Papel mojado
by Haruka-chan27
Summary: Siete años después, el país del Fuego se enfrenta a una guerra sin precedentes. Sólo una alianza con la Arena como la de antaño puede salvar Konoha de la destrucción. No obstante, muchas cosas han cambiado.
1. Prólogo

_**Pairings:** NaruSaku, ShikaTema, KibaHina, NejiTen, InoSai, ItaDei ? (sí, shonen-ai...¿pasa algo? XD), SuiKarin, JiraTsu, HinaNaru..._

_**Adverténcias**: Posible lemon suave._

_**DISCLAIMER: Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, un tío con muchas ideas y forrao de yenes. Yo le pido prestado su genial universo para escribir una obra sin ánimo de lucro.**_

**º+- PAPEL MOJADO -+º**

**Prólogo. Un poco de historia**

_Tras la caída de Akatsuki, dispersos sus miembros, Konoha recuperó la tranquilidad que había tenido durante los tiempos de Sandaime Hokage. Godaime Hokage, también conocida como Tsunade Hime, dejó el dominio de la villa de la Hoja tres años más tarde, cediéndosela al jounin de gran renombre, Hatake Kakashi, nombrado entonces Rokudaime Hokage. Hace cuatro años que sigue en el cargo. Tanto Tsunade como Jiraiya, los dos últimos sannin, se reacoplaron a las filas de la villa. De vez en cuando, aún visitan la tumba del fallecido Orochimaru, aunque de este jamás se encontró cuerpo alguno._

_La Generación de Oro de la villa de la Hoja adquirió cierto prestigio. Aburame Shino e Inuzuka Kiba fueron nombrados líderes de las patrullas de rastreo. Shino es ANBU, Kiba aún está por ascender a dicho rango. Hyuuga Hinata sigue con el nivel chunnin, siendo aprendiz oficial de su primo Neji._

_En cuanto a Hyuuga Neji, recibió el título de Heredero del Clan Hyuuga, siendo el primer miembro del bouke en la historia con semejante mérito. Su primera petición fue suprimir el sello en las futuras generaciones de la rama secundaria. Actualmente, es miembro del ANBU. Rock Lee es el maestro de Taijutsu con más renombre de todas las naciones ninja. Los gennin aclaman ser sus aprendices. Tenten es profesora en la academia ninja, orgullosa de su rango de chunnin._

_Yamanaka Ino, con nivel jounin, es la capitana del sistema de espionaje del país del Fuego. Akimichi Chouji enseña técnicas ninja en la academia shinobi. Nara Shikamaru es el embajador oficial de Konoha en Sunagakure. Tal como prometió una vez, ascendió a jounin. En sus ratos libres, cuida de Aki y Aya, los gemelos de Yuuhi Kurenai y su fallecido sensei Asuma._

_Sai fue ascendido a líder de escuadrón ANBU. La raíz ya no posee poder sobre él. Realiza misiones fuera del país del Fuego junto con el capitán Yamato._

_Haruno Sakura, aprendiz de Godaime, se convirtió en la sanadora de más renombre del país del Fuego después de su mentora. Fue rápidamente incorporada al cuerpo ANBU, dos años después de la caída de Akatsuki. Lidera el grupo de ninja médicos que avanzan al frente de batalla._

_Uzumaki Naruto es líder de la rama principal del ANBU. Fue ascendido inmediatamente después de la caída de Akatsuki. Actualmente, es el ninja más fuerte de la villa de la Hoja. Muchos dan por hecho que recibirá el título de Nanadaime Hokage en breve. _

_Uchiha Sasuke, tras un intento fallido de derrotar a su hermano Itachi, desapareció y jamás se le volvió a ver. Se desconoce su paradero, así como el de Hebi, el equipo que él mismo fundó. Qué fue de Uchiha Itachi tras ese enfrentamiento, es un misterio._

_Por su parte, el gobierno de Sunagakure se volvió inestable. El señor feudal, junto a varios consejeros de la rama conservadora del círculo político, derrocaron a Godaime Kazekage a la fuerza, dejando el cargo en manos de su hermano mayor, Sabaku no Kankurô, el legítimo heredero del puesto. Renunció en el mismo momento de ser ascendido a Kage, indignado por la situación de su hermano. Sabaku no Gaara fue encerrado en una celda de piedra, donde permanece hasta la fecha, ajeno al caótico país del Viento. Sus hermanos, Temari y Kankurô, fueron relegados de su rango de jounin y obligados a reincorporarse a la vida civil. _

_Dada la indiscutible hegemonía de Konoha, los países del Viento, Tierra y villa de la Hierba forjaron una unión militar para derrumbar el control del país del Fuego._

_Actualmente, la guerra fría sigue en pie. Esta situación dura ya un año y medio. _

_Konoha espera un ataque inminente._


	2. En el frente

_Grácias por los primeros reviews. No me lo esperaba, con la poca introducción que hice... Espero que el capítulo sea de vuestro agrado._

**Capítulo 1. En el frente**

Los enormes portales de Konoha se abrieron con dificultad, chirriando sobre sus vetustos goznes. Más allá de la muralla casi infranqueable de la villa de la Hoja, podía verse una columna de humo denso y gris, que ascendía en volutas hacia un cielo encapotado y que amenazaba tormenta. No era el mejor ambiente para luchar, pero el clima era algo que los ninjas de la Hoja habían aprendido a ignorar.

Un grupo de ANBU cansados, malheridos y sudorosos entraron por las puertas abiertas, que se cerraron a sus espaldas con minuciosa exactitud. Siete hombres, con tatuajes en el brazo izquierdo. Tres mujeres en el derecho. El líder del escuadrón, el cual llevaba la máscara identificativa del dragón, iba al frente, guiando al grupo. Inmediatamente después de su llegada, dos jounin le flanquearon, queriendo obtener información.

–Capitán¿qué nuevas hay del frente? -preguntó Kotetsu.

–Un grupo de unos cincuenta ninja de Iwagakure nos tendieron una emboscada antes de llegar -explicó el chico- se han movido hasta la frontera con la Hierba. Nos tomaron por sorpresa. Ahora están todos muertos, pero necesitamos un segundo equipo médico de apoyo antes de volver al frente. ¿Qué se sabe del equipo médico 1?

–La capitana Haruno ha regresado hace cuatro horas -explicó Izumo- Llegaban con tres heridos graves. ¿Quieres que os asistan?

El líder del escuadrón giró la cabeza y vio a dos de sus subordinados siendo llevados por otros dos, cojeando. Uno de ellos escupía sangre. Asintió con energía.

–Es necesario. Debemos estar listos para volver a la frontera dentro de tres horas, a lo sumo -declaró.

Los dos jounin hicieron un gesto de cabeza y marcharon a traer las noticias a Rokudaime Hokage. El líder del escuadrón, al verse solo, inspiró aire con dureza por las fosas nasales y aceleró el paso. Él también estaba herido, algo que le tenía sumamente preocupado. Su capacidad de recuperación se estaba viendo resentida desde hacía alrededor de un año.

Llegaron al hospital en menos de dos minutos. Los ninja médicos les estaban esperando de pie frente a la puerta, dispuestos para recibirles. El capitán se resistió a que le atendieran antes que a sus hombres. Permaneció en la puerta, esperando que un miembro del equipo médico libre le prestara atención. Sintió una mano en el brazo derecho, que le dio un suave apretón. Era una chica de gran altura, largos cabellos rubios y unos ojos de un translúcido color azul cian. Para sorpresa del chico, vestía una bata blanca de médico. Él negó con la cabeza, aturdido.

–Ino-san¿por qué estás aquí?

–Necesitaban refuerzos de cualquier shinobi o kunoichi que gozara de habilidades médicas. Esta mañana han llegado dos grupos en muy malas condiciones. Uno de ellos venía de Sunagakure. Sai era el capitán -explicó la rubia, mientras le guiaba hacia dentro, por los pasillos blancos.

La mención a aquel nombre alteró al muchacho, que se puso rígido y se giró hacia ella con preocupación, como si quisiera aferrarla por los brazos y zarandearla.

–¿Sai¿Está herido¿Se pondrá bien? -exclamó.

–Tranquilo -apaciguó Ino con una sonrisa decaída- Tenía tres costillas rotas y una conmoción cerebral leve. Ahora está descansando, pero no podrá reincorporarse a la batalla hasta dentro de dos semanas.

El líder ANBU expulsó el aire ruidosamente por la nariz. Después, se quitó la máscara del dragón en un gesto brusco. Se apartó unos mechones rubios, pegados por el sudor, de la frente morena con una mano. Sus ojos azul cielo se veían apagados y agotados. Siguió andando a pasos lentos.

–Es como si esto no fuera a terminar nunca... -confesó, resignado- Nosotros solos luchando contra tres países... Es una locura.

La rubia asintió levemente. Aquellas expresiones eran la marca de una guerra sin final. De pronto, se llevó una mano al oído, al transmisor que llevaba acoplado a la oreja. Le dio un leve empujón al rubio.

–Sakura-san irá enseguida para curarte -explicó. Le indicó una dirección- A la derecha, habitación 23.

–Nos vemos, Ino-san -repuso el capitán, avanzando por el pasillo con pasos abatidos.

El chico encontró la habitación en pocos segundos. Entró dentro y cerró la puerta de cristal a su espalda. Era pequeña y acogedora, con una ventana que daba al cielo gris. Miró por unos segundos como las gotas recién caídas impactaban contra la el cristal. Después, se sentó de un salto en la camilla y esperó, con los oídos llenándosele poco a poco con el golpetear de la lluvia. Los truenos lejanos lanzaban destellos apagados sobre los objetos médicos que poblaban las diversas mesas.

Un par de minutos más tarde, la puerta se abrió. El muchacho dibujó una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Sabía de sobras quien era. Giró un poco la cabeza y posó su mirada azul en ella. Una sensación cálida y embriagante se adueñó de su pecho.

El cómo Sakura le parecía cada vez más atractiva, era un absoluto misterio para él. Quizás porque aquella niña inmadura había crecido con los años, en todos los sentidos. Su cuerpo estaba fuerte por el entrenamiento, con curvas ligeras, firmes y totalmente harmónicas. No había vuelto a llevar el pelo largo, así que seguía con su costumbre de llevar la bandana de diadema. La sonrisa de Sakura era un pequeño regalo para él. Quizás fueran imaginaciones suyas, pero juraría que era más sincera cuando se la dedicaba sólo a él.

Aquellos ojos verde suave sonrieron al mismo tiempo que sus labios rosados. Se llevó dos manos a las caderas.

–¿Y bien, qué te ha sucedido ahora, Naruto? -preguntó.

–Un roce con un shinobi de la Roca -explicó el aludido, sonriendo también.

–Bueno, pues vamos a verlo -dijo la chica, acercándose- Quítate la ropa.

Él obedeció, para nada cohibido. Era casi una formalidad. Se desabrochó el chaleco protector y luego la leve camiseta negra. Su espalda, ancha y justamente musculada, brilló con el sudor y la luz del fluorescente. Sólo el colgante del Primer Hokage pendiendo de su cuello. Sakura observó con las cejas arqueadas las cicatrices que cruzaban los brazos y la espalda de Uzumaki Naruto. Con dos dedos inseguros, recorrió el corte sangrante que adornaba su espalda. Un kunai traicionero, seguramente.

–Naruto, tendrías que pedirle a Tsunade-sensei que te revise -dijo con seriedad.

El rubio giró sobre sí mismo, extrañado.

–¿Y eso por qué? -sugirió- ¿Tan grave es? Si apenas es una heridita de kunai...

Sakura suspiró y se sentó a su lado, en la camilla. Pasó una mano por su hombro derecho y le sacudió cariñosamente, tratando de controlar su fuerza. Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos, escuchando la lluvia caer sobre los recientes charcos. Una atmósfera envolvente y familiar llenó la habitación.

–No es nada grave, pero lo que me preocupa es que no se te haya curado ya... -explicó la chica- Te he visto curarte de heridas mortales, Naruto. Heridas de las que nadie podría recuperarse. Y ahora cualquier marca te deja cicatriz...

–Sigo curándome más rápido de lo normal -protestó Naruto- ¿Acaso no recuerdas el enfrentamiento de hace dos meses? Me seccionaron el hombro, y para cuando llegasteis ya volvía a estar en la batalla...

–Sí, pero algo empieza a deteriorarse -aseguró Sakura, poniéndose en pie de nuevo- Estaré más tranquila si Tsunade-sensei te examina y nos da una explicación.

Se posicionó tras el chico y, frotándose las manos para calentarlas, apoyó una palma sobre la herida. El chakra verde manó de sus poros, reuniendo las células y estimulándolas para que volvieran a su sitio. Naruto suspiró aliviado al sentir la disminución del dolor, a pesar del escozor.

Sakura retiró la mano, dejando la piel lisa, sólo con una ligera línea blanca. La chica cogió un paño que humedeció bajo el grifo y refrescó el rostro del ANBU, limpiándole el sudor. Él sonrió, agradecido.

–Mil gracias, Sakura -comentó- Por cierto¿has ido a ver a Sai?

–Sí, está mejor de lo que creía -admitió Sakura, poniéndose unos guantes de látex- Ya tiene ganas de coger de nuevo el lienzo -comentó, mientras le pasaba la ropa al chico.

Naruto se puso la camiseta negra y el chaleco blanco encima. Se acomodó las protecciones para los brazos y recogió su máscara. Hizo un ademán de salir.

–Voy a informar a Rokudaime de lo sucedido -declaró, poniendo una mano en el pomo- Sakura, necesitamos a tu equipo de ninja médicos como apoyo. No hay ninja médicos en el primer escuadrón.

–Cuenta conmigo -aseguró la chica con voz queda.

–Bien. Traeré la orden de Hokage-sama. Nos veremos en la puerta de la villa dentro de tres horas -explicó el rubio.

–Ahí estaremos -dijo la kunoichi.

Tras una última sonrisa llena de cariño, Naruto abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo, dejando a Sakura sumida en un silencio sepulcral. La chica permaneció unos momentos ensimismada, sonriendo para sí, para luego sacar una libreta de su bolsillo e informarse sobre su próxima cita. Se apresuró a marcharse: tenía que operar dentro de tres minutos.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

El Hokage echó un largo suspiro y empezó a revolver unos de los muchos papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio. Hatake Kakashi se maldecía a sí mismo en todos los idiomas por haber aceptado el cargo de Hokage justo cuando el país entraba en guerra. Jamás pensó que diera tanto trabajo. De hecho, él no tenía la capacidad de liderazgo y la mano dura que había poseído Godaime, ni aún Sandaime. Seguía pensando que Tsunade hubiera hecho mejor trabajo, pero no le tocaba a él elegir.

Los años habían sido benévolos con él. A sus treinta y siete seguía teniendo una apariencia juvenil, sólo opacada por unas ligeras y casi invisibles arrugas en la frente y debajo de la nariz. Y el atuendo de Hokage tampoco era favorable, la verdad. ¿Cómo podían soportar los Hokage llevar las veinticuatro horas del día aquella túnica larga y que daba calor? Terrible.

Suspiró cuando, por enésima vez, alguien golpeó la puerta. Estaba terriblemente agobiado y tenía la nefasta sensación de que no daría abasto. Se acomodó el sombrero rojo con el símbolo del Fuego en la cabeza y carraspeó.

–Adelante -dijo, sin muchas ganas.

La puerta del sombrío despacho se abrió y un ANBU penetró en él. Una sonrisa triste desdibujó los labios del joven.

–Rokudaime Hokage-sama -saludó, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Kakashi suspiró y apoyó las piernas en el borde de la mesa.

–Por favor, Naruto... No seas ridículo. Estoy harto de repetirte que puedes seguir llamándome Kakashi-sensei. Sólo eras un tapón de metro y medio cuando empezaste a ser ninja, y te recuerdo que yo fui tu mentor.

–El rango de Hokage es lo más importante de la villa de la Hoja -aseguró Naruto solemnemente- merece respeto.

El ninja copia rió para sus adentros y se dedicó a hojear unos informes que llevaba en la mano. Le dirigió a Naruto una torva mirada inquisitiva.

–Dime -ordenó.

–Nos atacaron antes de llegar al frente -explicó el ANBU, hinchando el pecho- Unos ninja de Iwagakure que se apostaban a dos kilómetros de la frontera de la Hierba. Nos barraron el paso y nos tendieron una emboscada. No eran disciplinados, quizás sólo chunnin, pero fueron suficientes como para herirnos gracias a la superioridad numérica. No hemos tenido bajas, pero sí dos heridos graves.

–¿Se recuperarán? -sugirió Hatake.

–Eso han dicho los ninja médicos -aseguró Naruto firmemente- Con su permiso, Hokage-sama, quisiera pedirle que me encomiende al equipo de apoyo médico 1 para volver a la frontera con la Hierba.

Kakashi alzó la vista de los informes, arqueando las cejas. El escuadrón 1 de apoyo médico era el mejor equipo de curas de la villa de la Hoja. Su capitana era Haruno Sakura, con eso sobraban las explicaciones. El Hokage se echó hacia atrás en su sillón y se masajeó las sienes doloridas. Algo le decía que su decisión sería crucial. Inclinó la cabeza sobre el hombro izquierdo.

–Naruto, el escuadrón de Sakura es el mejor equipo médico de la villa de la Hoja. ¿Qué te hace pensar que te lo confiaré así como así?

–Porqué sólo así podremos atacar con éxito a los intrusos de la Hierba y la Roca -declaró Naruto, irritado- Puedo hacerlo con un sólo equipo, pero el apoyo médico es primordial para ir sellando heridas de los consecutivos enfrentamientos.

Kakashi dudó por unos segundos. Tras la experiencia adquirida en los últimos siete años, Naruto era un ninja excepcional, con una capacidad de raciocinio fuera de lo corriente. Y lo más importante era que seguía conservando su más mortífera arma: el elemento sorpresa. No era un buen estratega, tampoco alguien de una inteligencia extrema, pero sabía cómo proteger a los miembros de su equipo. Ese fue el criterio que le calificó como favorito para el puesto de líder ANBU.

–Además... -se aventuró Naruto- Sakura y yo trabajos muy bien juntos. Tú mismo lo comprobaste, Rokudaime-sama, cuando te vencimos hace siete años -le recordó, con una sonrisa zorruna que le recordó a sus tiempos mozos.

–Sí, como olvidarlo... -masculló Kakashi entre dientes.

El Hokage se puso en pie y contempló con su único ojo visible la villa de la Hoja, una mera sombra de lo que fuera en la antigüedad. Era algo que se acentuaba dada la visión actual, con los muros llenos de vigías y la tormenta de nubes negras como la pez cerniéndose sobre ellos.

No obstante, la voluntad de fuego seguía intacta, cada día más intensa.

Kakashi cruzó las manos tras la espalda, en una actitud pensativa. Sonrió debajo de su inseparable máscara, gesto que sólo se demostró con los ojos entornados.

–Muy bien, Naruto -dijo finalmente- Te encomiendo el equipo de Sakura -añadió, sentándose al escritorio y sacando uno formulario.

Garabateó algo con letra desordenada en el papel y luego estampó el sello del Hokage en él. Se lo tendió a Naruto, el cual lo cogió con sus manos enguantadas en negro.

–Todo tuyo -declaró.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

La tormenta se había convertido en un diluvio. El agua y el granizo se mezclaban para crear una mortífera cortina gris que impedía cualquier visión y aturdía los demás sentidos, especialmente el oído y el olfato. Los altos árboles, tupidos y altaneros, creaban sombras confusas bajo su manto.

Dos sombras rápidas se escurrieron entre unas ramas robustas, como huyendo de algo. Una de ellas iba a continuar, pero un brazo ancho y fornido la arrastró, hasta que ambos compañeros estuvieron sentados en una rama, con la espalda apoyada en la madera y el cuerpo cubierto por el árbol.

Un grupo de siluetas pasaron fugazmente a su lado, perdiéndose en la inmensidad gris del otro lado.

Tsunade normalizó su respiración, alterada por la corrida. Avistó los alrededores con sus agudos ojos pardos, pero la densa lluvia dificultaba su visión. Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse unos mechones rubios de la frente mojada.

–¿Estás bien, Tsunade? -sugirió el hombre sentado a su lado.

La sannin no respondió, sólo asintió levemente con la cabeza. Acto seguido, se llevó una mano al brazo derecho, a una herida sangrante que lo cruzaba. Apenas con un toque de chakra verde, la herida se selló, fundiéndose entonces el dolor. Después, ambos ninja quedaron sumidos en el silencio.

La mujer miró a su extravagante compañero. Una extraña nostalgia la embargó al ver a Jiraiya vestido con el traje que utilizara hacía alrededor de treinta años, cuando junto con él y Orochimaru los tres recorrían los países ninja, ganando guerras por Konoha. No obstante, nada era igual. No eran más que sombras difusas de lo que fueran los sannin. Sí, seguían siendo fuertes, y temidos en todos los países ninja, pero ya no eran un equipo. Y ya no eran tan jóvenes.

Las marcas de la edad eran ineludibles. Jiraiya seguía conservándose excelentemente, pero sendas arrugas poblaban su rostro. Ella seguía igual, con una apariencia etérea y atemporal de veinte años, pero tarde o temprano debería dejar aquella máscara para mostrar el paso de los años.

Si había algo que atestiguaba que antaño fueran juveniles servidores de Konoha, era su carácter, totalmente inalterable.

–¿Estás herido, Jiraiya? -sugirió Tsunade.

–No soy tan fácil de herir, Tsunade -aseguró el hombre, sonriendo maliciosamente.

La mujer chasqueó la lengua y miró en otra dirección. Habían despistado a duras penas a unos ninja de la Arena que les habían emboscado a dos kilómetros de la frontera, cuando regresaban a la villa. Ellos solos habían abatido a unos treinta, resultando sólo Tsunade herida de levedad, cosa que, dada su especialidad médica, resultaba irrisorio.

Jiraiya esperaba, y Tsunade sabía qué era exactamente lo que aguardaba. Efectivamente, tras unos pocos minutos de necesario silencio, una mancha naranja surgió de la nada, trepando ágilmente por el tronco del árbol. El sapo se posó en las piernas de Jiraiya y saludó.

–Buenas, Jiraiya. Uf, de una buena os habéis librado... -comentó.

–Ve al grano, Gamachi -repuso Jiraiya, impaciente- ¿Por dónde de han ido los ninja de Sunagakure?

–A la Arena, por supuesto -repuso el sapo- Han dado vueltas por aquí, al parecer buscándoos, pero pronto se han cansado y han cruzado la frontera hacia el país del Viento. ¿Qué pensáis hacer?

–Seguirles es una estupidez -declaró Tsunade, sobándose el mentón- Presumo que lo mejor sería regresar a la villa e informar de los últimos movimientos. No podemos predecir si habrá un gran ataque inminente.

–Yo no lo creo, la verdad -repuso Jiraiya en un susurro, moviendo un dedo frente a su nariz- Mis informadores en el bando enemigo me han asegurado que hay...conflictos desde los tres lados de la alianza.

Tsunade levantó una ceja, no muy convencida. Jamás había confiado en los supuestos informadores de Jiraiya: prefería otorgar su confianza a los miembros del equipo de espionaje de Konoha. No obstante, debía admitir que la información que le proporcionaba Jiraiya era prácticamente de un cien por cien de autenticidad.

–¿Conflictos?

–Al parecer, en la alianza pactaron repartirse el país del Fuego una vez lo hayan conquistado. La Hierba pretende obtener más terrenos de los que le corresponden. La Arena ha protestado, en la Roca hay tensiones... Hasta que esas asperezas no se limen, ningún ejército atacará la villa.

–Por miedo -entendió Tsunade- Miedo a ser traicionados.

–Exacto -sentenció Jiraiya con una sonrisa.

Descendieron del árbol con facilidad, ocultándose entre las sombras de los árboles, un elemento que les era conocido como la palma de la mano. Corrieron sobre el suelo casi sin rozar la hierba mojada. La tormenta arreciaba y los truenos eran cada vez más estruendosos, denotándose cercanos los rayos.

La visibilidad era casi nula.

Optaron por refugiarse. Era improbable que llegaran a la villa con aquel temporal. Además, corrían el peligro de caer en una nueva emboscada en aquellas pésimas condiciones meteorológicas. Encontraron una obertura natural en la roca, justo debajo de una ladera. Como mínimo, allí no les alcanzaba la lluvia.

En silencio pensaron en todos sus problemas. En el terrible destino que acechaba a la villa y a todos su habitantes, tanto ninja como civiles. Tsunade suspiró, recordando a todas las personas que habían muerto por lo que creían justo. Nawaki, Dan... Tantas vidas que jamás volverían.

Y, como tirando de un hilo invisible, apareció ante sus ojos la imagen de Naruto.

Tsunade le dirigió una torva mirada parda a su compañero.

–Jiraiya... ¿cuando...empezará a notar los efectos Naruto? -susurró.

El sannin no respondió en el acto, de hecho eludió su mirada cuanto pudo. Finalmente, se cruzó de brazos y echó el aire por la boca. Sus cejas se arrugaron en una expresión preocupada.

–No lo sé, Tsunade -comentó- Puede que en un año, quizás dos... De hecho es posible que ya empiece a notarlo. En muy poco margen de tiempo, sus heridas ya no cicatrizarán como antes. Su chakra ya no será tan inmenso y empezará a sentirse cansado y con falta de energía... Eso en el mejor de los casos, claro -dejó ir, frotándose las sienes.

Godaime agachó la cabeza, entristecida. Lo que le estaba sucediendo a Naruto era algo ineludible, tan cierto como el que estaban allí, pero a la par tan...intangible, tan inalcanzable. Se les escapaba de las manos, y lo peor era que ni el mismo Naruto podía darse cuenta.

Nada podían hacer, nada que estuviera al alcance de sus manos. Jiraiya meneó la cabeza, en señal despreocupada.

–Tampoco debemos temernos lo peor, Tsunade -aseguró- Minato nos dejó escrito lo que podía suceder, pero no es algo que pueda predecirse con exactitud. Kyuubi nunca antes había sido sellado. Nadie conoce sus efectos sobre un contenedor humano.

Tsunade miró la lluvia cayendo a escasos centímetros de la punta de sus sandalias. La angustia se adueñó efímeramente de su alma, en forma de un nudo áspero como la piedra pómez alojado en su garganta. Bajó los párpados, tratando de camuflar la humedad de unas pequeñas lágrimas.

–Que Dios le proteja...

Frente a ellos, la lluvia dejó de gotear en los charcos. Las nubes grises dejaron pasar unos pocos y diminutos rayos de sol.

La tormenta había concluido.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

Después de arreglarse debidamente, Tsunade y Jiraiya se presentaron frente a Kakashi. Éste les había hecho llamar apenas habían regresado a Konoha, sin darles tiempo siquiera a reposar del cansancio. Al parecer había asuntos mucho más urgentes.

El despacho estaba sombrío, apenas iluminado a aquellas horas de la tarde. Kakashi estaba sentado en su sillón, dándoles la espalda. Jiraiya arqueó las cejas y carraspeó ruidosamente. El Hokage se puso tenso e hizo mil y un esfuerzos por ocultar el objeto que ocupaba sus manos. A pesar de ello, los dos sannin pudieron entrever los caracteres que rezaban _"Icha-Icha Paradise"_. Kakashi se aclaró la garganta y les miró del modo más serio y digno posible.

–Creo notar que habéis tenido un contratiempo. Aunque eso últimamente no es tan raro...

–Una emboscada, parece que se están triplicando -comentó Tsunade con fastidio- Pero les dimos rápida muerte. Unos cuantos escaparon y nos seguían. Temimos encontrarnos en condiciones adversas y en inferioridad numérica.

–No os culpo -aseguró Kakashi- Sois de gran importancia en Konoha. De mucha más que yo, me atrevería a decir.

–No exageres, Kakashi -dijo Jiraiya, con un gesto de mano- Somos dos viejos que nos resistimos a retirarnos. Nada más.

–Volviendo al asunto -interrumpió la mujer- ¿Por qué una llamada tan urgente?

Kakashi ladeó la cabeza, y por primera vez a los dos sannin les pareció más mayor y cansado que nunca. Rokudaime sacudió unos papeles y los tiró sobre el escritorio. Los ojos de los dos mayores se posaron en los documentos.

–¿Qué es esto? -sugirió Tsunade, reconociendo el sello del país del Rayo.

–Un mensaje del Raikage de la villa de la Nube -explicó Kakashi, arrastrando la voz- Nos ha negado el apoyo militar.

–¿¡Qué!? -exclamaron los otros dos a unísono.

Los ojos de Tsunade giraron, enloquecidos, cuando apoyó ambas manos en la mesa.

–¡Nos prometieron ayuda militar¡Quinientos efectivos, si no me falla la memoria! -vociferó, golpeando el escritorio y amenazando con partirlo.

–No podemos culparlos -explicó Kakashi- El país del Rayo no está en contacto directo con el del Fuego. Es muy probable que esa ayuda fuera destruida por el camino. Muy bien sabéis que hay destacamentos de la Roca apostados entre nuestras dos naciones.

Tsunade se mordió el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que casi se hizo sangre. Se hecho unos mechones rubios hacia atrás con una mano. Se la veía terriblemente alterada. No era para menos: su mayor esperanza se había esfumado. Inspiró hondo.

–Bien. ¿Qué opciones nos quedan? -preguntó.

Kakashi meditó por unos segundos su respuesta, aunque muy pronto les miró directamente a los ojos, con la decisión plasmada en ellos.

–He decidido entablar una alianza con la parte rebelde de Sunagakure -explicó.

Los dos sannin se miraron de nuevo, esa vez con espanto, como si Kakashi estuviera desvariando o algo semejante. Éste, notando su escepticismo, alzó una mano para que callaran.

–No os alarméis, os lo explicaré -aseguró- Hace alrededor de seis años, sabéis que Sabaku no Gaara, Godaime Kazekage, fue derrocado a la fuerza y el gobierno del Viento trató de sustituirle por su hermano, el que, lógicamente, renunció a ello. He oído rumores, y tengo pruebas: gran parte de los ninja de Sunagakure siguen fieles al Godaime Kazekage. Es más: sucedieron varias revueltas en el momento en que éste fue encerrado. Sería cosa de revivir la antigua alianza por esa vía.

–Pero, Kakashi, ese chico está encarcelado, según oí en una celda de metal que le impidiera derrumbarla -explicó Jiraiya- ¿Quién va a liderar a la porción rebelde de la Arena en el hipotético caso de alianza?

Kakashi sonrió para sí debajo de la máscara, dando a entender que lo tenía todo planeado.

–Olvidáis a los otros dos personajes de gran carisma que tuvo la villa de la Arena en tiempos, siempre al lado del Kazekage. Temari y Kankurô, los hermanos de Godaime. Nunca le abandonaron y lideraron las revoluciones en favor de su hermano. Sin duda serían los primeros en fortalecer la alianza.

–Hace casi seis años desde entonces, Kakashi -se opuso Tsunade- Esos dos chicos estarán demasiado derrumbados como para entrometerse en asuntos políticos. Es posible que, presas del dolor, lo hayan dejado todo atrás...

El Hokage dio la vuelta al escritorio y caminó hacia ellos, mirándoles de frente. De nuevo aquella actitud segura que animaba a confiar en él.

–Es cierto, Kankurô y Temari deben haber cambiado radicalmente su vida. Melancólicos de la pérdida de su hermano... Pero sólo hace falta revivir antiguos lazos para motivarles -aseguró.

Asintió levemente.

–Sé de la única persona a la que Sabaku no Temari escucharía...

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

Miraba, ensimismado, como el humo gris oscuro ascendía y se retorcía en contacto con el ambiente frío de la noche. El aire era mucho más limpio después de llover, pero a él poco le importaba cuando tenía un cigarrillo entre los dedos.

Expulsó el humo por la boca y observó la villa desde la ventana. Había un silencio desolador, casi mortífero. En uno de los pocos libros que se había aventurado a leer voluntariamente, de un tal Tolkien, había visto descrito aquello como "la calma que precede a la tempestad".

No era para nada gratificante.

Apenas había encontrado un par de horas de paz para volver a casa y tener una conversación y una cena normal con sus padres. Dentro de tres horas partiría de nuevo, con varios días de sueño atrasado, a la zona conflictiva entre la Roca y la Hoja. Poco le importaba: iba echando mano de las píldoras del soldado, aunque sabía que a la larga eran terriblemente perjudiciales.

Los años habían endurecido su rostro, dotándole de una seriedad más intensa. Apenas sonreía ya, nunca como antes. Era el efecto que la guerra tenía sobre todos. Dio una nueva calada, larga y profunda, que le llenó los pulmones y le relajó de nuevo.

–¡Shikamaru! -exclamó la voz chillona de su madre.

El chico se sobresaltó por la estruendosa voz y se apresuró a apagar el cigarro en el alféizar de la ventana donde estaba sentado. Dios quisiera que su madre jamás le atrapara fumando, ya que podía ser lo último que hiciera. Dirigió sus ojos negros hacia el interior y alzó la voz.

–¿Qué ocurre? -sugirió.

–Te ha llegado un mensaje del Hokage -ascendió la voz de su madre por las escaleras- Te han cancelado la misión de mañana. En lugar de eso, te mandan a la villa de la Arena.

El chico casi se atragantó con el aire, cosa francamente difícil. ¿A la Arena¿Cómo que a la Arena? Hacía casi dos años que no pisaba el país del Viento. Por pequeños detalles como el hecho de que dos jounin que le acompañaran en la anterior negociación acabaran muertos. Él había escapado por los pelos, pero con una terrible cicatriz que le cruzaba la espalda, como un tétrico recordatorio.

Suspiró pesadamente y se guardó la caja de tabaco en el bolsillo delantero del chaleco mientras saltaba por la ventana y se dirigía a la oficina del Hokage.

–_Mendokusai…(1)_

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

La tormenta ya terminaba, y el agua iba disminuyendo. No obstante, fuera de aquella cueva, la silueta seguía de pie sobre la roca, con los brazos extendidos. Una expresión de absoluto goze se dibujaba en sus labios, curvados de tal modo que dejaban ver los afilados dientes. Su piel, de un peculiar color pálida con brillos azules, vibraba de emoción en contacto con el agua.

Unos pies femeninos calzados con botas negras pisaron un charco cercano. Unos dedos pálidos acomodaron unas gafas negras sobre el puente de una leve nariz, mientras que los ojos negros de detrás de las lentes acechaban al otro.

–Suigetsu, deja de hacer el idiota. Bastantes problemas hemos tenido ya como para que vayas exhibiéndote por ahí. ¿Qué sucedería si alguien te viera?

Él abrió los ojos, de un inusual color amarillento. Le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa y perversa a la mujer. De pronto, su figura se desdibujó y cayó al suelo en un estrepitoso salpicar de agua. Un charco huidizo se movió, materializándose en cuestión de segundos al lado de la morena, que permaneció inmóvil.

Suigetsu echó su respiración, fría y húmeda, en el rostro sonrosado de la mujer. Ella apenas se movió cuando la mano musculosa de él aprisionó su delicado cuello.

–Por ahora, sólo me has visto tú, Karin... -explicó, dándole a la frase un enhebrado doble sentido.

Después, sin más dilación, atrapó los labios de la chica en un beso feroz y posesivo. Lejos de reprimirse, Karin le correspondió con ahínco, hasta que su respiración se entrecortó por el frenetismo.

Aquella atracción salvaje había estado allí desde el primer día. Siete años juntos sólo habían servido para hacerla más intensa e insoportable. Quizás no había amor, pero sí un enfermizo deseo de compañía.

La manos de Suigetsu apresaron su cintura, hasta que sus cuerpos chocaron. La piel siempre húmeda del chico provocó escalofríos en el cuerpo de Karin. Los labios voraces del shinobi delinearon un húmedo camino de saliva gélida por el cuello de ella.

Karin abrió los ojos de pronto, normalizando su respiración. Notaba cercana, latente y amenazante a la vez, aquella presencia cerca de ellos. Giró la cabeza y le vio, de pie a unos metros de ellos, en la entrada de la cueva.

Los años le habían cambiado, dándole cierta tosquedad a su rostro, pero sin quitarle el encanto y el atractivo. Mucho entrenamiento le había vuelto fornido y a la par atlético. Rozaba el metro ochenta de altura. Sus ojos, ya por siempre de un color sangriento, les miraban con ira.

–Comportaos y volved a dentro -ordenó secamente, con una voz grave y casi gutural- Estamos en un lugar conflictivo. No deseo llamar la atención.

Karin observó como el chico se daba la vuelta y volvía a sumirse en la oscuridad de la cueva, dejando que sus cabellos azabache se mecieran sobre sus hombros con el movimiento.

No pudo evitar pensar que había notado un deje de humanidad en la voz de Uchiha Sasuke.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

(1) Mendokusai Qué problemático…


	3. Ayuda en camino

_Quiero agradecer el apoyo de toda la gente que ha leído el fic y me ha mandado review. Creo que estoy resurgiendo de mis cenizas y muy pronto me animaré a seguir mi otro fic, el Destino del Clan Uzumaki (y mejorarlo poco a poco, a ser posible XD. Ya tengo muchas cosas pensadas que cambiar…)._

_Gracias de antemano por leer._

**Capítulo 2. Ayuda en camino**

Shikamaru inspiró aire con lentitud, secándose el sudor de la frente. Le había costado lo suyo llegar hasta allí. Giró sobre sus talones y observó el camino que había recorrido. Sus huellas se borraban en la arena a causa del viento suave que iba haciendo avanzar las dunas. Allá a lo lejos, la visión se distorsionaba por el aire casi incandescente. Miró de nuevo al frente, añorando las sombras que las casas del pueblo de Tsubasa ofrecían. Echó a andar, ansioso.

Hacía cuatro días que había partido de Konoha. Había tenido que dar mucha vuelta para esquivar a los ninja enemigos y adentrarse en el desierto. Según la información que le proporcionara Jiraiya el día anterior, la persona a la que buscaba vivía en aquella pequeña población, a medio día de camino desde la Arena.

Mientras se cubría los ojos de los rayos del sol, el jounin imaginó cómo estaría Temari tras aquellos años de separación. Hacía casi seis que no la veía, y eso le dolía. Cerró los ojos por unos instantes y rememoró aquella noche bajo los cerezos del río de Konoha, donde ambos yacieron contemplando la luna argentina. Donde sus labios se rozaron tímidamente con la dulzura de un temprano amor.

Deseó con todas su fuerzas que aquello no fueran meros recuerdos y nada más. Expulsó de nuevo el aire, asfixiado por el calor. Debía atender necesidades básicas, como eran el agua y la comida. Y, oh, una calada. Necesitaba una calada.

Llegó veinte minutos después al pueblo, cansado, sudado y cubierto de arena. Las casas eran robustas, con el mismo estilo que en Sunagakure. Mientras normalizaba su respiración, miró la dirección garabateada en un papel. Alcanzó enseguida el lugar, encontrándose en una mansión de paredes blancas, al parecer de algún material resistente a la intemperie. Tenía ventanas enormes y la casa en sí se veía muy agradable. Refunfuñó por lo bajo al leer la inscripción que rezaba "Sr. Tanaka" en la puerta. Se inspeccionó por última vez, asegurándose de que no llevara ningún distintivo de Konoha en el cuerpo, y llamó al timbre.

Una sirvienta vestida de negro le recibió con inseguridad. Se quedó estática por unos segundos al ver a un joven de veintidós años, vestido de gris y negro, con el pelo desordenado cayendo por sus hombros.

–¿Qué desea? -sugirió.

–Quisiera hablar con...la señorita Temari -explicó él formalmente.

–¿Por qué razón? -preguntó la criada, no muy convencida.

–Soy un viejo amigo de infancia, de la aldea norteña de Tsuki -inventó sobre la marcha- Oí decir que vivía aquí y decidí venir a hacerle una visita.

La chica se lo pensó un segundo, pero después se apartó y le dejó pasar con un gesto de la mano. La criada se disculpó, diciendo que iría a anunciar su llegada. Shikamaru se quedó de pie en la espaciosa salita, mirando como la luz del exterior penetraba por los amplios ventanales. Unos minutos más tarde, escuchó el eco de unos zapatos de madera a sus espaldas. Giró sobre sí mismo y encaró a la recién llegada.

La mujer que tenía frente a sí le era prácticamente irreconocible. Seguía siendo alta, esbelta, perfectamente proporcionada y bien dotada. No obstante, le parecía una persona totalmente diferente a la Temari que conociera años atrás.

Ya no parecía joven. Ninguna arruga poblaba su rostro, pero sus ojos verdes restaban apagados, como los de la anciana que ha presenciado muchos inviernos. Sus cabellos rubios caían sobre sus hombros, sin ningún ocurrente peinado. Iba maquillada de un modo nada natural. Vestía un kimono de seda carmín ceñido en extremo a su cintura, dejando un apetecible y resaltado escote. Shikamaru comprobó con asombro que llevaba un cigarrillo entre los dedos.

La chica le dirigió una sonrisa depredadora y altiva, que, por un efímero momento, la hizo ver más ella que nunca.

–Vaya, vaya... ¿A quién tenemos aquí¿Qué han hecho los años contigo, Nara Shikamaru?

El aludido optó por dirigirle una sonrisa maliciosa.

–No tanto como lo que han hecho contigo, Temari, me atrevería a decir -aseguró.

Ella rió levemente y luego tomó asiento en una mesilla redonda. Le indicó con un gesto de cabeza que se sentara frente a ella. Él así lo hizo, sin dejar de mirarla disimuladamente. Ella se acomodó en la silla con las piernas cruzadas y le miró, divertida.

–Bueno, cuéntame. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Diré más¿cómo has logrado burlar la seguridad de la frontera?

–Tengo mis truquitos -sugirió él misteriosamente- No deberías subestimarme.

–Siempre lo hago, Shikamaru, lo sabes bien -aseguró Temari.

El sonrió, notando aquella chispa de malicia que caracterizaba a aquella mujer. Por un momento se sintió terriblemente reconfortado. Después de todo, tampoco había cambiado tanto. Se palpó el pecho y sacó un cigarro del paquete, pidiéndole con un gesto a la chica que le diera fuego. Después, ambos se sumieron en un silencio inquieto, sólo llenado por el humo ascendente del tabaco.

–Temari¿dónde está tu hermano? Kankurô, quiero decir...

Ella le miró de frente. Por un instante, sus ojos se volvieron oscuros como pozos, aunque rápidamente borró aquel atisbo de tristeza en ellos. Agachó la cabeza, dando una calada.

–Hace casi seis meses que no le veo -aseguró- Nada sé de él desde entonces. Desde que volvimos a la vida civil, apenas tenemos contacto. Su "mujercita" no le deja comunicarse con el mundo exterior.

–¿Se ha casado? -sugirió.

–Oh, no... -dijo Temari con un gesto de mano- Es parte del castigo por la sublevación de hace seis años. Iban a encerrarle, igual que a Gaara. Sin embargo, el señor feudal consideró que podía ser un buen acompañante para su hija mayor... Tú ya me entiendes. Dicen que los marionetistas tienen buenas y hábiles manos -aseguró con amargura.

Shikamaru decidió pasar por alto aquel comentario y se inclinó un poco más sobre la silla.

–¿Y qué ha sido de ti? -preguntó- ¿Por qué vives aquí, tan lejos de la villa?

–Soy una civil, Shikamaru. Ni siquiera se me permite sostener un kunai. ¿Qué sentido tenía seguir viviendo en Sunagakure? -sugirió. Movió los ojos a un lado- Después de...lo de Gaara, pasé a ser una mujer muy cotizada. Antes nadie hubiera osado intentar algo conmigo, ya que era la hija del fallecido Yondaime, pero ahora es distinto. Perdimos todos los privilegios que sugería ser descendencia de un Hokage...y la guerra estaba tan cerca... Me acogí al primer benefactor que se me presentó.

–¿Benefactor? -preguntó Shikamaru, escéptico, al que no le gustaba el tono de aquella palabra- ¿Qué quieres decir con benefactor?

La mujer desvió la mirada, como si no se atreviera a sostenérsela, pero después movió las manos con elegancia sobre la mesa y respondió.

–Tal como en los tiempos de antes de las grandes guerras -dijo Temari sin reparos- Un hombre rico acoge a un mujer casadera, dándole una casa y la comida de cada día. Y a cambio ella le concede sus favores -masculló con fastidio- Calentarle la cama por las noches y parirle hijos sanos -explicó- Eso es todo. De vuelta a la era del machismo... -repuso de pronto, como herida en su ego.

Shikamaru apenas daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. Temari le estaba diciendo sin tapujos que se había unido con un hombre cualquiera por mero interés, sin contar con los sentimientos. No encajaba con ella, definitivamente esa no era Temari.

El chico tragó saliva, arqueando las cejas en un mal camuflado gesto de pena. Por sus ojos desfilaban los besos que compartieron bajo los cerezos cubiertos de deslumbrantes flores rosadas.

–Y... ¿qué hay... de lo nuestro? -preguntó.

Temari le miró intensamente, de tal modo que Shikamaru podía verse reflejado en la inmensidad esmeralda de sus exóticos ojos rasgados. La rubia chupó levemente la punta del cigarrillo, abstraída.

–Fue un amor de niños, Shikamaru... Fue hermoso mientras duró, algo que da gusto recordar... Pero teníamos demasiadas cosas en contra. Tú, un jounin de la Hoja. Yo, una kunoichi de Suna. Demasiado diferentes -se lamentó, expulsando el humo por los labios color carmín.

–Por eso mismo -insistió Shikamaru- Jamás, nunca antes, he sentido tanto interés en las mujeres como contigo, Temari. Creo que...me hirió que fueras la primera mujer en...humillarme -comentó, ruborizándose levemente.

Cómo olvidar la primera misión de rescate de Uchiha Sasuke. Cómo la diosa del viento surgió de la nada, protegiéndole con su gigantesco abanico, con aquella seguridad envolvente que dejaba petrificado a cualquiera.

Sonrió para sí. Había cosas más importantes que lamentarse por un pasado que jamás volvería.

–De acuerdo. No he venido para eso -aseguró Shikamaru- Me ha enviado aquí Rokudaime-sama, con una petición urgente. Sabes de la complicada situación entre Konoha y Sunagakure. No voy a andarme con rodeos: Hokage-sama quiere que, con vuestra ayuda, reunamos a los destacamentos rebeldes del país del Viento.

Temari se atragantó con el humo y tosió virulentamente. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras trataba de enfocar bien al hombre sentado frente a él. Negó con la cabeza, patidifusa.

–¿Te has vuelto loco? -sugirió, tocándose la sien con un dedo- ¿¡Tienes idea de todo lo que he tenido que hacer para tener una vida normal!?

–¿Acostarte con un hombre al que no amas es una vida normal? -atacó Shikamaru, a la desesperada- Temari, tú y yo sabemos que tu lugar está en el campo de batalla.

–No sabes nada, Shikamaru -vociferó la rubia, furiosa- No tienes ni idea de lo que yo y Kankurô pasamos cuando se nos ocurrió liderar los grupos rebeldes... La humillación, la guerra, las muertes... Fue espantoso. Cuando nos detuvieron, temí lo peor. Yo me salvé, seguramente por el hecho de ser mujer. Pero tuve que contemplar como fustigaban a mi hermano durante tres horas. Jamás se le irán esas cicatrices.

–Eso son cosas del pasado -contraatacó el jounin- Tú eres una kunoichi de Sunagakure. No una esclava de un hombre desconocido.

Temari estaba roja por el frenetismo. Parecía capaz de reaccionar como si le hubieran pegado una bofetada.

–Mis tiempos como kunoichi ya pasaron -aseguró, temblando de rabia- Ahora soy una mujer comprometida. Mi única misión es darle hijos a mi benefactor.

El chico sintió que se estaba hundiendo en un pozo de lodo, y contra más pataleara más se hundiría en la oscuridad. Se puso en pie, apartando la silla con la mayor tranquilidad posible, aunque sus movimientos resultaron bruscos.

–No te reconozco, Temari -aseguró Shikamaru, indignado- ¿Qué ha pasado con la mujer que hacía temblar a cualquiera con sólo una mirada¿Qué ha pasado con aquella guerrera que causaba pavor con su abanico?

Temari pareció cambiar de actitud ante la mención de su antigua e inseparable arma. Aquel abanico tenía más historia de la que parecía. Había pertenecido a Karura, su madre, cedido en herencia para la siguiente mujer con chakra de Fuuton en su familia. Había resultado ser ella.

Alzó la vista, intentando no demostrar ninguna emoción.

–Mira, ahí está -señaló una pared con un gesto de cabeza- ¿Te suena?

Shikamaru posó sus ojos en el muro que ella le señalaba. Allí, sobre dos soportes metálicos, descansaba el gigantesco abanico de Temari, las Tres Lunas de la Arena.

–Tanaka no me deja tocarlo. Dice que en mis manos puede ser tan peligroso como una katana en las suyas -explicó Temari, apagando el cigarrillo en el cenicero, con una falsa sonrisilla autosuficiente- Qué maldito mundo de machistas...

Shikamaru sentía que estaban perdiendo el hilo de la conversación, algo que le aterraba. Debía conseguir que Temari entrara en razón a como diera lugar. Frunció los labios, fingiendo estar herido.

–¿Y no te importa lo que le pase a Konoha?

–La guerra es algo predecible -repuso Temari- Todos pierden y nadie gana. Tarde o temprano el país del Fuego debía sentir de nuevo esa certeza.

–Estamos dispuestos a ayudaros a rescatar a Gaara.

–Es un riesgo demasiado grande -dijo la chica- No quiero que mi hermano menor pase de ser un preso a ser un cadáver que se pudre en la arena.

Shikamaru era incapaz de escuchar nada más. Le dio la espalda a la chica y se marchó a pasos agigantados.

–Ya veo que he perdido el tiempo -dijo, tratando que su voz sonara ponzoñosa.

Se detuvo por un segundo, echándole una mirada acusatoria a la chica.

–Jamás esperé esto de ti, Temari... Al parecer, todo lo que dijiste durante aquellos años es mentira... Sabía que no podía confiar en las mujeres -escupió.

Dicho esto, cruzó el umbral y se marchó. Segundos después, la rubia escuchó cerrarse la puerta de salida con gran estruendo. Luego, silencio.

Suspiró, cansada y dolida. Se llevó una mano a la frente, tratando de tranquilizarse. Lo que le pedía el chico era algo sumamente difícil. Corrían un sinfín de riesgos, entre otros sus muertes o la aniquilación de los ninja rebeldes.

Con melancolía, miró las Tres Lunas de la Arena. Se puso en pie y caminó hacia él, rozando con una mano insegura los brazos negros del abanico. Qué ligero se sentía en tiempos en sus manos...

No podía mentirse. Su corazón ardía por volver a la batalla.

Sonrió para sí, con ironía. Shikamaru tenía razón: era una mujer guerrera.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, descolgó el enorme abanico de sus soportes.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Shikamaru se había ido muy ofendido, pero una vez se encontró en el exterior, terminó por derrumbarse. Se llevó ambas manos temblorosas al rostro, tratando de tranquilizarse. Se dejó caer en el escalón de la puerta, desorientado. Se sumió varios minutos en el desánimo.

¿Y ahora qué? Otra esperanza más para Konoha derrumbada. ¿Cómo podría regresar y decirle a Rokudaime que había fracasado miserablemente?

Sintió deseos de llorar de frustración. Konoha estaba perdida.

De pronto, la puerta a sus espaldas se abrió. El chico miró en aquella dirección, esperando que quizás le echaran del bancal, pero en lugar de eso se quedó boquiabierto.

De pie frente a él estaba la misma mujer con la que había discutido minutos antes. Aunque alguien que no la conociera no la relacionaría. Un kimono negro de combate envolvía su cuerpo, unos guantes metalizados sus nudillos. Su pelo, recogido en cuatro coletas, dejaba su frente despejada. Una cinta de cuero sustentaba el gigantesco abanico a su espalda.

Sonrió, ante el total desconcierto del chico.

–¿Qué decías de las mujeres, genio? -sugirió, burlona.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

Miraba por la ventana, al desierto que amanecía lentamente, con la tristeza de un pájaro enjaulado privado de sus alas. Apenas había luz, acompañándole en su sombrío estado de ánimo. Abrió la ventana, permitiendo que el aire frío del exterior se colara en el cuarto. La brisa gélida acarició la morena piel de sus hombros desnudos. Cerró los ojos, imaginándose que corría sobre la cálida arena. Hacía meses que no sentía aquella sensación bajo los pies descubiertos.

Y el marionetista se lamentó en silencio de su libertad atrapada.

Chidori, su "captora" era una mujer sumamente posesiva. Le tenía retenido todo el día, impidiéndole salir al exterior si no era en su compañía. Sin embargo, lo peor eran los momentos en los que ella decía sentirse "falta de atenciones". Y él se veía obligado a cumplirle todos lo caprichos, por muy escabrosos y humillantes que resultaran para él. Era sumamente frustrante sentirse el juguete de una mujer mucho mayor que él.

El ser humano despojado de su dignidad y orgullo. Qué triste era su porvenir.

Se ciñó instintivamente el kimono negro entreabierto al cuerpo, aferrándose los brazos para protegerse de un mal invisible. Sentándose en la cama, rememoró las muchas noches llorando sin consuelo posible por lo que habían perdido. Por su familia, que jamás volvería a estar unida. Por sus padres, muertos en circunstancias que escaparon a ambos. Por sus hermanos, privados de la libertad a la que estaban habituados.

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió con el chirriar de unas bisagras a las que les faltaba aceite. Miró con los ojos velados al recién aparecido.

–¿La señora me reclama? -murmuró.

–No. Tiene una visita, señorito -explicó el criado escuetamente.

Sorprendido por aquel hecho, Kankurô buscó una cinta roja que se ciñó alrededor de la bata para cubrirse. Después, descendió por las escaleras. Poco le importaba su aspecto: era lo último de lo que debía preocuparse.

Observó con curiosidad a las dos personas que le esperaban. Una de ellas iba cubierta por una capucha negra, ocultando así su rostro. Sin embargo, reconoció de inmediato a la otra. Esperaba a cualquier persona antes que a él.

–El tío de las sombras... -musitó- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? -su voz sonaba desconcertada.

Shikamaru sonrió, acercándose al castaño y abrazándole, dándole unas palmadas en la ancha espalda. Kankurô permaneció estático, estupefacto ante aquella muestra de cariño, aunque rápidamente escuchó la voz del ninja de la Hoja susurrándole al oído.

–Intenta no llamar la atención de nuestra presencia. Unos sirvientes nos están mirando. Debes actuar como si nos conociéramos mucho -explicó- ¿Podemos ir a un lugar más tranquilo?

El mayor entendió sus intenciones, así que dibujó una forzada sonrisa en su rostro. Le devolvió al apretón fraternal a Shikamaru.

–Cuanto tiempos sin veros, chicos. Apenas me lo creo -expresó, imitando a la perfección la euforia- Si os parece, subiremos a mi cuarto para hablar con más calma...

–Señorito, lo siento pero no podemos permitir la entrada a estas gentes sin saber quiénes son -protestó el estirado sirviente que le había llamado- Y menos a este encapuchado... -añadió, dirigiendo una mirada inquisitiva a la figura de la capa.

Kankurô le miró con fastidio. Sus ojos negros refulgieron en ira, viéndose de pronto terrible e imparable.

–Este caballero perdió medio rostro en un combate por proteger el país del Viento. Le ha ofendido gravemente. ¿No merece acaso el derecho a ocultar sus cicatrices? -expresó el marionetista, echando mano de sus dotes diplomáticas. Él solía usar más los puños, pero ello no implicaba que no gozara del don de la palabra.

–Claro que sí, señorito -dijo el sirviente- Le pido a su amigo que disculpe mi ofensa.

–Muy bien -aceptó el castaño, dándose la vuelta. Le indicó a sus invitados que le siguieran escaleras arriba.

El silencio les apresó en su abrazo mientras cruzaban el pasillo y entraban en la habitación del marionetista. Una vez la puerta se cerró tras ellos, el ambiente se relajó visiblemente. Kankurô apenas podía contener su sonrisa de dicha. Giró sobre sus talones y miró con cariño a la persona que ocultaba su rostro.

–Cuanto tiempo... Empezaba a pensar que no volvería a verte -admitió.

Ante aquellas palabras, unas manos fuertes retiraron la capa oscura de sobre la cabeza. La mirada verde esmeralda de Sabaku no Temari observó dulcemente el rostro de su hermano menor.

Ni siquiera las palabras fueron necesarias. Se lanzaron el uno sobre el otro, abrazándose con fuerza, acortando las distancias hasta hacerlas nulas. Temari besó la frente de su hermano y le revolvió los cabellos pardos, como hubiera hecho en su más tierna infancia.

Una imagen lo suficientemente conmovedora como para hacer sonreír disimuladamente a Shikamaru.

Después de aquellos tiernos segundos, ambos hermanos se miraron, reconfortados por la mutua presencia. El menor aún parecía incapaz de creérselo, así que negó levemente con la cabeza.

–Temari... ¿cómo?

–Me he escapado -dijo la rubia tajantemente- Mi benefactor estará fuera durante dos días. No volveré jamás a su casa. Hay cosas más importantes que así lo requieren.

–Pero... -protestó el chico.

–Pero nada, Kankurô -repuso Temari, firme de nuevo- Vayamos al grano: Shikamaru ha venido expresamente desde Konoha para pedirnos un favor que no podemos negarle -aseguró- No me iré por las ramas: debemos volver a reunir al sector rebelde.

El chico permaneció de pie, inmóvil, empequeñeciendo por momentos. Sus iris negros se dilataron por la sorpresa e, indudablemente, el miedo. Titubeante, se pasó una mano por los desordenados cabellos marrones.

–Temari... ¿has perdido el juicio...? -sugirió- Sabes bien lo que pasó la otra vez... -repuso, alterado, señalándola con un dedo- Nos metieron en aquella celda... ¿No recuerdas...los llantos...los golpes...los gritos...? Temí por un momento que nos mataran sin mayores reparos...

–Nunca lo hubieran hecho -aseguró la rubia- Yo soy la primogénita de Yondaime Kazekage-sama y tú su legítimo heredero... Y Gaara ha sido el líder más carismático que ha tenido jamás la Arena... Nos tenían miedo, Kankurô. Ese miedo aún pervive: sólo es cuestión de acrecentarlo...

El castaño hundió por unos segundos el rostro en las manos, tembloroso. Negó con la cabeza. Demasiadas dudas que asaltaban su ser. Miró con los ojos negros implorantes a su hermana mayor, por la que sentía un respeto y una devoción incalculables.

–Temari... Tengo miedo. No lo niego, de hecho lo grito. Tengo miedo. Miedo de perder esta estabilidad. Nosotros no elegimos esta vida, pero al menos tenemos tranquilidad... Si salimos ahí, seguramente moriremos...

–O puede que consigamos salvar a Gaara de su oscuro destino -añadió la rubia, arrugando las cejas.

Kankurô cerró los ojos húmedos por unos segundos y se mordió los labios. Su pequeño hermano... Tantos años viéndole correr por la villa cuando era pequeño. Protegiéndole de los gamberros, aunque no necesitaba ayuda alguna... Mirando los tres el amanecer que teñía el desierto de innumerables colores inimaginables...

Se sorbió al nariz ruidosamente, evitando el contacto visual con su hermana.

–¿Cuando nos vamos? -sugirió.

Temari no pudo reprimir una enorme sonrisa y el impulso salvaje de lanzarse a abrazar a su hermano menor con fuerza. Kankurô apoyó la frente en su hombro y miró en otra dirección.

–El problema es que no me queda ninguna marioneta... Me las quitaron todas cuando me encerraron como esclavo de esa pérfida fulana...

Su rostro se iluminó de pronto. Giró hacia un sencillo cajón que adornaba su mesita.

–Aunque... -susurró, yendo hacia allí y abriéndolo con cuidado.

Metió la mano dentro y sacó algo envuelto en un pedazo de tela. Era un rollo de pergamino negro con bordes dorados. En kanji del mismo color ámbar podía leerse "Kurotori". Le sacudió en la mano con cariño, haciéndola girar entre sus ágiles y hábiles dedos.

–Esta fue la marioneta que empecé a hacer después de ser derrotado por Akasuna no Sasori... Creía que sólo así recuperaría mi orgullo. Está casi terminada... -añadió, acariciando el pergamino con el pulgar.

–O sea que eso hacías tanto tiempo encerrado en el desván... -sonrió Temari, llevándose las manos a las caderas, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Kankurô enrojeció hasta las orejas, avergonzado.

–Ya era hora de no utilizar sólo marionetas ajenas... Me sentí muy herido cuando un maestro marionetista me derrotó con tanta facilidad -admitió.

–Por eso ahora volvemos a las andadas, Kankurô -dijo Temari, sonriendo de oreja a oreja- No negaré que me siento entusiasmada. Y me atrevería a decir que tú muy aliviado de dejar a esa tía.

–No te puede ni imaginar lo pesada que es conmigo... -suspiró el marionetista, agotado- Es peor que tú cuando éramos pequeños.

–Repite eso y tendrás mi abanico incrustado en el cerebro, hermanito -repuso Temari burlona.

Miró por la ventana, a las luces crecientes del otro lado del ventanal. Debían irse antes de que fuera pleno día, evitando así un revuelo con su falta. El tiempo escaseaba y debían llegar a Sunagakure lo antes posible, mucho mejor si era sin llamar la atención y pasando desapercibidos. Miró hacia los dos chicos, que ya la daban por la líder.

–Marchémonos cuanto antes. Hay casi un día de camino de aquí a Sunagakure. Debemos dar con Baki antes de mañana por la mañana.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

–_¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!_ -bramó el joven capitán ANBU, llevando una palma al suelo.

En medio de una voluta de denso humo blanco, surgió una enorme figura de un llamativo color naranja. Gamakichi, el nuevo jefe sapo, se irguió amenazante, empuñando el cuchillo obsequio de su padre. Naruto se mantuvo en perfecto equilibrio sobre el lomo de su gigantesca invocación y se adhirió a su espalda con chakra.

–¡Vamos! -exclamó el rubio en un grito de guerra.

Gamakichi así lo hizo, aplastando de un sólo golpe una torre de madera que los ninja de la Hierba habían puesto cerca de la frontera para lanzar ataques de larga distancia. Sorpresivamente, unos cuantos ninjas enemigos treparon por el lomo del jefe sapo, aunque encontraron buena cuenta de las katanas gemelas que Naruto esgrimía con renovaba maestría. Muchos años entrenando con Sakura le habían dado una gran habilidad en el manejo de armas de manos.

Miró hacia abajo, viendo a la chica luchando cuerpo a cuerpo con cuatro ninja a la vez. Sus golpes eran igual de hábiles que los suyos, pero contaban con una potencia sobrehumana que él jamás podría conseguir. Al tiempo que golpeaba con el mango de la katana a un traicionero que se le acercaba por detrás, vio algo de color negro moviéndose entre los árboles, zigzagueando entre los que combatían en tierra y atacando a los suyos.

–¡Sakura! -bramó, alertándola.

La chica giró ante su toque de atención y vio una manada de lobos negros como la pez lanzarse sobre ellos. Abrió los ojos a sobremanera, preguntándose qué diablos eran. ¿Una invocación colectiva? Era muy probable.

Se mordió el pulgar y ejecutó unos sellos. Lanzando la mano al suelo, profirió un hechizo.

–_¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!_

Una segunda masa de humo cubrió un círculo de varios metros. Al dispersarse, Sakura montaba tranquilamente en el lomo de una enorme babosa de color azul ultramarino. Le dio unos golpecitos cariñosos con un pie sobre la cabeza.

–Katsuuya, necesito tu ayuda -rogó.

–Y yo te la daré, Sakura-sama -repuso la hija de Katsuuyu obedientemente.

–De acuerdo, pero no mates a esos lobos -esclareció la kunoichi- Son invocaciones, no tienen la culpa.

Sin más dilación, la babosa descompuso su cuerpo en centenares de alter ego en miniatura, que se movieron rápidamente por entre la manada de lobos, cegándoles temporalmente con un ácido corrosivo de mínimo efecto.

En pocos minutos, las bestias yacían en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor. Los shinobi enemigos estaban aniquilados. Naruto observó los alrededores desde su altura privilegiada, complacido por lo que veía. No tenían bajas, aunque había tres ninjas con heridas de consideración. No obstante, Sakura y su equipo médico ya se ocupaban de ellos.

Sonrió. Había sido una buena idea traer al equipo médico. Ya habían liberado aquella zona casi por completo. Dio unas palmadas de compañerismo en la cabeza de Gamakichi.

–Gracias, amigo. Buen trabajo -aseguró.

–Como siempre, Naruto-kun -repuso el sapo.

El rubio se impulsó con ambos pies y saltó de la espalda de su invocación. En ese preciso instante, una nueva explosión de humo blanco se llevó a su compañero sapo. El joven ANBU aterrizó con facilidad en el suelo, caminando sobre el césped hacia donde estaba Sakura, con la máscara del mono echada a un lado, curando el hígado de un joven. Naruto se puso en cuclillas a su lado, apoyando las manos en las rodillas después de desprenderse su propia máscara.

–¿Cómo está? -preguntó, señalando con la cabeza en dirección al chico.

–Se pondrá bien -aseguró Sakura, sin apartar la mirada del malherido- Era el más grave, así que debo decir que hemos tenido suerte...

–Ahora lo primordial debe ser enviar un mensaje a Konoha para que tres equipos nuevos lleguen sin falta en menos de dos días. Entonces nos marcharemos nosotros. Debemos tener esta frontera vigilada, pero ya llevamos aquí casi cinco días...

–Yo también lo creo -concordó Sakura- Quizás seamos más necesarios en otro lado. Aunque creo que dejaré aquí a cuatro de mis ninja médicos -añadió.

Naruto sonrió con cariño. Sakura era tan previsora... Siempre parecía tener pensado cada contratiempo. No por nada cargaba siempre con todo un bulto de pociones, antídotos, antibióticos y demás medicamentos. Más de una vez había salvado vidas con aquella regularidad.

El rubio suspiró, mirando como Sakura ofrecía una bebida tonificante al ninja recién curado.

–Voy a enviar el mensaje a Konoha -explicó. Señaló en dirección a la montaña en cuya parte baja habían estado luchando- Subiré un poco y desde allí llamaré a Rei.

Dicho esto, emprendió la marcha hacia la cima, o al menos hacia un lugar cercano a ella. Tras reconfortar al ninja malherido, Sakura se incorporó y posó su mirada verde en el punto en el que había desaparecido Naruto.

Arrugó las cejas. Su instinto le decía que aquel día no sería tan rutinario como creía.

Y no sería algo precisamente agradable.

Sacudió la cabeza y se dedicó a curar las heridas del rostro de su compañero. No debía ocupar su cabeza en nada más...de momento.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

El rubio alcanzó la cima en un par de minutos. Llegó a un claro donde había un leve montículo de roca desnuda. Inspiró con tranquilidad el aire húmedo de la mañana. El rocío aún mojaba las hojas, cercano ya a convertirse en escarcha. Miró hacia el horizonte rosa y dorado y se llevó dos dedos a los labios, silbando agudamente. Mientras tanto, garabateó con letra desordenada un mensaje en un trozo de pergamino.

Alzó la vista y vislumbró una mancha parda moviéndose en le cielo, atraída por su llamada. En pocos segundos, un águila marrón de cabeza blanca plegó sus majestuosas alas, posándose en el brazo izquierdo extendido del chico. El ANBU acarició las plumas limpias de la cabeza del ave con cariño, para luego ejecutar un sello en el mensaje y atarlo a la pierna del ave con unas hebras de su propio cabello rubio. Era el distintivo para saber quién enviaba el mensaje a simple vista.

–Llévalo deprisa, Rei. Queremos volver a casa -le susurró a su águila.

Después, la soltó de un empujón, dejándole que emprendiera el vuelo y se perdiera rápidamente en la luz anaranjada del alba.

Se llevó una mano a la frente aún sudada. La vista se le ensombrecía un poco. Llevaba cuatro días sin pegar ojo, y ello empezaba a repercutir en su salud. Sacó un par de píldoras del soldado y se las echó en la boca. Aguantaría despierto dos días más. Aquel dopaje no era bueno, pero sí necesario. Tragó, pensando sin querer en que antes no se cansaba tan pronto. Arrugó las cejas con preocupación.

_"Quizás sí debería pedirle a Tsunade obaa-chan que me examine..."_

Giró la cabeza bruscamente en otra dirección al detectar un movimiento en los árboles. Mantuvo su respiración silenciosa mientras escudriñaba los sombríos lindes del claro con detenimiento. No observó ni un sólo movimiento anormal, pero estaba seguro de la presencia en el aire.

Con el sigilo y la elegancia de un gato, se deslizó entre los árboles y miró abajo, a la pendiente del otro lado de la montaña. Inspiró al aire, echando mano de las dotes de rastreo aprendidas con los años.

Extraño. Sus sentidos le alertaban al máximo de la presencia de alguien más en aquella maleza, pero era incapaz de sentir el aroma corporal de su acechante. Arrugó las cejas y avanzó un poco más. Fue entonces cuando vio al otro, inclinado al lado de un riachuelo que cruzaba una explanada. Tardó muy poco en reconocerle, dada la enorme espada que llevaba colgada a la espalda.

Suigetsu apenas tuvo el tiempo justo de incorporarse cuando ya tenía un kunai rozando su pálida garganta. Posó sus ojos amarillos en su atacante, sonriendo maliciosamente segundos después.

–Vaya, vaya... Has crecido, Naruto-kun -sugirió, burlón- Y, por lo que veo, has aprendido a dominar el _Hiraishin no jutsu_, la técnica del Cuarto...

Naruto no respondió. Se limitó a apretar más al kunai sobre la nuez del otro, aunque éste no se movía.

–¿Qué haces aquí? -gruñó el rubio- No te veía desde hace casi siete años...

–Oh, sí, cómo olvidarlo... -dijo Suigetsu de un modo soñador- Nunca antes alguien me había dejado una marca permanente -añadió, mostrándole el brazo izquierdo, donde podían verse tres cicatrices oscuras sobre la piel translúcida- El poder de Kyuubi es realmente impresionante... Puede que algún día te ayude a igualar al de Sasuke-kun... -profirió, a modo de mofa.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron a sobremanera. No soltó el kunai, pero su mano tensa y rígida empezó a moverse peligrosamente, temblando.

–Sasuke... ¿dónde está?

–¿Crees que voy a decírtelo así como así, Naruto-kun? -preguntó el otro, riendo con malicia- Hebi no se ha disuelto, si eso es lo que esperabas oír. Seguimos protegiendo a Sasuke-kun allí a donde vaya...para que algún día pueda satisfacer por fin su ansiada venganza.

En un arranque de ira contenida, Naruto posó un pie en el pecho del otro y le aplastó contra el suelo, sacando una de sus katanas gemelas y apuntándole al pecho.

–No te lo preguntaré más -advirtió- ¿Dónde está Sasuke?

No obstante, Suigetsu se limitó a sonreír. Con una facilidad exasperante, disolvió en agua la zona donde Naruto tenía apoyado el pie. Con la eficácia del líquido escurriéndose entre los dedos, se puso en pie, sosteniendo la gigantesca espada de Momochi Zabuza en la mano derecha. Sonrió lobunamente, negando con un dedo.

–Olvidas que los ataques normales no pueden herirme -le recordó.

–No lo he olvidado -aseguró Naruto, lanzándose de frente sobre su oponente.

El combate se sucedió entre confusión y ataques a la desesperada. Cierto que ni siquiera los _Kage Bunshin_, ni el ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, ni siquiera el _Fuuton Rasen Shuriken _podían herir a Suigetsu, pero así de cierto era que una espada tan pesada como la de Zabuza no podía alcanzar a Naruto, el actual jefe del ANBU, capaz de utilizar el Hiraishin no jutsu, la legendaria técnica del Cuarto Hokage. Y, como añadido, Naruto no deseaba aniquilar a su enemigo. Era primordial conseguir información. Aunque, muy a su pesar, no era por antíguos lazos, tampoco por amistades sepultadas.

Sasuke, tras mucho deliberar, había sido considerado un Nukenin de rango S. Cierto era que Tsunade y Jiraiya, así como el reciente Rokudaime, habían protestado, pero el consejo de la villa tenía la última palabra en aquellos asuntos. Uchiha Sasuke había atentado contra la vida de Naruto en más de una ocasión, así como con la de Sakura, de Sai y la del capitán Yamato.

No era fiel a Konoha. Por lo tanto, era un traidor. Un renegado. Y la misión de Naruto era llevarle preso a la villa en caso de toparse con él. Y Naruto sabía que aquel momento llegaría, ya que siempre se había negado a creer que Sasuke hubiera muerto.

Encajó de nuevo su katana izquierda en el hombro de su agresor y saltó para evitar un golpe a la altura de los pies.

Ambos se detuvieron, habían llegado a un punto complicado. Sin saber el cómo, Naruto había acabado sobre la espada de Suigetsu, sentado sobre sus talones y con ambas katanas apoyadas en los hombros del otro, preparado para rebanarle la cabeza.

Suigetsu mostró de nuevo los dientes en una espeluznante sonrisa.

–Te lo he dicho. Es inútil -protestó- Ningún ataque físico puede herirme.

–Ya, pero jode mucho -comentó Naruto maliciosamente.

Ejecutó el corte. La expresión de Suigetsu mutó al desconcierto cuando su cabeza fue seccionada de su cuello. Su figura entera se disolvió en una mancha de agua que se precipitó al suelo, inerte por unos largos segundos. Naruto sonrió maliciosamente.

–Te dije que jode -recordó.

Sabía que el ser de agua tardaría unos minutos en recomponer los tejidos de su cuerpo y volver a erguirse, así que esperó a que estuviera en condiciones de contentar su ansia de saber.

Sin embargo, algo irrumpió de pronto a su espalda. Una presencia tan fuerte e impactante como jamás había sentido. Un aura que desprendía una malignidad, una tristeza y un odio superiores a los que hubiera notado nunca. Una oscuridad envolvente nacida de lo más profundo del alma, del lado más hondo y oculto de la mente. Tragando saliva, Naruto giró sobre sus talones y encaró al recién llegado.

Ni siquiera tanto tiempo de entrenamiento psicológico le había preparado para hacer frente al cúmulo de emociones.

De pie frente a él, un joven hombre fornido de alrededor del metro ochenta. Su piel estaba curtida y fuertemente bronceada, debido quizás a un entrenamiento inhumano. Un rostro de rasgos duros y rígidos, con profundas ojeras alrededor de unos ojos de color rojo sangre. Su pelo caía desaliñado y negro por sus hombros, sin cuidado alguno. En su costado, sostenido por un cinto, su inseparable Kusanagi, en el mango de la cual ponía una mano callosa.

Se miraron, como si el tiempo no circulara. Como si nada hubiera sucedido, estando al borde de un abismo en que se aventuraban a caer si rompían el contacto. Uchiha Sasuke ladeó la cabeza, pero no dijo nada.

–Sasuke... -susurró Naruto, con los labios resecos. Se los humedeció antes de hablar de nuevo- Tantos años... han sido casi siete años...

El moreno no respondió. Le estudió con mirada crítica, aunque una aparente falta de sentimientos. Naruto dio un paso al frente, de pronto tembloroso y nervioso como un junco zarandeándose en una tormenta.

–Sasuke... ¿qué ha sido de ti...todo este tiempo?

No pudo decir nada más. Sus ojos se abrieron a sobremanera.

La lentitud con la que los sucesos llegaron a su mente fue asombrosa. Primero, captó la mano firme posarse en su hombro. Segundos después, el movimiento. Sólo un rato después notó el terrible dolor atravesándole el abdomen. Acto seguido, la sangre deslizándole por su abdomen en una cascada de muerte. Trató de decir algo, pero sólo alcanzó a balbucear y a escupir sangre. Rígido, alzó la vista hacia su atacante. Sasuke tenía el rostro a la altura de su hombro, de modo que sólo pudo ver uno de sus ojos maldecidos con el Sharingan.

–Eso no es asunto tuyo, Naruto-kun.

Después, sin mayor miramiento, hundió más la espada en el estómago del joven ANBU.

Naruto cerró los ojos con fuerza, doblado por el dolor. Sentía los fluidos internos derramándose por sus órganos vitales malheridos. Emitió un gemido de dolor, sintiendo entonces la sangre resbalando por la comisura de sus labios.

Segundos después, Sasuke atrajo hacia sí su katana, provocándole al rubio un dolor atroz y desmedido. Sin mediar ninguna otra palabra, el moreno dio un paso al frente y pasó de largo del ANBU, dejándole de pie, desangrándose.

–Vámonos, Suigetsu -ordenó secamente.

Ante su orden, el aludido se recompuso tan deprisa como pudo, recogió su enorme espada y le siguió. Ambos desaparecieron en el acto.

Naruto cayó de rodillas segundos después, sintiendo que moría definitivamente. Cerró los ojos, en el difícil y misterioso paradigma del dolor. Se sentía mareado, la vista se le desenfocaba. El sudor perlaba su frente.

Y el dolor se alojaba en su pecho. Jamás había esperado tanta sangre fría, tanta dureza y crueldad...para alguien que en tiempos fuera un amigo.

Se desplomó sin conocimiento segundos después, con una profunda y mortal hemorragia, presa de un dolor candente e insufrible. Antes de abandonarse por completo a la oscuridad, le pareció percibir una voz que le llamaba a lo lejos. No obstante, no llegó a reconocerla.

Perdió el sentido envuelto en una mezcla de sangre y lágrimas.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

_**Kamy-chan: **Es que creí que una guerra le daría más crudeza a la historia, más realismo, para que no fuera tan ñoña XD. Ya, Gaara me da pena, pero es que aún no has visto nada T.T. Gracias por leer. Besotes n3n_

_**Ligabiss:** Yo es que sigo diciendo que algún día Naruto dirá hasta aquí hemos llegado y se pondrá enfermo. No es muy sano tener un inquilino como Kyuubi, creo yo XD. Lo de Kakashi se me ocurrió espotáneo… Por muy serio que parezca, creo que no debo dejar abandonada esa vieja obsesión (es parte de él XD). Lo de Temari y Shikamaru es lo que más ganas tenía de escribir, más que nada porque lo soñé así es un sueño… (si es que sueño cosas muy raras XD). Mil gracias por ser tan generosa con el review. Muchos besos._

_**Dark-Online:** Me tomé la libertad de entrar en tu perfil y tengo que admitir que jamás antes había conocido a nadie que le gustaran exactamente las mismas parejas de Naruto que a mí, sin excepción (incluso en el InoSai O.o). Me quedé shockeada, la verdad XD. Es como si este fic lo hiciera especialmente para ti, porque es que lo he clavado XD. Me alegra que te guste mi manera de escribir y que te siga gustando, jeje. Muchos besos, creo que nos llevaremos MUY bien XD. _


	4. La sombra del miedo

**Capítulo 3. La sombra del miedo**

¿Dónde estaba?

Pregunta sin respuesta.

¿Qué era aquella oscuridad?

Sólo el eco mortecino de sus pensamientos le devolvió el sonido.

El muchacho rubio se encogió sobre sí mismo y tiritó. Sentía un frío atroz, como si espinas de hielo se clavaran en cada poro de su piel. Todo el calor de su cuerpo se disolvía como vapor en una noche helada. Trató de respirar profundamente, pero pagó caro aquel intento con un inhumano dolor que le acuchilló el cuerpo.

Gritó de angustia, sintiendo que sus ojos se llenaban involuntariamente de lágrimas. Se mordió el labio inferior, temblando entre espasmos. Intentó ver algo más allá de aquel velo gris que le cubría los ojos, pero sólo atisbó tinieblas. Se encogió en posición fetal, como si tratara de pasar desapercibido para un mal invisible.

–Te estás muriendo, muchacho... -susurró una voz gutural a su oído.

Naruto alzó la cabeza, pero no tenía fuerzas para sostenerla, así que la apoyó en el frío suelo invisible. De pronto, su vista se esclareció un poco, de modo que pudo ver unos barrotes verticales, iluminados por una tenue luz verde fosforescente. Y más allá, unos ojos zorrunos de un color rojo encendido.

–Ky-kyuubi... -susurró el rubio con sus labios ajados- ¿Dónde...estamos...?

–¿No lo adivinas? -sugirió el zorro gravemente- Esta oscuridad es tu interior ahora que estás desvaneciéndote...

Naruto observó la gigantesca estancia con la mirada perdida, como si no le hubiera entendido. Después, volvió a clavar su mirada en aquellos ojos sangrientos.

–¿Dónde...estamos...? -rogó.

El Bijuu le miró sin reírse, ni mofándose, tampoco mostrando tristeza. Sólo una ausencia total de emociones digna de un dios.

–Tu mente ya se atrofia, pequeño... Este es nuestro fin. El tuyo y el mío...

Naruto trató de pensar, pero sus pensamientos coagulaban como gotas de tinta adhiriéndose a un pergamino demasiado poroso. Le costaba un trabajo enorme recordar lo ocurrido, y las imágenes fluían con la capacidad mental una piedra. Era como tratar de unir las piezas de un gigantesco rompecabezas: tenía la sensación de que jamás terminaría.

–Kyuubi... -alcanzó a susurrar- ¿Por qué...ya no me curo como antes...¿Por qué...tu chakra ya no puede...ayudarme...? -ahí agotó todas sus fuerzas.

El demonio meditó sus palabras, con cierta humanidad. Ya llevaba veintidós años unido a aquel portador. En cierto modo, se había acostumbrado a su presencia. De hecho, era sumamente extraño que un contenedor aguantara tanto. Pero, como era de esperar, todo tenía un final...

–Muchacho... tu cuerpo ya no puede contenerme por más tiempo... Te estás muriendo.

–Me han herido... con una katana...en el estómago... No puedo respirar... -se quejó Naruto.

–No es por eso que te mueres... -explicó el Bijuu- Ya no te curas como antes, y llegará un momento en el que empezarás a morir... Y que sepas que no es culpa mía. No tienes la fuerza que tuvo mi anterior contenedor, y eso empieza a repercutir en tu cuerpo... Pronto palidecerás, tu rostro se volverá cadavérico y te extinguirás como una llama ante la fuerza del viento...

Naruto escuchó todas y cada una de las palabras con creciente angustia. Un terror pesado como el plomo se extendió por cada rincón de su ser, envenenándole.

Era el miedo a la muerte, algo que nunca antes había experimentado con aquella certeza. Tragó saliva, sintiendo su garganta áspera como si se hubiera tragado una bola de algodón.

–¿No hay modo...de evitarlo...? -imploró.

–Yo mismo logré liberarme de mi anterior portador antes de consumirle del todo...aunque le dejé muy débil. Fui sellado en el cuerpo de otra persona...por él mismo.

Naruto prestó atención a aquellas palabras, tratando de desenhebrar su significado. Sus pensamientos aún eran espesos y su intelecto no estaba precisamente a máxima potencia. Finalmente, pareció caer en ello.

–Yondaime...fue...tu...

Tosió virulentamente y escupió sangre de nuevo. Sentía que al respirar la sangre ascendía por sus fosas nasales. Se sorprendió, dado que jamás sangraba al estar sumergido en su subconsciente. Kyuubi le miraba y el rubio notaba cierto tono de alivio en aquellos iris carmesíes.

–Tienes suerte, mocoso... Hay alguien que se preocupa por ti...

Después, sólo aquella inmensa sucesión de sombras.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

–¡Venga, vamos...! -rogó Sakura, presionando con fuerza sus manos contra el abdomen del chico.

Un círculo de ANBU se movían inquietamente sobre un pie y el otro alternativamente, a la espera, mirando a la kunoichi arrodillada en el centro del corrillo. Sus ojos lagrimeantes por la presión indicaban que no todo iba bien. La chica presionó de nueva cuenta el vientre del rubio ANBU tendido en el suelo, acostado sobre un charco de sangre. La herida era profunda, le atravesaba de costado a costado. Y no dejaba de sangrar.

Sakura podía ver el daño. El diafragma estaba destrozado y el estómago perforado dejaba que sus órganos se corroyeran poco a poco. Llevaba varios minutos de cura y la hemorragia no daba señal alguna de querer parar.

–¡Joder, para...! -bramó la chica con desesperación.

Las manos manchadas de sangre le escandalizaban. Su rostro, resplandeciente por el sudor y la sangre ajena, contorsionado en una mueca de terror.

Recordó vagamente que Tsunade había vivido lo mismo muchos años atrás. A su novio Dan le habían arrancado los riñones en la Gran Guerra Ninja y ella no había podido salvarle la vida. Sakura rectificó sus pensamientos: Naruto no era su novio ni nada parecido, pero...

...en ambos casos se trataba de perder a la persona más importante.

Naruto prácticamente no estaba allí. Su rostro manchado de sangre no tenía movimiento alguno. Sus párpados bajados ni siquiera temblaban. Estaba pálido como una sábana y frío como el hielo.

Sakura sollozó, aterrorizada. Sus manos temblaban, rígidas, impregnadas del vital líquido carmesí que no era suyo. Le estaba perdiendo, y aquella certeza se tornaba inexorable.

Imaginó una vida sin Naruto. Triste, gris, sin alegría ni dicha... Día tras día atrapada en una rutina que le era etérea. Recordando a cada instante aquella deslumbrante sonrisa que era capaz de arrancarle toda depresión sin mayor dificultad... Cerró los ojos por un segundo, sintiéndose al borde del abismo.

–Por favor... Naruto... -imploró, perdiendo el control de sí misma.

En aquel preciso momento, una tos húmeda y ahogada restalló bajo sus manos. Sakura separó las manos por el susto, notando las convulsiones bajo ellas. Y, de pronto, Uzumaki Naruto entreabrió los ojos, velados por el sudor y el dolor.

–Naruto... -susurró Sakura, incapaz de articular otra palabra.

Los ojos del muchacho, de un azul más oscuro de lo habitual, miraron derredor, desorientados. Finalmente, se posaron en la chica.

–Sa...kura... -murmuraron sus labios secos.

–Shhh... -advirtió la kunoichi, arrugando las cejas por la preocupación- No hables, será mejor -aseguró.

Siguió con la cura, con seguridad, dado que el primer paso había sido el más difícil. A su alrededor, los ANBU que observaban la escena dibujaron expresiones de absoluto alivio.

–El capitán Uzumaki está bien... Gracias a los dioses... -susurraban, llenos de gozo.

–Apartaos y dejadle respirar -ordenó Sakura, abriendo los brazos.

Los subordinados obedecieron mientras ella ayudaba a Naruto a incorporarse. El rubio tosió aún un par de veces, pero estaba recuperando lentamente el color y ya no estaba herido. No obstante, sí sumamente débil por la pérdida de sangre. Sakura pasó un brazo del chico por su cuello y le ayudó a ponerse en pie.

–¿Qué hacemos ahora, Sakura-sama? -sugirió uno.

–Debo llevar a Naruto a Konoha -explicó la chica, dando un paso al frente- Los equipos llegarán dentro de veinte horas, más o menos. Vosotros les esperaréis aquí. Takada, tú al mando -dijo, señalando a una ANBU- Kurama y Kozue conmigo -ordenó- Vamos.

Dicho esto, acomodó a Naruto sobre su espalda, cargándole por las piernas, y saltó con facilidad hacia las ramas de un árbol cercano. Cada pocos minutos, comprobaba el estado de Naruto a través de la corriente de chakra, aunque a juzgar por la fuerza con la que él se aferraba a su cuello, no estaba tan mal como parecía.

Cuando ya llevaban casi veinte minutos de camino, Naruto entreabrió los ojos débilmente.

–Saku...ra... -susurró.

–Dime, Naruto -asintió ella, evitando perder de vista el camino.

El chico no supo qué decir, así que hundió levemente la cabeza en la curva del hombro de la muchacha. Inspiró aire dolorosamente.

–Fue Sasuke...Sakura...

La chica no demostró emoción alguna. En el fondo lo sabía, se lo había temido. Más que lástima, sintió una leve indignación. Sonrió dulcemente para el rubio.

–Tranquilo, Naruto... Ahora todo está bien -aseguró.

El aludido asintió cuanto pudo, para luego apoyar la cabeza en la espalda de Sakura y entornar de nuevo los ojos. Cayó en un sopor inquieto, viendo desfilar imágenes del pasado como si fueran fotogramas.

Se relajó poco a poco con el calor y el aroma a jazmines que desprendía el cuerpo de su inseparable compañera.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

La villa de la Arena era un auténtico bastión, una fortaleza inexpugnable que sólo tenía un punto débil: el cielo. No obstante, nadie salvo uno de los legendarios Akatsuki había logrado penetrarla, y de eso hacía ya siete años.

ANBU y jounin de los más mortíferos se apostaban las veinticuatro horas del día en cada extremo de la circular muralla. Ballestas de tamaños desproporcionados apuntaban hacia el firmamento, siempre a punto de ser disparadas. Todo tipo de trampas impedían que cualquier desconocido entrar en la villa, a no ser que fuera a costa de perder un miembro o incluso la cabeza.

Tres sombras fugaces se detuvieron a un kilómetro de distancia de las murallas. Se habían provisto de capas color térreo, de modo que se camuflaban perfectamente con la arena del fondo, evitando ser vistos por los vigías. Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua.

–Será difícil entrar ahí... -comentó.

–Vamos, Shikamaru. ¿De verdad crees que pasaremos de frente como las bestias? -sugirió Temari, burlona.

El chico la miró, molesto porque le tratara así.

–Si se te ocurre otra idea mejor, dila -exigió.

–Hay otros caminos para entrar en la villa -intervino de pronto Kankurô, sonriendo con seguridad- Caminos no accesibles a todos...

Shikamaru clavó en él la mirada, sorprendido. ¿Había algún camino secreto para entrar en Sunagakure?

–¿De verdad? -preguntó.

–Claro que sí -sonrió Temari, posando un pie sobre una roca con una forma curiosa- Nuestro padre nos enseñó un camino escondido para entrar y salir de la villa. Fue construido durante los tiempos de Sandaime Kazekage, nuestro abuelo, para que la familia del Kazekage pudiera huir en caso de ataque inminente sobre Suna. Y sólo nosotros dos, Gaara y Baki conocemos de su existencia -aseguró.

Golpeó la roca con el pie, como queriendo asegurarse de su sonido. Extrañamente hueco, por cierto. Después, giró sobre sí misma una media vuelta y se encaminó en dirección contraria. Caminó unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo, girando para mirarles.

–Es aquí -aseguró.

Se agachó rápidamente y quitó unos centímetros de arena, descubriendo debajo una trampilla de un color entre grisáceo y arenisco. Kankurô la observó y sonrió para sí, mirando a Shikamaru.

–Está hecha con la arena de metal, el elemento especial de Sandaime Kazekage -explicó. Se mordió el pulgar con fiereza hasta hacerse sangre- Y sólo reacciona ante la sangre de Sandaime...o de sus descendientes.

Dibujó una línea carmín sobre la superficie metalizada. Ante sus ojos, la arena férrea se descompuso y dejó al descubierto una obertura de forma perfectamente cuadrada. Pudieron ver unas escaleras que descendían y se perdían en las sombras. Shikamaru sacó una linterna de su mochila y se la pasó a Temari, la cual entró primero, seguida de los dos muchachos. Tras ellos, la arena metálica se recompuso y tapó la obertura, cubriéndoles de inmediato la visión del amanecer.

Anduvieron por el túnel durante una media hora. Estaba oscuro y parcialmente derrumbado en algunos lugares, cosa que les dificultó el camino. Era notorio que nadie había pasado por allí en muchos años. El aire era pesado y a Shikamaru llegó a parecerle irrespirable. Los hermanos Sabaku no se quejaron. Eran ninja entrenados en condiciones extremas y, a diferencia de Shikamaru, acostumbrando al aire húmedo del país del Fuego, ellos estaban habituados al ambiente seco y caliente del desierto.

Siguieron avanzando, hasta que de pronto el camino se terminó y se encontraron ante un muro desnudo. Kankurô, que era el más alto, tanteó el techo sobre ellos y descubrió una trampilla. Empujó con la mano herida a propósito y logró el mismo efecto que anteriormente. Pronto se vieron rociados con aquella arena de consistencia desconocida. Asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie en los alrededores, los tres salieron del angosto camino y se encontraron en el exterior aún sombrío por el temprano amanecer.

Temari y Kankurô observaron con melancolía el lugar en el que se encontraban. Abandonando toda precaución por unos momentos, se retiraron las capuchas del rostro. Suspiraron, con sendas sonrisas plagadas de recuerdos. Unos columpios oxidados por el clima árido del desierto chirriaban sobre sus mecanismos. No había niños jugando en la rueda, tampoco en el tobogán astillado. Ningún niño salía ya de su casa.

Cuantas veces habían llegado a correr en aquel parque... Cuantas risas, caídas, llantos y gritos de júbilo. Temari estaba allí, sentada en el regazo de su madre, cuando pronunció su primera palabra. Kankurô dio un paso al frente por primera vez en su vida pisando aquella grava.

Recuerdos...

Shikamaru mantuvo un silencio respetuoso. Sabía muy bien cuantos instantes congelados estaban reviviendo ambos. Después de todo, hacía varios años que ni uno ni otro pisaban la villa de la Arena. Sintiendo en el alma romper aquel momento de intensas emociones, alzó la voz.

–Vamos. Se está haciendo de día. No creo que nos haga gracia que nos vean caminando tranquilamente por aquí...

Se movieron por las calles retorcidas y lóbregas de Sunagakure. Shikamaru estaba perdido, ya que hacía mucho que no se movía por dentro de Suna, pero confiaba en sus guías, que habían caminado por aquellos callejones todos los años de su vida. Llegaron al final de una calle sin salida. Los hermanos Sabaku se detuvieron en una puerta de madera vieja y carcomida. Kankurô golpeó dos veces con fuerza y otra con suavidad, sonriendo para sí. Él bien sabía que aquella era la manera en la que de pequeño llamaba a la puerta de Baki para pedirle caramelos sin que lo supiera su padre. Al fin y al cabo, Kazekage-sama siempre estaba muy ocupado...

La puerta se abrió, chillando sobre sus goznes, y un rostro ojeroso apareció detrás. Les observó con inseguridad, para después abrir del todo el portal y mirarles de frente.

–¿Temari...¿Kankurô...? -sugirió.

–Shhh, ahora no -advirtió Temari con un dedo en los labios, haciendo un ademán de entrar.

El hombre se hizo a un lado y les permitió pasar. Se encontraron en una casa humilde y que en tiempos debía ser acogedora, pero que ahora resultaba oscura y polvorienta. El aún ninja de Suna les indicó, todavía sorprendido, que tomaran asiento. Kankurô se dejó caer en un mullido sillón y Temari y Shikamaru se sentaron en un sofá que había contra una pared. Baki les ofreció un trago a los tres. Shikamaru rechazó la oferta, pero Temari y su hermano aceptaron gustosos, bebiéndose el vaso de golpe.

Después, incómodo silencio. El hombre de piel curtida cruzó los dedos de las manos y negó con la cabeza.

–Debo admitir que no lo esperaba... -aseguró- ¿Cómo...habéis...?

–Es lo que estás pensando, Baki -repuso Temari- El pasadizo que nos mostró papá. Sabía que no lo habrías cerrado -añadió, sonriendo- Hablando claro: vamos a rescatar a Gaara y a apoyar a Konoha con el sector rebelde.

El rostro del jounin se volvió blanco como el papel. Miró a Kankurô, que se había puesto de pie y permanecía con los brazos cruzados, expectante. Negó, lívido.

–No me creo que esté pasando esto -aseguró, confundido. Miró al chico con enojo- Y aún no me creo que te hayas dejado arrastrar, Kankurô.

–Ya sabes cómo es Temari -bromeó el aludido, arqueando una ceja- Cualquiera le lleva la contraria...

–¿Os habéis planteado la importancia de esto? -sugirió el ninja, indignado- ¿¡Habéis pensado en las consecuencias que puede traer a Suna¡Bastantes problemas tenemos ya con la guerra contra Konoha para como tener la desfachatez de originar un conflicto cantonal!

Temari permaneció quieta por unos instantes, pero sus ojos se encendieron de inmediato como brasas verdes y ardientes. Por un momento se vio tan terrible como en sus tiempos mozos, siendo la kunoichi más temida de la Arena.

–Creo que no lo has entendido, Baki -explicó- No te estamos pidiendo permiso: te estamos pidiendo ayuda. Siempre serás nuestro sensei, pero ya pasemos hace mucho ese punto en el que tú tienes la última palabra. Kankurô y yo hemos decidido intentar una vez más luchar por la felicidad de Gaara. ¿Qué harás tú, Baki_-sensei_? -sugirió, haciendo hincapié en el apelativo.

El hombre de rasgos toscos se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, dudando visiblemente entre dos opciones, ambas de posibles catastróficas consecuencias. Por un lado, podía permitir que Temari y Kankurô llevaran a cabo su descabellado plan y rescataran a Gaara. ¿Qué sucedería entonces? Una guerra interna entre dos bandos. Konoha los aplastaría con facilidad y todo sería caos. Pero, por otro lado¿qué ocurriría si Temari y Kankurô eran capturados? Les esperaba la muerte, sin duda. Acusados de alta traición, considerados criminales en contra del gobierno. No tendrían ni una sola oportunidad de seguir viviendo. Y él no podía permitir que eso ocurriera: había visto crecer a aquellos niños desde que prácticamente le cabían en las palmas de las manos. No soportaría semejante cargo de conciencia sobre su cabeza.

–Oídme bien... Deseo tanto como vosotros rescatar a Gaara -aseguró. Sus cejas se curvaron en una expresión de angustia- Pero le debo respeto a vuestro padre que en paz descanse. Fui su mejor amigo durante toda su vida, incluso cuando tomó las más duras decisiones -negó levemente- La crueldad de la vida le arrebató a vuestra madre y la locura le llevó a querer destruir a su propio hijo... No me pidáis que os ayude a ir hacia una muerte segura, porque la vergüenza pesaría sobre mí toda la eternidad.

Temari negó con la cabeza, suavizando de pronto su expresión. A pesar de la dureza con la que Baki les había entrenado, sabía que siempre había estado allí en cualquier cosa que los tres hermanos necesitaran. Y había hecho a las veces de padre, sobretodo para ellos dos, cuando Kazekage-sama se ocupó en entrenar a Gaara.

–Somos los hijos de Yondaime Kazekage, Baki -repuso la mujer con seriedad- Sabemos bien cuales son las consecuencias de las acciones. Pero jamás olvidaré que mi hermano menor hace seis años que está encerrado en una celda fría de hierro. Nada puede detenernos, ni a mí ni a Kankurô, cuando se trate de salvar a Gaara. Creo que hemos demostrado con anterioridad lo que somos capaces de hacer por nuestro pequeño Gaara... -susurró con cariño.

Baki suspiró, negando levemente en señal de resignación. Era obvio que nada de lo que dijera iba a hacer desfallecer a aquellos dos jóvenes. Habían heredado la testarudez de su difunto padre. Cruzó las manos de nuevo, pensativo.

–¿Y bien? -sugirió- ¿Cómo pretendéis rescatar a Gaara?

–Ése es el problema -comentó Kankurô, tratando de ocultar la mueca de triunfo ante el hecho de tener un nuevo aliado- sabemos donde está, pero la defensa es infranqueable. No servirá tratar de convencer a los guardias para que nos abran la puerta por las buenas. Y matarlos sería una pérdida de tiempo.

–Es más complicado -aseguró Baki- Solamente hay dos personas que tienen la llave de la celda de Gaara. Una es Nanadaime, claro está, pero es inútil que lo intentéis. Decenas de ninja le custodian día y noche.

–¿Quién es el otro? -quiso saber Shikamaru, interviniendo en la conversación por primera vez en todo el rato.

–El capitán Takeshi, el líder de los ANBU que apoyaban desde el principio a la rama conservadora. Siempre lleva la llave colgada del cuello -explicó Baki.

–Sí, recuerdo a ése energúmeno. A mi padre siempre le cayó mal -admitió Kankurô, mascullando entre dientes- ¿Dónde podemos encontrarle y hacer que se deshaga de su escolta? -preguntó.

Baki pensó rápidamente y se inclinó hacia delante, revelando la poca información a la que aspiraba ahora que estaba bajo el punto de mira de las autoridades de la villa.

El plan tenía sus más y sus menos, pero parecía sumamente efectivo. Mientras escuchaba, Shikamaru alargó una mano y cogió el trago que el jounin le ofreciera un rato antes. Se lo echó a la boca sin pensar. Terminó tosiendo con los ojos llorosos.

_"Joder con los licores de la Arena..."_

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

El capitán Takeshi era un ninja robusto, alto como un roble y de piel quemada por el sol, de ojos pequeños y brillantes. Era un hombre ocupado, pero sabía disfrutar de su tiempo, al estilo de los antiguos hedonistas. Era el líder del cuerpo ANBU fiel al gobierno conservador, ganaba un sueldo sustancioso, estaba casado por interés con una mujer adinerada y tenía cinco hijos a los que consentía cuanto podía, aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta que fueran suyos. Esa era la faceta que ofrecía al mundo, pero su cabeza pensaba siempre en otro tipo de caprichos, mucho más escabrosos.

¿Qué había más placentero en el mundo que poseer a su voluntad un cuerpo moreno de mujer? El brillo del cuero negro en unos muslos femeninos le hacían perder la razón. Por eso acudía todas las noches a un local en un extremo de la villa. Era un lugar pequeño y privado, pero las bellezas que desfilaban en la tarima no podían encontrarse en ningún otro lugar del país de la Arena. Cada noche que pasaba en Sunagakure acudía allí, pedía la más cara y más hermosa de las bailarinas, que con sus endemoniados y eróticos contoneos le llevaban a la locura. Posteriormente, doblaba la propina y contaba con el derecho de llevárselas a la cama. Nada más sencillo y más placentero, se decía a menudo.

Entró en el local con un cartel desvencijado al que acudía en sus ocios nocturnos, pidiendo a su escolta personal que se quedara fuera. Ocupó la estancia que tenía todos los días reservada para él y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, esperando a que el muchacho que le servía la bebida apareciera. La puerta corredera se abrió y un chico vestido con un discreto kimono blanco con el _obi (1)_ rojo apareció tras el umbral, haciendo una reverencia. Llevaba una bandeja con el sake en las manos.

–_Konbanwa (2)_, Takeshi-sama -saludó en un grave murmullo, inclinando la cabeza.

El hombre le miró ceñudo. Un muchacho nuevo, aunque su rostro le sonaba vagamente. No cesó de observarle mientras le servía el sake. Ideas nada decentes circularon por su mente. Su gusto no se reducía a las mujeres hermosas. Sabía apreciar también las delicias que el género masculino, sobretodo los jóvenes, podían ofrecerle. Aquel bronceado muchacho de veinti pocos podía ser todo un capricho. Una vez terminó, el chaval se inclinó e hizo un ademán de desaparecer, aunque rápidamente clavó en el cliente sus ojos negros.

–Señor, me creo en el deber de advertirle que la mujer que hoy le ofrecerá el espectáculo es muy especial. No es una bailarina cualquiera, se lo puedo garantizar. Usted mismo lo comprobará.

–¿A qué viene esa insolencia, muchacho? -sugirió el capitán, molesto.

El chico le dirigió una sonrisa falsa y fría como el hielo.

–Le advierto que como intente algo con ella como si fuera una vulgar puta, yo mismo me aseguraré de partirle en pedacitos, Takeshi-sama -dijo, sin emoción alguna en la voz.

Después, como si no hubiera sucedido nada, el chico se retiró y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. El ANBU permaneció estático, reparando en la impertinente reacción de aquel muchacho. Dio un sorbo al sake y olvidó rápidamente aquel asuntillo cuando una suave música instrumental empezó a sonar en el ambiente.

En la tarima apareció danzando la mujer más hermosa que había visto nunca. Era todavía una jovencita, quizás unos veinte pocos. Bien dotada, cintura estrecha, caderas anchas y busto marcado. Todo un bocado. Iba escasa de ropa, lo suficiente para apreciar la piel dorada de su vientre, delineando el contorno de un perfecto ombligo. Sus ojos eran penetrantes, brillantes, como ufanas esmeraldas.

Y el baile empezó. Empuñando un abanico en cada mano, la danzarina empezó un baile tan sensual como hipnótico. Su cuerpo se contoneaba cual serpiente evitando el calor de la arena. Sus caderas se zarandeaban con una gracia inmaculada, casi etérea. Era flexible y grácil como un gato. El capitán miraba aquella fémina figura con deleite, sintiendo que su deseo sexual ascendía como la espuma. Apenas podía esperar al momento de proponerle algo más.

La mujer era hermosa. Los abanicos volaban en sus manos, mientras ejecutaba un movimiento de torso casi satírico. Sus labios se abrían provocativamente, implorantes, seductores. Fatales.

Para cuando el hombre se dio cuenta, embobado como estaba, la despampanante mujer estaba frente a él, dando el baile por concluido. Un ligero sudor perlaba su piel, haciéndole ver aún más apetecible. Ella se sentó en la mesa con las piernas cruzadas y tomó sin permiso un sorbo de su sake. Se relamió los labios al concluir.

–¿Le ha gustado mi actuación, señor? -sugirió.

–Magnífica -aseguró el hombre, con voz queda, mirándola de arriba abajo con descaro- Perfecta.

–Me alegro -susurró ella seductoramente- La he preparado especialmente para usted...

Sólo entonces notó el hombre que ella tenía el pelo dorado, claro como trocitos de sol. Arqueó las cejas, complacido por la visión. Se hizo ligeramente hacia adelante.

–Bueno... si te complace, quizás podríamos llegar a...algo más... -sugirió lascivamente, acariciando uno de los muslos de la muchacha.

La mujer permaneció inmóvil, mirándole con furia y reproche. Se mantuvo firme por unos segundos, aunque después sonrió de nuevo con malicia.

–Me confunde usted con una simple prostituta, señor Takeshi -aseguró.

De pronto, descolgó elegantemente su pierna izquierda y separó los muslos de un modo endemoniadamente erótico. Curvó sus labios pintados en carmín.

–Será la mejor experiencia de su vida -comentó.

El hombre se lanzó sobre ella, tirándola sobre la pequeña mesa. Le chupó el cuello, dejando un rastro de saliva caliente. Tanteó con ambas manos y apretó, deseoso, los firmes y turgentes pechos. Se sorprendió a sobremanera cuando ella separó más las piernas y colocó los pies sobre sus hombros, incitante. Vaya con la chica, pensó para sí.

No llegó a pensar nada más.

Lo último que el capitán Takeshi vio fue la sonrisa maliciosa de su sensual bailarina antes de que ésta, con un eficaz movimiento de tobillos, le doblara el cuello y le arrastrara a la oscuridad.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Con un crujido desagradable, las vértebras cervicales salieron de su sitio y el hombre quedó desmadejado, con el cuello moviéndose aún por el empuje. Con un gesto de profundo asco, Temari empujó al hombre lejos de sí, recuperando la compostura mientras se limpiaba la saliva caliente del cuello. En aquel preciso momento, la puerta corrediza del fondo se abrió y dos chicos inquietos y casi histéricos aparecieron en el umbral, rojos como pimientos.

–Joder, Temari... -gritó Shikamaru- No vuelvas a hacer eso en tu vida...

–Me has hecho envejecer diez años de golpe -admitió Kankurô, poniéndose de pronto pálido- Por Dios, no sabía que el juego iba a ir tan lejos...

–Algo tenía que hacer para arreglar tu metedura de pata -aseguró la rubia con las manos en las caderas, dirigiéndose a su hermano, recordándole la "charla" que había tenido con Takeshi tras servirle el sake.

–No he podido aguantarme a decirle aquello¿vale? -sugirió Kankurô, molesto- A saber lo que intentaba hacerte este desgraciado...

–Como puedes ver, me las arreglo bien solita -aseguró la chica con una sonrisa lobuna, sacudiendo entre los dedos la llave de alta seguridad que acababa de quitarle al capitán ANBU.

El plan había sido un éxito, aunque las desavenencias iniciales habían sido duras de lidiar. Shikamaru se enojó de inmediato al conocer la dimensión del plan y Kankurô prácticamente hubiera estrangulado a Temari de haber podido. Sin embargo, ambos confiaban en Temari, ya que jamás había dado muestra de ser débil o vulnerable. Ante todo sabía hacer lo que se proponía.

El resto había sido fácil. Amordazar al amo, al sirviente y a la bailarina y engañar por completo al capitán ANBU. Temari era una experta en el arte de los abanicos y no le había costado nada interpretar su papel. Y, como guinda, aquella llave del sueño aprendida en sus tiempos de academia. Dejaba sin sentido al atacante hasta que un ninja médico pudiera recolocarle las cervicales, y sin embargo sólo requería de un leve gesto de tobillos y muy poca fuerza.

Mientras se ponía encima la capa que le tendía Shikamaru, Temari no cesó de apretar la llave entre sus dedos. La clave para salvar a Gaara y también a Konoha estaba en sus manos.

Sólo Godaime Kazekage-sama podía despertar la fuerza de los ninja rebeldes de la Arena.

El tiempo apremiaba. Se deslizaron como espías en las sombras y salieron por el tejado. No fueron vistos.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

Una enfermera de unos treinta tomó el pulso de un chico de piel pálida que yacía en una camilla. La mujer nunca antes le había tratado, pero el diagnóstico hablaba de que tenía varios huesos rotos y una conmoción cerebral leve. Deslizó unos mechones negro del chico fuera de su frente para comprobar la temperatura en la diminuta porción que no estaba cubierta por una venda. Todo normal, se dijo. El joven dormía profundamente, nada que ver con sus heridas. Suspirando y apuntando algo en su libreta de mano, la asistente médica salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

Segundos después de quedar de nuevo en silencio, Sai abrió los ojos y se incorporó en la camilla. Ocultó a la perfección una mueca de dolor por sus costillas rotas y se inclinó a un lado, tanteando debajo del leve colchón. Sacó un lienzo pintado y un lápiz pelado envuelto en un pañuelo, pulido a modo de carboncillo. Arqueó las cejas y se puso a dibujar tranquilamente. Nadie podía imaginar las peripecias que había sufrido para conseguir aquellos dos objetos. Entre otras pasearse de noche por el hospital, silencioso como una sombra, acechando a toda enfermera que pudiera llevar un lápiz en su bolsillo.

Las recomendaciones eran claras: debía quedarse en cama hasta que sus heridas sanaran. No obstante, el joven ANBU sentía que se volvería loco si no se desfogaba dibujando. Mordiéndose la lengua, trazó una mancha más oscura. El arte abstracto era una puerta abierta a sus emociones, y para Sai no había modo más relajante y auténtico de expresión. Las palabras engañaban: el arte no.

La puerta se abrió súbitamente, y Sai no dispuso del tiempo necesario para ocultar lo que hacían sus manos. Permaneció petrificado, mirando a la chica con una muda sonrisa de fingida inocencia.

Ino arrugó las cejas y se llevó las manos a las caderas, molesta.

–Sai-kun, Sakura dijo que aún no estabas bien como para estar sentado -le reprochó, dando un paso al frente- Así que dame ése lienzo y el lápiz -exigió, extendiendo una mano.

El moreno puso su mejor expresión dulce, tratando de convencerla sin palabras de que no podía hacerle algo tan atroz. Acostumbrada a las artimañas del artista, Ino no dudó en arrebatarle sus útiles de dibujo y guardarlos a buen recaudo en uno de los amplios bolsillos de su bata.

Sai no demostró enojo alguno, pero permaneció con el semblante taciturno y pensativo. Llevaba varios días en cama y estaba aburrido de que aquellos goteros, de que le tomaran la tensión y del dolor de las costillas. Necesitaba distraerse.

–Me aburro mucho... -comentó ásperamente.

–Sakura fue clara. Es mejor no curarte las costillas rotas con jutsus médicos, porqué sino es probable que la zona se te quede dañada -explicó Ino, comprobando el gotero que pendía de un soporte metálico, inyectado en el pálido brazo del chico- Y ahora duerme un rato.

–Tengo hambre -aseguró Sai, aunque sin mostrarse hambriento- No me han dejado probar nada desde que llegué aquí. No es que me importe realmente, he estado en ocasiones semanas sin probar bocado, pero empieza a ser preocupante -aseguró, llevándose una mano al estómago.

Ino sonrió suavemente, recordando cuánto había cambiado Sai desde aquella primera vez que se lo presentaran en la barbacoa, hacía alrededor de siete años. Era como un niño, curioso y abierto a cada sensación nueva. Aún era reacio a la vida social y solía pasar mucho tiempo solo, pero teniendo en cuenta su tormentoso pasado y que ni siquiera conocía su auténtico nombre, aquellas pequeñas salidas cuotidianas de sinceridad eran algo precioso.

Le dirigió una mirada maliciosa, con una ceja arqueada.

–Veremos qué puedo escatimarte de la cocina... -aseguró.

En ese preciso momento, alguien más irrumpió en la habitación. Los dos ocupantes de ésta miraron estupefactos cómo dos ninja médicos entraban a una persona echada en una camilla. Era Naruto.

Sin embargo, las preguntas no tuvieron tiempo de estallar, pues Sakura entró inmediatamente después, con rostro de agotamiento, si bien no físico, sí psicológico. Saludó con una mano y una sonrisa triste, demostrando a la vez su preocupación y asegurándoles que todo estaba bien.

–No os pongáis histéricos -advirtió- Ahora está perfectamente, pero agotado -aseguró- Necesita una transfusión de sangre, pero está fuera de peligro. Hablando de ello, Naruto tiene el grupo sanguíneo B -explicó- No tenemos bastantes reservas disponibles...

–Yo tengo también el grupo B -dijo Sai, inexpresivo- Puedo ser el donante.

–Sí hombre... -le recriminó Ino, exasperada- Sólo te faltaría que te vaciaran de sangre... -se sentó en una silla al lado de Naruto, descubriéndose el antebrazo derecho- Anda, Sakura, pincha cuanto quieras.

–¿Estás segura de que eres B? -sugirió la kunoichi, acercándose con los utensilios necesarios.

–Que sí, Sakura -protestó Ino- Por Dios, también soy ninja médico... Conozco bien mi grupo sanguíneo.

Sakura se preparó para realizar la transfusión y pidió a los ninja que la acompañaban que los dejaran solos para mayor tranquilidad. Minutos más tarde, Naruto recuperaba lentamente el color debido a la transfusión. Ino negaba lentamente con la cabeza, anonada.

–Es extraño... -comentó- En todos los años que hace que conozco a Naruto nunca le había visto en estado tan grave...salvo aquella vez... -se calló rápidamente, recordando el estado de Naruto cuando regresó del Valle del Fin- Incluso cuando luchamos contra aquellos Akatsuki y tuve que recomponerle el hombro y el brazo... Bueno, después de todo, Naruto es un Jinchuuriki -miró a Sakura, en busca de respuestas.

La chica suspiró y posó sus iris verdes en el chico rubio que dormía profundamente, recuperándose de su agotamiento. Era algo de lo que se había percatado hacía ya tiempo. Y no podía negar que estaba terriblemente angustiada por aquel hecho. Sacudió la cabeza, recuperando un ápice de decisión.

–Consultaré con Tsunade-sensei y le pediré que revise a Naruto. No hay nada que ella no pueda hacer...

---------------------------------

La mano cayó del pomo de la puerta que estaba a punto de abrir. Tsunade sintió que toda su dicha por saber que Naruto y Sakura habían regresado a la villa se tornaba en una terrible agonía interna. Sin querer, había escuchado la conversación al otro lado de la puerta. ¿Y para qué negar que lo que había oído era peor que un balde de agua helada?

Naruto había sido herido, de gravedad a juzgar por las palabras de Sakura. Tsunade no conocía las circunstancias, pero había algo que estaba claro.

El proceso había comenzado.

Y nadie en el mundo de los vivos podía saber cómo detenerlo.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

_(1) obi_: Parte del kimono que se ciñe a la cintura.

_(2) Konbanwa:_ Buenas noches.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

_Wii, apenas me creo que esté recibiendo tantísimo apoyo LoL. Me estoy recuperando de mi bajón a pasos agigantados non. Besotes a todos, wapísimos, y grácias por gastar vuestro tiempo en algo que me gusta tanto hacer n.n._

_**Sakurass:** Pues sigue leyendo y lo sabrás XD. Salu2._

_**Mizuru Temari: **Ya te contesté en un mensaje, aunque no sé si lo habrás leído XD. Estás confundida. Godaime significa "el quinto" y "Yondaime" el cuarto. Lo de fuego aparece en "Ho" (fuego) "Kage" (sombra). Como "Kaze" (viento) "Kage" (sombra). Espero que no te líes más porque me hiciste dudar y todo, y eso que lo tengo bien aprendido XD. Salu2._

_**Apalanka:** Creo que te ha gustado XD. Mil gracias. Besotes n.n_

_**Chivizuke:** Jeje, a mí Sasuke me cae fatal, y como es malo tengo excusa para odiarle XD. Grácias por leer y hasta pronto n.n_

_**Ligabiss:** La escena de Temari siendo convencida por Shikamaru la soñé (en serio, si es que sueño unas cosas…XD). Y lo puse tal cual apareció en mi sueño. De hecho, empecé este fic por esta escena (no miento). Me ha encantado lo de "complejo de Iceberg" (no lo había oído nunca XD). Lo de Gamakichi se me ocurrió con la foto en la que Naruto está sentado encima. Apuesto el teclado del ordenador a que ahora es su invocación XD. P.D. Sip, continuaré pronto EDDCU (no sabía ni que le habías puesto siglas. Me siento alabada XD), aunque cambiaré mucho (igual me mandáis todos a la mierda con el cambio ¬¬ XD). Besotes, Ligabiss_

_**NEIL-SEMPAI:** A Gaara lo encerraron por envidia, porque ahora todos le quieren XD. Saludos. _

_**Darwin:** No es que Kyuubi se esté muriendo exactamente (él es inmortal, no se hace viejo XD). Gracias por seguir siempre mis fics._

_**Nadesko: **Ala, ala…como un libro dice (serás bestia XD). No le falta poco ni nada al fic para ser un libro XD. Besotes y grácias._

_**Dark-Online:** Hola, amichi XD. Realmente, mi intención era no hacer un fic como siempre, como todos, en época de relativa tranquilidad y eso. Los sentimientos son más intensos y fugaces en épocas de guerra y quería plasmar ese dolor, la pérdida y esas cositas XD. Una cosa, el ShikaTema es hasta la fecha mi pareja favorita de Naruto, pero como puedes ver los he dejado así un poco…en ansias. Y es que hay cosas más importantes para hacer (como rescatar a Gaara, que el pobre está ahí en su celda ¬¬). Así que de momento no demostrarán sus sentimientos (pero están ahí, claro que síiii XD). Con lo de Hinata, no voy a ocultar que ahora me cae rematadamente mal, porque su aparición estelar en la segunda parte ha sido desmayarse como una pija estúpida, así que espero que mejore, porque va por mal camino. Yo la haré cambiar…XD. Por dios, esperaré tu reviw con ansia. Me encantan los comentarios largos, te lo digo en serio o. Besotes, wapíxima XD_

_**Kamy-chan:** Menos mal que a alguien le gustan los caps largos, porqué sino ya me puedo tirar por un puente XD. Besotes y mil gracias por el revitalizante comentario. Besos. _


	5. Sendos momentos

_Que sepáis que este capítulo es de transición, así que de batallas y combates y esas cosillas pocas XD. Pero había cosas que eran necesarias contar y se ponen aquí. _

_Agradezco de antemano vuestro tiempo en leeros este fic n.n. Gracias a todos y feliz lectura._

**Capítulo 4. Sendos momentos**

Sus párpados temblaron levemente, como cruzados por una súbita corriente eléctrica. Separó los labios resecos y emanó un quejido de debilidad y confusión. Cuando al fin consiguió despegar los párpados, encontró que su mirada era difusa y nada clara. Veía formas moviéndose sobre él, pero su cerebro procesaba con suma lentitud. Escuchó una voz familiar, aunque tardó un poco en identificarla con el rostro de alguien.

–Naruto... ¿Estás bien...?

El aludido trató de hablar, pero articuló sin que un sólo sonido manara de su garganta. Sintió como le incorporaban con cuidado y vertían en sus labios un líquido fresco, quizás agua. Tragó con dificultad y sólo entonces notó como sus sentidos recuperaban su ritmo normal. Distinguió la voz de Sakura, otra masculina que arrastraba las palabras, quizás la de Sai, y el tono agudo de la que debía ser Ino. Parpadeó de nuevo y abrió del todo los ojos, siendo consciente de su entorno por primera vez en Dios sabe cuantas horas.

Lo primero que alcanzó a reconocer fue el rostro angustiado de Sakura más o menos a medio metro de distancia sobre su cabeza.

–Naruto... Dime cómo te encuentras -exigió con preocupación.

–Cansado... -alcanzó a susurrar- Me cuesta pensar... -admitió.

–¿Y eso es diferente a lo habitual? -sugirió Sakura, alzando una ceja con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Naruto rió para sí, aliviado y más relajado. Todo empezaba a volver a su sitio y la confusión se disolvía como diáfanos alientos lanzados a una noche fría. Se palpó el cuerpo en busca de heridas, pero no encontró nada, salvo...

...que estaba casi totalmente desnudo.

Tratando de que las chicas, que conversaban entre sí, no notaran su rubor, siseó por lo bajo a Sai que le pasara una camiseta suya. A lo que, por supuesto, el moreno respondió con una sonrisa fría y maliciosa que venía a significar _"¿A que te da vergüenza estar tan poco dotado?"._

Al tiempo que evitaba que Naruto se lanzara sobre el malherido Sai con un tirón de orejas, Sakura frunció el ceño.

–Naruto, pórtate bien y quédate quietecito, ¿de acuerdo? -sugirió, con una sonrisilla falsa que enmascaraba su furia- Te los dejo, Ino -sugirió con ironía- Voy a ver si consigo dormir un poco y por la mañana iré a buscar a Tsunade-sama.

Antes de salir, pero, Sakura miró hacia Naruto, que hizo un alto en su continuo sacar la lengua a Sai para mirarla. Sin palabras, sin gestos de labios, sin nada más que el reflejo de sus ojos azules, Naruto emitió un mudo ruego hacia ella.

_"No digas nada de Sasuke"._

Sakura sonrió con discreción, dándole a entender que lo había captado. Después, hizo girar el pomo de la puerta y salió al pasillo frío y sombrío.

Arrugó las cejas y escudriñó el corredor con detenimiento. Hubiera jurado que había alguien más en el pasillo, aunque...

Nada. Imaginaciones suyas.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

Kiba gruñó levemente y movió su cuerpo de atleta en sueños para adoptar una posición más cómoda. Con sus manos morenas y endurecidas estrujó con cuidado un mechón de pelo blanquecino del lomo de Akamaru, pues así estaba habituado a dormir.

Su nariz tembló. Un olor se acercaba más de lo debido, estrechando el espacio entre ellos hasta hacerlo ínfimo. Con reflejos inhumanos, Kiba abrió los ojos y vio al misterioso acechante.

Tardó unos segundos en asimilar dónde estaba y con quién, pero pronto cayó en la cuenta. Suspiró con alivio y acarició la bronceada mejilla de la niña de seis años que le miraba fijamente en la penumbra. El Inuzuka se frotó los ojos y bostezó ruidosamente, mostrando sus dos ligeros colmillos.

–Aya-san... ¿qué haces despierta...? -sugirió, mirando por la ventana- Aún no ha amanecido... -se quejó.

–No puedo dormir, Kiba-kun... -admitió la pequeña.

El chico de piel quemada suspiró y palmeó su rodilla izquierda, pidiéndola a la niña que se sentara. Los ojos color sangre de la chiquilla se iluminaron cuando acomodó su cabeza de rizos negros en el pecho del chico. Kiba aprovechó para echar una ojeada a la otra cama. Aki, el gemelo de la niña, dormía plácidamente, acurrucado sobre la almohada.

–Kiba-kun, ¿cuando volverá _okaa-san_ (1)? -preguntó Aya, con añoranza.

–No lo sé, Aya-san -se sinceró el jounin, soltando un nuevo bostezo- Kurenai-sensei salió hace muchas horas... Aún puede tardar un poco en volver...

De nuevo silencio. Kiba cuidaba a los gemelos de Kurenai mientras ésta no estaba, y estaba encantado, pero tenía la nefasta sensación de que pronto se requeriría de él en el frente. No quería dejarlos solos. Y el manta de Shikamaru llevaba días desaparecido...

–Kiba-kun, ¿desde cuando conoces a _okaa-san_?

–Bueno, se convirtió en mi _sensei_ hace diez años... -explicó el chaval.

– ¿Por qué _okaa-san_ siempre está triste? -preguntó Aya, arrugando las cejas.

Kiba notó un nudo de angustia alojándose en su garganta. Escenas fugaces de siete años atrás acudieron a su mente. La lápida, las flores blancas, el cántico. Kurenai vestida de negro, como una sombra humana en una multitud gris. Suavizó el tono de inmediato, entristecido.

– Tu _okaa-san_ está triste porque no puede estar con la persona a la que más ha querido, Aya-san -explicó con prudencia.

– ¿Te refieres a _otô-san(2)_? -preguntó la pequeña, con los ojos rojos muy abiertos.

–Sí... -admitió Kiba, curvando las cejas.

Sintió un arranque de melancolía nacer de lo más profundo de su alma. Cuan doloroso era sentir amor...

– Cuando la persona a la que más quieres se va o no puede estar contigo, sientes mucha pena y todo te parece triste y oscuro... Y muchas veces lloras cuando nadie te mira... -susurró- A tu _okaa-san_ le pasa eso.

–¿No se le pasará nunca? Yo intento hacerla reír... -aseguró la pequeña, con los ojos llorosos.

– No, Aya-san... Nunca se le va a pasar... -dijo Kiba sin pensar- Pero es una mujer fuerte y seguirá sonriendo como siempre... No te preocupes por tu _okaa-san_, porque ella siempre hará lo mejor para vosotros dos -rió, removiendo los rizos negros de la niña- Y ahora vuelve a la cama, venga. Menuda bronca me llevaré si Kurenai-sensei llega y ve que no has pegado ojo en toda la noche... -bromeó.

La pequeña asintió suavemente y caminó descalza por el parqué de madera hasta meterse de nuevo en la cama de mantas calentitas y acogedoras, al lado de su hermano gemelo, el cual había heredado la impasibilidad que tuviera Azuma en vida.

Kiba suspiró cuando escuchó el acompasado respirar que le indicó que Aya se había dormido. Miró por la ventana, dándose cuenta de que el cielo empezaba a clarear por encima de las leves montañas del país del Fuego. Bajó los párpados en un pesado recuerdo.

_"Cuando no puedes estar con la persona que quieres..."_

Él lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Desvió la mirada con prudencia. ¿Sucedería algo si dejaba a los jóvenes Sarutobi solos por unos minutos? Total, a donde iba estaba allí al lado. No, definitivamente, no había tiempo de que sucediera nada malo.

Se incorporó con la precaución de no despertar a Akamaru, pero falló en el intento. Antes de darse cuenta, su inseparable compañero movía la cola alegremente mientras le lamía una oreja. Kiba se inclinó y susurró algo en el oído de su amigo.

–Vamos a ver a alguien, Akamaru...

---------------------------------

Los rayos suaves del amanecer, alcanzando la sombría aldea con una cortina de luz rosa y dorada. La fuente de mármol rota, ya no llevaba agua. La superficie blanca acariciada por un tenue y latente calor matinal. Ya no había pájaros que fueran a beber, ya no había cantos ni trinos, ni notas sólo audibles por el oído experto.

La gran mansión de piedra e idílicos jardines olía a muerte. Kiba podía sentirlo, más no con su olfato ultrafino. Miró alrededor, sobrecogido, reparando en aquel aspecto por vez primera. A su lado, Akamaru ahogó un quejidito, y sólo una caricia de la amable mano de su dueño fue capaz de consolarle. Los ojos oscuros del más joven Inuzuka se posaron en las puertas corredizas de papel, ennegrecidas, rotas por violentos arrebatos, empañadas en ocasiones de sangre oscura como la noche.

El hogar de los Hyuuga era un lugar mucho más oscuro desde que empezara la guerra. Habían perdido varios miembros y ello había repercutido en todo lo referente a aquella mítica familia. Ordenándole a Akamaru que se quedara fuera, Kiba dio un paso al frente y penetró en el inmenso jardín.

En ese mismo momento, un hombre alto e imponente apareció en el umbral de la puerta, frío e inexpresivo como un árbol viejo y solitario. Kiba tragó saliva con dificultad. Jamás había podido resistir la intensidad de la mirada de Hyuuga Hiashi. Era como si escudriñara cada rincón de su alma, ojeando uno por unos sus recuerdos y deshenebrándolos en busca de algo indigno que le permitiera echarlo de su hogar.

–¿Qué buscas aquí, Inuzuka? -susurró, con cierto aire de desprecio.

–Necesito hablar con Hinata -soltó él. Corrigió rápidamente- ...con Hinata-san.

Trató de hacerse lo más pequeño e insignificante posible mientras el líder Hyuuga le conducía al interior de la mansión. La desagradable sensación en su estómago era probablemente debida a que Hiashi, gracias a sus ojos bendecidos, le estudiaba críticamente aún de espaldas.

–Espero que no molestes a Hinata si ella no lo quiere -repuso Hiashi, deteniéndose en un jardín interior.

–No se preocupe, Hiashi-sama. No lo haré -aseguró el chico, sin mirarle.

Después, con gran y fingida rectitud, descendió las leves escaleras y oteó el jardín en busca de una persona en concreto. Con un chasquido molesto de lengua, Hyuuga Hiashi desapareció de la vista y se ocupó en sus asuntos.

Kiba anduvo por el patio sembrado de hierba ahora gris y descuidada. Muy pocas flores crecían ya en los parterres, y las que lo hacían eran simples margaritas o dientes de león que alguna brisa divina hubiera traído. Ningún Hyuuga se ocupaba ya del jardín.

Bueno, casi ninguno.

Una mujer permanecía inclinada sobre una mata de geranios, con una regadera metálica entre las manos. Vertía el líquido de vida en la maceta donde creían a duras penas las pequeñas flores rojas. Sus cabellos negros con brillos azules caían sobre su espalda, sueltos. Su piel pálida aparentaba ser capaz de fundirse con el kimono blanco ceñido a su cuerpo. Miraba con vacíos ojos blancos al frente, o al menos eso aparentaba.

Kiba dio un paso adelante, separando los labios para llamarla.

–Hola, Kiba-kun -saludó la chica sin girarse.

El muchacho dio un respingo. Siempre olvidaba el Byakugan de su compañera, y eso le hacía llevarse más de un susto. Hinata ejecutó fuerza en los talones y se puso en pie, manteniendo el equilibrio sobre los zapatos de madera. Le miró con profundidad y seriedad, ninguna emoción en su rostro de porcelana. Él se limitó a saludar con una mano, en un gesto basto. Se recordó a sí mismo que debía bajar la voz en aquella morada, pues los Hyuuga eran amantes del silencio y el sigilo.

–He dejado un momento solos a Aya-san y Aki-san... -susurró- Kurenai aún no ha vuelto.

Hinata contempló unos jazmines que crecían, grisáceos, sosteniéndose en un muro de piedra vieja. El suave aroma de aquellas flores llegaba hasta sus sentidos. Kiba estornudó: para él aquel perfume era mil veces más intenso. El muchacho se frotó la nariz con un dedo, tratando de ser educado.

–¿No has ido a ninguna misión últimamente? -sugirió él.

–No hay mucho que hacer dentro de los límites de Konoha... -explicó Hinata con voz aguda- Y mi padre no me deja salir a ninguna misión. Dice tener miedo de que me pase algo, ya que sólo soy una _chunnin_... -admitió, con gran pesar.

Kiba no supo qué decir. Estaba claro que a Hinata no la complacía precisamente que su padre la sobreprotegiera. Por no hablar del tema de que se había ido quedando atrás: Shino era ya ANBU y él pronto ascendería a dicho rango.

Tragó saliva y la miró con la cabeza gacha. ¿Cómo repetirle de nuevo lo que llevaba gritando desde hacía tanto tiempo? Sabía perfectamente el resultado, pues siempre obtenía la misma respuesta.

No lo sabía. Quizás su cabezonería le impulsaba a pedirlo una vez más.

–Hinata... ¿ya has pensado...en lo que te dije...? -susurró.

La actitud de la chica transmutó a una velocidad increíble al tocar aquel tema. Apartó la mirada, con los labios ligeramente fruncidos, como si aquella situación la molestara. Suspiró para tomar valor, atributo que siempre le había faltado.

–Kiba-kun... Ya hemos hablado antes de esto...

–Y siempre me respondes lo mismo. Y sigo preguntándome el porqué -terminó el chico con insistencia.

–Kiba-kun... Sabes que yo siempre... he estado... -susurró la muchacha.

–¿...creyendo que quieres a Naruto? -exclamó Kiba sardónicamente- Hinata, no puedes estar toda la vida... -buscó la palabra adecuada, saliéndole más hiriente de lo que esperaba- atontada con un chico que no te va a hacer caso. Él ya está enamorado, y que hayas esperado tanto sólo ha fortalecido ese amor que él siente. Por mucho que le mires, si nunca le dices nada no vas a conseguir que eso cambie -aseguró.

Hinata reaccionó como si le hubieran pegado una bofetada. Sus ojos se humedecieron levemente, pues ella misma había pensado de aquel modo en ocasiones.

–Pero... yo... -musitó.

Kiba sacudió la cabeza, maldiciéndose mentalmente. Dio un paso al frente y la miró cara a cara, tratando de soportar la mirada penetrante y mortífera de los Hyuuga.

–Por favor... ¿Qué más tengo que hacer para que estés satisfecha? ¿Cuantas veces tengo que demostrarte que lo haría todo por ti? -sugirió, alzando el tono de voz- ¿Diez años de mi vida no te han bastado? -preguntó con desesperación, mordiéndose los labios y haciéndose sangre con los sobresalientes colmillos- ¿Por qué no puedes hacer el esfuerzo de corresponderme? -terminó bramando.

–¿Qué sucede aquí? -exclamó de pronto una voz imponente.

Kiba no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Para cuando sus neuronas hubieron captado el mensaje, tenía la mano firme de Hyuuga Neji apoyada en la garganta, a modo de daga que fuera a degollarle. El Inuzuka tragó, sintiendo el chakra del ANBU latiendo junto a su nuez.

Neji era ahora diez veces más rápido de lo que fuera en sus años mozos, casi imposible de ver. Era la cualidad que le había hecho ascender con tanta presteza. Era perfectamente capaz de acercarse a un enemigo y matarlo sin darle tiempo a emitir un último suspiro.

–¿Por qué le levantas la voz a Hinata-sama? -susurró, amenazante.

Kiba cerró los ojos, incapaz de controlar el cúmulo de emociones con tanta facilidad. Hinata parecía ir a decir algo, pero las palabras no manaban de sus pálidos labios. Neji agudizó sus ojos blancos, buscando en el chakra del joven Inuzuka algo que pudiera reconocer como una amenaza.

Neji era ahora el heredero de los Hyuuga, pero ello no quitaba que estuviera profundamente ligado a la tradición del clan. Hinata seguía siendo su superior dentro de la familia, y él estaba sellado de por vida, sin posibilidad de liberarse, así que cualquier cosa que pusiera en peligro a su prima debía ser rápidamente revisada por él.

–Neji... No iba a hacerle nada... -aseguró Kiba, tembloroso- De verdad... -aseguró- Sólo...me he puesto nervioso... -siguió, alzando los brazos en actitud pacifista.

El Hyuuga valoró su respuesta. Kiba era el compañero de equipo de Hinata desde hacía una década: jamás le haría daño. Por otro lado, sus asuntos eran sólo suyos. Neji hizo descender su mano, aún rígida en una posición de ataque.

–No vuelvas a alzarle la voz a Hinata-sama. Menos aún estando en casa de su honorable padre Hiashi-sama -dijo con frialdad.

–Tranquilo, yo ya me iba -aseguró Kiba, echando a andar sin mirar a nadie y dejando vacío el espacio entre ambos primos.

Dolido en su orgullo y sobretodo en su alma, el jounin hizo un ademán de salir del jardín saltando la valla, pero no pudo evitar dirigirle una última mirada a Hinata. La chica estaba roja, diferente a su pálido habitual. La tensión y la angustia del momento.

Kiba terminó por resignarse a que ella no sintiera por él nada más que exasperación. Derrotado, el chico adoptó una posición canina y abandonó el hogar de los Hyuuga.

Una nueva derrota para Inuzuka Kiba. Otra de tantas incontables.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

La noche era oscura y sombría, nubes negras como la tinta se arremolinaban tras los altos riscos que rodeaban la villa de la Cascada. El sonar claro de un caudaloso río era fácilmente audible desde aquella pequeña aldea, situada al pie de una ligera elevación. La bruma se levantaba a aquellas horas de la noche, cubriendo la visión con un halo de color plateado.

Una figura vestida de negro surgió de las sombras del bosque profundo, caminando con el silencio digno de unos pies no humanos. Calzaba sandalias ninja negras y cubría su rostro con un sombrero oriental, semejante al de los campesinos del arroz. Pronto escuchó el griterío de la aldea y, sin pensárselo dos veces, apartó las leves cortinas y entró en un local.

No era un bar lujoso, ni siquiera decente. El suelo estaba polvoriento y las mesas carcomidas, pero un sabroso olorcillo flotaba en el ambiente hacia allí. Reconoció el aroma de su dulce favorito desde que tenía memoria. Miró alrededor con precaución, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie sospechoso. Unos cuantos borrachos en un rincón, el hombre que servía y una mujer rubia sentada de espaldas en la barra, seguramente una prostituta a juzgar por su aspecto.

El recién llegado se acercó a la barra y pidió un té caliente y dos palillos de dango, su dulce favorito. El camarero no reparó en el misterioso aspecto del cliente: al parecer aquel sitio estaba plagado de gente así. El joven se llevó su pedido a una mesa del fondo y se dejó caer cómodamente en un círculo de sombras. Aún sigiloso, se desprendió del sombrero oriental.

Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse unos mechones azabache de los ojos. Una melena oscura como la noche se desparramó sobre sus hombros. Escudriñó a los presentes con sus ojos especiales, de un peculiar color sangre, surcados por monumentales ojeras. Sólo entonces tomó el vaso de porcelana entre las manos. Sintió el calor del recipiente y sopló para disipar el vapor que escapaba agonizante hacia el nocturno aire frío. Tragó, complacido, llevándose los dulces a la boca. Era lo primero caliente que comía en varias semanas.

Aquel chico solitario y sombrío era lo que había quedado del arrogante y altanero Uchiha Itachi, fugitivo desde hacía más años de los que podía contar con los dedos. Después del enfrentamiento con su hermano Sasuke, en el que naturalmente había ganado, se había ocultado del mundo, dado que Akatsuki ya no existía como tal. Era consciente de que a aquellas alturas mucha gente le creía muerto. Se había visto atrapado entre cuatro bandos enemigos hacía poco y había decidido adentrarse en tierra más lejanas, como eran las montañas de la Cascada. Vagaba de un lugar a otro, sin quedarse mucho tiempo en ningún sitio. Era peligroso que alguien pudiera reconocerle. Al fin y al cabo, seguía siendo un _Nukenin (__3)_ de rango S.

Sólo entonces sus ojos rojizos se fijaron en la escena que tenía lugar en la barra, bajo el radio de una lámpara desvencijada. Observó como una hombre tambaleante de alrededor de los cuarenta se acercaba a la rubia que estaba sentada en un taburete, bebiendo sake. El hombre le susurró algo, seguramente palabras lujuriosas, a la chica, la cual apartó la cabeza con repulsión. Entonces, el borracho pasó una mano por su espalda y la sacudió violentamente, enfadado por su negativa. Juraría que estaba intentando meterle mano por debajo de la camisa.

Itachi casi se atragantó con su dango cuando el puño de la jovencita se estampó en el rostro del hombre, haciéndole caer al suelo con el tabique nasal desviado. Y, por si fuera poco, una voz grave y furiosa manó de la garganta de lo que había creído una simple prostituta.

–Vuelve a tocarme, hijo de puta, y de ti no quedarán ni las cenizas, ¿de acuerdo? -sugirió, con una voz indudablemente masculina- Para que lo sepas, soy un tío -añadió.

Después, como si nada, levantó el vaso de sake y se lo bebió de golpe, pidiéndole posteriormente otro al camarero, que se lo sirvió con los ojos desorbitados por el miedo. El borracho se arrastró lejos, mascullando, y luego desapareció al frío exterior.

Itachi seguía inmóvil, mirando sin dar crédito a lo que veía a la figura rubia sentada en un oxidado taburete. Decisió apostar el todo por el todo y se puso en pie, caminando hacia la repisa y tomando asiento al lado de la otra persona. Le miró discretamente, ciertamente sorprendido. No le hizo falta nada más para reconocerle, pero el cambio le chocó más de lo esperado.

Se sorprendió al comprobar que el rubio había variado visiblemente su aspecto. Ya no llevaba el pelo tan largo, ni recogido, sino que lo llevaba suelto y sobre los hombros. Itachi no estaba seguro, pero juraría que los ojos antes azules de su ex compañero eran ahora marrones. Sí, definitivamente tenían un color pardo. ¿Lentes para cambiar el color? ¿Un jutsu para variar el tono del iris? Seguramente. Su rostro era de un color casi macilento, con profundas ojeras. Estaba muy delgado, demasiado.

Se concentró en su té, que aún llevaba en una mano, y habló.

–Te creía muerto, Deidara... -susurró para no ser oído por nadie más.

El aludido se sobresaltó, mirando alrededor con visible desorientación. Finalmente advirtió quién le hablaba. La comisura de sus labios se curvó en señal de burla y apoyó la barbilla en una mano.

–Hombre, Uchiha Itachi... -comentó el rubio con una sonrisa cínica- ¿A quién más le has destrozado la vida últimamente, eh?

–Eso no te incumbe -aseguró Itachi mordazmente- Dime, ¿cómo es que sigues vivo? Por lo que sé, mi _ototo (__4)_ tuvo el placer de mandarte a la tumba.

El rubio sonrió para sí mismo, con cierto tono melancólico, recuperando por un momento una mota de su antiguo orgullo y seguridad. Se tambaleó ligeramente sobre la silla.

–Uchiha, soy capaz de hacer los sellos con una sola mano... Me cargué a más de cien ninja de Iwa sin apenas esfuerzo... Me he escapado de infinidad de callejones sin salida... Hice frente a un montón de _jounin _y _chuunin _teniendo ambos brazos cercenados... Un mocoso como Sasuke-kun no podía conmigo... -aseguró, bebiendo un sorbo más de sake. Se relamió los labios- Justo en la caída, cuando ya distinguí el _genjutsu _de la realidad, me intercambié con el _Kawarimi no jutsu _con un clon de arcilla previamente preparado a una distancia de quince kilómetros... -arqueó las cejas- Soy un estratega, Uchiha. Tengo planeado cualquier posible inconveniente...

–Debo admitir que estuvo bien preparado -concedió el moreno- Todos creímos que habías muerto... Me sorprende que no volvieras por Akatsuki.

Deidara hipó levemente. Itachi observó que tenía las mejillas de un color rojo subido y que sudaba levemente. ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba bebiendo? Más de lo estrictamente sano, eso seguro. Balbuceó unas cuantas incoherencias. Realmente no parecía muy lúcido.

–Deidara, eres un crío. El alcohol no te sienta bien -se limitó a decir el moreno.

–Y una mierda -protestó el rubio, sin enfocarle del todo- Llevo bebiendo desde que tenía... -contó mentalmente- quince años... Hoy sólo me he pasado...un poco... -explicó, no muy convencido.

Apoyó de nuevo la cabeza en una mano, con una mueca de malestar.

–Perdí las ganas de vivir, Uchiha... Todo por lo que había luchado se fue a la mierda... Perdí por completo mi autoestima... -confesó sin reparos- He sobrevivido estos años haciendo cosas que no quiero y a veces no puedo recordar... Es sorprendente lo necesitados que están los ninja que vuelven de la guerra... -comentó ácidamente- Uno no puede esperar un trabajo decente siendo un criminal buscado, y mucho menos en tiempos de guerra...

Itachi trató de ignorar las escabrosas ideas que acudieron a su cabeza, pero no pudo. Fuera lo que fuera lo que había sido de Deidara, debía haber sido algo muy denigrante. El rubio dio un nuevo trago de sake y se tambaleó sobre el taburete, con una visible falta de equilibrio. Rió para sí, como recordando un chiste muy divertido.

–Creo que no decidí suicidarme sólo por putearte... A ti y a todos los malditos Uchiha que aún quedáis vivos... -aseguró entrecortadamente- Para demostraros que una mediocre barrera de sangre no os hace mejores al resto... Aunque ahora ya todo da igual... -confesó, vaciando de golpe su vaso.

Itachi sintió un ligero y extraño sentimiento de compasión. El sentido del compañerismo no era precisamente una máxima en Akatsuki, pero todos habían compartido aquella soledad y aquel odio hacia el mundo, todo lo que cupiera fuera de sí mismos. Ver a alguien tan orgulloso de sí mismo rebajado a un patético estado de autocompasión era sumamente deprimente.

Advirtió que Deidara trataba de ponerse en pie, aunque con las dificultades dignas de una borrachera descomunal. Trastabilló y se desvió unos metros de su trayectoria, pero finalmente siguió en una tambaleante línea recta hasta la puerta, desapareciendo sin decir nada.

Itachi suspiró para sí. Lo más probable era que el chico acabara matándose si se iba solo en aquel estado. De mala gana, tragó los restos del dango y salió al frío aire exterior, donde una llovizna leve como espinas de hielo salpicaba todo cuando alcanzaba.

Vio la melena rubia de Deidara perderse entre la espesura del bosque que bordeaba la montaña. ¿A dónde iba aquel maldito mocoso? Lo siguió, temiendo que en cualquier momento cayera redondo y resbalara en el suelo barroso. ¿Desde cuando le importaban los demás? Quizás sentía que Deidara era una de las pocas personas que compartían su asco hacia la humanidad entera. Dos mentes asesinas y brillantes tenían más posibilidades de sobrevivir que una sola.

Los pasos torpes e inseguros de Deidara dejaban huellas profundas e irregulares en el barrizal en el que se había convertido el sinuoso sendero. Itachi siguió sus pasos a una distancia prudencial, haciendo uso de su más absoluto sigilo. Escurridizo como el agua entre los dedos, silencioso como el roce de una pluma, ningún sentido humano podía detectarle.

Salvo talvez la intuición de una mente tan retorcida y compleja como la suya.

–¿Por qué mierda me sigues...Uchiha...? -sugirió la voz áspera de Deidara.

Itachi se detuvo en seco, sorprendido por la capacidad de su ex compañero. Quizás le había subestimado más de lo debido. Incluso ebrio seguía siendo un ninja excepcional. Avanzó un poco y entró en el campo visual del más joven, cuyos ojos, curiosamente de nuevo azules, permanecían perdidos en una inmensidad velada de cristal.

–No estás en condiciones de ir solo a ninguna parte... -dijo escuetamente el moreno, acercándose unos metros.

–Ja... -rió Deidara con una sonrisa torcida- ¿Y a ti qué te importa...? -sugirió, siendo incapaz de enfocarle del todo- ¡Malditos seáis todos los Uchiha...! -bramó de pronto, enfurecido, dominado por una impotencia superior a él.

Posteriormente, se hizo a un lado con brusquedad y vomitó abundantemente. Itachi puso los ojos en blanco y golpeó su espalda con una mano, tratando de evitar que se ahogara, entendiendo que necesitaba expulsar todo el alcohol de su cuerpo.

Un par de minutos después, Deidara se incorporó como pudo, tembloroso, con el rostro cubierto de un sudor frío y aquel sabor amargo y desagradable inundándole el paladar. Su mirada perdida demostraba una terrible falta de conciencia espacial y temporal. Se apoyó casi instintivamente en el tronco de un árbol cercano y permitió que sus rodillas se doblaran hasta dejarle cómodamente sentado sobre la hierba mojada. Cerró los ojos, buscando un modo de paliar los efectos de aquel mareo aplastante.

–Llevo cinco días sin comer... -admitió en un susurro quedo.

Itachi siguió con la expresión ameboide que siempre manifestaba. No obstante, se sacó algo de un pequeño portakunáis y se lo tendió al rubio. Deidara apenas advertía nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, así que no reparó en el gesto del Uchiha. Chasqueando la lengua, Itachi sacudió la cantimplora ante el rostro de Deidara.

Descubrió con exasperación que el más joven estaba profundamente dormido, como si su cuerpo hubiera buscado un instintivo letargo para curarse de la mala vida que había llevado últimamente.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Uchiha Itachi se dejó caer en el suelo encharcado y cerró los ojos, cayendo en un sopor intranquilo, aún así con todos sus sentidos a máxima poténcia.

Curiosamente, sus sueños no estuvieron llenos de remordimientos ni escenas del pasado como solía sucederle. Al menos no con la misma contundencia.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

El viento aullaba entre las construcciones. La luna, nueva por misericordia de dioses desconocidos, cubría cualquier movimiento sospechoso bajo el seno del país del Viento. Guardias con mudos pasos patrullaban una y otra vez la entrada al callejón en cuyos laterales dormían cientos de presos, algunos más herméticamente que otros, por supuesto.

Tres figuras furtivas se movieron por los tejados curvos de la arena, sin dejar rastro o presencia alguna de su paso. Se desplazaban rápidas, con visible coordinación, de modo que cualquiera que las atisbara podía confundirlas fácilmente con una sombra traicionera de las tinieblas nocturnas. Siguiendo en línea recta las azoteas de los laterales de la calle, alcanzaron el final, encontrándose en un callejón cerrado. Pegándose a la superficie de roca del tejado, los tres acechantes de miraron entre sí.

–Ésa es la celda de Gaara -sugirió Temari, señalando la puerta blindada del fondo.

–Hay ocho guardias... Demasiados -aseguró Kankurô, observando a sus oponentes- Baki podría habernos acompañado... Con su katana de aire sería mucho más fácil.

–Ya ha hecho bastante con utilizar su influencia para quitar a unos cuantos de ellos de en medio. Por si no lo recuerdas, Baki está bajo el punto de mira de todos los peces gordos de la Arena. No está como para ir en misiones nocturnas con nosotros -le espetó Temari.

–Vale, tranquila... -apaciguó Kankurô, fastidiado.

Temari observó la oscuridad y se quitó el abanico de la espalda, acumulando chakra de _Fuuton_. Shikamaru, tras ella, escuchaba la conversación con los ojos en blanco, a la par estudiando el terreno para trazar un plan efectivo.

–Nadie sabe aún dónde estamos. Es mucho más fácil para nosotros hacer esto... Sólo son ocho. En tiempos tú y yo nos cargábamos a los jounin por puñados -sugirió Temari con una sonrisa maliciosa.

–Y aún podemos hacerlo. Yo me encargo del elemento sorpresa -aseguró Kankurô, sacando el rollo de pergamino negro.

–Bien, tú irás con él, Shikamaru -dijo Temari, escudriñando la oscuridad- La atadura de sombras será muy útil. Ah, y, sobretodo, intentad no matar a nadie -advirtió.

–Vale -repusieron ambos muchachos a unísono.

Temari sintió como la dejaban sola en un periquete. Al principio creyó que se resistirían a permitirle ir por su cuenta, pero quizás por fin aquellos dos cabezones habían entendido que no era una chiquilla indefensa.

Esperó en la negrura, con sus seis sentidos puestos al máximo en lo que sucedía en el suelo. Escasos minutos después, unos gritos ahogados le indicaron que Shikamaru y Kankurô habían hecho su trabajo. Apretó instintivamente la llave contra su pecho, complacida.

Si todo iba bien, Gaara sería libre en pocos minutos.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

_(1) okaa-san: Mamá._

_(2) otô-san: Papá._

_(3) Nukenin: Criminal, desterrado._

_(4) Ototo: Hermano pequeño._

_-------------------------------------------------_

_**Mizuru Temari:** Tranki, que no pasa ná XD. Pero es que ya te digo, me hiciste dudar y me lo tocó buscar (soy así de cabezona XD). Muchos besos y gracias por leer el fic n.n_

_**Kamy-chan: **Me temo que Naruto no va a ser precisamente afortunado con el tema de su dolencia, pero bueno, ya veremos XD. Gracias por haberte tomado la molestia de leer. Salu2._

_**Ligabiss:** Es que Sakura siempre está ahí, como buena compañera, claro que sí XD. Es su papel y punto XD. Lo de Sai temí que saliera OC, pero bueno, supongo que tras siete años algo de relación social habrá aprendido el chaval, ¿no? Tampoco lo hice meloso ni nada parecido, a mi parecer XD. Me muero por escribir sobre Sai, es un personaje que me inspira muchísimo n.n. Besotes, wapíxima, y gracias por el rev. (que sepas que para mí, mientras más largos sean mejor XD). P.D. Si te inspira hacer un FanArt, hazlo, porfa. Quiero ver que algo de eso no esté solo en mi cabeza XD_

_**NEIL-SEMPAI:** Si es que Temari me parece sexy hasta a mí (y eso que soy mujer, pero no estoy ciega, leñes, sé ver cuando una tía tiene lo que hay que tener XD). Besotes._

_**Jessikitax:** Weno, esa era la intención, poner parejas no tan "corrientes", por así decirlo (de esas que tienen tropecientos fics iguales, me refiero XD). Intento desarrollar el fic de un modo más maduro y, por así decirlo, oscuro. A ver qué sale de esto… XD. Besazos._

_**Chivizuke:** Tranki, tu comentario se entiende perfectamente, jeje. ¿Cómo voy a matar a Naruto tan pronto? Leñes, si es el prota Ò.Ó. Ni yo soy tan cruel XD. Tranki que aun queda Naruto para rato (un muy largo rato XD). Besos. _

_**Rodrigo:** Puedo poner Kakashi x Kurenai sin problemas, pero sin ser correspondido. Yo no veo a Kurenai liándose con otro que no sea Azuma, la verdad (es una mujer muy fiel, a mi parecer Ó.ò). Salu2._

_**Evangeline D. Hearn:** Primero de todo, decir que me ha encantado tu comentario (qué decir…adoro los comentarios largos XD). Na, a mi también me gusta mucho más este, intento que quede todo más realista, jeje. Con los de la Arena un sufras porque son mi equipo favorito XD (aunque debo decir que Gaara es el que menos me gusta de los tres -Haruka huye de fangirls de Gaara XD-). Jeje, el InoSai lo tengo ya todo pensado non. Creo que ya lo he dicho antes, pero Sai me inspira un montón para escribir n.n. Espero que el ItaDei no moleste, sé que hay gente muy reacia al shonen-ai y esas cosas… (por cierto, yo adoro el SasoDei, pero ya he hecho bastante con "sacar" a Deidara, dadas las circunstancias quedaría bastante inverosímil que Sasori también apareciera por ahí, no sé si me entiendes…TTwTT). Ah, decir que a mí Karin me cae genial (odio todo tipo de bashing, la verdad, pero es que Karin precisamente me cae de P.M. XD). See, me confundí con lo del pelo, grácias por recordármelo (en cuanto pueda lo cambio n.n), pero es que para mí Karin hubiera quedado mucho mejor siendo morena (como sólo leo el manga…yo la sigo viendo morena XD. Aunque sé que es pelirroja, esa se me escapó. Lo siento mucho u.u). P.D. ADORO Ayashi no Ceres. Tengo el manga, las novelas imprimidas en inglés (qué frik soy XD), la serie de anime en DVD, todo tipo de merchandising vario, un montón de dibujos… AMO ese manga (al igual que Fushigi Yuugi, aunque no sé qué tiene que ver esto ahora ¬¬). Me cascaba la cabeza y dije venga, un pequeñito homenaje a AnC XD. Bueno, ya lo dejo porque es más larga la contestación de tu comentario que el fic entero XD. Besotes y gracias por un comentario tan largo (los adoro n.n)._

_**Darwin: **De Kyuubi no me fiaría yo mucho, la verdad. Es bastante cabrón y te da la puñalada por la espalda en cuanto te descuidas XD. Pero por ahí va la cosa, no lo niego. Salu2._

_**ErickSmoke91 **y **Darklight ultimate:** Gracias a los dos por los ánimos (espero no quitaros el sueño XD). _


	6. Gris libertad

_Hola n.n. Perdón en el enorme retraso, aquí mí trae otro cap que no sé exactamente qué tiene…luchas no hay, pero se anticipa una .. _

**Capítulo 5. Gris libertad**

Shikamaru replegó su sombra y se reencajó el hombro izquierdo con un leve chasquido. Kankurô invocó su marioneta de alas negras para que volviera apaciblemente al pergamino, donde se gravaron de nuevo los caracteres dorados. Alrededor de ellos, un puñado de jounin y ANBU tendidos en el suelo, inconscientes. Giraron en dirección a la puerta metálica. Abierta, chirriaba agudamente sobre sus goznes. El interior se sumía en la oscuridad.

----------------------------------------

Temari descendió de dos en dos los breves escalones, mohosos y, curiosamente, férreos, a juzgar por el óxido visible en los remates. Tras el corto descenso, llegó a una zona más espaciosa, aún así angosta. La celda era pequeña, húmeda y maloliente, de paredes metálicas, al parecer. Ni siquiera un rayo de luz se filtraba por cualquier obertura y la oscuridad sólo era atenuada por la iluminación natural provinente del exterior. Al fondo de la prisión, una forma definida.

–¡Gaara! -exclamó Temari, con los ojos desorbitados.

Arrodillado en el suelo, vestido con harapos, un chico de veinti pocos yacía inconsciente. La única razón por la que no se había desplomado aún sobre el suelo era que unos pesados grilletes de hierro aprisionaban sus muñecas. Estaba extremadamente delgado, de un color enfermizo. Parecía capaz de desvanecerse en cualquier momento. Su cabello pelirrojo estaba grisáceo, apagado, desvaído. La piel de la cara delineaba su pómulos muy estrechamente. Una barba corta pero desordenada cubría su rostro. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero las ojeras eran tan pronunciadas que daba la sensación de estar mirando a dos cuencas vacías.

Respiraba, pero de un modo débil e irregular.

Temari trató de controlar sus nervios y se acercó a él, forzando los grilletes con cuidado de no hacerle daño. Inmediatamente notó las costras alrededor de las muñecas, seguramente debido a un constante forjeceo. Nada que hacer: los grilletes eran de hierro macizo, irrompibles para alguien que no poseyera una fuerza sobrehumana. Aunque...quizás con las cadenas...

Insertó un _kunai_ entre dos eslabones e hizo palanca, empujando chakra a través del metal, pues sabía de sobra que aquellas cadenas estaban selladas con chakra. Tras un par de minutos de aquella manera, el material cedió y uno de los brazos de Gaara quedó libre.

Cuando terminaba de hacer lo mismo con el otro brazo, Shikamaru y Kankurô irrumpieron en la celda, respirando entrecortadamente por la corrida.

–¡Gaara...! -exclamó en el acto Kankurô, corriendo hacia su hermano menor.

–¿Está...muerto...? -susurró Shikamaru, conmovido.

–Inconsciente -respondió Temari escuetamente- Kankurô, ayúdame a levantarle...

Mientras faenaban, ninguno reparó en algo que cayó deslizándose por la escalera que habían seguido al descender, apilándose en apariencia inofensivamente al borde del último escalón, como una bestia aguardando pacientemente a su presa.

Kankurô se acercó a su hermano y levantó uno de sus esqueléticos brazos para sostenerle. Y, súbitamente, Gaara abrió los ojos. El mayor apenas tuvo tiempo de abrir la boca para exhalar un sonido de alivio cuando la mano rígida y pálida del Kazekage se cerró entorno a su cuello.

Nadie se movió en los instantes que siguieron, contemplando sin aliento Gaara intentaba estrangular a su hermano mayor. Kankurô tragó saliva, pálido como el papel.

–Gaara... ¿qué?

En ése preciso instante, Shikamaru resbaló con algo que corrió bajo sus pies. El chico sólo atisbó a descubrir que lo que envolvía sus tobillos y manos era arena antes de que una masa oscura se le lanzara encima, palpando en busca de su cuello, sin duda con intenciones nada amistosas. Temari, horrorizada, miró en dirección a su hermano menor, que seguía con su obstinado intento de estrangular a Kankurô.

–¡Gaara! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo...!? -vociferó, dando un paso al frente.

–¡No, Temari...! -alcanzó a advertir Kankurô.

Tarde. La arena voló por el aire e impactó sobre el cuerpo de la kunoichi, provocando que saliera despedida hacia el muro contrario.

Gaara parecía ajeno a todo ello, con una fría crueldad que fuera tan característica en él unos años atrás.

Cuando fuera un monstruo.

–¡Gaara, basta! -bramó Kankurô a duras penas, con el último aire de sus pulmones- ¡Somos nosotros...!

El pelirrojo pareció reaccionar. Si más no le miró fijamente, con los ojos verdes perdidos, concentrados en un odio tan profundo como los pozos del infierno. Tan llenos de rabia como en sus días de Jinchuuriki.

–_¡Urusai, otô-san! (1)_ -vociferó.

Y la terrible verdad cayó sobre ellos como una capa plomiza.

Gaara había enloquecido. El juicio destrozado por los años de encierro, por quién sabe qué torturas impuestas a su persona. Por sus recuerdos de un padre cruel y de una madre inexistente. De nuevo sus ojos parecían odiar al mundo, sin reparos, sin medidas. Sólo rabia y furia enjauladas que podían hacer bambolear al universo entero sobre un pilar invisible.

Todo el color de la cara de Kankurô parecía haberse disuelto como la sal en el agua. Con los ojos negros desorbitados de terror, intentó reunir el valor suficiente para separar los labios ajados y emitir unas palabras.

–Gaara... Soy yo..._aniki (2)_... Y ella es Temari... Somos tus hermanos, Gaara...

Su voz sonaba casi a una súplica por la vida propia. No era para menos, pues el miedo de sus ya lejanos años de infancia desfilaba ante sus ojos como una serie de fotogramas. Los instantes en los que tembló de puro terror ante la figura de Shukaku, aferrado en ocasiones al brazo de Temari, la cual tampoco podía retener sus llantos de pavor.

Pero Gaara sólo apretó el agarre.

A aquellas alturas, Shikamaru estaba casi totalmente cubierto por la masa arenosa y, aunque trataba de escapar con todas sus fuerzas, el pánico empezaba a llevarle al punto de sucumbir y su prodigiosa mente yacía colapsada. Había contemplado con sus ojos como Rock Lee quedaba prácticamente inválido por un ataque de Gaara, posteriormente el como dos hombres habían sido desintegrados ante sus ojos, hasta que sólo la sangre y la arena se habían movido juntas en el ambiente, como un sólo y malévolo ente. Y la carencia de aire empezaba a ser alarmante.

Temari entreabrió los ojos con un gesto de dolor y un quejido ahogado producto de su espalda dolorida. Vio a Shikamaru tendido en el suelo, pataleando vanamente contra su atacante. Y Gaara...de pie, con una expresión psicópata, estrangulando firmemente a su hermano mayor, el cuerpo del cual empezaba también a cubrirse de arena reptante. Kankurô no se movía, inerte, como una muñeca de papel zarandeada por una brisa fugaz. Se estaba asfixiando, con los dedos de Gaara en su garganta junto al lazo de arena en su tórax.

La mujer se mordió el labio inferior, tenazmente, hasta que la sangre manó como un río de la herida. El nudo de emociones se soltó violentamente, y el miedo, el dolor y el valor estallaron como un pequeño cúmulo.

–¡Gaara...! -rogó, extendiendo los brazos al frente, como en rezo último.

Y aquel gesto resultó ser el catalizador del desastre.

En primer lugar, el decrépito pelirrojo giró la cabeza, distrayendo su atención por un segundo de sus ansias de matar. Sus labios temblaron levemente, y sus párpados cayeron un poco para ocultar parte del iris. Finalmente, un susurro desvaído emanó de sus labios partidos y ensangrentados.

–_Okaa-san... (3)_

Y, sin más, sus escasas fuerzas, reavivadas en un instante de demencia, se extinguieron como una hoguera caída en cenizas. Sus extremidades, pesadas como el hierro, tiraron de él hacia abajo. Sólo los brazos robustos de un aturdido Kankurô lograron evitar que se estrellara contra el suelo.

El silencio que siguió fue increíble, exceptuando, claro está, el de la arena cayendo al suelo sin el sustento de chakra que hubiera tenido para matar. Shikamaru se incorporó, jadeando, con parte del pecho lleno de cortes y heridas, aunque nada de gravedad. Temari bajó los brazos, con los ojos desorbitados, colapsados por varias emociones que trataban de abrirse paso al mismo tiempo.

Kankurô tosió, olvidando por un momento el nudo que tenía en el pecho y concentrándose en el del cuello, no exento de gravedad. Temari se le acercó una vez recuperada de su propio shock, angustiada.

–¿Te encuentras bien...? -susurró.

El muchacho no respondió. Prefirió apartarle la mirada y asentir ausentemente. Se acomodó el brazo de Gaara tras el cuello, hasta que Shikamaru acudió a su lado y le ayudó con la otra extremidad del Kazekage.

Los tres se miraron por unos segundos. Lo que habían visto, oído y sentido en aquella celda no lo olvidarían con facilidad. Mientras salían al frío exterior y se confundían con la noche, trataron de olvidar aquella escaramuza y, con ella, la sensación que, inexorablemente, les había traído.

Puro terror.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

Baki siempre acostumbraba a cerrar la puerta con sus tres candados, de modo que si alguien, ya fuera ninja o un simple ladrón, tratara de entrar, haría el ruido suficiente para intentar abrirla, acarreando con ello que él despertara en el proceso. No obstante, esa noche los dejó descorridos. Si realmente existían en Sunagakure ninja capaces de cumplir una misión en un tiempo récord, esos eran Temari y Kankurô, un dúo casi perfecto en todos sus aspectos. Que la misión fuera recuperar a su hermano menor no hacía sino añadir razones para una veloz ejecución de la silenciosa tarea.

Pero ni siquiera Baki estaba preparado para lo que vieron sus ojos cuando Temari abrió la puerta con una mano, evitando como pudo que chirriara más de la cuenta. Tembloroso, el jounin de la Arena se apresuró a ayudar a aquellos muchachos a meter en la casa a un Gaara casi desvanecido de inanición. Tras asegurar la entrada, se adentró en la cocina a preparar sendos tés tonificantes.

Mientras Shikamaru ayudaba a Gaara a sentarse en un sillón, Temari se quitó el abanico de la espalda y lo dejó en la primera silla que encontró, desencajando los hombros de aquel peso que aún no se había acostumbrado a llevar de nuevo. Escrutó la sala con la mirada y sólo vio algo que le llamó la atención. Kankurô estaba sentado en una silla lejana, en un rincón en sombra. Sus brazos descansaban sin movimiento sobre sus rodillas, rígidas. Sus ojos, de aquel profundo color negro, miraban al frente sin mirar nada, perdidos, confundidos por quién sabe qué pensamientos. Temblaba.

Temari arqueó las cejas con preocupación y se acercó a él, dándole un golpecito en el hombro al que él, por cierto, no reaccionó. Había notado lo callado que había estado él durante todo el camino de vuelta, pero lo achacó a la impresión o, quizás, al alivio.

–¿Qué ocurre, Kankurô? -preguntó- ¿Te encuentras mal?

El chico no respondió, se limitó a hundir la cabeza entre los hombros, tanto como pudo, como dominado de pronto por una súbita vergüenza.

–Siempre lo supe... -aseguró con voz ronca, tragando saliva- Siempre supe que me parecía mucho... a él...

–¿Él? -cuestionó Temari- ¿De quién hablas?

Pero el muchacho se estremeció de nueva cuenta, esta vez con más violencia, y hundió el rostro entre las manos. Sus ojos estaban húmedos, algo que tomó por sorpresa a Temari con más contundencia de la esperada. Desde que eran niños, no había visto llorar a Kankurô. Era un chico rudo, orgulloso de sí mismo, prepotente hasta un extremo que solía ser irritante. Y, por supuesto, jamás mostraba sus emociones, ni el miedo, ni la tristeza, ni el sufrimiento ni la agonía. Sólo en alguna ocasión felicidad y triunfo.

La última vez que le vio llorar...

Temari abrió los ojos a sobremanera, sintiendo un repentino _dejà vu_ que la golpeó como una maza. Sí, lo recordaba... La última vez que Kankurô lloró frente a ella, tenía el labio partido, un ojo morado y los tobillos llenos de golpes.

Y su padre, Kazekage-sama, le miraba de pie, con fría y cruel indiferencia.

Temari se cubrió momentáneamente los ojos con ambas manos, queriendo espantar aquellas imágenes de su cabeza. Pero no podía, era incapaz de ello. Ahora incluso sentía las súplicas de su hermano menor, llamándole, clamándole ayuda con desesperación.

Y la mirada ida de su padre flotaba ante sus ojos.

–Creo que por eso...me pegaba tanto y a ti ni siquiera te tocaba... -gimió Kankurô, con las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas- En su demencia, se veía a sí mismo reflejado en mí... Y en ti veía a _okaa-san_... -murmuró, con sendos estertores sacudiendo su pecho- Lo mismo ha sucedido con Gaara...

Temari sintió que su corazón daba un vuelvo. Era cierto, no podía negarlo. Mirando una y otra vez el retrato de su madre, la chica había comprendido que se parecía increíblemente a ella. Todos lo decían, era como si Karura hubiera vuelto a la vida a medida que ella iba creciendo. Y Kankurô...era idéntico a Kazekage-sama. El mismo cabello, la misma piel bronceada...los mismos ojos negros y profundos como pozos.

–Y durante muchos años he temido convertirme en él... No quiero cometer los mismos errores, Temari... -murmuró Kankurô, con las cejas arqueadas en un gesto de pena- Sois todo lo que tengo... Cualquier paso en falso por mi parte podría... Hoy Gaara me ha confundido con él -soltó de pronto.

–No digas eso -rogó Temari, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Negó con la cabeza- No te pareces en nada a _otô-san_... Tú fuiste el que fue en persecución de dos Akatsuki de nivel Kage sólo por traer a tu hermano de vuelta. Tú fuiste el que agonizante por el veneno le rogaste a Baki que te dejara ir a buscarle... ¿Qué hay de _otô-san_ en eso, eh? -insistió.

El chico no respondió. Se limitó a frotarse los ojos con la manga de la camisa negra, abstraído. Conmovida, Temari atrajo la cabeza de su hermano hacia sí hasta recostarla en su pecho, permitiendo que Kankurô llorara a sus anchas, como un niño pequeño que demuestra su miedo a la oscuridad en un ambiente íntimo.

Se sintieron súbitamente arrastrados a las garras del pasado.

–Temari... -llamó entonces la voz de Shikamaru.

La rubia alzó la mirada, ligeramente fuera de lugar. Kankurô se sorbió la nariz discretamente y se puso en pie. Shikamaru les miraba con seriedad y un toque de alerta.

–Se ha despertado -dijo únicamente.

Ante aquella mención, los dos hermanos prácticamente saltaron sobre el sillón en el que yacía Gaara, dando de nuevo señales de vida.

–Gaara... -musitó Temari, agachada al lado del pelirrojo.

El aludido pareció reaccionar a los estímulos externos, porque sus párpados temblaron débilmente y dejaron ver sus ojos verdes, velados y desorientados. Escudriñó la estancia con la mirada, como si tratara de ubicarse, y entonces vio a Temari, mirándole con angustia. Separó los labios, pero nada manó de ellos, salvo un quejido lastimero.

La rubia tomó una de sus manos enjutas entre los dedos, notando un frío envolvente y mortífero. Trató vanamente de calentársela. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas traicioneras, pues jamás había visto a su hermano en un estado tan deplorable.

–Te...Temari... -logró decir Gaara, aunque no parecía muy consciente de lo que decía.

La rubia le sonrió dulcemente, dichosa al sentirse reconocida. Después, Gaara deslizó la mirada en Kankurô, los ojos oscuros del cual lucían tristes y decaídos. Un momentáneo miedo cruzó la mente del marionetista, temiendo quizás que Gaara vislumbrara de nuevo en él al fantasma de su padre.

Pero no fue así.

–Temari...Kankurô... -susurró el pelirrojo- Estáis aquí...

–Eres libre, Gaara -sonrió su hermano, con una expresión de felicidad de oreja a oreja.

El Kazekage tardó un poco en asimilar sus palabras, pero cuando por fin cobraron un sentido revelador para él, sintió como si un mundo de sensaciones agradables se abriera ante sus ojos, como un abanico empuñado por unas manos gentiles y maternales.

Ya no estaba en aquella celda fría. Ya nadie entraría para escupirle palabras denigrantes ni golpearle sin compasión.

Estaba con sus hermanos. Temari y Kankurô. Sus seres queridos.

Su familia.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en un sueño intranquilo pero placentero. Escuchó algunas voces confusas para sus oídos. Arrugó el entrecejo cuando le pareció distinguir la silueta de un hombre alto de cabellos pardos y mirada fría en la inmensidad blanca. No obstante, una visión más poderosa borró aquel espectro de oscuridad.

Dos manos, de dos personas distintas, que se extendían hacia él como queriendo acariciarle.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

Aún estaba oscuro, silencioso, y el aire olía como si un cenagal del tamaño de la Arena fuera a surgir de repente de la nada.

Jiraiya terminó de trepar por la leve montaña y encontró una pendiente que descendía describiendo una suave curva. Inspiró aire lentamente, hinchando los pulmones con plenitud. La falta de aire ante un esfuerzo contínuo era una de las cosas que le recordaban a Jiraiya que ya no era un jovencito.

Cargando sus enormes rollos de pergamino a la espalda, extendió los brazos hacia atrás y echó a correr ladera abajo. Pronto vislumbró el brillo discreto del agua, los nenúfares planos y hermosos como colas de pavos reales. Encontró el camino de rocas que discorría entre el agua y fue saltándolas una tras otra. Finalmente, una pequeña isla en el centro de la superfície de agua. Aterrizó con facilidad y recuperó el aliento con rapidez sorprendente. Sólo entonces habló.

–Bunta, he venido a charlar un rato.

El agua cerca del margen se estremeció. En la superficie aparecieron burbujas que estallaron violentamente. Y entonces, de súbito, una masa de naranja intenso surgió de las profundidades, produciendo una fría llovizna artificial.

–Hombre, Jiraiya... Cuanto tiempo. Has envejecido estos últimos años.

–Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo de ti, Bunta, pero por suerte para ti tienes más vida de la que ningún humano tendrá nunca -comentó Jiraiya.

El viejo Gamabunta, tan enorme e imponente como siempre, rió con estridencia. Se sentó sobre sus ancas y, con naturalidad, sacó su pipa de mano, sorpresivamente seca, y empezó a fumar tranquilamente, echando anillos de humo por la comisura de la boca.

–Dime, Jiraiya, te escucho.

El hombre se sentó en el suelo y se cruzó de brazos, meditativo.

–Quería preguntarte algo...sobre Minato.

El sapo se sacó el tabaco de la boca y miró al sannin con extrañeza. De haber tenido cejas, seguramente las habría fruncido.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

–Verás, Bunta -empezó a explicar Jiraiya- Minato dejó escrito en un rollo de pergamino ciertos datos que debían servirnos en el futuro. Hablaban sobre Naruto, sobre los efectos que Kyuubi podría tener sobre él. Había diversas menciones a algo que llamaba el "deterioro del cuerpo y el alma".

–No es de extrañar, era predecible -aseguró Gamabunta, pensativo- Un Bijuu tiene muchísimo poder, más tratándose de Kyuubi. Un cuerpo humano no está preparado para retener tanto chakra en sus canales.

–¿Cómo podía Minato saberlo? Conocer todos los efectos, me refiero... -musitó Jiraiya.

–Suponía que eras más agudo, Jiraiya. Pero, al fin y al cabo, siempre fuiste un hombre sin talento... -suspiró Gamabunta.

Jiraiya frunció los labios, molesto, y trató de pensar en los posibles significados de aquella frase, pero no acudieron a su cabeza. Miró inquisitoriamente a su invocación. Gamabunta apagó su pipa y se la guardó en el chaleco.

–Minato era excepcional en todo lo que hacía. Tenía talento, fuerza, valor y...mucho poder. Mucho más de lo normal, Jiraiya -murmuró, mirándole- Sin embargo, nadie hubiera podido predecir que tendría el poder para derrotar a Kyuubi y sellarle. Eso era impensable, simplemente nadie _podía_ hacerlo. No obstante, el día en que Kushina dio a luz, Minato salió a enfrentar a Kyuubi. ¿Por qué crees que lo hizo? ¿Qué razones tenía para preferir un combate casi letal a marcharse de la villa y proteger a su familia?

Jiraiya estaba noqueado. Las posibilidades que se agolpaban en su cabeza eran rápidamente descartadas, ya fuera por improbables o por totalmente irracionales. Sin embargo, una verdad sobrevivió a la purga y fue tomando fuerza en su mente. Abrió la boca, patidifuso.

–Las cosas no salieron como él quería... ¿verdad? -sugirió.

–Exacto -aseguró Gamabunta, complacido por ser entendido- Minato tenía confianza en poder detener a Kyuubi con facilidad. Algo extraño tratándose de un dios demonio de Nueve Colas, ¿no te parece?

–Bunta, dime qué sabía Minato sobre Kyuubi... -exigió Jiraiya, impaciente.

El sapo se tomó su tiempo antes de responder, pero finalmente clavó en él sus ojos de anfibio y abrió la boca.

–¿Nunca viste la marca en su ombligo?

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

El amanecer despuntaba, fusión maleable de dorado y rosa, en la lejanía. Aún la oscuridad gris cubría la villa y el despertar de los más jóvenes parecía aún distante.

Pero Sakura ya estaba despierta. De hecho, apenas había dormido un par de horas aquella noche.

Se hizo la cama, no con demasiada pulcritud, algo a lo que se había habituado desde que era ANBU. Después de una ducha rápida, se puso el uniforme de recambio y cogió el protector blanco que se colocó, ceñido, sobre la cota de malla. Aunque aquel atuendo pareciera complicado a simple vista, resultaba increíblemente cómodo de llevar. Sobretodo el de las mujeres, dado que llevaban diversas almohadillas que se acoplaban a la cintura y al contorno del pecho. Se peinó sin demasiado cuidado y cogió la máscara del mono. Salió por la ventana sin despertar a nadie.

Saltó de un tejado a otro durante unos minutos y, finalmente, llegó a una casita pequeña cercana al parque de Konoha. Estaba hecha de madera clara, quizás roble, y tenía un aspecto hogareño y acogedor incluso desde fuera. Llamó a la puerta con energía. Tsunade no tardó en abrir, acomodándose bien un batín que dejaba entrever su sustancioso escote.

–Sakura... -susurró- ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

–Discúlpeme, Tsunade-sensei -se excusó Sakura- Quería comentarle algo que me preocupa. Es...referente a Naruto.

La mujer se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, denotando así su nerviosismo, pero finalmente se hizo a un lado y la invitó a pasar con una gesto de mano. Sakura pasó a la salita que tan bien conocía y se encontró con un visitante inesperado. Jiraiya estaba sentado en una silla cerca de la ventana, con una taza de humeante té caliente entre las manos.

–Ah, hola, Sakura-san -saludó el sannin.

–Buenos días, Jiraiya-sama -devolvió el gesto Sakura, manteniendo su sorpresa.

–¿Cómo quieres el té, Sakura? -preguntó Tsunade tras cerrar la puerta.

–Blanco y con una cucharada de azúcar. Como siempre, _sensei_ -le recordó, tomando asiento al otro lado de la mesita ovalada.

Tsunade no tardó en salir de la cocina con un taza de porcelana, con exquisitos dibujos de flores y hojas de cerezo talladas, humeante, que desprendía un embriagador aroma a té recién recogido. Después de dárselo a su discípula, Tsunade encendió una varilla de incienso y sopló, dejando que un humo perfumado inundara el cuarto con sus cambiantes e irrepetibles volutas.

Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio, sorbiendo el té con deleite. Finalmente, la sannin se inclinó sobre la mesa, cruzando las piernas con elegancia.

–Dime, Sakura. ¿Sobre qué querías consultarme?

La chica no respondió en el acto, sino que observó los posos que iban quedando visibles en el fondo de la taza. Suspiró.

–Naruto fue herido con una katana el abdomen. Fue Sasuke -dejó caer con contundencia.

Los dos sannin se miraron como si se les acabara de aparecer el fantasma de Orochimaru. Si antes ya parecían pálidos, el color de sus rostros se volvió directamente cadavérico.

–¿Dices que fue Sasuke? -sugirió Jiraiya.

–Así me lo dijo Naruto cuando le encontré herido -explicó Sakura- Fue en la frontera con la Hierba. Al parecer, Naruto se enfrentó también con un tercero, pero desconozco quién era.

Jiraiya se cruzó de brazos mientras Tsunade, por su parte, se sobaba la cabeza, como si padeciera de una migraña monumental.

–Así que Uchiha Sasuke sigue vivo... Y no parece demasiado amistoso con Konoha, que digamos -meditó la mujer.

–No es eso lo que he venido a deciros, maestra -insistió Sakura, cambiando de tema- Naruto no ha podido curarse de esa herida por sí mismo. Tuve que empeñar en ello todas mis habilidades médicas. Pero esto ya me lo temía. Ahora todas las marcas le dejan cicatriz. Es como...si el chakra de Kyuubi ya no le protegiera.

El color pálido de los rostros de los sannin alcanzó un nivel francamente alarmante. Era como si todos sus miedos se estuvieran cumpliendo uno tras otro. Tras un largo y callado suspiro, Tsunade hizo un gesto con la mano.

–Hay algo que no te hemos contado, Sakura. A parte de nosotros dos, pocos son los que lo saben. Y yo sólo conozco la historia entera desde hace unos pocos minutos.

–¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué tiene que ver con Naruto? -preguntó Sakura, intrigada.

–Sabes que Kyuubi está sellado en Naruto, ¿cierto? Yondaime, antes de realizar el sellado, dejó un largo manuscrito lleno de posibles efectos adversos que esa relación simbiótica podía ejercer sobre Naruto -explicó Jiraiya- Y después de investigar un poco y preguntar a diversa gente, hemos recibido una explicación a ése escrito.

Teniendo en cuenta el tono misterioso de Jiraiya, Sakura se esperaba cualquier cosa. Aunque, para ser sinceros, jamás llegó a imaginarse algo de aquel calibre.

–Yondaime fue el anterior Jinchuuriki de Kyuubi -reveló Jiraiya.

La chica permaneció inmóvil, estática, esperando a que su mente asimilara aquella revelación.

–¿Perdón? -sugirió, perdida.

–Al parecer, por una razón que desconocemos, Yondaime tenía sellado en su interior al Kyuubi -procedió a explicar Jiraiya- Nunca lo mostró abiertamente, y en ello debo reconocer su buena actuación, pues nunca percaté de ello. Sin embargo, poco a poco, su cuerpo fue deteriorándose por el contacto...

Sakura sintió como si un balde de agua fría hubiera caído sobre su cuerpo y la hubiera empapado de pies a cabeza. Trató de inspirar aire, pero el dolor al hacerlo resultó demasiado atroz.

–¿Qué quiere decir con eso, Jiraiya-sama?

–Yondaime empezó a sentirse débil y acechado por el chakra demoníaco cuando pasó de los veinticuatro años. Sus heridas no sanaban como antes y sufría jaquecas constantes. La verdad es que por esa época le noté bastante enfermo, pero lo atribuí a simple cansancio. Y, entonces, Kyuubi logró liberarse y, en una desesperada venganza, atacó la villa de la Hoja -expuso Jiraiya.

Tsunade intervino en la conversación, al mismo tiempo que la varilla de incienso terminaba por apagarse.

–No sabemos qué hubiera pasado con Yondaime de seguir atado a Kyuubi... Pero, seguramente...habría terminado por extinguirse.

Y Sakura empezó a sentirse pequeña e insignificante. Impotente como una hormiga que se ve atrapada por una corriente de lluvia.

¿Aquel era el destino final de los Jinchuuriki? ¿Consumirse en un infierno de debilidad y dolor junto a su demonio interior?

No. No podía ser. Era demasiado cruel para ser real.

Giró sobre sí misma a la velocidad del rayo y salió al exterior por la primera obertura que encontró. Tsunade y Jiraiya permanecieron allí, inmóviles cual centenarios árboles, mientras las cenizas del incienso volaban junto a la cortina blanca de la ventana abierta.

------------------------

El silencio del hospital se le hizo frívolamente cercano. Le recordaba demasiado a una lápida, a la mortífera monotonía insonora de los cementerios. Sólo dos veces había llorado de pie junto a una tumba. En una ocasión, la de una anciana que le enseñó una valiosa lección. En la otra, su propio padre yacía detrás, o al menos lo que quedaba de él.

No se veía con fuerzas de sentir aquella melancólica lejanía de nuevo.

Corrió como poseída por los pasillos, sin aliento, hasta que se detuvo frente a la puerta de cristal de la que saliera sólo unas horas antes. La abrió violentamente y descubrió que no había luz en la estancia, pues la penumbra envolvente ayudaba a los enfermos a dormir y las persianas restaban pasadas hasta que se hiciera de día.

Naruto dormía profundamente en su camilla, y sólo su respiración parecía cortar aquel silencio, pues Sai no hacía ruido al respirar.

La chica se acercó a la camilla de Naruto. Le miró, luchando para retener los lagrimones que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos. La verdad parecía cada vez más punzante, como una espina abriéndose paso en la carne e hiriendo cada vez más.

Sin apenas reparar en ello, levantó una mano y rozó la mejilla morena del ANBU, notando de pronto cuanta frialdad emanaba. Sólo entonces se le hizo cercano el proceso que había comenzado y de cuya cura no disponía.

Naruto movió levemente la cabeza y despegó los párpados, desorientado. Cuando consiguió identificarla, sin notar la humedad de sus ojos, esbozó una cariñosa sonrisa.

–Sakura...

Y, de repente, Naruto le pareció dolorosamente frágil.

Como una figura de bello cristal veneciano, que se rompe con sólo tocarla.

Con su eterna máscara de felicidad, Sakura sonrió.

–Buenos días, Naruto.

Aún estaba allí...

La pregunta era por cuánto tiempo.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

Una clase de aprendices de ninja podría haber tenido fácilmente unos cuarenta alumnos hacía unos años. No obstante, en aquella situación inestable pocos niños nacían y, de los que lo hacían, muy pocos se encomendaban a la tarea de ser _shinobi_, dado que los padres conocían bien la alta probabilidad de muerte.

Aquel día, cuando la sensei de uno de los primeros cursos entró en el aula, contó quince niños. Quince...no dieciséis como era habitual. Aunque no era raro. Los padres de Matsuko Yukihiro habían fallecido el día anterior en terreno de la Arena. La profesora se sentó en su silla y se echó unos cabellos de la larga melena parda hacia la espalda. Golpeó una vez en el pupitre con una mano, pidiendo silencio, y escudriñó los rostros inocentes con sus rasgados ojos marrones.

–Veamos, chicos. Supongo que habréis repasado la lección de ayer... -dijo Tenten, lo suficientemente alto como para ser oída- ¿Cuales son las tres artes ninja que un aprendiz debe dominar o como mínimo conocer para ser un shinobi completo?

Un puñado de críos alzaron la mano. Tenten señaló a uno en particular, el cual se puso en pie con orgullo y desparpajo.

–El _Ninjutsu_ o técnicas ninja -recitó- Consiste en juntar el chakra y los sellos para crear ataques elementales o ofensiva – defensiva.

–Muy bien, Daisuke -aprobó Tenten- El _ninjutsu_ es el arte que os permitirá ascender a gennin en su debido momento, así que es elemental dominarlo. Tú -señaló a una niña tímida, cuya mano temblorosa se alzaba hacia el techo.

–El _Genjutsu_ o técnicas ilusorias, sensei... -musitó, aunque con suficiente volumen- Con él un ninja puede confundir a un enemigo y hacerle ver algo irreal...

–Correcto, Hikari -asintió Tenten- Muy pocos ninja se especializan en _genjutsu_, pero es una de las habilidades más difíciles de dominar. Bueno, me falta una. ¿Quién me la dirá?

Una última mano se alzó en el aire con determinación. Tenten sonrió mientras miraba a un niño de revueltos cabellos rubios, que se puso en pie.

–El _Taijutsu_ o técnica física -explicó el pequeño- Es el arte básico del ninja. Un ninja puede en casos extremos prescindir de todas sus habilidades y seguir en combate gracias a su _taijutsu_.

–Nunca mejor dicho, Takeru -concedió la profesora, hinchando el pecho.

–Pero profe, eso último es mentira -protestó el pequeño Daisuke.

Tenten alzó la vista, patidifusa, sin saber si reír o no, así que se aclaró la garganta y miró al joven castaño.

–¿Por qué dices que es mentira? -sugirió.

–Un ninja no puede depender sólo de su _taijutsu_. Un buen ninja debe saber dominar muuuchas técnicas ninja -hizo un gesto de grandeza con los brazos- Eso es lo que diferencia a un ninja de una persona normal.

–En eso te equivocas -aseguró Tenten, poniéndose en pie, tajante.

Anduvo hacia delante, sobre el suelo de madera, hasta que apoyó la cadera en la parte delantera de su mesa y, con los brazos apoyados en el borde, observó a la clase.

–No es necesario para un ninja conocer técnicas ninja. Lo único que un _shinobi_ necesita realmente es dedicarse a su tarea con trabajo duro. Os contaré algo -susurró, guiñándoles un ojo- Hace años, yo era parte de un equipo de ninja, el equipo 3 de mi generación. Mis compañeros eran un Hyuuga, un usuario del _Doujutsu_ de la pura visión...y un chico que no conocía ninguna técnica ninja. Bien, éste último chico era incapaz de ejecutar los sellos y sacar una técnica elemental o de cualquier otro tipo. Ni siquiera podía hacer el _Kage Bunshin_ -añadió, arqueando las cejas.

La clase entera estalló en risotadas. Para sus mentes infantiles y tan poco complejas en el raciocinio, resultaba bastante patético que existiera un ninja incapaz de hacer ningún tipo de _ninjutsu_. Tenten, lejos de enfurecerse, permaneció impasible.

–Exacto. Así le trataban todos -prosiguió, con seriedad- Se reían de él por ser incapaz de utilizar los sellos -más risas que ella ignoró- Pero él no se rindió, porque gozaba de la voluntad de fuego de la villa de la Hoja.

Silencio absoluto. Todos escuchaban con total interés la historia que les relataba su maestra. Tenten cambió de posición, cruzando los pies.

–Entrenó duro, durante días y noches, ignorando el dolor, sangrando por la dureza de sus entrenamientos. Y cada vez iba siendo más y más fuerte. Llegó un día...en que sintió que no necesitaba las técnicas ninja para ser uno de ellos. En los exámenes de Chunnin, le tocó el único rival al que no podía vencer. Quedó casi inválido, pero ni siquiera ahí se rindió y siguió entrenando. Tras una complicada operación, logró ponerse de nuevo en pie y volver a ser ninja. Y siguió entrenando, durante años enteros...hasta que un día decidió que ya había llegado la prueba definitiva. Y nuestro amigo retó al Hyuuga en combate -sentenció.

–Qué estúpido... -comentó un chico- A un Hyuuga no se le puede vencer. Tienen esos ojos tan raros -puso los ojos en blanco, provocando risas entre sus compañeros- que ven el chakra y pueden cerrarte los puntos... Algunos incluso tienen la defensa absoluta.

–¿Eso piensas? -sugirió Tenten, divertida- Pues bien. El combate empezó y el Hyuuga atacó. Pero nuestro ninja resultó ser mucho más rápido. Trató de utilizar la defensa, pero él también era más rápido que el _Kaiten_. Hyuuga trató de golpearle, pero nuestro amigo también era más fuerte. Y, tal como os imagináis, el Hyuuga perdió. Y tuvo que reconocer que una barrera de sangre no lo es todo.

La clase parecía una catacumba, pues un silencio semejante cubría el ambiente. Los niños ni siquiera parecían respirar, mudos del asombro. Tenten se puso las manos en las caderas, sonriendo.

–Con esto quiero deciros que no importa las técnicas que dominéis ni del clan al que pertenezcáis -determinó- Sólo importa el trabajo duro, el empuje y el valor que tengáis para seguir adelante. ¿Lo comprendéis?

En ése preciso momento, llamaron a la puerta. Tenten indicó que se podía pasar. Un jounin de cabellos negros apareció en el umbral y, observando a la clase, miró a la profesora.

–Profesora, ¿puede hablar con usted un momento?

La mujer no dijo nada de inmediato, pero finalmente sonrió ampliamente. Observó a sus discípulos con una sonrisa torcida.

–Se ha acabado la clase -anunció- Salid a jugar. Hoy hace muy buen día.

Entre vítores y agradecimientos, los pequeños salieron como una marabunta, ya fuera por las ventanas o por la puerta. Sonriendo amablemente, el jounin entró en el aula y miró a Tenten, sonriendo maliciosamente.

–Así que el ninja que sólo sabía hacer _taijutsu_, ¿eh? -sugirió, divertido.

–Vamos, Lee, esa es una anécdota digna de contar... -rió Tenten agradablemente.

–Sí, aunque, desgraciadamente, a Neji no le hace tanta gracia hablar del tema -comentó Lee, sonriendo gentilmente.

–¿Cómo iba a hacerle gracia? Le ganaste, Lee -aseguró Tenten, pinchándole con un codo.

–Sólo porque miraba hacia otro lado... -dijo Lee, enrojeciendo.

–Venga, Lee... Neji tiene el Byakugan. Te vio igualmente, pero no pudo hacer nada -explicó Tenten.

–Cambiemos de tema, por favor... -rogó el moreno, arrugando sus pobladas cejas- ¿Has hablado ya con Gai-sensei?

Tenten sacó dos cintas para el pelo de sus bolsillos y empezó a hacerse sus infantiles moños mientras hablaba con su amigo.

–Sí, y el mes que viene me presentaré a las pruebas para ascender a jounin -declaró la kunoichi, haciendo un nudo.

–Eso me anima. Neji es ANBU y ya nunca viene con los jounin. Así al menos tendré alguien de los viejos tiempos conmigo -dijo Lee, sonriendo con amabilidad.

Tenten miró por la ventana y suspiró, pensativa. Le dolería dejar a aquellos niños por las misiones, pero Konoha necesitaba desesperadamente una nueva remesa de jounin. Y ella deseaba ser útil.

–Cuánto me gustaría que pudiéramos volver a ser un equipo sin estas desafortunadas circunstancias...

–Ya, pero después esto será algo de lo que nos reiremos -aseguró Lee- Nunca es tarde para construir otro futuro. ¿Ya se lo has dicho a Neji? -saltó de pronto.

La kunoichi enrojeció de golpe hasta las orejas, ruborizada. ¿Tan evidentes eran sus emociones? Supuso que para nadie era un secreto que sentía atraída por Hyuuga Neji desde antes de coincidir en el mismo equipo...excepto para el mismo Neji, claro está. Aunque los años la habían hecho madurar. No iba a depender de un hombre para construir su vida. Sin embargo, siempre se había planteado intentarlo algún día, cuando dispusiera del valor y la fuerza suficientes para confesárselo.

Sabía muy bien que, en el hipotético e improbable casi de que Neji aceptara intentarlo, el clan Hyuuga no estaría de acuerdo. Pues ella no era una _kunoichi_ de un clan ni una familia célebre. De hecho, si había habido algún otro _shinobi_ o _kunoichi_ (4) en su familia, lo desconocía totalmente. No ostentaba la posición social ni militar suficiente como para ser un buen partido para el heredero del clan Hyuuga.

Y, bueno...Neji nunca había dado muestra alguna de corresponderle.

–No, Lee. No se lo he dicho y no pienso hacerlo. Hay cosas más importantes en las que pensar -declaró, cogiendo un puñado de hojas y dedicándose a ordenarlas- Después de todo, estamos en guerra.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

De nuevo llovía. Cómo odiaba la lluvia...

El goteo constante, similar a un martilleo, le producía dolor de cabeza. Odiaba el fango que se le pegaba a las sandalias, aunque jamás lo reconocería. Y, quizás por su afinidad con los reptiles, no soportaba el tacto de las agujas de lluvia sobre su piel.

Pero pan y ajo. Había que aguantarse, ya que tanto en la Hierba como en las demás naciones ninja del norte, el tiempo era lluvioso prácticamente siempre.

Sacó a Kusanagi y se inclinó al lado de un riachuelo, cuya superficie apenas se alborotaba con el salpicar de la lluvia. La hoja de la katana estaba aún sucia de sangre seca. Quizás Naruto estuviera muerto, quizás no.

No, seguramente no. No había notado cambio alguno en su Sharingan. Y, a pesar de todo lo sucedido, Naruto seguía siendo su mejor amigo. Le gustase o no, era así.

Observó su rostro en la superfície cambiante del río. Unas profundas ojeras lo cruzaban, llegando a límites insospechados. Y sus ojos sangrientos seguían brillantes en un rostro hundido y casi muerto en su expresión. Una leve barba desordenada le rodeaba la boca, dado que llevaba unos tres días sin afeitarse.

Lo mirara por donde lo mirara, cada vez se parecía más a Itachi. Y, de hecho, ya poco le importaba que eso así fuera. Es bien sabido que sólo un dios puede matar a otro dios.

Sólo un segundo Itachi podía vencer al primero.

Eso era Itachi. Un dios. Inalcanzable, caprichoso, orgulloso y regio. Omnipotente. Lo había comprobado en su último enfrentamiento. Tardó meses en recuperarse de aquel encuentro, siendo sólo los cuidados de Karin capaces de aliviarle las heridas.

Su odio sólo crecía por momentos, aunque ello pareciera imposible. Y la rabia sólo se acrecentaba cuando pensaba en que su peor enemigo seguía yendo por el mundo, riéndose de él y de su poder, irrisorio al lado del suyo propio.

Pero no descansaría hasta darle muerte. Hasta ver el miedo en sus ojos en el momento en que hundiera a Kusanagi en su pecho. Quería oírle suplicar por su vida, ver como un dios mayor desmontaba a otro de su caballo.

Sintió un chakra inmenso pero sustancialmente calmo a sus espaldas. Se irguió, dándole la espalda.

–Juugo, busca a Suigetsu y Karin. Vamos a los terrenos de la Cascada.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

_(1) ¡Urusai, otô-san!_ - ¡Cállate, padre!

_(2) Aniki_ - Hermano mayor

_(3) Okaa-san_ - Mamá

_(4) "Shinobi"_ se refiere a ninja varones. _"Kunoichi"_ es para las mujeres.

_**Chivizuke**: Tampoco escribes tan raro, chic. Te voy a entender igual XD. Narutín es el prota, no me lo puedo cargar así sin más. Imagina esto "Y Naruto murió". ¿A que no cuela? XD. Besus._

_**Mizuru Temari**: Jeje, no, si a Gaara lo van a sacar…el problema es cómo reaccionará él. Ya lo verás. Besotes._

_**Darwin**: Kiba siempre le pongo de amante sufridor, jeje. Es que me parece tan achuchable xD. Weno, Sakura ya intentó matar a Sasuke en el manga, supongo que en el fic con más razón, ¿no? XD. Salu2._

_**NEIL**-**SEMPAI**: Jeje, Itachi y Deidara no han dejado de ser fuertes, sólo están depres xD. Volverán a ser como antes, tú tranquilo xD. Salu2._

_**Ligabiss**: Liga-san!!! Wiii, rewiev largo como a mi me gustan n.n. No sabía que te gustara el KibaHina, pero a mí es la única pareja que incluye a Hinata que me late (incluso olvido el asco que le tengo a ella, jejeje). A mí me pasó lo mismo, odie a Hidan una semana y luego lo querí otra vez XD. ¿A Sai lo bashean? O.o. Cuando!!! Porqué???!! Si Sai es amor .. Pobrecillo pues ¬¬. Lo de Itachi me lo pensé bien y al final recurrí a la voluntad de grupo. A ver, son dos criminales en medio de una guerra, coñis. La unión hace la fuerza, así que veo normal que Itachi intente ganar aliados, ¿no? Aunque esa intención pronto cambiará…jejeje. (lo de sexy me lo has quitado de la boca, chica…es lo que pienso ¬). Sip, no pasará el rescate tan fácil…pero weno, ya lo verás XD. Y grácias por decirme lo de los dedazos, chica. Ahora escribo en el portátil y no domino tanto el teclado bajito como el hondo del ordenador grande (y se me van algunas teclas XD). Besazos enormes, wapíxima. _

_**Darklight ultimate **y **sasukeofdarkness**: Mil gracias, majos ._

_dannya6: Jeje, parece que ha molado la escena KibaHina…quise que pareciera gris y cruel, creo que lo he conseguido (MUAJAJAJA). Besotes n.n_

_**Shitacashi**: Ya te contesté en Paraíso, y debo decir que me descentró un poco tu review. Para empezar, no he tenido apenas tiempo de escribir sobre Hinata, así que no he podido diminutarla (creo que esa palabra te la has inventado, pero weno XD). Si esperabas un fic NaruHina en el que ella fuera la diosa suprema y Naruto y Kiba se pelean por ella, te has equivocado de fic. Yo he puesto lo que creo más probable, y en mi opinión Hinata nunca pasará de ser una chunnin del montón (sin ánimo de ofender, pero es mi opinión). Sobre el yaoi, eso ya me pareció retrógrado a más no poder. ¿Ser lesbiana por escribir yaoi? Perdona, pero la gente actual está abierta a nuevas expectativas. Si tú resultas ser la típica chica cuyas únicas metas en la vida es casarse con un tío rico, lo siento por ti. Para mí el amor es algo más que el cuerpo. Y no, no me gusta ninguna mujer, hasta ahora sólo me han gustado chico, pero cualquier día puede sucederme y no me sentiría rara. Eso es el AMOR. Todas las personas son bisexuales en mi opinión. Enamorarte de un género u otro es sólo cuestión de gustos o de azar. Después de echar la charla filosófica del día XD, Salu2. _

_**Evangeline D**. **Hearn**: Si es que, como ya he dicho, Sai es amor .. Y yo no lo veo perver, sólo es…curioso XD. Kiba siempre lo pongo en cosas dramáticas y melancólicas, si es que es el típico chico que ríe de todo pero lo pasa mal TT.TT. Jeje, yo también disfruté mucho con lo de Dei e Itachi (tienes razón, Deidara es muu wapo el condenado…XD). Es que no voy a poner a Itachi meloso ni amistoso. Es frío y punto, leñes ¬¬ XD. Temari manda, claro que sí, si es que es la mejor (casi no se nota que me encanta XD). Jeje, creo que he topado con una fanática de Yuu Watase .. Y Genbu Kaiden me encanta (pero como el original no…si es que Nuriko y Tasuki para mí son difíciles de suplir XD). Yo también me he comprado los cuatro libros que he visto de la edición de lujo, aunque esté en catalán… Por cierto, ¿eres de Cataluña o semejante? Por lo de pobret…XD. Besotes, wapísima._

_**Nagao**: Kiba es amor, estoy harta de decirlo (igual que Sai). Y es cierto, Kiba siempre está ahí, leñes, a ver si Hinata se da cuenta, que él siempre la ayuda XD. Deidara e Itachi…waaa, recalqué lo de "rubia" para que la gente cayera en ello XD. Muchísimas grácias por tus halagos, no se merecen. Besossss. _

_Quiero dejar algo claro. Cualquier otra crítica contra el shonnen-ai o el yaoi no será escuchada. Es un género como cualquier otro. Las estadísticas dicen que 1 de cada 10 personas tendrá una pareja de su mismo sexo. No me creo un mundo en el que todas las personas sean homosexuales, pero tampoco uno en donde todos sean heterosexuales. Te enamoras de la persona, no de su cuerpo, y la sociedad debe entender eso. No voy a escribir nada explícito en un fic no yaoi, así que no vais a ver nada que dañe vuestros ojos y vuestra mente, ya sea puritana o moderna. _

_Sólo quería aclarar eso._

_Besos y hasta la próxima. _


	7. La fuerza del destino

_Un capítulo que no me ha convencido mucho, pero bueno, la crítica dirá XD. Tengo pensado algo bastante raro para el próximo, algo que se me ocurrió en un examen de biología LoL. XD_

**Capítulo 6. La fuerza del destino**

–Venga, Gaara -sugirió Temari- No vas a engordar del aire...

–Ya lo sé, Temari. No tienes que repetirlo tantas veces -aseguró el pelirrojo con su habitual voz monótona, cogiendo de mala gana el plato con bolas de arroz que su hermana había empujado hacia él.

Gaara había despertado al atardecer del día siguiente, con mucho mejor aspecto a decir verdad. No obstante, Temari tenía mucho que decir con respecto a su apariencia enjuta. Para ser sinceros, Gaara dudaba seriamente que algo entrara en su estómago, pues estando encerrado apenas sí lo habían alimentado con pan seco y agua. Sin embargo, cuando el aroma del arroz preparado por las diestras manos de Temari ascendió hasta sus fosas nasales...cambió directamente de parecer. Y, como no, su hermana permaneció allí hasta que no quedó ni un sólo grano.

Cuando ya podían ver anochecer por la ventana velada, Kankurô y Shikamaru salieron de la estancia contigua, seguidos por Baki. Habían pasado allí toda la tarde calibrando sus siguientes movimientos y qué harían a partir de ahora. Shikamaru se había unido gustoso, en parte porque era su misión y en parte porque le sería totalmente imposible regresar a la Hoja sin ser asesinado en el intento. A aquellas alturas, ya se habían percatado de la desaparición de Gaara y de sus hermanos, y el país del Viento entero estaba en su búsqueda.

Kankurô se derrumbó en un sillón, visiblemente agotado a nivel mental. Shikamaru se dejó caer en el suelo de madera, suspirando por lo bajo. Gaara y Temari se giraron con interés, expectantes.

–Siento no haberos acompañado -se disculpó la mujer- ¿Habéis encontrado a alguien?

–Bueno, la información que tenía Baki no era cercanamente reciente, pero supongo que el margen de error es muy pequeño -comentó Shikamaru.

–Hemos localizado a algunos de los nuestros, los superiores -explicó Kankurô- Takari se retiró y vive como civil, pero estoy seguro de que es una tapadera. Seiji y Kurosaki fueron relegados a genin -arrugó el entrecejo por pena- Yagami fue asesinado y Misao desapareció. Podemos considerarnos afortunados de los que quedan -aseguró- Mañana iremos de visita -suspiró con profundidad.

Después, se quedaron en un cómodo silencio, dejando que la modorra se apoderara de ellos momentáneamente. Finalmente, Temari se hizo hacia atrás en la silla y miró a sus hermanos alternativamente.

–Kankurô, tú y Gaara podríais daros un baño. Estoy segura de que a Gaara le hace mucha falta, pero temo que resbale y pueda golpearse -dijo Temari, preocupada.

–No estoy tan desvalido, Temari -protestó Gaara escuetamente.

–Lo haré encantado -dijo de pronto Kankurô, poniéndose en pie y arrastrando a su hermano menor lejos de la mirada exasperada de Temari.

º º º º º º º º º º º º º 

Entre el vapor que empañaba el antiguo espejo, Kankurô se echó un cubo de agua caliente sobre la cabeza, dejando que el cabello castaño se le pegara a la cara. Suspiró, relajado, mientras se inclinaba hacia delante y vertía una nueva tanda de agua sobre la cabeza de su hermano, borrando de su cuerpo los rastros de jabón.

El mayor trataba de ocultar su expresión de pena. Podía contar las costillas de Gaara a simple vista y estaba seguro de que las marcas de los grilletes le durarían meses. Y Gaara apenas había abierto la boca en el tiempo que llevaba despierto.

–¿Te parece si nos metemos en la bañera ya? Se enfriará el agua... -comentó Kankurô.

El menor no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a asentir quedamente. Con la ayuda de los robustos brazos de su hermano, se introdujo en la bañera. Cuando ambos estuvieron sumergidos en el agua, pudieron oír el sonido de parte de ésta derramarse sobre el suelo de baldosas azules. Era lo más relajante que hubieran sentido en mucho tiempo, así que se distrajeron cuanto quisieron mientras contemplaban el vapor ascendente y aspiraban el olor a limón del agua. Un par de minutos después oyeron la puerta corrediza de la estancia contigua abrirse y cerrarse con rapidez. Seguramente Temari les había traído ropa limpia. Kankurô se irguió un poco y miró hacia la pequeña ventana cerrada.

–¿Sabes? Temari estuvo muy preocupada desde que te encerraron... Lloró mucho, yo la oía llorar durante la noche. Ha sufrido mucho con todo esto, Gaara... -susurró.

El aludido agachó la cabeza, hasta que su barbilla rozó la superficie del agua turbia.

–Lo siento... No quería que lo pasarais mal por mi culpa... -musitó el pelirrojo.

Kankurô notó por vez primera cuán grave se había vuelto la voz del Kazekage. Seguramente había dado el cambio estando encerrado. Aquel simple pensamiento consiguió deprimirle substancialmente.

–No debes disculparte -aseguró- Es lo que debíamos hacer. Te lo debemos.

El castaño entornó los ojos y apoyó la espalda en las baldosas que tenía detrás, contemplando a Gaara con una sonrisa paternal, semejante a la del abuelo que mira a su nieto favorito. No obstante, la seriedad empañaba sus ojos oscuros, herencia de su difunto padre.

–Queremos compensarte, Gaara. Queremos recuperar el tiempo perdido. No merecías tanto desprecio cuando eras pequeño... -musitó.

Gaara apartó la mirada, sintiéndose incómodo. Lo referente a su pasado solía molestarse, aunque rara vez demostraba aquel malestar. No iba a negar que muchas veces había deseado vengarse de la gente que le hizo daño. Aunque eso, claro está, fue antes de liberarse del peso de su "otro yo".

Veía con total claridad los rostros aterrorizados de sus hermanos, sus ojos llorosos de pupilas contraídas por el miedo. Y, si se echaba una mirada a sí mismo, veía un ser deforme de ojos púrpuras, con brazos de arena y garras que aullaba en rabia animal.

El espíritu de la arena, consumido por el odio y la ira. Una visión que asustaría a cualquiera.

–Si dijera que eso no me importa, mentiría... -admitió Gaara, sacando la mano del agua- Pero en cierto modo, lo comprendo... Pediros que os quedarais a mi lado hubiera sido demasiado. Éramos pequeños...y Shukaku intentó mataros varias veces... Además...os dije tantas cosas de las que ahora me arrepiento... -confesó, con la voz casi desvanecida.

Cómo olvidar aquella lejana vez, antes de los exámenes de Chunnin... Sus hermanos trataron de evitar que cometiera una masacre innecesaria, y a cambio él...les había tratado como a simples despojos humanos. Aunque en aquel momento era incapaz de creérselo, recordaba con claridad los pensamientos que circularon por su mente.

Poseído por Shukaku, sólo veía a sus hermanos como obstáculos. Seres inútiles y entrometidos que frenaban su mano cuando trataba de matar más de la cuenta. Por eso en aquel tiempo deseó matarlos, apartarlos para siempre de su camino.

Sin embargo, ahora... No cesaba de ver sus rostros a través de los años, unas sonrisas que permanecían inalterables desde los primeros años de su infancia hasta la fecha. Era como si el tiempo que pasaron separados por su padre jamás hubiera existido.

Gaara siguió con la cabeza gacha, pero se llevó la mano al pecho y apretó sobre el corazón. Le gustaba sentir aquel latir cálido y, en cierto modo, humano. Entornó los ojos levemente.

–Lo siento... -emanó únicamente.

Kankurô suspiró y negó con la cabeza, plácidamente.

–Eres demasiado inocente, Gaara. No pintas nada como Kazekage -comentó, obviamente bromeando.

El aludido no respondió, pero en el fondo agradeció la comprensión. Las cosas habían estado muy tensas a lo largo de los años con Temari y Kankurô, especialmente con éste último. Con aquella conversación parecía que habían aparcado los momentos malos, dejando un hueco para los venideros.

Satisfecho, Kankurô se inclinó sobre su hermano y observó su rostro cubierto por una desordenada y, afortunadamente, corta barba.

–Bueno, habrá que hacer algo con esto que te ha salido aquí -bromeó el mayor, pellizcando su mejilla, antes lampiña- Voy a tener que enseñarte a afeitarte, porque por lo que veo no has tenido ocasión de aprender...

º º º º º º º º º º º º º 

Prendió el encendedor al tercer intento y acercó la llama al extremo del cigarro. Con elegancia lo sujetó entre los dedos y dio dos largas caladas. Shikamaru la miraba hacer, molesto. No acababa de acostumbrarse a la nueva adicción de aquella mujer.

–Creo que fumar no va contigo -comentó.

–¿Preferirías que hubiera caído en el alcohol? -le espetó Temari con una ceja levantada- Es un vicio que te mantiene lúcido. Además, no eres el más indicado para decirme eso -añadió, señalando con un gesto el cigarro que el chico sostenía entre los dedos.

Shikamaru no respondió, pero la miró con reproche. A sus ojos, el tabaco era un vicio de hombres. Una mujer como Temari no debería castigar así sus pulmones.

De pronto, les llegó una risa grave, provinente al parecer de la ventana del pasillo que daba al cuarto de baño.

–Parece que se divierten... -comentó Shikamaru, levantando una ceja.

–Sólo Kankurô se está riendo -observó Temari, buscando algo que hacer a su alrededor- Es un bruto insensible. El pobre Gaara no está para bromas.

–Sinceramente, no sé mucho de tu hermano, pero no creo que se hunda por esto -adujo Shikamaru inconscientemente. Se calló ante la mirada asesina de la rubia- No quiero decir que no haya sido grave, pero... Naruto y yo casi nos morimos de miedo cuando nos lo encontramos en los exámenes de Chuunin.

Temari rió para sus adentros al imaginarse la escena. Se inclinó hacia adelante con una maliciosa sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–¿Tú, acojonado? Me hubiera gustado verlo... -aseguró, triunfante.

–_Mendokusai..._ -masculló Shikamaru por lo bajo, apagando el cigarro en el cenicero cercano.

Después, se repantingó en la silla y movió con aburrimiento sus ojos por la sala. Inevitablemente, lo único atrayente de la sala llamó su atención.

¿Cómo podía una mujer resultarle tan endemoniadamente complicada? Era compleja como una partida de _Go y Shougi_. Un sólo movimiento con una pieza podía llevarte a la derrota o a la victoria. Con Temari era igual: una frase o una palabra dichas en un momento o en otro suponía el conocer a una dulce mujer o encontrarse ante una fiera rabiosa.

Quizás era eso lo que tanto le llamaba la atención. Maleable, cambiante, impredecible.

Sin saber por qué, acudió a su cabeza una frase que su padre le dijo en una ocasión, justo después de conocer a Godaime Hokage.

_"Lo entenderás cuando crezcas. Una mujer será dulce con el hombre del que se enamore."_

E, imposible de eludir, acudió a su memoria el recuerdo de aquella noche bajo los cerezos, a la orilla del estanque. Su pelo dorado, su aroma a jazmines, sus ojos verdes convertidos en el espejo de millares de estrellas traicioneras... Aquella mera imagen logró que su cuerpo se sacudiera como recorrido por una corriente eléctrica.

–Temari... -musitó.

La aludida expulsó el aire por entre sus labios rosados y posó en él sus iris color esmeralda, con el rostro ligeramente ladeado.

Tras unos minutos de insufrible contacto, Temari agachó la cabeza, algo nada habitual en ella, no al menos en su antiguo yo.

–Shikamaru, debemos dejar de lado esto... -soltó, con contundencia.

El _jounin_ de la Hoja permaneció estático, tratando de averiguar qué quería expresar exactamente Temari con aquella afirmación. La mujer se puso en pie y caminó hacia la ventana, contemplando la villa a través de una rendija.

–Dicen que donde hubo fuego quedan cenizas. A veces es conveniente que estas no revivan -declaró. Tras darle la espalda, le encaró de nuevo- Shikamaru, no voy a darte falsas esperanzas. Una guerra como nunca he vivido se acerca y debo mantenerme centrada, sin distracciones adicionales. No te negaré que... -hizo una leve pausa- ...me agradaría repetir aquel momento, pero... no ahora.

Se acercó a él sin hacer ruido, consciente de que la mueca de indiferencia que demostraba no era más que un vano intento de ocultar su frustración.

–Te prometo que cuando todo este lío termine, pensaré en seguir lo que dejamos hace seis años -juró.

Shikamaru no respondió en el acto, sólo hizo imposibles por ocultar su decepción. La primordial razón por la que se había comprometido a realizar aquella misión era por reencontrarse con Temari. Pero, en el fondo, se lo esperaba. Después de todo, había ido a poner sus ojos en una de las más belicistas _kunoichi_ que había conocido nunca.

_"Mendokusai..."_

–Vale, pero con una condición -protestó, haciendo ver que no le importaba- Tienes que dejar de fumar.

Temari dejó la inexpresión plasmada en su cara por unos segundos, pero después sonrió de oreja a oreja, de un modo deslumbrante, y le dio un leve empujón en un hombro. Justo en aquel momento, Gaara y Kankurô salieron del baño y éste último les saludó.

º º º º º º º º º º º º º 

El aire húmedo de la mañana impactó en su pálido rostro, inexpresivo como la mayor parte del tiempo. Sai llevó su cuerpo, en su opinión totalmente recuperado, hasta el borde de la terraza del hospital. Sus iris negros giraron con él para mirar la parte posterior de Konoha, cuya perspectiva apreciaba desde allí. Las rocas de los Hokage, que contemplaban con lágrimas negras por la impotencia cómo la villa caía en la desgracia.

Notó la presencia de alguien más en aquel lugar. Giró sobre sí mismo y distinguió un cabello rosa al otro lado de la superficie. Sakura estaba sentada de espaldas en un banco, al parecer contemplando también la vista. Sai se sorprendió, pero no expresó aquel desconcierto en su rostro.

–Buenos días, fea -repuso.

Sakura arrugó levemente el entrecejo, ligeramente molesta, pero ya acostumbrada. Sai la llamaba así desde siempre, pero sabía que no lo hacía con mala intención, o al menos eso esperaba, por el bien del chico.

–Hola, Sai -saludó sin demasiados ánimos. De pronto, procesó que éste estaba allí y no en su cama- ¿No deberías estar acostado?

–Shizune-san ha venido hace un rato a revisarme -explicó el chico, sentándose- Dice que tengo mejor las costillas y que ya puedo salir a la calle y esas cosas. Dentro de un par de días podré volver a hacer misiones.

–Me alegro mucho... -comentó la muchacha, antes de volver a su posición meditativa y quedarse así.

Sai la observó con precaución. Descubrió unas grandes ojeras surcando el joven rostro, los iris verdes desvaídos, grisáceos. Signos ineludibles del cansancio y un acusado insomnio.

–Oye, ¿sabes que si no duermes aún te arrugarás más? -soltó.

Esperaba animarla de aquel modo, ya que la reacción más corriente de Sakura sería crispar los dedos y asestarle un derechazo en pleno rostro. No obstante, la aludida siguió inmóvil, con un pensativo parecer, como si se sintiera derrotada por algo superior a ella.

–Sai... ¿alguna vez has tenido que lidiar con algo...que escapa de tus manos? ¿Algo que haga sentir tan...impotente...que lo darías todo por conocer una solución? -murmuró, con la voz rota.

El moreno meditó un momento, mientras sus ojos recorrían los lejanos bosques de Konoha, visibles a través de la infranqueable muralla.

–Sí, creo que eso lo sentí una vez... -musitó, sacando de su bolsillo un trozo de pergamino y un lápiz. Se puso a dibujar mientras hablaba- Hace muchos años, cuando aún entrenaba para la raíz...

Sakura clavó en él sus iris esmeralda, tratando de averiguar de qué estaba hablando Sai. Pero como siempre, su rostro era como una máscara, y sus sentimientos no se plasmaban de acorde a sus gestos. Sonreía levemente, como siempre que pintaba.

–¿Qué sucedió...? -quiso saber.

–Mataron a mi hermano -explicó Sai, con los ojos entornados, sin dejar de pintar- Me dijeron que había sido un accidente, pero sé que no era así. Él sabía demasiado para ser tan joven y la raíz se deshizo de él. Le clavaron una _katana_ aquí -se golpeó el pecho con dos dedos antes de hacerlos descender de nuevo sobre el lienzo- Le enterraron bajo el barro en una noche de lluvia. Y creo que entonces sentí lo mismo que tú dices: impotencia, como si sintiera no poder hacer nada.

La chica no comentó nada al respecto. Tal y como había dicho Kakashi, las palabras de consuelo no siempre eran buenas. Intuyó que era una de esas ocasiones. Sai dio un trazo más duro en el dibujo y le habló sin mirarla.

–Y dime, ¿por qué te sientes impotente?

Sakura agachó la cabeza ante la mención a su problema. Se apretó las manos sobre la falda, tratando de descargar la frustración retenida.

–Es sobre Naruto -confesó- No puedo decirte exactamente por qué, pero sufro por él. Tengo miedo de que pueda pasarle algo que escape a mi abasto... Me duele admitirlo, pero le debo demasiado. No he hecho por él ni la mitad de lo que él se ha jugado por mí.

–Tranquila, fea -repuso Sai, con una expresión ameboidea que Sakura interpretó como una sonrisa- Después de muchos años de problemas, ves las cosas de otra manera. Es como un dibujo que empiezas a pintar desde abajo. Si empiezas desde el pie de la hoja, emborronarás a medida que vayas dibujando. Por eso es importante comenzar a lidiar con las cosas que tienes más cerca, es decir, arriba. Y verás que todo resulta más fácil si te ocupas de las cosas a medida que llegan y no te angustias por algo que aún no ha sucedido.

Sakura le miró con una expresión patidifusa, sorprendida por el manejo de las palabras del muchacho.

–Vaya, Sai... No esperaba que fueras capaz de decir algo tan profundo -admitió, con una mueca maliciosa.

–Gracias -dijo el moreno, sacando algo de un bolsillo- Lo leí aquí. Kakashi-san me lo prestó -explicó, mostrándole a Sakura un librito con el lomo de un llamativo color rojo que rezaba _"Icha-Icha Paradaise, volumen 4"._

Si Sakura hubiera tenido delante a Kakashi o aún a Jiraiya, les hubiera partido la cara. ¿Qué pretendían difundiendo aquellas novelas entre los jóvenes de Konoha? No obstante, supo apreciar el gesto de Sai. Aunque Sakura tenía mucha más confianza con Naruto, Sai era una persona capaz de escuchar en silencio, ideal para que uno se desahogara. Era un chico curioso como un párvulo, que trataba de asimilar toda la información posible, por lo que no le molestaba en absoluto que la gente le contara sus problemas.

Sai terminó de dibujar y retiró el lápiz del papel, sacudiéndose los dedos ennegrecidos. Sakura se inclinó a un lado y descubrió con total sorpresa que había estado pintando un retrato suyo. En él, Sakura tenía la frente despejada, con pelo recogido con algunos adornos. Un kimono de costumbre con algún detalle de cerezos en flor adornaba su apariencia.

–He pensado en ponerle un título -comentó el moreno, inexpresivo- Últimamente lo he estado haciendo, pero no tengo demasiada práctica...

Se llevó la parte inferior del lápiz al labio inferior, alzando los ojos hacia el cielo, pensativo.

–¿Qué te parece... -empezó, con total inocencia- ..._La señora de Uzumaki_?

La chica no reaccionó en el acto ante aquellas últimas palabras, ya que creyó que había oído mal o que se había confundido. No pudo expresar lo que experimentó, pues dos partes suyas se debatían ferozmente en su interior. Una era la que desechaba aquella profunda idea y trataba de expulsarla. La otra tiraba salvajemente de aquella secreta emoción para sacarla a la luz.

Sai notó el desconcierto en el rostro de su amiga y miró el lienzo con el entrecejo levemente fruncido.

–Lo siento, no estoy acostumbrado a poner nombre a las cosas que pinto -se excusó el moreno, encogiéndose de hombros- Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. ¿No te ha gustado? -sugirió.

–No, no -se apresuró a asegurar Sakura, moviendo las manos en el aire- No está mal. Es sólo que...

Apartó la cabeza y trató de evitar el contacto visual con Sai.

–...me ha sorprendido.

º º º º º º º º º 

Una habitación acogedora no era suficiente para calmar su rugiente espíritu.

Una sábanas cálidas no valían para acallar el dolor y el miedo que calaban hondo en su pecho.

Naruto estrujó las colchas con más fuerza de la justa, hundiéndose las uñas en la carne casi sin querer. La impotencia ardía en su interior y le dañaba más de lo que hubiera podido esperar. Dos problemas restallaban en su cabeza, cada cual con más fuerza, como si trataran de ganarse su favor y establecerse así como prioridad.

No podía evitar pensar en lo que le había dicho Kyuubi. Decir que tenía una confianza ciega en las palabras del Bijuu era mentir descaradamente, pero en cierto modo se había acostumbrado a la presencia del demonio de nueve colas dentro de él. Por muy traicionero que fuera Kyuubi, seguía siendo un ser que vivía para sus intereses, así que cualquier cosa que implicara su seguridad era de vital importancia.

Si el Bijuu decía que estaba mal era que lo estaba. El asunto parecía grave.

Naruto ya había notado pequeños indicios, y Sakura al parecer también. No se curaba como antes y el chakra rojo ya no manaba con la misma facilidad de antaño. Se llevó una mano al ombligo, abstraído, mientras se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza. Debía hablar cuanto antes con Jiraiya, pero nadie más debía enterarse.

Para Naruto eso era serio y urgente, pero más que una herida de _katana_ en el estómago le dolía saber quién la había empuñado.

Sasuke. La única persona a la que había considerado jamás un hermano. En la búsqueda del cual consagró varios años de su vida hasta que por fin, derrotado, aprendió a vivir con aquel supuesto fracaso.

Y, de súbito, aparecía de nuevo en su vida con la más desgarradora de las llegadas. Había soñado muchas veces con los tiempos pasados. Había elucubrado y moldeado en su mente una y otra vez, incansable, una escena perfecta en la que Sasuke regresaba a Konoha y los tres, de nuevo el equipo 7, caminaban de la mano hasta la roca de los Hokage.

Sí. El lazo del equipo 7 era irrompible. El problema era la complejidad de esa relación. Maleable, confusa e incluso poco ética, al menos para cualquiera ajeno a ellos tres. Con el tiempo, tanto Sakura como él habían aprendido a vivir con ello, a suplir con otras cosas el hueco dejado por Uchiha Sasuke.

Pero era complicado. Sasuke parecía dispuesto a eliminar cualquier rastro de ése lazo.

Decidido, Naruto se puso en pie, calzándose los zapatos que tenía al lado de la cama. Con una expresión de decisión, apartó a un lado sus miedos personales, sus propios problemas, y se centró en el recuerdo de Sasuke.

Su promesa, ya vetusta, seguía sin cumplir. Si quería llevarla a cabo, tenía que empezar por ponerse en marcha.

Ya vestido, asegurándose de que las vendas aguantarían, saltó por la ventana. Su destino: el despacho del Hokage.

º º º º º º º º º 

El león y el tigre mirándose de frente, desafiándose.

Era una comparación que cualquiera entendería si observara de cerca el comportamiento y la tensión que existía entre aquellos dos criminales de Rango S, sentados en apariencia pacíficamente uno enfrente del otro, obviamente a varios metros de distancia. Y es que Itachi Uchiha se consideraba un hombre frío, sin temperamento, impasible a pesar de todo, que sólo en situaciones extremas se dejaba llevar por las pasiones. Pero no podía evitar reírse en sus adentros, mofándose de la mirada exasperada y cabreada de su compañero Deidara, quien, para qué mentir, empezaba a sentirse un poco muy cabreado por la actitud sumamente desafiante del Uchiha.

Llevaban dos días, sólo Dios sabe cómo, yendo ambos por los profundos cañones boscosos de la Cascada. Lo de Dios sabe cómo viene referido a cómo no se habían matado ya, pues Deidara era más fácil de crispar que un niño, Itachi podía matar con la mirada y, para colmo, no soportaba a los que eran todo lo contrario a él. Y si había alguien, exceptuando por supuesto su mentalidad retorcida, que fuera opuesto a él, ése era Deidara, el mismo que estaba sentado frente a él, comiéndose una bola de arroz con hambre voraz y al mismo tiempo acechando cada uno de sus movimientos.

Qué frustrante... Sólo el instinto de grupo podía explicar que aún siguieran juntos.

–Oye, Uchiha: ¿qué vamos a hacer a partir de ahora? -sugirió- ¿Hacia donde tienes pensado ir?

–No tengo pensado ir a ningún sitio -musitó el moreno- Soy un fugitivo. Me limito a sobrevivir.

Deidara suspiró con pesadez, provocando que unos mechones de color ámbar se removieran efímeramente. Se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas tras terminar la comida y permaneció quieto, moviendo únicamente los pies con dejadez. Daba la sensación de que un aburrimiento demencial pesaba sobre su ser. Itachi sabía que se habría puesto a moldear sus molestos bichos explosivos de no ser porqué tenía la arcilla justa para defenderse en caso de ser atacados.

A decir verdad, el menor gozaba de mejor aspecto, al parecer de Itachi. Dos días comiendo decentemente y con alguien evitando que terminara emborrachándose le habían hecho un bien insospechado. Incluso parecía haber recuperado su ánimo malicioso y su aspecto juvenil.

–Uchiha... ¿qué haremos si nos cogen? -inquirió de pronto Deidara, mirándole fijamente.

Itachi no respondió en el acto. Pensó rápidamente doscientas manera de asesinar lentamente a alguien, pero no le apetecía poner en práctica ninguna.

–No estamos en menos peligro del que estábamos cuando formábamos parte de Akatsuki, Deidara. Sabes bien que quien se quedaba atrás se dejaba atrás. De hecho, apenas nos lamentamos un par de días por tu "muerte" -siguió, a pesar del fruncimiento de ceño del rubio- A mí me busca Konoha por el exterminio de mi clan entero. Obviamente, me darían la muerte más dolorosa que se les ocurriera -dijo, sin demostrar amargura por ello, sólo indiferencia- ¿Por qué fuiste tú un Nukenin?

–Je, era un terrorista, y tú lo sabes -explicó Deidara, con cierto toque de su histórico orgullo- Me cargué a _Sandaime Tsuchikage_ y a los principales líderes ANBU de _Iwagakure_. Después me uní al sector rebelde de la guerra cantonal. Te aseguro que aún hay ninja que tiemblan cuando oyen mi nombre.

Itachi no demostró emoción alguna, pero una leve mueca de desdén se reflejó en su entrecejo tras unos segundos.

–Hablas como si te enorgullecieras de ello -comentó escuetamente, hundiendo la nariz en el cuello de su capa negra.

Deidara le miró interrogante, visiblemente sorprendido por aquella reacción que no esperaba. ¿Orgullo? Claro que se enorgullecía de aquella fama, aunque ahora ya fuera un simple recuerdo.

Ladeó la cabeza, borrando la leve sonrisa prepotente de su expresión.

–Uchiha, sé por qué te uniste a Akatsuki... -reveló.

Aquellas palabras provocaron una reacción desmedida en el Uchiha, al menos para tratarse de él. Sus ojos, mancillados con el Sharingan, se abrieron a sobremanera. Incluso sus finos labios tomaron forma de una pequeña "o", mirando a su rubio compañero como si le viera bajo una nueva y reveladora oscuridad. Deidara apoyó las manos en los tobillos y se inclinó hacia adelante, inexpresivo.

–Esos ojos...son difíciles de resistir, ¿verdad? -sugirió por lo bajo, apartando la mirada azul.

Itachi parecía que iba a decir algo, pero finalmente se quedó rígido, como un gato que ha captado el olor de un enemigo. Expulsó el aire levemente por los labios y después miró por el rabillo del ojo a la espesura de sus espaldas.

–No estamos solos -emitió.

Tras oír aquellas palabras, Deidara se puso en pie ayudándose por ambas manos, metiendo una de éstas entre sus ropas y rozando la arcilla húmeda que aún guardaba. Su mirada azul escrutó también las sombras aunque, obviamente, no tenía el rango de visión de su compañero.

Unos arbustos se movieron en una dirección que el rubio no pudo identificar. Era en momentos como aquel cuando echaba de menos el visor electrónico del que se desprendió siete años atrás. Y entonces, el silencio sumió al claro, por unos interminables segundos...hasta que Itachi alzó levemente el cuello y habló:

–Han pasado muchos años, _ototô_ -murmuró casi inaudiblemente, sin moverse ni un ápice.

Deidara abrió mucho los ojos a causa de la sorpresa. Buscó alrededor, de un modo casi frenético, mientras dejaba atrás toda precaución y empezaba a modelar arcilla como un poseso. Y en aquel preciso momento, algo agudo cortó el aire y pasó rozando su mejilla derecha, dejándole un largo y superficial corte sangrante. Sus iris azules observaron el otro extremo del claro, encontrándose mirando hacia unos ojos negros y sin reflejos como el carbón.

Se preguntó en silencio cómo había podido Itachi captar la presencia de Suigetsu, Karin, Juugo y su hermano menor sin ni siquiera volver la vista. Y sus dientes chirriaron de ira al reconocer a Uchiha Sasuke, el segundo descendiente de aquel linaje maldito que le había vencido en su vida.

–Hijo de...

–No te sulfures, Deidara, o acabarás muerto -sentenció Itachi, totalmente tranquilo, sin inmutarse- Está intentando hacerte caer en un _genjutsu_.

–Je -rió Deidara por lo bajo, cambiando de pronto de parecer, como si se divirtiera- Sé muy bien cómo parar los _genjutsu _del Sharingan. Caigo en ellos...pero no me los creo -aseguró, bajando el párpado derecho.

Sasuke no dijo nada, pero miró sin demostrar ninguna emoción el cómo su hermano, el aniquilador de todo su clan, le ignoraba completamente. Después posó sus ojos sangrientos en el, a su parecer, grotesco chico de cabellos rubios, el cual le desafiaba con la mirada provinente de un sólo ojo.

–Esa mirada demente... -susurró- Eres el Akatsuki de las bombas...

Deidara movió cielo y tierra para contenerse en su respuesta, pues entendía que debía ser precavido. El menor de los Uchiha le señaló con un dedo, con firmeza.

–Tú...deberías estar muerto -sentenció Sasuke, sin mostrar más que un leve desconcierto- Ambos deberíais estarlo.

–Puede que así sea. Pero estamos aquí -comentó Itachi con indiferencia.

Después, con una lentitud maquinal, se incorporó y fue poniéndose paulatinamente en pie, aún sin mirar a su hermano directamente. Hizo un gesto de dejadez con la mano. Un instante de silencio, y...

–Dime, Sasuke...

Inmediatamente, se encontró detrás de su hermano menor, susurrándole al oído, ante la absoluta perplejidad del equipo Hebi, los cuales retrocedieron por la sorpresa.

–...¿han mejorado tus ojos últimamente?

De un modo tan rápido que ni siquiera los ojos de un ave podrían seguirlo, Sasuke desembainó a Kusanagi y la hundió en el hombro de su hermano. La sangre le salpicó la cara, o al menos eso pensó hasta que, desdibujándose, la silueta de Itachi se descompuso en un giro de plumas negras, pequeñas criaturas oscuras que se elevaron hacia el cielo gris.

–Primer fallo -declaró Itachi, encontrándose de pronto de espaldas, unos metros por detrás de Sasuke. Para alguien capaz de realizar _genjutsu_ con un sólo movimiento de un dedo, aquello no suponía un problema.

Y, de súbito, la imagen de Sasuke se distorsionó a ojos de todos, separándose con una exasperante facilidad en las siluetas de decenas de serpientes, que se enrollaron sobre sí mismas hasta extinguirse en sendas volutas de humo negruzco.

El real apareció justo al lado de Itachi, con el brazo izquierdo rodeado por uno de sus letales Raikiri. De un sólo golpe lo hundió en la caja torácica del ex-Akatsuki. De nuevo una ilusión, dado que Itachi reapareció en la rama de un árbol cercano, tranquilamente sentado. Nadie le había visto moverse hasta allí.

–Segundo fallo -sonrió, socarrón.

Lejos de dejarse crispar los nervios, Sasuke envainó su _katana _e hizo un significativo gesto con una mano.

–Juugo, ven conmigo por si acaso. Esta vez no quiero correr riesgos -sentenció.

Que el menor de los Uchiha renunciara a su orgullo era algo inesperado, pero se mirara por donde se mirara, una mala señal para Itachi. Juugo era ni más ni menos que el originario del sello maldito. Sin duda alguna un oponente a tener en cuenta.

–Suigetsu, Karin, liquidad a ese estorbo -indicó el menor de los Uchiha, señalando con la cabeza a Deidara.

La pareja de _shinobi _asintieron, acordes. Deidara intuyó el peligro. Era un atacante de largo alcance y su _taijutsu_ no era nada del otro mundo. En el suelo era terriblemente vulnerable. Y además... desconocía las habilidades de sus oponentes. Sólo podía valorar sus poderes teniendo en cuenta que, siendo seguidores de Uchiha Sasuke, debían ser algo fuera de lo normal.

Alzó una mano y abrió la palma. Un pequeño búho desplegó sus alas de arcilla. Y justo cuando Suigetsu se lanzaba sobre él con la titánica espada en mano, invocó con una sola mano los sellos que le hacían falta. Una pequeña explosión controlada y, al retirarse el polvo, su diminuta creación alcanzaba tranquilamente los cinco metro de largo.

Con su agilidad natural recuperada, saltó al lomo de su enorme ave y alzó el vuelo, llegando en un instante lejos del alcance de sus perseguidores. Entonces, calibró su situación.

_"Maldición. Estamos en un lugar muy cerrado"_ pensó el de la Roca, observando su entorno de sólidas laderas de roca _"Mi técnica explosiva será torpe en este lugar. Debo llevarlos a un terreno más abierto"_

Tomando aquella certeza al pie de la letra, les dirigió a sus atacantes una fingida sonrisa de superioridad y se alejó de allí a una distancia prudencial, no la suficiente para perderles de vista pero sí lo bastante reducida como para que pudieran seguirle.

–Intenta llevarnos hacia donde su técnica sea más favorable. Quiere obligarnos a combatir en un punto donde haya más visibilidad para él -adivinó Karin, echando a correr en aquella dirección.

–Que lo intente... -rió Suigetsu en voz baja, sorteando un enorme árbol- Poco conoce de las técnicas de la Niebla...

Dicho esto, echaron a correr ladera abajo, siguiendo al Akatsuki y descendiendo a su vez por el valle que desembocaba en una llanura contigua a una cascada, con su pertinente río.

En aquel lugar, el criminal pareció encontrar las condiciones óptimas para la batalla.

Deidara jamás lo hubiera admitido en público, pero tantos años sin apenas utilizar las manos le habían hecho algo torpe. Ya no poseía la facilidad para crear figuras que ostentara unos años atrás. No obstante, el instinto de supervivencia podía llevarle a ejecutar sus técnicas con la rapidez y perfección de antaño.

Aquello quedó patente cuando extendió los brazos y un puñado de mariposas de arcilla desplegaron sus frágiles alas en el aire. Suigetsu y Karin observaron aquel autentico enjambre de animales explosivos lanzándoseles encima. El criminal de la Niebla extendió un brazo hacia atrás, para apartar a la kunoichi e, invocando unos sellos con ambas manos, levantar su enorme espada sobre su cabeza.

–_¡Suiton: Daikabe no jutsu! _ (Elemento agua: técnica del gran muro)

Deidara no esperaba aquella técnica de contraataque, de modo que se protegió la cara con ambos brazos cuando una tromba de agua del tamaño de una montaña ascendió en el aire desde el suelo, en su dirección. No obstante, una sonrisa triunfante desdibujó sus rasgos.

Las mariposas, empapadas, plegaron sus alas y se precipitaron hacia el suelo, en apariencia inservibles. Sin embargo, sólo hizo falta una señal y un grito por parte de su creador para que se convirtieran en mortales explosivos.

–_¡Katsu!_

Una explosión en cadena, como las de antaño, fue detonando una a una las mariposas de arcilla, que llovieron sobre Suigetsu hasta dejarle, literalmente, desecho. Karin, lejos del alcance de las bombas, miraba hacia el rubio en el cielo, con el rostro plasmado por una mezcla de horror e incredulidad.

–Deberías saber que la tierra siempre vence al agua... -declaró Deidara, con prepotencia.

Sólo entonces comprendió que finalmente volvía a ser el mismo de siempre. Si más no, las mismas ansias de destruir recorrían sus venas cual adrenalina hirviente.

Miró abajo, entornando los ojos para distinguir los restos de su enemigo. Pero sólo vio un charco acuoso en el suelo. Y ya estaba sonriendo, complacido por su aplastante triunfo, cuando captó un movimiento a sus espaldas. Sus ojos azules miraron de reojo, viendo el destello de una hoja plateada.

Se zafó tan rápido como dio de sí, pero eso no le evitó que la hoja de la enorme espada de Suigetsu le penetrara en la carne, más concretamente en el muslo izquierdo. Ahogó un quejido de dolor, pero se cubrió rápidamente la pierna herida y ordenó a su creación que se elevara más, lejos del alcance de otros posibles ataques.

Ante sus ojos, a la altura del suelo, Suigetsu le miraba con una sonrisa enorme, que dejaba perfilar claramente unos dientes agudos, definitivamente no humanos. El agua era su elemento, y la cascada había sido su aliada en aquella ocasión.

–Los ataques destructivos no pueden nada contra mí -declaró- Como puedes comprobar, mi cuerpo se recompone sin ni siquiera gastar chakra.

Deidara no demostró emoción alguna, se limitó a morderse el labio inferior con discreción. E, inevitablemente, una sonrisa divertida cruzó sus labios.

Aquel combate era todo un reto.

Lo mejor que podía pedir para volver a estar en forma.

º º º º º º º º º 

Itachi saltó con facilidad un desnivel de más de diez metros y siguió corriendo, esquivando los obstáculos del terreno como si se deslizara en el aire. Notó que seguían sus pasos, unos pies pesados como el plomo y otros ligeros y ágiles. Buscaba un lugar idóneo para el enfrentamiento, improvisando sobre la marcha. A pesar de los años de exilio, su mente seguía siendo brillante.

Y, ante sus ojos, surgió a lo lejos una enorme superficie, plateada y lisa como un espejo. El viento calmo no alteraba la tranquilidad del agua, sólo el sol reflejándose de un modo cegador, como un disco dorado. En el centro del mismo, una escultura titánica de un hombre con armadura, seguramente uno de los Kage de la aldea de la Cascada.

Perfecto. Aunque no llegaba a distinguir los detalles, sólo la sombra del agua, ya había escogido.

Aceleró el paso, saliendo a campo abierto, fuera de las sombras de los árboles, descendiendo por la ladera llana de hierba que conducía al lago, encajado en un valle rodeado de cumbres borrascosas.

Con los pies adheridos con chakra a la pared vertical de fría piedra, se encararon, firmes como vetustos pilares. Sasuke miraba hacia abajo, al mayor de los Uchiha, los cabellos negros del cual se zarandeaban por un húmedo viento imperante. Juugo, contemplando, atento, esperando ser necesitado.

Sólo entonces Itachi se aventuró a mirar a los ojos a su hermano, al rostro como mínimo.

Una superficie roja como un charco de sangre chocó contra otra de igual color. El contacto visual entre ambos se volvió tan atenazante como el tacto del metal al rojo vivo.

Finalmente, Sasuke sonrió, al parecer complacido, dejando que sus rasgos adquirieran cierta juventud.

–¿Conoces la historia del cuervo y la serpiente, _aniki_? -sugirió, burlón- El cuervo, orgulloso, confiaba en sus alas para cazar a la serpiente dormida. Sin embargo... -sonrió ampliamente- ...la serpiente le mordió y su veneno terminó por matarle.

–Las leyendas siempre mienten -aseguró el mayor de los Uchiha, haciendo girar una _kunai _entre sus dedos, con dejadez- Y allí están los dioses para desmentirlas. O, en mi caso, el mensajero del mismo -añadió, con una mirada turbia.

Sasuke comprendió a qué se refería exactamente. Aún le costaba olvidar la conversación previa al combate que mantuvieron, en la cual Itachi le reveló por fin la existencia de un tercer Uchiha vivo, Madara.

Y, así mismo, le reveló sus auténticos objetivos.

Sasuke era consciente de que, en el caso de luchar en serio, Itachi podía destruirle con una sola mirada. Sólo tenía un único punto a favor.

No había desarrollado los mismos ojos que Itachi. Y, en consecuencia, éste no iba a matarle. No aún al menos. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Itachi, pero esperaba que adoptase la actitud del animal herido que ataca ciegamente.

Porque la ira es la derrota.

–Dicen que el diablo sabe más por viejo que por diablo -sonrió Itachi con altanería- Te dije que no vinieras a mí hasta que no consiguieras esos ojos... El resultado será el mismo que la última vez. Aunque este no es un lugar adecuado para un enfrentamiento como este...

–¿Preferirías combatir en el templo de la familia, con todos los antepasados y carne de tu espada mirándote? -sugirió Sasuke sardónicamente- No, este ya es un buen lugar. Aunque sospecho que me estás dejando ventaja adrede, y eso no me gusta nada -admitió.

En un movimiento rápido como el pensamiento, alzó una mano y descargó un ataque eléctrico sobre el Uchiha. La corriente eléctrica se dividió en el aire y atacó a Itachi en todas direcciones. El moreno saltó ágilmente y esquivó la técnica, lanzándose inmediatamente sobre su hermano menor con un _kunai _que manejaba como una mera extensión de su cuerpo.

–Estamos cerca del agua, y que yo sepa no dominas el chakra de Raiton -comentó Sasuke, deteniendo la acometida con el filo de Kusanagi- ¿Es mera casualidad la elección del lugar o intentas burlarte de mí? -añadió, agachando la cabeza para evitar un golpe de su hermano que iba directa a su rostro.

–Tómalo como un auto-desafío -declaró Itachi, malicioso, llevándose los dedos a los labios- _¡Katon: Dai Housenka no jutsu!_ (Elemento fuego: Gran bola de fuego)

La temperatura ascendió súbitamente a su alrededor, arrasándolo todo a su paso y apresándoles en un pequeño infierno comprimido.

E Itachi saltó. Ni siquiera los ojos de Sasuke pudieron despegarse de aquella visión.

El mayor de los Uchiha cayó envuelto en el fuego que él mismo había generado, sin quemarse con las llamas que lamían su cuerpo, dibujando su cuerpo un arco perfecto en el aire mientras caía. El efecto óptico que producía era similar al de flotar en el aire. Su melena negra se mecía con el viento que barría el lago de un modo etéreo.

Y aterrizó. Sus pies tocaron la hierba con una agilidad máxima, como si no rozaran el suelo al desplazarse.

En un relámpago de dolor que no esperaba, Sasuke sintió el filo de una arma penetrar en su brazo derecho, a la altura del bíceps. Su primera reacción fue apartar la extremidad herida, pero su cerebro le advirtió de que corría peligro quedándose donde estaba, así que posó el Sharingan en la sombra de su oponente y ejecutó un salto en el aire para alejarse, dejándose caer hasta el nivel del agua.

Itachi le sonreía, con un _kunai _ensangrentado firme entre los hábiles dedos de su mano izquierda.

–Sigues cayendo en trampas obvias... La experiencia es un gran don, ¿no te parece? -comentó, con una nueva expresión pétrea.

–El talento puede vencerla. Y debes saber que los contactos ayudan -contestó el menor, con firmeza.

A decir verdad, no eran tan parecidos. Sumergidos en una misma frialdad, eran totalmente opuestos en pensamiento. Uno confiaba ciegamente en su poder y el de su clan. El otro en el conocimiento y la rotura del pasado.

Encontrándose, aún por azar, seguían luchando en la batalla de su era.

Uchiha contra Uchiha. Un destino que dos hermanos, muchos antes de que ellos llegaran al mundo, habían decidido por ellos.

º º º º º º º º º 

Neji suspiró con agotamiento y se dejó caer al pie de un árbol, con la espalda apoyada en la corteza. El equipo al que pertenecía estaba acampando en una zona cubierta de la Hierba. Hacía dos días desde que salieran de Konoha y no habían encontrado enemigos todavía, pero un viaje tan largo y sin pausas había terminado por agotar al escuadrón.

El ANBU retiró de su rostro la máscara del tigre y se echó hacia delante los cabellos color ébano atados en una cinta. Abrió una cajita de cristal y se tragó una píldora del soldado lo más rápido que pudo, tratando de eludir el sabor amargo. Después, se sumió en un silencio relajante, expandiendo su pura visión más allá de lo normal. Para algo era el vigía y retaguardia del grupo.

En base de entrenar sus ojos con los años, éstos habían tenido una sorprendente evolución. Primeramente pasó por una fase de hipermetropía aguda, en la cual era incapaz de distinguir una "a" de una "o" a veinte centímetros de distancia. Afortunadamente, resultó sólo temporal, y Hiashi había asegurado que era normal y que él también pasó por ello. En aquellos momentos, sin embargo, su campo de visión podía expandirse en un área circular de tres kilómetros y a más de diez en línea recta unidireccional.

Y, con esa vista privilegiada, vio algo. Distinguió varios _chakra _desmedidos que se movían confusamente, más o menos a unos seis kilómetros de distancia. Si no se equivocaba, aquello ya eran terrenos de la Cascada. Percibió un chakra dorado monumental, que se desplazaba en el aire, junto a otros un poco menores moviéndose al nivel del suelo. Y más allá, una masa de chakra azul oscuro como la noche, junto a dos usuarios más, uno de los cuales tenía una energía púrpura oscuro.

Neji se sorprendió. Sólo en una ocasión había observado _chakra _tan desmedidos, y fue cuando luchó siete años atrás contra Akatsuki.

Colocándose por precaución la máscara de nuevo, se escurrió como una sombra huidiza y echó a correr hacia el bosque profundo.

º º º º º º º º º 

_Quiero comentar una cosa sobre Sai XD. No creáis que quiero introducirle a Sai una faceta pervertida con lo de que lea el Icha-Icha, sino más bien recalcar el hecho de que el pobre no se entera de nada XD. Sai es un personaje muy bueno, pero no me quiero salir del patrón. Es una pequeña joya de Kishimoto ._

_**Darwin**: Espero no haberte destapado un spolier importante. Lo siento u.u. Tendré que advertir sobre ellos. Gracias por los halagos. Salu2._

_**0o-Lady Scorpio-o0: **La verdad es que empeño empeño no sé si se le puede llamar. Estoy de exámenes hasta más arriba de la coronilla y apenas tengo tiempo de escribir TTwTT. Intento que lo poco que escribo sea algo decente XD. Chû!_

_**Ligabiss**: Wee, de nuevo un revi largo, Liga-san! Amo los reviews largos n///n. Jeje, es que de repente que dijeran: Gaara, hemos venido a rescatarte! Y él: Venga, vale, no me parecía muy emocionante XD. Era por meterle intriga o sorpresa. Creo que las personas después de estar encerradas se les va un poco la olla hasta que se acostumbran (lo he leído en varias novelas… u.u). Lo del Jinchuurikismo (dios, qué buena palabra te has inventado XD) creo que es una obsesión mía. Creo que si un día se me va la olla hasta Akamaru será un Jinchuuriki XD. Espero que no se haga repetitivo, la verdad u.u. _

_Lo de poner a Sakura tímida no me parece bien. Sakura es bestia y bruta, y eso no tiene porque ser (siempre) un defecto. Ponerla tímida se me hace "Hinatizarla", y eso no le pega. Igual que tampoco pega poner a Hinata como una chica que golpea a Naruto para frenarlo. Cada personaje con lo suyo, creo yo (menudo discurso estoy liando…XD)._

_A mí Lee también me encanta, por eso quería darle un poco de suerte al pobre, que creo que es el personaje más frustrado de todo Naruto (nunca le sale nada bien del todo al pobre…TTwTT). Neji también me cae genial, pero una lección de humildad a un heredero de barrera de sangre nunca va mal XD. Ahora que lo mencionas, SÍ he visto a Sai basheado. Entre otro en fics yaoi donde se quiere violar a Naruto (y entonces Sasuke hace de príncipe rosa (?) que lo salva). Y yo no lo entiendo, si Sai me encanta, no le hace daño a nadie TTwTT._

_Weno, como siempre, me he excedido en la respuesta. Cuídate mucho, Liga-_san _(sí, -_san_; como me llames a mí -_sama _te caneo, que tienes tu mejor redacción y ortografía que 5 yo n.n). Besotes!_

_**Inuzuka pau: **Ante todo, pregunta tonta: ¿eres catalán o semejante? Es que de allí conozco yo muchos Pau XD. Ni caso, paranoias mías u.uU. Weno, muchas gracias por haberte leído el fic y por los ánimos, pero te aseguro que no es para tanto n.n. Abrazos._

_**Icha-hana: **Sí, tengo costumbre de publicarlos en muchos sitios, pero luego se me olvida actualizar TTTwTTT. Salu2._

_**Chica93: **Chica, lo mismo me pasa a mí XD. Los rubios de verdad no me van mucho (los hay de muy guapos, pero en general no), pero mi porcentaje de personajes de anime rubios favoritos es peligrosamente alto XD. Entre Deidara, Temari, Frey, Takeru y no sé cuantos más tengo montada una lista que pa qué XD. Siento que no te guste el KibaHina. En lo personal, aunque Kiba se parezca mucho a Naruto, Hinata se ve mucho más natural con él y actua normal, y eso es un gran cambio n.n. Eso iba a decir, será SHONEN-AI, nada de yaoi ni nada. ItaDei, que no sea meloso, pero tampoco a lo bestia (sino me tocará subir más el rathing TTwTT). Mil gracias por seguir el fic con tanto entusiasmo. Besazos enormes! _

_**Rakita92**: Ande me vas leyéndotelo todo de golpe! O.o Lo que me sorprende es que sigas viva después de leer tantos desvaríos juntos XD. Gracias por leerte el fic, pero de golpe me sigue pareciendo excesivo… (menos mal que aún está empezando, porque sino sería mucho más grave XD). Sí, bueno, seguiré EDDCU, pero con algunos cambios, que espero que sean a mejor (sé que perderé muchos lectores por algo que voy a hacer, pero bueno… sirve para contentarme a mí misma n.n). Sip, adoro a Deidara. Es amor! XD. Besos-.-_

_**Conii-san: **XD, tampoco escribo tan bien. Voy a hacer un poco de profe de lengua: lo mejor para escribir es leer mucho. Yo amo leer, y muchas expresiones de autores se te van quedando, para luego poder ponerlas en los fics (ojo, que no me copio de nadie, que conste, pero el vocabulario se enriquece mucho al leer, a mi parecer… u.u). Gracias de nuevo, abrazos!_

_**Sakura H. Uzumaki: **Wee, una fan del NaruSaku (debo entender por el nick XD). Gracias por los ánimos. Salu2. _

_**Nyissa**: Qué decir… Me ha impactado que te gustaran precisamente las mismas kunoichi que a mí O.o. Temari, Tsunade y Sakura. Clavaditas! XD. Sabes, eso de que Sakura tendrá que comprobar lo dotado que está Naruto (LoL) me ha dado una ideaza para algo…XD. No sé, no sé… Pero Sai siempre suelta comentarios de esos, así que no creo haberme pasado o.o. En cuanto a Kiba, qué decir de él, a mí también me encanta XD. Es un secundario de lujo, a mi parecer._

_Deidara es un genio, aún sigo sin creerme lo que sucedió (me pareció que Kishimoto fallaba demasiado a favor de Sasuke. Se le "vio demasiado el plumero" XD). Bueno, por lo que a los hermanos de la Arena respecta, son el equipo que más me ha gustado desde el principio, y las historias de ellos me chiflan. Aunque, curiosamente, Gaara es el que menos me gusta de los 3 o.O. Algo rara sí que soy XD_

_Te voy a decir algo. Por lo que a Kakashi se refiere, había pensado exactamente en Anko! No miento, te lo aseguro, y tenía pensado liarlos en el futuro y todo! XD. Gracias por el consejo, ahora sé que al menor a alguien le gustaría XD._

_Besazos enormes y mil gracias. Te has pasado con la recomendación. Hay muchos fics buenos en el fandom, sólo es cuestión de buscarlos (vamos, creo yo XD). _


	8. Pedazos de bruma

_Aviso de antemano: este capítulo es el más largo y a la par el que menos me gusta de los que hhe escrito hasta ahora del fic. La razón es que he hecho algo con un personaje, algo que me parece justo teniendo en cuenta el manga, pero que implica a ése personaje que suele tener detrás una gran parte del fandom. Lo siento si os parece bestia, pero os aseguro que lo compensaré a la larga. Al final voy a intentar que todos obtengan lo que se merecen (a ver si es verdad…XD)._

_Siento mucho de verdad si el capítulo no os gusta. A mí, personalmente, no me ha gustado el cacho principal. Sorry y enormes besazos n.n_

_P.D. Tardaré un poquito en actualizar de nuevo porque no escribiré hasta publicar un nuevo capi de EDDCU. Intentaré llevarlos así, alternando caps. _

**Capítulo 7. Pedazos de bruma**

Itachi dio un paso al frente, indiferente, en un seguro y firme caminar tan característico en él. Su intención no era precisamente cargarse a su hermano a la mínima, pero si un niño desobediente desafía a un superior, hay que darle una buena reprimenda y asegurarse de que haya aprendido la lección.

–No me obligues a matarte, porque lo haré... -aseguró.

Sasuke no comprendió del todo aquella afirmación, pero captó un tono distinto en la voz del mayor. Poco le importaba aquella amenaza. Presumía que su nivel era superior al que presentó la última vez en batalla. Itachi caería definitivamente en aquella ocasión.

A no ser...

–Dime entonces algo que me entretenga mientras pienso la manera más indigna de darte muerte -sugirió- ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Madara?

Itachi hundió levemente el rostro en el cuello de su capa negra y posó en él sus ojos rojos, titilantes como velas en la noche.

–Nada sé sobre él. No le he visto en siete años. Y, en el caso de que supiera algo, jamás podrías hacer nada para obligarme a revelártelo -aseguró férreamente- Le debo todo lo que soy. Suplió la poca gracia que tenía nuestro padre para entrenar a nuevos aprendices.

La mención de Fugaku Uchiha logró enfurecer a Sasuke, que apretó el puño derecho sobre el mango de su _katana, _y las uñas rodearon la tira de cuero que rodeaba la empuñadura y se clavaron en su palma.

–¿Cómo te atreves a pronunciar su nombre? -masculló, arqueando las cejas con rabia- Debería cortarte la lengua ahora mismo.

–Inténtalo -le empujó Itachi, con una sonrisa superior- Pero te advierto de antemano que vas a encontrar una sorpresa. No eres el único que aprende de tus errores, Sasuke. Yo también he sacado conocimientos de los míos.

No dispuesto a seguir escuchando los alardes de su hermano, Sasuke se movió fugaz como la luz y embistió contra él, con la hoja de Kusanagi envuelta en un chisporroteante chakra eléctrico. Demostrando su innata flexibilidad, Itachi se inclinó hacia atrás, y la hoja pasó rozando su nariz. Rápido cual saeta, aferró el brazo de su hermano menor y se lo dobló tras la espalda, manteniendo la otra mano sobre su nuca, ejerciendo una presión continua y firme. Con aquella llave, el filo de la _katana_ quedó lejos de su cuerpo, sin posibilidad alguna de acertarle.

–He estado siete años entrenando...sin utilizar el Mangekyô Sharingan -declaró, con una sonrisa fría de soberbia- ¿Qué te parece? Mi vista no se ha deteriorado más. He retenido los instintos de la sangre Uchiha y he evitado usar los ojos malditos. Lo has notado, ¿no es así? No has podido sumergirme en ningún _genjutsu_. De nuevo el abismo que nos separa... es inmenso.

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que creyó que se le partirían los dientes. Respiraba rápido, y el aire sonaba frenético al atravesar sus fosas nasales. Se había visto arrastrado a una situación que no esperaba. Sus cálculos habían sido erróneos e Itachi no había perdido tanta vista como presuponía.

Con un grito de frustración retenida, levantó el pie izquierdo y acertó en el estómago de su atacante, o eso pensó, pues la figura se disolvió en una voluta de humo blanquecino, y cayó en la cuenta de que nuevo había sido víctima de la rapidez inhumana de su hermano al ejecutar los sellos. Éste le miraba a unos cinco metros, tan lejano e intocable como debía serlo un dios.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Realmente había perdido tanto nivel frente al del ex-Akatsuki? Siete años atrás, habían combatido a un nivel casi equiparable, y de hecho él había llevado la delantera durante gran parte del combate, hasta que la última y titánica técnica del Mangekyô Sharingan le había sorprendido. Pero ya no era así. De nuevo se descubrió contemplándose a sus doce años, cuando Itachi le derrotaba con un simple golpe, cuando caía doblado ante ilusiones que se escurrían en su mente como ratas huyendo de un gato.

Y supo que iba a perder, que había cometido uno de los mayores errores de su vida.

Súbitamente, un visible y terrible estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Sasuke. A ojos de Itachi, fue como contemplar el desmorone de un enorme edificio con unos cimientos demasiado débiles para sostener su peso. Sasuke simplemente colapsó sobre la superficie metálica, quedando postrado a cuatro patas a sus pies. Su _katana_ se deslizó de sus dedos e impactó en el hierro con un eco chirriante.

Aquel suceso pareció tomar por sorpresa al propio Sasuke, porque sus ojos estaban desorbitados de puro pánico, con las pupilas dilatadas más allá de lo normal. Apretó los puños, que le temblaron en una mezcla de impotencia y dolor.

–Ahora...no... -maldijo en un quedo jadeo, con el sudor resbalando por su frente.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de tensar su cuerpo para ponerse en pie, pero el esfuerzo resultó totalmente inútil. Y sabía que si había un momento en que su cuerpo se resintiera que podía resultar mortal era precisamente aquel.

Hincado de rodillas frente al verdugo del clan Uchiha. Derrumbado justo cuando iba a poner de nuevo a prueba los poderes de la sangre de los que, a pesar de todo, se enorgullecía de ser portador.

–¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento te dio Orochimaru? -sugirió Itachi, ignorando el decadente estado de su hermano- Ya sabía que aquella mejora no era natural. Cierto que hice cosas que a la gente de a pie le parecen indignas para obtener estos ojos, pero jamás llegué al nivel de envenenarme de drogas obtenidas de un anciano _sannin_. Hasta un idiota sabe que a la larga terminan matándote.

Sasuke quiso protestar, pero el dolor alojado en su pecho y costado era demasiado grande. Unas arcadas terribles afloraban en su estómago y temió ofrecer un espectáculo indecoroso.

–¿Lo ves, Sasuke? Nada queda impune -aseguró Itachi, indiferente- Yo corté de raíz mis vínculos y ahora me estoy quedando ciego. Y mírate. Abandonaste a tus amigos, seguiste los consejos de Orochimaru, y ahora tienes un cuerpo corrupto y dopado.

Con el pétreo pero legendario orgullo que le caracterizaba, extendió los brazos a lado y lado, en un gesto magnificente.

–¿Qué diferencias ves entre nosotros? -sugirió, con cierto toque de autosatisfacción- Sin querer, te has convertido en aquello que más odiabas. La última vez que nos enfrentamos estuviste a punto de ganar, pero me jugué el todo por el todo y logré vencerte. Ya ves, la suerte está del lado de los que la persiguen -declaró Itachi, muy seguro, avanzando hacia él paso a paso- Está claro que sin un empujón no obtendrás el _Mangekyô Sharingan_. Aún no has conseguido eliminar tus lazos. Quizás si te arranco un ojo te esfuerces un poco más.

No obstante, antes de que pudiera siquiera moverse para extender una mano hacia el rostro del más joven, una fuerza endemoniada se interpuso entre ambos, y el empuje logró hacerle retroceder, derrapando a la fuerza por la superficie inclinada de la estatua. Sus ojos rojos habían previsto el movimiento traicionero justo a tiempo. Alzando la cabeza, observó al fornido hombre de cabellos naranjas, cuyos ojos dementes le observaban con una carencia casi estremecedora de emociones.

–No tocarás a Sasuke-san mientras yo esté aquí -sentenció Juugo con seriedad- No es un combate justo.

Itachi curvó levemente las comisuras de los labios. Incorporándose, se sacudió la ropa negra, acomodándosela sobre los hombros. Le dio la espalda, confiado, demostrando una vez más su superioridad. El momento de cumplir su ambición debería esperar.

–Llévatelo esta vez. Pero asegúrate de que la próxima ocasión en la que nos encontremos no se derrumbe por un soplo de viento -musitó.

Sin más diálogo, cogió velocidad cuesta arriba y saltó elegantemente desde la cúspide del gigantesco tótem de la Cascada. Aterrizó en el margen septentrional y siguió corriendo. Cuando dejó el claro y se adentró en la espesura, un grito agónico reverberó a sus espaldas. No se detuvo al reconocer la voz.

º º º º º º º º º 

Poco le había costado a Deidara adivinar como mínimo la naturaleza técnica de sus oponentes.

El chico dominaba definitivamente las técnicas de agua, pero parecía capaz de dar maleabilidad a su cuerpo. Desconocía las habilidades de la mujer, pero a juzgar por la posición que ocupaba, era probable que tuviera algún tipo de habilidad médica o incluso ilusoria. Lamentó no ser capaz de recopilar más información, pero Akatsuki era su mayor fuente de conocimiento y sin más datos resultaba imposible hacer un análisis más exhaustivo.

Oh, algo andaba mal. Aquellos dos llevaban demasiado rato sin moverse. ¿Una trampa? ¿Una técnica de efecto retardado? No podía esperar a comprobarlo, pues tenía poca arcilla y no convenía alargar más una batalla que podía ponerse en desventaja para él. Aprovechando un movimiento calculado de su ave de arcilla, lanzó hacia el suelo una serpiente anillada del mismo material, que reptando sinuosamente sobre su cuerpo se acercó hacia los dos desprevenidos _shinobi_.

¡PUM! La sangre salpicó el suelo y las vísceras produjeron un repugnante y confuso goteo en el suelo húmedo. Deidara sonrió, imbuido de nuevo de aquella sádica satisfacción, pero descubrió con sorpresa que no había cuerpo alguno, sino charcos de agua con trazas de arcilla.

_"¿Mizubunshin?"_ (1)

Y olió el peligro, un don innato que sólo le fallaba en contadas ocasiones. Esa vez, la amenaza llegaba en forma de una niebla densa, pesada y fría como el hielo. Costaba respirar sumergido en ella, y la visibilidad era de más o menos diez centímetros. Trató de salir de aquella masa de bruma, pero fuera a donde fuera, la inmensidad plateada le acompañaba.

–¿Te gusta la Técnica del Banco de Niebla? La aprendí de mi maestro, Momochi Zabuza -sugirió, burlona, la voz de Suigetsu desde un punto indetectable- Tu elemento supera al mío, pero eres un atacante de larga distancia y necesitas un gran campo de visión para ser efectivo. Estás jodido.

No era algo que necesitaba que le dijeran, era consciente de ello. Por lo general, un combatiente de largo alcance requería tres características para resultar eficiente: capacidad de estrategia, espacios abiertos y, por supuesto, buena visión. Si no conseguía las tres, era sumamente fácil que fallara.

Así que se lo jugó el todo por el todo. Cogió la mitad de la escasísima arcilla que le quedaba y se la llevó a las manos. Mientras trataba al mismo tiempo de predecir un posible ataque, moldeó siete diminutos gorriones, que mandó volando en direcciones opuestas. Se confundieron entre la niebla, y cuando supo que estaban en el lugar justo, alzó una mano al frente.

–_¡KATSU!_ (2) -ordenó.

Siete estallidos simultáneos sucedieron en un radio de diez metros. El aire caliente y húmedo le zarandeó el rostro y el pelo en diferentes direcciones, pero permaneció inmóvil, aguardando. La niebla se dispersó hacia fuera, forzada por las múltiples ondas expansivas.

Y vio a la chica de cabellos rojos. Karin, ágil como una atleta, se sostenía en perfecto equilibrio con dos manos sobre la cabeza del ave de arcilla en la que estaba. Arremetió en un doble golpe de pie que Deidara esquivó por los pelos... viéndose entonces con el cuello encajado en la hendidura de la espada de Suigetsu.

–¿Sabes para qué sirve la muesca de ésta espada? -sugirió, burlón, mientras Karin se ponía en pie, complacida- Exactamente para lo que imaginas. Hubiera preferido cortarte los miembros uno a uno y deleitarme un poco con tus gritos, pero Sasuke me ha dado órdenes.

La expresión del rostro de Deidara no varió en ningún momento, ni demostró miedo, ni tan sólo cuando la hoja le rebanó el cuello y le separó la cabeza del cuerpo.

Suigetsu esperaba sentir la sangre ajena salpicándole el rostro, pero en su lugar se vio envuelto por humo blanco, y sorpresivamente estaba mirando a un tronco de altura más o menos humana...que tenía un sello explosivo adherido con un _kunai_.

–¡Cuidado! -exclamó Karin, alzando una mano en dirección a Suigetsu.

Saltaron de la monstruosa creación de arcilla justo antes de que ésta explotara, y los restos de arcilla se desperdigaron por al aire. Ambos _shinobi_ cayeron en la masa de agua que estaba inmediatamente debajo. Habían sido derrotados.

Unos diez metros más arriba, a salvo entre la espesura de la ladera, Deidara observaba cómo sus dos atacantes salían del agua. A pesar de su respiración alterada, una sensación de triunfo absoluto inundaba su mente y lograba nublarla. Para algo era un maestro del engaño.

Un terrible restallido de dolor, que ascendió desde su pierna rasurada, le hizo volver a la realidad. Se llevó una mano sobre el corte, y notó la sangre deslizarse profusamente entre los dedos. Cojeando, se apresuró a alejarse de aquel lugar. Debía encontrar a Itachi cuanto antes.

º º º º º º º º º 

–Hijo de puta...

Era lo único que Suigetsu se veía capaz de articular, mientras recomponía poco a poco su cuerpo y emergía de la superfície, sentándose sobre la hierba. El plan de Karin y suyo no era malo del todo, pero obviamente su contrincante había sido muy superior en cuanto a astucia. Seguramente era un genio estratega.

Farfullando, su compañera reptó hacia la ribera, con el empapado pelo rojo echado hacia adelante, cubriendo el rostro. Había perdido las gafas en la caída. Suigetsu la miró de arriba a abajo, sonriendo maliciosamente, complacido con lo que veía. ¿Cómo no notar la ropa mojada adherida a la despampanante figura de la _kunoichi_? Por un momento imaginó la cara de Sasuke si volviera y los encontrara retozando sobre la hierba. Poco le importaba, la verdad.

–¡Sasuke...! -exclamó de repente Karin, blanca como el papel.

Al tiempo que la mujer echaba a correr en una dirección concreta, Suigetsu vio la enorme silueta de Juugo, que llevaba un bulto ensangrentado entre los brazos. Con estupefacción, descubrió que esa persona era Sasuke, con la ropa totalmente amarrada de sangre, al parecer suya propia.

–Sasuke... -se lamentó Karin, tratando de ponerle las manos encima para descubrir el alcance de los daños.

Pero el chico le apartó la mano de un brusco golpe y se liberó de los brazos de Juugo. Se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo y vomitó abundantemente. La sangre resbaló por su labios y se le escurrió por el cuello. El rostro de Karin era la pura demostración del horror.

- Sasuke, deja que te examine. Es tu hígado y lo sabes…

Más el Uchiha apenas escuchaba. Sólo maldecía su momento de enfermedad justo cuando se enfrentaba a Itachi. Y en su mente atenazada por el dolor de su cuerpo corrupto, reverberaron unas palabras. Una frase que, aún para su gusto, era demasiado cierta.

_"Aún no has conseguido eliminar tus lazos."_

º º º º º º º º º 

La superficie del lago se estremecía con los alfileres de agua que caían sobre ella, creando pequeñas ondas que constituían un trenzado de círculos aleatorios. Pero, desde aquella distancia, Itachi no podía verlos. Se había detenido un momento a contemplar el panorama gris, y sus ojos atisbaron un horizonte plomizo, seguido de un negro profundo como el corazón de un abismo. Tras aquella breve pausa, siguió avanzando cuesta arriba, pero se detuvo al no notar los pasos de su compañero siguiéndole. Con un suspiro de resignación, giró sobre sí mismo y le vio a unos metros de él, tendido boca abajo en la ladera, con la melena rubia desparramada sobre la piedra.

Curiosamente, aquella visión le causó la misma sensación que debía producir el ver un halcón caído con las alas rotas. Algo semejante a la lástima. Ya era la segunda vez en poco tiempo que notaba algo parecido y que era incapaz de identificar.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y se plantó junto al caído Deidara. Éste se estremecía visiblemente bajo la lluvia, como si las gotas de agua le quemaran la piel. Mantenía una mano fuertemente apretada sobre el muslo izquierdo. Tenía los dedos empapados de sangre, y de hecho un pequeño río de líquido rojo se deslizaba por el camino que habían seguido. El sudor brillaba en su piel, distinguiéndose con claridad del agua de lluvia, más fluida.

–¿Puedes caminar? -preguntó, inexpresivo.

–Sí... -musitó el herido, rabiando de dolor.

Terco, como era propio en él, trató vanamente de ponerse en pie, pero obviamente herirse en un brazo no era lo mismo que llevar un tajo en el muslo. La pierna herida le falló y terminó cayendo de nuevo de bruces, sobre las rocas mojadas y resbaladizas.

Itachi entendió que la falta se sangre empezaba a hacer mella en él. Dejarle allí tirado no le proporcionaba ningún tipo de beneficio, así que se inclinó y le cogió por debajo de la axila izquierda, tratando de ser el sustento que le faltaba para caminar.

La lluvia se intensificó a su alrededor, y se convirtió en espinas de hielo inclemente. Los truenos restallaban cerca, y su luz azul eléctrica, diáfana, creaba efectos fantasmagóricos entre los árboles. E Itachi se sorprendió de verse a sí mismo arrastrándose por una pendiente boscosa en pleno anochecer sombrío, bajo una tormenta llegada de las montañas, y encima llevando a su compañero malherido, que no era otro que un niño caprichoso, la mitad del tiempo cuerdo como el que más y la otra mitad totalmente demente, hasta el punto de merecer el encierro de por vida.

Cuando le quedó claro que nadie iba a seguirles, no al menos en aquella tempestad, desactivó su Sharingan, siendo innecesario aquel gasto de chakra. La lluvia no ayudaba en su ya de por sí deficiente campo de visión. Demasiado uso del Sharingan, tanto a corto como a largo plazo. Ello estuvo a punto de costarle la derrota varios años atrás. Y cada vez aquella carencia iba a peor...

Sorpresivamente, descubrió un entrante en la roca a escasos metros de ellos. No podía asegurarlo con la confusión del agua del cielo, pero parecía una gruta. De cualquier manera, sería mejor que pillar una pulmonía en plena tormenta.

Entraron como pudieron, e Itachi soltó a su compañero en el suelo de roca, quitándose posteriormente la capa de viaje. El más joven, por su parte, se concentró en valorar los daños de su pierna, observando el corte con cuidado.

–Toma. Lo llevo conmigo desde hace años -comentó Itachi, tendiéndole una aguja curvada y, con la otra mano, un carrete de hilo fuerte y resistente.

Deidara cogió la aguja quirúrgica que le tendía el Uchiha y trató de ensartar en ella el hilo, pero el lacerante dolor de la pierna se propagaba por su cuerpo y sus manos temblaban violentamente. Se mordió la lengua para tratar de evitar el temblor. Por dios, no era la primera vez que se cosía heridas al vivo... Pero era inútil: los estremecimientos no cesaban.

Itachi inspiró hondo por lo bajo, en señal de resignación, y le arrebató ambos instrumentos de las manos. Deidara se quedó perplejo, mirando como el moreno le retiraba los restos de tela del muslo y descubría la herida, profunda y brillante de sangre. Itachi no se andó con contemplaciones y apretó el corte, provocando un quejido en Deidara y que la sangre brotara con más fuerza por unos segundos. Chupó el extremo del hilo y entrecerró los ojos. Deidara no reparó en ello, pero a Itachi le costó varios intentos, hasta que finalmente lo consiguió y ensartó el hilo.

En un acto mecánico, cogió el tobillo del rubio y lo estiró hacia sí, dejando la herida expuesta en su totalidad. Empezó a coser el corte, sin ningún esfuerzo por evitarle el dolor al herido.

–Un poco más y se te habría llevado un buen pedazo de pierna -musitó, indiferente a las muecas de su compañero.

–Ja, como si eso fuera un problema -comentó Deidara, apretando los dientes con una sonrisa sádica- ¿Debo recordarte que hace siete años me cercenaron ambos brazos?

–Ya, pero el que en aquel tiempo pudo cosértelos ya no está aquí -protestó Itachi con frialdad, hundiendo la aguja en al carne ensangrentada con mala saña- Mejor harías en tenerlo presente.

–Oye -saltó Deidara, con el rostro descompuesto de ira- ¡Hasta que entré en esa mierda de organización, me las arreglé muy bien solo, ¿te enteras?! ¡Me iba de puta madre hasta que apareciste tú con esos ojos malditos a ganar nuevos adeptos para Akatsuki!

Itachi siguió mirándole, con una expresión pétrea inalterable. Entonces, dejó caer la pierna del rubio, ocasionándole un estremecimiento de dolor. Negó levemente con la cabeza.

–Nunca lo he entendido... ¿Por qué tanto odio hacia las barreras de sangre? -sugirió- ¿Acaso te corroe la envidia por no poseer unos ojos como los míos?

–¡Hijo de puta...! -bramó Deidara, poniéndose en pie en una postura amenazadora, metiendo la mano en su bolsa y sacando la poca arcilla que le quedaba- ¡Repítelo y te carbonizo!

El Uchiha le dirigió una mirada fría, superior, como un hombre que observa a una hormiga descarriada.

–No hagas el idiota, Deidara. Te volvería a ganar exactamente igual que la primera vez -aseguró- Además, no vale la pena enfrentarse a un niño herido. ¿Qué satisfacción obtendría?

El chico rubio se mordía el labio inferior, y con tanta fuerza que los incisivos le hicieron sangre en la boca. Temblaba de ira retenida, de impotencia. Porque en el fondo sabía que Itachi podía matarle antes de reaccionar en su contra.

Un quejido lastimero se escapó de sus labios. Con el rostro deformado de dolor, se dejó caer sobre el suelo, jadeando, con el cuerpo temblando violentamente desde la herida de la pierna. Con la mano sobre el corte suturado, miró al Uchiha con el rostro perlado de sudor.

–Odio las barreras de sangre... porque sus usuarios creen que pueden tratar a los demás como si fueran despojos... Konoha era la reina en ése sentido. Sus Hyuuga y Uchiha tenían fama por todas las naciones ninja, y todos vivíamos atemorizados de toparnos con alguno de ellos... Yo, que era un experimento fallido de la Roca, nunca podría estar a su nivel. O eso creyeron ellos... -añadió, con una sonrisa perdida y cruel.

Asqueado, aunque sin demostrarlo, Itachi observó como la lengua de la mano derecha de Deidara limpiaba a base de lametazos la sangre que quedaba en la herida.

–Era la última Guerra Ninja. Konoha llevaba misiones de infiltración en Iwagakure, mi villa, para matar a los civiles. La villa de la Roca tiene pocos ninja sobresalientes, pero posee un enorme poder militar basado en el ataque masivo y el espionaje -explicó el rubio, casi con aburrimiento- Mi padre era un ANBU, uno de los mejores. El día que el grupo de jounin de Konoha llegó a la villa, él no estaba en casa. Los ninja de la Hoja asesinaron a mi madre e iban a hacer lo mismo conmigo.

Itachi fingía ignorarle, pero escuchaba en total atención. Todo Akatsuki tenía un pasado, y el hecho de que uno de ellos se animara a revelarlo no era demasiado común. Era, si más no, curioso.

–Cuando el líder de la misión se marchó tras quemar mi casa -siguió el rubio, un tanto ausente-, unos cuantos de sus subordinados empezaron a darme una paliza, por pura diversión. Algunos incluso...insinuaron llegar más allá -la voz se le quebró súbitamente, aunque su expresión no varió- El caso es que me aferré a mi única habilidad y les hice explotar. Volaron por los aires ante mis ojos, estallaron, y con ellos su sangre lo manchó todo... en una lluvia roja. El problema es que también alcancé accidentalmente a unos ninja de Iwa que venían a ayudarnos...

Calló, y su voz se extinguió como una bocanada de vapor en una noche de frío invierno. Itachi desplazó levemente los ojos hacia él, fingiendo indiferencia.

–¿Eso es todo? -preguntó éste, impasible, incapaz de fingir lástima o comprensión.

Deidara dio por sentado que Itachi jamás había amado nada de verdad, así que no se extrañó. Pero en su caso era distinto. Hubo un tiempo en el que no tuvo maldad en el alma, y en aquellos tiempos amó y deseó ser correspondido.

–Ver como aquellos con más poder que tú destruyen todo lo que quieres... ¿podrías soportarlo? -sugirió, mirándole de medio lado.

Itachi no respondió, y la razón era clara como un manantial. No tenía respuesta. No podía generar una respuesta clara y sincera. Porque él mismo se había saltado las reglas de la naturaleza y de la sociedad y había aniquilado todo lo que, en algún momento, podría haber llegado a apreciar.

–Mi padre se suicidó. Se cortó las venas -prosiguió Deidara, moviendo levemente las muñecas- No podía soportar que su hijo fuera un asesino y desprestigiara su buen nombre. Y ése fue el detonante... El mundo entero me pareció despreciable. Cuando vinieron a matarme por aquel accidente, me los cargué a todos, incluyendo al _Kage_... Nadie se imaginó que un crío herido pudiera poseer semejante poder.

Sorprendentemente, Itachi no soltó ningún sonido de desprecio ni le lanzó mirada alguna cargada de altanería. Era como si no estuviera allí, silencioso como una estatua inmune a los efectos de la intemperie.

–Después de eso, me dediqué a vender mi poder explosivo a cambio de seguir viviendo... -musitó el menor, mirando hacia la lluvia de fuera- Hacer explotar las cosas era algo hermoso, y me hacía sentir menos insignificante... Ser malvado y cruel no me importaba en lo más mínimo. Elegí ser egoísta y caprichoso. Lo soy, no tengo nada que decir, hum -concluyó, sacando de nuevo a flote su antiguo y ya casi olvidad latiguillo.

Se mordió el labio inferior, dando una vez más honor a su fama de impredecible y maleable, con emociones explosivas e ilógicas. El odio relucía en sus ojos, y en conjunción con la lluvia gris de fuera convertían sus iris en pálidos trozos de ira.

–Y lo peor del caso es que fue el Mangekyô Sharingan... -murmuró por lo bajo.

Ignorando la reacción de Itachi, que era obviamente digna de ver, entornó levemente los ojos, notando que algo que creía enterrado para siempre se revolvía en su tumba de maldad y oscuridad.

"_El cadáver desangrado de una mujer rubia yacía tendido en el suelo, con el cuello rebanado por el filo de un arma ninja. La terrible sombra de su asesino oscurecía la entrada de la casa, y los ojos de éste escudriñaron cada rincón de la estancia, buscando una nueva presa desprevenida._

_La encontró. Y el pequeño no pudo más que ahogar un grito de puro pánico cuando los ojos del desconocido se posaron sobre él, ejerciendo en su persona una presión casi insoportable. Arrastrando su cuerpo herido por el desplome de parte de la puerta, el niño de cabellos dorados trató de huir desesperadamente de su atacante, confuso y enloquecido por la muerte de su madre, que había presenciado segundos antes, totalmente incapaz de hacer nada al respecto._

_El pequeño notó un tirón en sus largos cabellos, y acto seguido una fuerza desmedida tiró de él hasta hacerle caer sentado en el suelo, adolorido. En un llanto lastimero y desesperado, imploró por su vida._

–_No... no... ¡Por favor...! ¡No me mate...! -chilló el niño, dominado por el terror, ahogándose en sus propias lágrimas._

_El hombre sólo sonrió para sí, con frialdad. En un brusco movimiento, apresó el cuello del pequeño y le estampó contra el muro de madera. Después, gozando del pánico reflejado en aquellos ojos azules, se inclinó muy cerca de la mirada borrosa del pequeño. _

–_A ti, patético mocoso, te dejaré vivir... -musitó, echándole su aliento caliente al rostro- Pero sólo para que tu penosa existencia sea una muestra más del poder de los Uchiha de Konoha..._

_Le soltó, y el frágil cuerpo impactó en el suelo, quedando reducido a un bulto lloroso que se estremecía de puro pavor. Los ninja que acompañaban al asesino rieron, indiferentes ante el hecho de mortificar a un inocente. _

–_Haced lo que queráis con él... -concedió el mayor, indiferente._

_Tras aquellas palabras, hizo un ademán por salir por la puerta. Y aquella escena quedó gravada para siempre en la mente del pequeño. _

_Un hombre de cabellos negros, envuelto en un alo de llamas azabache, semejante a las del infierno. Las lenguas negras, con formas retorcidas y maleables, calcinaban todo lo que tocaban. Y en su rostro, unos ojos rojos como la sangre, surcados por un dibujo que anunciaba un terrible porvenir..."_

El cuerpo de Deidara se tensó al recordar aquella escena, y el odio y el rencor se reavivaron de nuevo en su persona, indestructibles, como una hoguera cuyas cenizas el viento empuja a arder fuertes. Itachi, por su lado, le miraba intensamente, con sus cinco sentidos puestos en él, inquietos.

–Deidara... ¿habías visto antes unos ojos como los míos? -susurró, en medio de un silencio atroz.

El aludido, ajeno a la repercusión que sus palabras tendrían en el futuro cercano, apenas meditó su respuesta.

–Sí -declaró simplemente- El hombre tenía... -trazó círculos en el aire- ...los iris rojos con un dibujo parecido al de tu Mangekyô Sharingan. E hizo un fuego negro con los ojos, uno que no se apagaba aunque le echaran agua. Creo recordar que duró siete días, hum.

Itachi no necesitó más indicios. Sabía que estaba hablando del _Amaterasu_, el dios del Sol.

Arrugó el entrecejo de un modo imperceptible. Una sensación punzante y creciente empezaba a alojarse en sus sienes, hundiéndose lentamente en su cabeza como un clavo golpeado por una maza.

–Tengo dolor de cabeza... -musitó, hundiendo ésta entre los brazos.

º º º º º º º º º 

Deidara no sabía exactamente qué le había despertado. Estaba habituado a dormir en la intemperie y los truenos, el agua y aún los relámpagos le traían sin cuidado. El caso es que algo ajeno a la tormenta que arreciaba fuera le había desvelado. En medio de una oscuridad envolvente, buscó a su compañero. Pero Itachi no estaba en el rincón en el que se había dormido, aparentemente, horas antes.

Atisbó una silueta al borde de la cueva, sentada de espaldas a él, contemplando las lágrimas de plata que dejaba caer el cielo negro como la tinta. Deidara se puso en pie con dificultad, advirtiendo que el dolor de la herida había disminuido considerablemente. Desentumeciéndose los hombros, se acercó también al exterior y observó la panorámica desde allí, al menos en la medida que le permitían los ocasionales rayos. Se frotó los brazos para quitarse el frío de encima, evitando tocar cerca de las ya antiguas costuras que le permitieron no quedarse manco. Inconscientemente, miró a Itachi, creyendo que quizás se había quedado dormido.

Un relámpago lejano iluminó la escena con una luz azul fantasmagórica. El mismo Deidara, al cual no había nada sobre la faz de la tierra que provocara pavor, dio un instintivo respingo de horror.

El rojo de los iris de Itachi parecía haberse fundido con el de los ríos que descendían sus mejillas. Una visión terrorífica plasmada en aquel rostro, por lo general, inexpresivo.

Los ojos de Itachi lloraban sangre. Sangre en abundancia.

Regueros de muerte diluida.

Retrocedió, envenenado de horror, hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared de roca. La voz no le salía a causa de la impresión, pero sus ojos seguían fijos en el Uchiha, el cual notó en el acto que le estaba mirando.

Itachi se estremeció y se llevó una mano al rostro, sobre el ojo izquierdo. La sangre se escurrió entre sus dedos y resbaló por su antebrazo, imparable. Y entonces posó en su compañero su ojo derecho, inundado de sangre cual charco dejado por una histórica masacre.

–No digas nada, no te acerques... o te mato -advirtió, con cierto tono de frustración en la voz, ronca y gutural.

Su cuerpo se sacudió por un temblor atroz y hundió de nuevo el rostro entre las manos, ahora ya sí, empapadas de su propia sangre.

Dominado por un terror superior a sus fuerzas, Deidara ahogó un sonido pánico y salió al exterior, resbalando con los pies descalzos sobre la roca mojada. Se arrinconó contra el muro de roca y permaneció inmóvil, temblando levemente, dejando que la lluvia torrencial empapara su cuerpo.

Aquella imagen había resultado dolorosa y aterrorizante a la vez. Sádica, casi irreal. Inhumana. Entendió por fin por qué el Sharingan era considerado una maldición.

_"Porque llora la sangre de sus crímenes..."_

No volvió a entrar. Permaneció hecho un ovillo contra la ladera, inmóvil, rogándose una y otra vez olvidar aquella visión que acecharía sus sueños por mucho tiempo. Cuando por fin cayó en un sopor doloroso e intranquilo, la tormenta se había alejado y un frío equiparable al del hielo cubrió todo el exterior con su férreo abrazo.

------------------------

Y así se sucedió la noche. Con pesadillas de lágrimas de sangre y mudos lamentos de dolores que deseaban ser marchitos. Hasta que la mañana de otoño se despertó, perezosa, y pudo verse a través de un aire más limpio y puro, posterior a la lluvia.

Deidara seguía dormido, con el cuerpo entumecido de frío, pero aún así atrapado en los brazos de un sueño hasta cierto punto reparador. Por esa razón no notó la presencia de alguien más, que deslizándose como una sombra en la noche se había acercado hasta él, silencioso, como si sus pies no fueran humanos.

Un susurro ahogado se elevó en la tímida mañana.

– Deidara-s_empai_...

La voz murió junto a la bruma matinal, confusa, que ascendía en suaves volutas desvaídas.

Deidara despertó en el acto, escudriñando su entorno, aún adormecido. Incorporándose del suelo húmedo de roca, se frotó los ojos para atisbar a un posible atacante, pero en su lugar se encontró de frente con Uchiha Itachi, que permanecía firmemente de pie frente a él, con las sandalias ninja en una mano y oteando el paisaje neblinoso con atención.

Sus ojos parecían de nuevo normales, al menos tan normales como podían serlo unos ojos con el Sharingan. El rubio suspiró con cierto alivio; empezaba a creer que todo había sido una terrible pesadilla que el cansancio y la hemorragia habían originado en él.

–¿Qué haces aquí fuera, hum...? -quiso saber.

–Me ha parecido... -musitó el Uchiha- ...que había alguien más -tras un breve silencio, siguió, inclinándose para calzarse- No importa. Vamonos.

Dándole la espalda, se encaminó ladera abajo, manteniendo un perfecto equilibrio a pesar de su oculta y siniestra deficiencia.

–¿A dónde vamos, hum? -quiso saber, asegurándose de que la pierna herida le sostenía bien.

–A Konoha -dejó caer Itachi, sin dignarse a detenerse- Debo conseguir... cierta información.

Pero Deidara no escuchaba la explicación del Uchiha. Sus ojos se habían fijado por casualidad en la ropa que llevaba puesta.

Las mangas de su camisa negra tenían unas manchas oscuras. Rastros que bajo la luz de la mañana presentaban un brillo rojo metálico.

Definitivamente, marcas de sangre.

º º º º º º º º º 

Konoha amanecía cubierta con un velo de lluvia procedente de las montañas de la Cascada. Aquella condición meteorológica, si bien natural en la época otoñal, era especialmente intensa en los últimos años. Aunque seguramente tenía una explicación científica, los ninja de la Hoja siempre mantenían una fuerte superstición entorno a aquel tema.

El cielo de Konoha lloraba con las desventuras de la villa. Una creencia extendida y aceptada por todos los habitantes de la misma.

Ése día, efectivamente, los ninja de la Hoja habían sufrido un nuevo golpe, aunque ese asunto aún era desconocido por la mayoría.

Naruto salió a la calle sin molestarse en coger paraguas. El agua no le preocupaba, y él parecía prácticamente inmune a los resfriados. Anduvo por las calles sombrías y fangosas, desiertas y carentes de vida. Llevaba varios días fuera del hospital, entrenando regularmente para ponerse de nuevo en forma. Ése mismo día partiría hacia una nueva misión y se disponía a comentarla con Rokudaime para que todo saliera bien.

Fue entonces cuando oyó los gritos. Lamentos estridentes que reverberaban en las vacías murallas de la villa, provocando un eco desesperado que se elevaba en el valle de la Hoja. El caso es que aquel tono le era vagamente familiar. Aceleró el paso y se dirigió hacia las puertas de la villa, notándolas abiertas.

Una multitud se agolpaba en la entrada de Konoha, y el panorama era ciertamente desalentador. Naruto arrugó el entrecejo de lástima y resignación. Un nuevo ataque y otro fracaso. Era una situación que se había repetido muy a menudo en la época de guerra que aún estaban viviendo. Vislumbró diversas camillas llevadas por miembros de los equipos médicos, así como _jounin_ heridos atendidos por los mismos. No obstante, todo ello careció de sentido e importancia para él cuando reconoció a una persona entre la multitud. Un chico que se debatía ferozmente en brazos de otros cuatros hombres, que intentaban contenerle a toda costa. El chaval en cuestión gritaba a pleno pulmón, sin importarle las miradas indiscretas puestas sobre él. Sendas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Era Kiba.

–¡¡Dejadme!! -gritaba el chico, con desesperación, forjeceando contra sus captores- ¡¡Soltadme!! ¡No es verdad...!

–Chico, intenta calmarte... -trataba de tranquilizarle un miembro del escuadrón médico, rodeándole el pecho con las manos.

–¡¡No...!! -se lamentaba incansablemente el Inuzuka, obstinado.

Naruto se acercó un poco más a la congregación de gente y descubrió a Sakura entre la multitud, cubriéndose los labios con una mano.

–Sakura -llamó, pálido como una sábana- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué le ocurre a Kiba...?

La aludida giró un poco la cabeza, y Naruto pudo ver que tenía los ojos húmedos y el entrecejo arrugado de pena.

–¿No lo has oído...? -sugirió Sakura, en un susurro apagado- Anoche, los ninja de la Hierba avanzaron más y toparon con uno de los escuadrones de rastreo. La madre de Kiba murió en el ataque...

Aquella revelación cayó como un contrapeso sobre Naruto. Con los ojos azules brillantes de lamento, volvió a mirar la figura rabiosa del que era uno de sus mejores amigos. Enloquecido de dolor, Kiba parecía haber estallado, de un modo en el que incluso sus mejores amigos desconocían.

–¿Por qué tenemos que sufrir tanto dolor y miedo...? -se preguntó Naruto en voz baja, meditativo- ¿Por qué tienen que quedar tantos huérfanos en nuestra villa...?

Sakura no tenía una respuesta. Nadie la poseía. La guerra era algo que sucedía, y ni ellos ni nadie podían evitar o cambiar aquel hecho. Gajes del oficio de ninja. Sabían que se atenían a aquel destino cuando eligieron entrar en la Academia Ninja quién sabe cuantos años atrás.

Dos personas se abrieron paso entre la multitud, una con más ímpetu que la otra. Shino salió al centro el claro de gente, seguido por Hinata. Se encontraron de pronto con la escena de su mejor amigo en un ataque de rabia e impotencia. El chico se dirigió directamente hacia él y le miró a través de las gafas oscuras de las que no se despegaba.

–Kiba, cálmate -le espetó- Tienes que estar lúcido...

–Kiba-kun... -se acercó Hinata, más blanca de lo habitual- Por favor, tranquilízate...

–¡¡DEJADME!! -se empeñó el joven, cegado de tristeza. Los jounin empezaban a tener problemas para contenerlo. La sangre Inuzuka despertaba en él y le confería aquella fuerza bestial que le caracterizaba.

Con plena decisión, Shino se acercó a él e indicándole a los ninja que le soltaran, rodeó el pecho de su amigo con ambos brazos, con confianza, apretando el agarre. Hinata se acercó, sin saber qué hacer, esperando a que Shino lograra calmar a su compañero.

Lo primordial era que Kiba no se viera solo ante algo que no podía abarcar. Era un chico sumamente susceptible a las emociones, por mucho que quisiera aparentar lo contrario. Y un golpe tan duro como aquel era el incentivo para que ése carácter se mostrara en todo su apogeo.

–Kiba, no puedes hacer nada... -le susurró el Aburame al oído- No importa que grites o clames venganza. Eso no hará que tu madre vuelva. Por favor, cálmate...

Le abrazó a modo de lazo de hermandad, firmemente. Segundos después, Hinata se unió también, apoyando la cabeza en la espalda de Kiba. El chico, viéndose apoyado de aquel modo, sólo sintió más impotencia y lástima de sí mismo. Cerró los ojos, y su rostro se deformó de pura tristeza.

–No... -gimió, deshecho, inclinándose hasta que su frente rozó el suelo.

Quedó allí, abrazándose los antebrazos con desesperación, sumergiéndose peligrosamente en el terrible dominio del dolor y el añoro. Sus hombros se estremecían como sacudidos por corrientes eléctricas. Y en el ambiente, flotando sobre la villa, la única cosa que lograba enturbiar sus sentidos y llevar su mente a la locura y el delirio.

El olor a muerte mancillando el aire húmedo del gris amanecer tardío.

º º º º º º º º º 

El funeral de Tsume Inuzuka fue breve y discreto. La guerra no permitía grandes alabanzas a los pequeños héroes y el tiempo apremiaba. El interior de Kiba rugía en furia oprimida como la lava un volcán. Se sentía seriamente insultado, tanto en nombre de su clan como en el de su madre. Una vez la pequeña multitud se marchó del Círculo de los Caídos, sólo restó el equipo 8 al completo, llorando la pérdida que padecía por uno de sus miembros. Pero Kiba no agradeció el gesto. No era capaz de mostrarse agradecido por nada.

Hana, su hermana mayor, no había venido. Demasiado hundida para aparecer en público, se había encerrado en su casa, desesperada, negándose a aceptar una realidad que amenazaba por aplastarla. Por eso se había quedado solo con sus mejores amigos, ya que su presencia, aunque molesta en aquellos momentos, no era tan irritante como la de una multitud entera.

Hinata era incapaz de demostrar expresión alguna. La muerte aún le representaba algo desconocido. Era una Hyuuga criada entre algodones y no conocía la complejidad de la pérdida. Por ello todo aquel dolor le pareció ajeno y lejano, y no podía utilizar su empatía con Kiba. Shino no dijo nada en todo el rato, pero era obvio que la tristeza empañaba sus ojos tras sus perpetuas gafas oscuras.

–Kiba-kun, si nos necesitas, no dudes en llamarnos... -susurró Hinata, en un hilo de voz.

–Kiba, lo siento -dijo gravemente Shino, con sinceridad- Estaremos aquí para lo que quieras.

–¡Marchaos! ¡Dejadme solo! -bramó Kiba, dejando por un momento rienda suelta a su rabia animal.

Hinata dio un involuntario respingo hacia atrás. Por un momento creyó que merecía aquel grito, pues él la estaba rechazando de la misma manera que ella lo había hecho decenas de veces, sólo que con una agresividad que ella jamás podría exteriorizar. Entornó los ojos lentamente, y sus iris nacarados se oscurecieron con una sombra gris. Shino apoyó una mano en su hombro y le indicó con un gesto de cabeza que se marcharan. La soledad muchas veces era el mejor ungüento para las heridas del alma.

Kiba se quedó solo ante la tumba de Tsume, con la inseparable compañía de su enorme perro, dócil y fiel como un cordero. Akamaru le lamió la mano cariñosamente, pero a diferencia de las otras veces, Kiba no reaccionó rascándole tras las orejas o acariciándole la cabeza. El perro no emitió sonido alguno, sólo se sentó sobre sus patas traseras, paciente. Consideraba una suerte que fuera el único al que su amo no hubiera echado en un arrebato de ira.

El chico se estremeció, y las lágrimas estallaron en sus ojos de nuevo, con la fuerza de un rayo quebrando un árbol. Y sus mejillas se humedecieron con agua y lágrimas con la misma facilidad con la que arde la madera seca.

Y así lo encontró Kurenai, derrumbado como si nunca hubiera sido un joven apasionado y lleno de fiero orgullo. La mujer vestía de negro, un tono apropiado para la ocasión. Hacía más o menos un año que se había quitado el luto, y llevar de nuevo aquel color tan tétrico le resultaba hasta cierto punto extraño. En fin, era una señal de respeto y debía atenerse a ello.

Se acercó a su alumno con sigilo, para detenerse detrás de él. Depositó lentamente una mano en su hombro para darle un silencioso consuelo que esperaba que no resultara inútil. Al menos fue una buena señal que no se la apartara de un brusco manotazo.

–Te he olido al entrar en el claro... -musitó él- No sabes camuflar tu aroma, Kurenai-sensei...

–¿Por qué no me has echado entonces? -preguntó la mujer, tratando de no sonar demasiado dura.

–Porque...

Los ojos negros de Kiba, impregnados de lágrimas, se alzaron hacia el cielo brumoso y confuso. Las gotas de plata resbalaron por su rostro, dotándole de cierta palidez.

–...necesito a alguien con quien desfogarme -se sinceró.

Hinchó el pecho poco a poco, y la opresión en su pecho se expandió también por sus pulmones, dificultándole la respiración. Sintió la humedad ardiente y molesta de las lágrimas tras los párpados.

–Kurenai-sensei... -gimió el chico, deshecho- No sé qué hacer...

–¿Sabes, Kiba? Mi madre también murió cuando yo era pequeña... -aseguró la mujer, con una leve sonrisa triste- La tomaron como rehén en la villa de la Niebla y volvió dentro de una caja de madera. En aquel momento me sentí como tú ahora -le apretó el hombro con cariño- y creí que me hundiría y que jamás podría volver a ser feliz. Pero...

Arrugó el entrecejo, temiendo sonar insensible o incluso irascible.

–...con el tiempo vas llenando ese vacío con otras personas, y el amor que volcabas en ésa persona que se ha ido lo depositas en otros que van llegando a tu vida.

–¿¡Cómo se puede reemplazar a una madre!? -bramó Kiba, furioso, con los iris oscuros reducidos a rendijas- ¡Es irremplazable!

–Claro que lo es -aseguró Kurenai, inexpresiva a excepción de una leve arruga en el entrecejo- Nadie ha dicho que debas olvidarla. De hecho, no podrás, nunca. Pero esa soledad que sientes sí que desaparecerá -añadió la mujer, dando un paso al frente- Poco a poco, te irás curando de esa herida...

La mujer se vio arropada por unos recuerdos emergentes, que al resultar demasiado dolorosos se habían hundido paulatinamente en la inmensidad de su memoria.

–El día del funeral de mi madre... -rememoró- Conocí a un chico que me encontró llorando en esa noche de invierno -relató Kurenai, con una sonrisa dichosa- Un niño de piel morena y ojos oscuros que había ido a rezar a la Tumba de los Héroes. Llevaba un ramo de narcisos blancos en las manos y la dejó sobre la tumba de su madre, fallecida cuando él nació. Al verme llorando sobre la nieve... -una sonrisa melancólica desdibujó sus labios rojos- separó una de las flores y me la dio. Y entonces me dijo...

Los ojos sangre de Kurenai se entornaron, y perdió el mundo de vista. Sólo veía el rostro de aquel niño moreno tendiéndole con gestos desgarbados pero caballerosos un narciso de pétalos blancos como la nieve que los rodeaba.

Y escuchó aquella voz áspera y aún aguda, rebosante de entusiasmo, personalidad y dulzura.

"_Este es para ti. Ningún hombre debe dejar a una mujer llorando..."_

Kiba dejó por un momento de lado su propio dolor y miró a su mentora. Etérea a pesar de los años, joven y hermosa como una dama de luna. Con las lágrimas de añoranza resbalando por sus pálidas mejillas de porcelana. Comprendió.

Pero Yuuhi Kurenai seguía ausente. Lejos, muy lejos, entre los fornidos brazos de su esposo. En su mente, el olor del tabaco y los narcisos flotando eternamente a su alrededor.

º º º º º º º º º 

Naruto esperaba apoyado en la verja del hospital de Konoha, impaciente, como un niño de academia que aguarda a que la niña que le gusta salga para sorprenderla por el camino. Curiosamente, esta metáfora estaba muy cerca de la realidad.

Sakura salió del centro médico cuando ya oscurecía. Ojerosa y cansada, llevaba la bata médica doblada bajo el brazo izquierdo. Se había pasado toda la tarde atendiendo a los miembros del escuadrón al que había pertenecido Tsume Inuzuka, y había tenido que hacer cosas tan desagradables como amputar una pierna. No era un día diferente a los demás, pero estaba agotada.

Naruto se incorporó de donde estaba con gran agilidad y le salió al encuentro, con una sonrisa zorruna que había permanecido inalterable a pesar de los años. En actitud bromista, sugirió que tuvieran algo parecido a una cita, sugerencia que le había repetido desde que se formara el equipo 7.

–Por fin sales, Sakura-chan. ¿Te hace un tazón de _ramen_?

Sakura apenas se lo pensó. Necesitaba distraerse con algo y relajarse después de haber pasado prácticamente el día entero en el hospital cerrando heridas graves.

–Creo que sí. Estoy muerta de hambre -repuso en voz baja.

Naruto se sintió ciertamente alentado ante el panorama que se abría frente a él, aquella sublime combinación de la compañía de Sakura con un buen bol de _ramen_... ¿o era al revés?. El caso es que se sentía bastante animado, y fue dando leves saltitos junto a Sakura hasta que llegaron al Ichiraku ramen, donde pidió una ración para su compañera y dos para él.

Comieron en silencio. Aunque el diálogo entre ellos siempre era fluido, aquel día apenas hablaron. Naruto más de una vez intentó hacerla reír, pero Sakura parecía desanimada, y no volvió a poner un práctica un nuevo comentario jocoso. El dolor de la guerra empezaba a hacer mella en sus personalidades, y eso era algo de lo que se percataban a cada día que pasaba.

Sakura movía los pies inquietamente mientras hacía danzar entre los palillos un _naruto_ (3) que había quedado en el fondo. Mientras ella se había llenado con apenas un plato, Naruto ya iba por su tercer bol. Ahora entendía por qué su amigo era considerado un cliente de oro por el amo del local. Exagerando un poco, aquel anciano vivía de las visitas de Naruto a su puesto de _ramen_.

Suspirando, Sakura juntó los palillos y los depositó sobre el soporte de madera. Miró más allá de las cortinillas del puesto Ichiraku y atisbó que aún seguía lloviendo. Apoyó un codo en la barra y la barbilla en ésta, pensativa.

–Tsunade-san me ha dicho que Kakashi-san le ha dado una semana de baja a Kiba. Estaba muy mal -comentó.

Naruto terminó de tragar y permaneció mirando el plato vacío, como si fuera un espejo que fuera a revelarle un sinfín de imágenes que el deseaba ver. O quizás sólo evitaba mirarla a los ojos.

–Es curioso que nunca podamos llegar a ser felices del todo, haya paz o guerra -declaró el rubio- En mi caso, consigo ser respetado, aceptado por todos, e incluso rozo el puesto de Hokage con los dedos... pero Sasuke ya no está con nosotros e intenta separarse cada vez más de nuestro lado -arrugó las cejas con pena- Mis anhelos infantiles se cumplen pero mi mejor amigo reaparece en mi vida para intentar matarme. No es precisamente mi visión de un final feliz -rió con amargura.

Sakura no dijo nada. Calló por conveniencia. Y es que si la obligaban a hablar podía estropearlo todo o aún peor, deprimir a Naruto. Sabía lo que le estaba pasando a su compañero, pero sentía que si lo decía en voz alta sería algo definitivamente más "real". Y Naruto no sabía nada. Al parecer, el chico había ido a hablar con Jiraiya días atrás, pero el _sannin_ le había dado largas a propósito. Supuestamente, él también quería conseguir tiempo hasta que lograran dar con una solución.

Y Sakura deseaba de todo corazón que así fuera.

Naruto pareció interpretar el silencio de Sakura como una señal de molestia ante la mención de Sasuke, porque se apresuró a saltar inquietamente de la silla.

–Bueno, Sakura-chan, no te enfades... -trató de apaciguar, moviendo las manos nerviosamente ante él- Tú eres mi mejor amiga. Me refería a...

–Lo sé, Naruto. No soy la persona más importante para ti. Lo entiendo y es normal. Nunca he sido demasiado empática -se excusó Sakura profundamente.

La mujer saltó del taburete al suelo y entrelazó las manos por detrás de la cadera, dándole la espalda, como una niña ensimismada en mariposas invisibles que cruzaban la capa de lluvia nocturna.

–Cuando era pequeña y mis padres me llevaban por la villa, a veces nos cruzábamos contigo. Y entonces tiraban de mí en otra dirección y me decían: "No te acerques a él, Sakura. Es un monstruo". Yo les creía a pies juntillas y nunca intenté comprobar si eso era cierto o no -explicó- Supongo que peco de mediocre y cínica como cualquier otra persona de esta villa.

–No te culpo, Sakura-chan... -aseguró Naruto, negando con la cabeza- También hacían lo mismo con Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji... No les dejaban jugar conmigo y les mantenían alejados de mí. Quiero decir... no eres ni mejor ni peor en ése aspecto. Pero todos estos años has estado conmigo. Creo que eso lo compensa con mucho, Sakura-chan -añadió, con pasión- No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco.

La chica sintió que se le humedecían los ojos. ¿Cómo podía existir alguien que diera tanto, constantemente, sin pedir nada a cambio? ¿Qué ser era tan inocente e ingenuo como para agradecer tan insignificante compensación de sus tenebrosos años de soledad? Sonrió tristemente hacia la cortina de oscuridad.

¿Debía contárselo? ¿Revelarle un pequeño momento de su vida que había atesorado desde que, diez años atrás, coincidieran en el mismo equipo?

Se mordió el labio inferior, impotente ante su dilema. Apretando los puños más de lo debido, se giró hacia Naruto y evitó mirarle a los ojos.

–Naruto, escucha, hace quince años... -empezó, titubeante.

–¿Sí? -sugirió él, alzando la vista y mirándola.

Sakura sintió como si estuviera viendo la escena desde lejos. Ella, de pie bajo la lluvia, inmune al tacto mojado de la misma. Naruto sentado en un taburete, con sus ojos azules como zafiros puestos en ella, atentos a cualquier palabra que surgiera de sus labios.

Pero, como le pasaba muy a menudo últimamente, Sakura no tuvo valor para liberar lo que pugnaba por mostrarse desde su interior. Negó levemente con la cabeza, con una sonrisa dulzona que enmascaraba a la perfección sus emociones.

–Nada. Buenas noches, Naruto -añadió, yendo hasta él y dándole un golpecito en el hombro, seguido de un fugaz beso en la mejilla.

A continuación, se marchó calle abajo, quedando sumergida en la sombría penumbra. Las huellas de sus botas restaron en el barro, como única señal de su apresurada marcha.

Y Naruto seguía sonrojado, con los dedos sobre el lado de la cara donde la chica había depositado sus labios, efímeros instantes antes. Sonrió tristemente y entornó los ojos, autocompadeciéndose. Siempre se le ocurrían las buenas respuestas después de necesitarlas.

_"Sakura-chan, no eres sólo mi mejor amiga... Eres la persona con la quiero estar para siempre..."_

Pero, como de costumbre, hundió aquellos sentimientos bajo su máscara de cordialidad y pueril comportamiento. Giró sobre la superficie del taburete y se volvió, pensativo, hacia la barra.

–Viejo, ponme otro -indicó, tendiéndole el plato vacío.

– Chico... -repuso el hombre, recogiendo el bol e inclinándose para servirle una nueva ración de fideos- Creo que gastas aquí todo tu sueldo desde que eras un _gennin_... Pero nunca te había visto venir con tu chica -comentó, rascándose la barbilla con una sonrisa pícara.

Naruto frunció los labios, fingiendo molestia, sintiendo que el rubor ascendía hasta sus orejas y que éstas le ardían.

–Sakura-chan no es mi novia... -masculló, arrancándole su preciado capricho de las manos al tendero- Ella no me quiere a mí -concluyó, tratando de quitarle importancia.

–¿Se lo has preguntado a ella? -sugirió el anciano, como por casualidad.

Los palillos resbalaron de entre los dedos de Naruto. El chico se quedó helado, pensativo, como encontrando de repente la pieza que falta de aquel rompecabezas que uno nunca logró terminar. Un peso semejante al del plomo cayó desde su pecho hasta su estómago, volviéndose molesto. Entornó los ojos poco a poco, un poco confundido.

Sakura. Su fiel compañera Sakura. Su paño de lágrimas, su apoyo. La mano que siempre le ayudaba a levantarse, la fuerza que curaba sus heridas en las batallas. Quién le escuchaba cuando necesitaba ser escuchado y quien lloraba con él cuando necesitaba alguien con quien llorar. Para él, estaba muy claro que Sakura era mucho más de lo que podía ser un simple amor o una novia más de una lista. Ya había superado aquel nivel.

Pero, ¿y Sakura?

"_¿Ella me ha dicho alguna vez... lo que siente en realidad?"_

La lluvia absorbió aquella pregunta y la acalló furiosamente al intensificarse bruscamente, convirtiéndose en un diluvio. Naruto empezaba a preguntarse cómo volvería a casa sin ahogarse por el camino, pero entonces vio a alguien que se apresuraba a subir calle arriba, resbalando de vez en cuando en el barro reciente. Distinguió una larga melena azulada cayendo empapada por encima de unos hombros amarrados de agua.

–Ei, Hinata -llamó, indiferente.

La aludida se quedó rígida, reconociendo aquella voz que siempre lograba hacerla actuar de aquel modo que ella misma odiaba. Giró levemente la cabeza, y encontró el rostro de ojos azules y cabellos rubios mirándole de forma curiosa.

–Na-Naruto-kun...

–Oye, te vas a mojar si sigues bajo la lluvia -repuso el chico, ladeando la cabeza- ¿Te apetece un plato de _ramen_?

º º º º º º º º º 

_(1) Mizubunshin: Clon de agua._

_(2) Katsu: Deidara utiliza esa interjección para hacer estalladas sus bombas._

_(3) Naruto: es el nombre de un ingrediente del ramen en forma de sol con una espiral._

_**Liga-SAMA (y punto XD):** Buff, tu revi es tan largo (como a mí me gusta) y estoy tan dormida que sólo comentaré lo del ItaDei. Es cierto que va lento, pero debo hacerlo así si no quiero que quede OoC, porque es que son criminales y es difícil que se enamoren así porqué sí XD. Debe haber un roce previo, al menos XD. Sai rulez!!! Besazos enormes, Liga-sama non._

_**Nyissa: **¡Sip, yo me apunto a la iniciativa de XD. Amo a ese chico n.n. Estoy medio sobada y no me voy a extender, espero que me perdones, pero espero que no te guste Sasuke porque voy a ser bastante cafre con él en este capítulo (luego soy más buenecita, pero en este cap tenía que vengarme de lo sucedido en el manga u.u). Wenga, besazos, wapa. La próxima vez, me lo curraré más. ¡Prometido!_

_**Darklight ultimate, Loquin, Darwin, xiio- **y **Sakura H. Uzumaki**, mil gracias por vuestros coments. Me dan muchos ánimos LoL._

_**Goddess Ariadna: **Wow, qué gran honor XD. Yo también soy de esas, pero en mi caso es pereza de no dejar más reviews XD. Guay, otra fan del NaruSaku! Me alegro, me alegro XD. Tranki, a Sasuke tampoco es que le tenga mucho aprecio, y espero cebarme de vez en cuando con él XD. Mil gracias por el revi y hasta pronto!_

_**GrimmDay: **Gracias por todos los revi! XD. Me extraña que no hayas perdido la salud mental al leer toda esta parrafada de golpe XD. En cuanto a Gaara, es cierto, debería buscarle pareja, pero es que ya no quedan más chicas XD. Quizás le busqué más hacia el final un OC…pero no sé yo XD. Besazos y gracias por el interés. _

_**Chica93: **A mí me encanta Kankurô, es muy cafrón y orgulloso, pero es un buen chico. Lo del OoC…intento no hacerlo, por lo general Naruto y Sakura conectan muy bien (ya sea como pareja o como amigos/hermanos). En cuanto a lo meloso…no, gracias, precisamente no me gustan los fics NaruHina por eso (parecen sacados de Disney XD). ¿revi corto? XD. Qué va, si tiene el tamaño perfecto! N.n. Salu2 y abrazos. _


	9. Verdades de sangre

_En primer lugar, me disculpo públicamente porque he faltado a la promesa que hice. Dije que actualizaría EDDCU antes que éste, pero no he podido evitarlo. Ayer me vino el ramalazo y escribí casi todo el capítulo de tirón. Ojalá pasara esto con el otro fic T.T. Lo siento de verdad. _

_Os informo de que estoy enfermita. Tengo el síndrome de Kishimoto XD. El hecho de "kishimotizarse" viene empezando con síntomas como que le des una importancia descomunal y mucho más espacio a los fics al tema Uchiha que a todo lo demás junto. Pero os comunico que me estoy curando de eso y pronto notaréis los resultados en el fic XD._

_Traduciendo: como hace ya dos capis, estoy escribiendo mucho sobre los Uchiha, pero eso cambiará. Una vez se resuelvan la mayor parte de misterios, volveremos con nuestros amados protas!. Espero que a nadie le moleste que Itachi tenga tanto protagonismo (y ya no hablar de Deidara XD). _

**Capítulo 8. Verdades de sangre. Terror**

Naruto era incapaz de entender cómo podía durarle tanto a alguien un plato de _ramen_. El caso era que Hinata llevaba más de un cuarto de hora con una ración delante y apenas la había tocado. Si no le gustaba el _ramen_, podría habérselo dicho antes de que la invitara. Trató de darle conversación. Sabía que Hinata no era una persona muy habladora, pero todo tenía un límite...

–¿Cómo van las misiones? -sugirió, sacando un tema al azar.

–B-bueno... -musitó Hinata, sin mirarle directamente- Apenas he hecho misiones últimamente. Con la guerra y todo eso... Sólo soy _chuunin_ y no tengo mucho que hacer...

–Ya veo -aseguró Naruto, volviendo a su delicioso aperitivo- Yo no me hundiría por eso. Quiero decir que no creo que seas mejor o peor que los otros _chunnin_. Cuando esta maldita guerra se acabe, volverán a hacerse los exámenes. Quizás entonces puedas ascender a _jounin_ sin problemas.

Hinata no supo qué decir exactamente. Así que se limitó a callar, dibujando una leve sonrisa que se apresuró a ocultar. Naruto notó su felicidad y sonrió también, de un modo zorruno. Siempre era gratificante lograr esbozar una sonrisa en el rostro de alguien.

Tras la esquina en sombras, Kiba dejó caer la orquídea que había ido a recoger cerca del río para ofrecérsela a su compañero de equipo. Apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que sus uñas se hundieron dolorosamente en la carne. Totalmente aplastado por todos lados, se alejó de aquel lugar, lanzando maldiciones en la penumbra envolvente, bajo una luna pálida como el cristal que justo entonces empezaba a dejarse ver.

De nueva cuenta era rechazado. No del mismo modo, pero sí con el mismo dolor.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

–Buenas noches, Naruto-kun -saludó una voz monótona.

El rubio dejó de prestarle atención a su plato. Se deslizó de espaldas sobre el borde del taburete y entornó los ojos para distinguir a su interlocutor. Sai descendía la calle, inmune a la lluvia. Llevaba el uniforme de ANBU y el agua resbalaba por sus brazos desnudos, bastante más musculados que en sus primeros tiempos. Se detuvo frente a Naruto, con una sonrisa mixta e imposible de descifrar.

–Ah, hola, Sai -devolvió Naruto con entusiasmo.

Sai pareció advertir entonces la presencia de Hinata, porque se elevó ligeramente de puntillas para identificarla. Aunque resultaba un gesto casi irrisorio, arrugó levemente las cejas y mantuvo los labios fruncidos mientras hablaba.

–Rokudaime-sama nos ha llamado -anunció- A nosotros dos y a Sakura-san. Es urgente -añadió, como si se sintiera apurado.

–¿A estas horas? -se sorprendió el rubio.

–Veo que tu oído es tan corto como tu p... -empezó a decir Sai, pero Naruto se lanzó rápidamente sobre él y la tapó la boca.

–Vale, ya lo he pillado. Es urgente -concedió Naruto, con una expresión con la que pretendía esconder sus ganas de asesinar a Sai.

Se volvió hacia Hinata levemente y le dirigió una rápida sonrisa mientras se impulsaba con ambas manos para separar su taburete de la barra del puesto de _ramen_.

–Venga, Hinata, hasta luego -se despidió, echando a andar tras de Sai- Y recuerda: no te hundas -la animó, antes de que los dos ANBU dieran un salto y se confundieran con la noche.

La chica se quedó en el mismo sitio, inmóvil, como si pensara que el frío posterior a la lluvia podría volatilizar su rubor. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, se puso en pie y subió calle arriba, evitando sumergir los pies en los charcos de barro. Cuando dobló la esquina para llegar hasta la avenida que desembocaba en el barrio de los Hyuuga, vio algo en el suelo.

Una orquídea de pétalos blanquecinos arrancada de su ramillete. Pureza eclipsada por la suciedad del barro.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

A pesar de que la noche era fría y de un ambiente invernal, Sakura yacía en su cama sin sábanas ni demás ropa de abrigo, sólo el ligero camisón sobre la ropa interior. Se removía inquietamente sobre el colchón, y estaba peligrosamente cerca de caer contra el suelo debido al precario equilibrio de su posición.

Su malestar físico y emocional tenía una causa. Honda, profunda, sólo suya. Pues en los sueños la línea que separa la realidad de las pesadillas... es y siempre será...

...peligrosamente difusa.

"_Corría por la senda sombría de un siniestro bosque, de árboles de corteza y hojas marchitas y ramas retorcidas. Descalza, con los pies malheridos y entumecidos por el frío. Sentía el sabor metálico de la sangre en la boca y ésta resbalando los labios. Moribunda, perseguía algo que brillaba doradamente entre los árboles, zigzagueando ante ella y marcando un camino intermitente que seguía casi por instinto._

_Y repentinamente, una mano húmeda surgía de la oscuridad y le aferraba el brazo izquierdo, obligándola a detenerse. Un grito de terror se elevaba en el aire gélido y quebraba el mortal silencio._

_Era Sasuke. Tambaleante e inseguro, se había arrastrado desde las tinieblas hasta ella, y aferrándola con una mano ensangrentada había tratado de mirarla. Y ella, horrorizada, había retrocedido, pues donde antaño hubieran dos ojos negros y brillantes como el ónice sólo quedaban unas aterradoras cuencas vacías._

–_Sa-sakura... -gemía entrecortadamente, con una expresión implorante- Ayúdame... Por favor..._

_Ella negaba con la cabeza, incapaz de articular palabra, pues un pánico venenoso se apoderaba de su ser. Apartó las manos sanguinolentas de ella a manotazos, sintiendo unas ganas ineludibles de vomitar. Todos sus años de entrenamiento psicológico no le estaban sirviendo de mucho en aquella insospechada situación, pues sólo el terror y el deseo de huir llenaban su confundida mente. Notó las lágrimas saladas y calientes como gotas de cera deslizarse por sus mejillas y llegar hasta sus labios. Un nuevo tirón quiso llamar su atención. Giró, con el corazón latiendo dolorosamente en su pecho._

_Naruto estaba de pie frente a ella. Pálido como un fantasma, con el rostro mancillado de rojo muerte. Sus ojos azules eran ahora desvaídos pedazos de gris oscuro, incapaces de mirarla con la vivacidad de antaño. _

–_Na-naruto... -fue capaz de musitar Sakura, desecha en lágrimas de confusión y terror- ¿Q-qué pasa...? ¿Dónde estamos...?_

_Pero el chico no respondió en el acto. Lentamente, retiró la mano que tenía sobre su pecho, y la sangre resbaló hasta el suelo con un sonido denso y salpicante. Sakura sintió que algo se rompía en su interior, que un pavor que nunca antes había sentido se manifestaba como una gran explosión. _

_El corazón de Naruto no estaba. Físicamente. Una herida letal e incurable atravesaba su torso. Privación de vida más allá del holocausto. _

–_Sakura-chan... Me voy a morir..._

_Sólo entonces Sakura comprendió la terrible y casi irreal situación en la que estaba envuelta. Las dos personas más importantes de su vida clamando su ayuda. _

_Sus manos manchadas de sangre. Y en ellas, la posibilidad de salvar a uno de sus compañeros._

_Sólo a uno. Vida y muerte. La inexorable doble cara de una misma moneda."_

La regia garganta de la muchacha fue brutalmente desgarrada por un grito que se exteriorizó desde sus labios. Se incorporó bruscamente, empapada, y con el corazón latiendo tan dolorosamente en su pecho que creyó que saldría de su sitio. Un estremecimiento recorrió su espalda cuando el frío de la habitación golpeó sus hombros desnudos, temblorosos y bañados en sudor. En un acto reflejo, se cubrió con el edredón para protegerse, las piernas le temblaban incontrolablemente bajo las diversas ropas de cama. Respirando entre jadeos, Sakura se llevó una mano a la frente y se limpió el sudor de la misma con el dorso de la mano. Después, entre lágrimas, se encogió en posición fetal sobre el colchón y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, estremeciéndose como una hoja a merced del viento.

El terror que había experimentado no lo olvidaría con facilidad. Era como una mancha negra en su conciencia.

Se puso en pie con cierta inseguridad, dejando que el frío de las baldosas se transmitiera poco a poco por sus pies. Los estertores seguían estallando en su pecho y sabía que sería totalmente incapaz de volver a conciliar el sueño.

Se preguntó sin querer qué haría de encontrarse realmente en una situación. El saber que sólo podía salvar a uno. Naruto o Sasuke. La vida de uno podría volver a la luz y la del otro se hundiría en las sombras para siempre, llevándole la muerte.

Sacudió la cabeza. Sólo había sido un sueño estúpido, una pesadilla que enseguida olvidaría. Suspirando, se acercó a la ventana y retiró el picaporte para dejar que la luz del exterior iluminara el cuarto.

En lugar de eso, encontró el rostro de Naruto al otro lado del cristal, a escasos centímetros de la ventana. La combinación del susto de encontrarse una cara en el exterior, en plena noche, con la reciente pesadilla y encima yendo como iba, con un leve camisón que poco dejaba a la imaginación... La reacción de Sakura era predecible.

–¿¡Qué haces a estas horas en mi ventana, tontolabas!? -bramó la chica, sin darle más importancia al hecho de poder despertar a media Konoha.

–Lo siento, Sakura-chan... -se excusó Naruto, temblando de miedo- Pero es que Kakashi-sensei nos ha mandado llamar. Tenemos que ir a su despacho ahora mismo.

–Vale -repuso Sakura con más tranquilidad, recuperándose, cerrando con fuerza la ventana para cambiarse.

Sacó atropelladamente el peto blanco, el portakunáis, el equipo médico y los demás ropajes, poniéndoselo todo encima sin demasiado orden.

Logró ocultar bajo su sentido del deber el pánico que había sentido, pero lo cierto es que aún tenía rastros de lágrimas en los párpados cuando saltó por la ventana y siguió a sus compañeros de equipo, confundiéndose los tres en la negrura.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

Lo primero que Sakura pensó fue que había regresado un nuevo equipo accidentado y que debería trabajar a destajo para salvar vidas, cosa muy corriente en los últimos tiempos. No obstante, el edificio del Hokage estaba tan tranquilo que resultaba inusual. Ni siquiera un guardia custodiando las puertas y velando por la vida del principal pilar de Konoha. Los pasillos sombríos estaban vacíos cuando los tres compañeros se deslizaron por ellos cual sombras furtivas.

Justo al doblar el recodo que les dejaba frente a la puerta del, en otros tiempos fastuoso, despacho del Hokage, divisaron a una persona apoyada de espaldas contra el muro. Naruto y Sakura sonrieron al reconocerle; Sai simplemente lo intentó sin demasiado éxito, obteniendo aquella expresión ameboide.

–Buenas noches, capitán Yamato -saludó Sakura de manera confiada.

–Lo mismo te digo, Sakura -le devolvió el ANBU, con una sonrisa mixta y extraña muy común en él.

No tenía muy buen aspecto, al menos en comparación a como se había ido más de un mes atrás, en una misión ultra secreta en terrenos de la Roca. Estaba aún más pálido de la habitual, muy delgado, y su rostro estaba cruzado por algunas heridas superficiales, no lo suficientemente graves como para requerir jutsus médicos pero sí lo bastante como para hacerle ver desfavorecido.

–¿Qué ha sucedido, Yamato-taisho? -sugirió Naruto, angustiado como era normal con los miembros de su equipo.

–Tuvimos algunos problemas al adentrarnos en el país de la Tierra -confesó el superior, con el semblante sombrío- Perdimos algunos hombres. Los ninja de Iwa son excepcionalmente buenos en camuflaje y estrategia. El terreno de allí es muy agreste y la mayoría de nosotros no está acostumbrados a ello. Al menos conseguimos algo de información, por supuesto.

Recuperó su expresión animada de inmediato, incitándoles con una mano a que pasaran antes que él al despacho del Hokage. Tras pasar la puerta se vieron sumidos en la oscuridad. Descubrieron la silueta de Kakashi recortada sobre el fondo de la villa, con la única iluminación natural de las estrellas y de la luna creciente, que cuajaba lentamente en el cielo. Bajo aquel cinéreo resplandor, Kakashi les pareció más mayor y cansado que nunca. La guerra finalmente hacía mella en su inquebrantable parecer.

Sai cerró la puerta a su espalda, y luego se reunió con sus compañeros de equipo para escuchar lo que tenía que decirles Rokudaime. Tras un breve silencio, Kakashi habló.

–Voy a encomendaros una misión de vital importancia. Sólo a vosotros cuatro, de incógnito -declaró en voz baja, inexpresivo.

–¿Sin nuestros equipos? -sugirió Naruto, extrañado. No era demasiado habitual que un equipo ANBU quedara sin su líder.

–Así es -confirmó el Hokage, cruzando las manos- En esta misión, mientras menos gente se vea implicada, mucho mejor. Es altamente secreta y un gran número de gente podría echar a perder el elemento sorpresa.

A continuación, sacó cuatro carpetas muy finas y las dejó sobre la mesa, obviamente esperando a que ellos las recogieran. Una vez las tuvieron en las manos, procedió a explicar su función.

–Vuestro objetivo es llegar hasta la villa de la Nube, evitando el bloqueo de las tropas enemigas, y negociar con el Raikage para que nos conceda el apoyo militar -determinó- Ahí están las rutas que suponemos más seguras, lo cual os permitirá llegar en menos de tres días. Eso si no encontráis obstáculos, claro. Debéis memorizarlas antes de partir y destruirlas posteriormente.

Mientras esperaba a que sus inferiores echaran un vistazo a los planos, se apoyó en el respaldo de su sillón y suspiró con sumo cansancio.

–Había pensado en enviar a Tsunade-sama y Jiraiya-sama, pero creo que en caso de ataque sorpresa sobre la villa, serán mucho más vitales aquí -sentenció, meditativo- Si todo sale bien, aún tenemos posibilidades de ganar esta guerra.

Los cuatro ANBU se miraron entre sí, sin encontrarle lógica alguna a aquella información. Naruto decidió llevar la voz campante y tratar de aclarar las dudas de sus compañeros.

–Kakashi-sensei, aunque consiguiéramos los quinientos efectivos prometidos, el bloque enemigo sigue teniendo una superioridad numérica aplastante -aseguró- No ganaremos la guerra así. Como mucho un par de meses.

El aludido no respondió de inmediato, simplemente se limitó a mirarles de un modo crítico, valorando cuánta información podía revelarles. No había cuatro ninja en los que confiara más que en ellos, así que la decisión no resultó muy difícil.

–En realidad, hay cierta información que no es de dominio público y que hasta ahora sólo sé yo -confesó el Hokage, cruzando los brazos tras la espalda- Si se nos proporciona el apoyo militar de la Nube, tendremos la mitad del éxito. La otra parte del triunfo recae en un juego a doble banda.

–¿Qué quieres decir, Hokage-sama? -se aventuró Yamato, sin conseguir sacarle sentido a aquella afirmación.

–Naruto, Sakura y Sai, ¿cuanto tiempo hace que no veis a Shikamaru? -inquirió de repente Kakashi.

Los tres jóvenes se miraron entre sí, sin saber a dónde quería ir a parar. ¿Qué pintaba Shikamaru en todo aquello?

–Ahora que lo mencionas, hace prácticamente un mes que no lo he visto -admitió Sakura, sobándose la barbilla- El otro día Ino también me comentó que nada sabe de él desde hace mucho.

–Eso es porque no está en la villa -anunció Kakashi- Hace poco más de tres semanas, envié a Shikamaru a Sunagakure. En él deposito toda mi esperanza. Su misión es entablar una alianza con el sector rebelde de la Arena. Más concretamente con sus líderes, Temari y Kankurô.

Una euforia envolvente empezó crecer en el pecho de Naruto. Si todo aquello era cierto, sus probabilidades de mantener intacta la villa de la Hoja crecían de forma exponencial. Él mejor que nadie sabía lo mucho que había sufrido tras la noticia del encierro de Gaara, aunque poco a poco se había ido abandonando a la resignación y a la impotencia.

–¿Y? -inquirió Sakura, ansiosa, moviéndose nerviosamente sobre un pie y otro alternativamente- ¿Cómo le va? ¿Se sabe algo?

–Al principio pensé que seguramente lo habían matado antes de llegar a la Arena. Pero me recordé a mi mismo que no conviene subestimar a nuestro buen amigo Shikamaru -rió levemente Kakashi bajo su máscara- Hace tres días recibí un mensaje suyo en el que informaba de que ha devuelto del exilio a Temari y Kankurô y que los tres juntos lograron rescatar a Gaara.

–¡SÍ! -gritó Naruto, dando un repentino salto y enarbolando ambos puños en el aire- ¡Shikamaru, eres un puto genio!

El líder ANBU se sentía incapaz de silenciar su explosión de entusiasmo infantil. Gaara, uno de sus mejores amigos y aliados, estaba de nuevo en libertad, y ni más ni menos que con sus hermanos. A salvo. Nada sucedido en los últimos años podía haberle hecho sentir tan lleno como en aquel momento. Las ganas de empezar su misión y contribuir así a una nueva época de paz se acrecentaban sin pausa.

–Bueno, ¿cuando partimos? -inquirió, incapaz de estarse del todo quieto.

–Dentro de tres horas -anunció Kakashi, sacando el formulario para archivar la misión- Tened en cuenta que se dará por cumplida si volvéis con la promesa de los efectivos acordados dentro de siete días.

–Sí, Rokudaime-sama -respondieron los tres a coro.

–Muy bien pues -Kakashi parecía complacido- Podéis iros. Excepto tú, Sakura -añadió, señalándola.

–¿Yo? -quiso saber la chica, llevándose una mano al pecho.

–Sí. Quiero comentarte algo referente a los venenos que utilizan los ninja de la Hierba, por si acaso os cruzáis con ellos -comentó Kakashi, como quitándole importancia- Los demás podéis ir preparándoos.

Los tres ANBU giraron sobre sus talones y salieron de la habitación, dejando solos a la _kunoichi_ y a su Hokage. Una vez la puerta estuvo cerrada, Kakashi suspiró y se quitó el sombrero que le distinguía como cabeza de la villa. Se frotó las sienes con dos dedos, como si se sintiera dolorido. Esperó por precaución, para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie escuchando, y prosiguió.

–No quiero hablarte de ningún veneno, Sakura. Quiero darte información. Información primordial y muy secreta, debo añadir. Y confío en mi juicio al creer que debes ser tú la componente del equipo que lleve la carga de lo que ahora voy a revelarte -declaró. Después, la miró fijamente con su único ojo visible- No obstante, debo preguntarte si tienes la fortaleza psicológica suficiente como para mantener en secreto lo que voy a decirte. Salvo en una circunstancia extrema, nada de lo que te revelaré debe salir de esta habitación. ¿Lo has entendido?

–Sí, Kakashi-sensei -aseguró Sakura, tensa pero convincente.

–Bien -asintió el hombre, visiblemente complacido.

Se puso en pie con agilidad y caminó hacia un extremo de la habitación. En aquella misma pared, a escasos centímetros del techo, colgaban cinco retratos, uno al lado del otro. Los Hokage. Shodaime, Nidaime, el anciano Sandaime, el juvenil Yondaime y, por supuesto, la anterior Hokage, Tsunade Hime. Con cuidado, Kakashi se puso de puntillas y descolgó el retrato de Yondaime, su maestro, el hombre del cual lo aprendió todo. Miró con cierto aire melancólico los vivaces ojos de su mentor, y después dio la vuelta al retrato. Retiró la chapa de madera que mantenía la fotografía tras el cristal y sacó una segunda imagen que, doblada, habría pasado desapercibida para cualquiera. Se la tendió a Sakura, la cual la cogió con cierto aire de confusión.

–Desdóblala -ordenó Kakashi.

La _kunoichi_ hizo lo que él le pedía y observó a las dos personas que aparecían en la fotografía.

Una de ellas era Yondaime Hokage. Lo reconoció por su pelo rubio y sus ojos azules, rasgados. Sin embargo, no tenía el rostro serio y decidido habitual en los retratos de él que eran de dominio público. Sonreía de oreja a oreja, de un modo jovial y entusiasta. Con una cara muy muy parecida a...

Bueno, sí, para qué negarlo. Muy parecida a la de Naruto. Al lado de Yondaime, sentada en una silla, había una mujer. Tenía los ojos de un color verde claro como la hierba, y el pelo muy largo y de un color cobrizo precioso. Sonreía dulcemente, mientras sus manos rodeaban la figura de un generoso embarazo.

Sakura descubrió de inmediato el detalle. El modo con el que los brazos de Yondaime parecían protegerla, rodeando sus hombros en un ademán cuidadoso. La mirada de devoción en los ojos de la mujer.

–No... no puede ser -declaró, patidifusa.

–Sí -declaró Kakashi, dándole la espalda- No es de dominio público que Yondaime estaba casado. Pero así es. Ella es Kushina, la esposa de Yondaime. Uzumaki Kushina.

Sakura seguía mirando la fotografía con estupefacción, por lo que su cerebro tardó unos fugaces segundos en asimilar el impacto de aquella últimas palabras. Con los ojos agrandados, giró lentamente la cabeza hacia Kakashi. Sus labios temblaban, incapaces de articular bien.

–¿Q-qué has dicho...? -sugirió, en un hilo de voz.

–Es exactamente lo que estás pensando -admitió Kakashi, volviendo a colgar el retrato de Yondaime en su sitio- El bebé que estaban esperando era Naruto.

Sakura no supo qué decir. El torrente de ideas parecía implacable y llegaba a su cabeza con una fuerza imposible de asimilar. Demasiadas cosas empezaban a cobrar sentido a la vez y otras tantas preguntas se abrían camino furiosamente. Tragó saliva un poco y apretó la fotografía entre las manos hasta que éstas temblaron.

–Lo sospechaba -admitió sinceramente- Nunca he creído posible que nadie notara ese parecido entre Yondaime y Naruto.

–¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? -preguntó Kakashi, ahora sí, perplejo.

–No lo sé -confesó Sakura, encogiéndose de hombros. Miró la fotografía con cierta dulzura- Supongo que es instintivo. El parecido, su deseo de ser Hokage. No sé -terminó, apartando la mirada.

Miró a su _sensei_, con la garganta tan seca que creyó que las palabras se quedarían atascadas en ella.

–¿Quién más lo sabe? -preguntó, por ocuparse en algo.

–Sólo Jiraiya-sama y Tsunade-sama. Puede que Yamato e Iruka lo sospechen, pero no tienen nada claro -añadió Kakashi, infranqueable- La verdad es que Jiraiya-sama iba a ser algo así como el padrino de Naruto. Pero eso nunca llegó a realizarse. Yondaime murió y todo acabó ahí. Para mucha gente -admitió.

Sakura asintió quedamente, aún tratando de asimilar toda aquella información. Suspiró para eliminar la tensión y le tendió la fotografía a Kakashi. No obstante, éste la rechazó con un gesto de negación y una leve sonrisa invisible.

–Quédatela -opinó- Creo que llegado el momento debes ser tú quien se lo diga a Naruto.

–¿Por qué yo? -sugirió Sakura, arrugando las cejas, sin comprender- Yo no tengo nada que ver con esto. No creo estar a la altura de esa responsabilidad.

–Lo estás. Para Naruto eres ahora mismo la persona en la que más confía. Creo justo que seas tú y no otra persona quien le diga algo tan importante -se encogió de hombros Kakashi, como si todo aquello careciera de explicación.

Sakura estaba indecisa. No podía imaginar el impacto que aquella información podría provocar en Naruto. Ella no se caracterizaba precisamente por su tacto. Decirlo de un modo inadecuado podría ser muy perjudicial para su compañero.

Dobló cuidadosamente la fotografía y la guardó en la bolsa donde llevaba los antídotos. Esa siempre la llevaba encima, de modo que era muy improbable que se perdiera. Una vez se ajustó bien la tira de cuero a la cadera, miró a su Hokage de un modo inquisitorio.

–¿Por qué me lo dices ahora y no en otro momento? -quiso saber, cruzándose de brazos.

–Porque puede serte útil en vuestra negociación -respondió Kakashi, volviendo a su asiento- Nidaime Raikage tiene una gran deuda con Yondaime que nunca ha llegado a pagar. Durante la última Gran Guerra, Yondaime llevó a sus tropas hacia la villa de la Nube para protegerlos del ataque de la Niebla. El Raikage juró que algún día pagaría esa deuda con Konoha y con los sucesores de Yondaime.

–Comprendo -asintió Sakura, pensativa.

–Entonces ya puedes irte. Que tengáis suerte -deseó Kakashi escuetamente, con el semblante ensombrecido.

Sakura inclinó con levedad la cabeza y después salió al exterior, deslizándose sin un mínimo ruido. Una vez se quedó solo en el despacho, Kakashi giró sobre el sillón y le dio la espalda a la villa. Su único ojo visible se posó en el retrato de su maestro. Recordó sin querer a los otros componentes de su equipo, y descubrió de pronto cuanto los echaba de menos. Mientras abría un cajón para dejar unos informes y, ya de paso, sacar su inseparable lectura, un pensamiento sorprendentemente profundo llegó hasta su mente.

_"Minato-sensei, Kushina-san... No imagináis hasta qué punto se está repitiendo vuestra historia."_

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

Itachi se consideraba una persona con grandes capacidades para pensar. Concentrarse, descubrir los recovecos de los acertijos. Se creía bastante capacitado para descifrar todos aquellos misterios con la mínima información. Pero, como bien dice la ley de Murphy, si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal. O dicho de otro modo: si hay algo que pueda importunar a Uchiha Itachi y a su capacidad de concentración, ése algo estará más cerca de lo que él desearía.

Y ése algo en concreto no cesaba de entorpecer su camino.

–Uchiha, paremos un poco a descansar. No puedo más con esta pierna, hum... -admitió Deidara, sentándose sobre restos de ladrillos y llevándose una mano a la herida, que iba sanando lentamente.

Itachi suspiró para sus adentros y giró con una cada vez más limitada paciencia. Se maldijo cien veces por haber decidido que dejaba a Deidara acompañarle y mil veces más por haber pensado que abandonarlo a su suerte no le proporcionaba beneficio alguno. Comprendía que, herido como estaba, no era tan rápido ni tan resistente. Lo que escapaba a su comprensión era por qué debía él asumir esas deficiencias.

–Konoha está a menos de veinte kilómetros -anunció, sintiéndose como un mentor enseñando a un aprendiz excepcionalmente torpe- Está oscureciendo y debo acabar lo que tengo que hacer allí antes del alba.

–Queda mucho para eso, hum... -argumentó Deidara, apoyándose con una mano en el muro medio derrumbado de un antiguo puesto de guardia para intentar ponerse en pie- Además, entrar en Konoha debe ser igual de complicado de día que de noche, ¿no, hum?

–Todo sería más fácil si pudieras haces una de tus chapuzas de arcilla -comentó Itachi con malicia, dándole la espalda.

–¡No son chapuzas, hum! -vociferó Deidara. Apartó la mirada levemente, molesto- Y la arcilla no se saca de la nada, ¿sabes? Debería encontrar una zona húmeda para...

Y de súbito una mano le aferró por el hombro.

Su primera reacción fue intentar zafarse, pero lo cierto es que en apenas una centésima de segundo se vio despedido hacia atrás, hasta que su espalda chocó dolorosamente con el muro que segundos antes le sirviera de apoyo. Jadeando de dolor, notando que las rocas habían perforado su ropa, alzó la cabeza con rabia para identificar a su atacante.

Una figura oscura como la boca de un precipicio se erguía de pie a su lado, cubierta con una capa negra que ocultaba también su rostro. Al tiempo en que Itachi se daba la vuelta para discernir al atacante, el hombre giró para encarar al rubio. Y el rostro de Deidara se deformó de terror.

El rostro de su agresor resultaba invisible, pues restaba oculto tras una máscara en forma de huella dactilar. A través de un único orificio, el brillo tétrico de una pupila observaba al joven caído en el suelo.

–To-tobi... -musitó Deidara, con los ojos desorbitados- Tú...

Retrocedió cuanto pudo, con torpeza. Sintió los puntos de la herida tensarse, pero todo su malestar físico empezaba a resultar irrisorio al lado de aquella súbita aparición.

–No, tú moriste en la explosión...hum -negó con la cabeza, como viendo un espectro que le aterrorizara más allá de la locura- No pudiste escapar... Es imposible -concluyó.

–Tampoco tú deberías haber sobrevivido, ¿no, Deidara-_sempai_? La lógica no impera precisamente entre los ex-Akatsuki -soltó el enmascarado.

Después, dándole la espalda como si fuera un vulgar parásito, se encaró a Itachi, el cual permaneció firme pero en una posición claramente defensiva. Alerta, aguardando como la gacela dispuesta a huir de su depredador al mínimo movimiento.

–Vaya, Itachi-kun. Me alegra ver que sigues en una forma aceptable. No te veía desde nuestro último encontronazo. Empezaba a pensar que estabas criando malvas -comentó Tobi, acercándose a él.

–No todos podemos desaparecer con tanta facilidad como tú. Algunos nos limitamos a no ser vistos -declaró Itachi, entornando los ojos.

–Inteligente respuesta -concedió Tobi, cruzando las manos tras su espalda- Pero eso no me aclara la razón de tu actitud en nuestro último encuentro. Pero ya me da igual. He venido a concluir con lo mío.

Dicho esto extendió una mano al frente, como clamando la recompensa a un favor concedido en el pasado.

–Y ahora, dame lo que me corresponde -exigió con firmeza.

Itachi dejó atrás su inquebrantable seguridad y retrocedió dos pasos, inseguro. Sus iris rojos seguían fijos en la mano que le tendía el otro Akatsuki, negra como las bocas del abismo.

–Uchiha... ¿qué es lo que quiere de ti, hum? -preguntó Deidara, no muy seguro de querer conocer la respuesta.

El aludido tragó saliva de un modo imperceptible, y respondió sin quitar su mirada sangrienta de, ahora sí, su enemigo.

–Mi ojo. Mi Mangekyô Sharingan -soltó sin más. El sudor resbalaba por su frente y le humedecía el puente de la nariz.

–¿Qué...? -sugirió Deidara, en medio de un silencio aplastante.

Algo oscuro y denso, asfixiante, cubría el ambiente y parecía anonar los sentidos de los más jóvenes, cuyos ojos yacían fijos en la sombra oscura del Akatsuki enmascarado. Tobi suspiró y se llevó los dedos a las sienes, negando levemente. Aquel gesto pareció romper un poco la tensión, dando paso inmediatamente a la abrumadora verdad.

–Sabías de tarde o temprano ese era el precio que tenías que pagar. Los siete años de plazo expiraron hace mucho. Sólo fuiste un mediador, Itachi -dejó caer, con contundencia- El instrumento idóneo para que los ojos de Sasuke obtuvieran el Mangekyô Sharingan...

Avanzó hacia él, y empezaron un endemoniado juego de movimiento espejo. Uno avanzaba, el otro retrocedía. Ni un sólo segundo que permitiera romper el contacto visual. Pero Itachi temía aquel cruce de miradas: él mejor que nadie sabía lo desmejorado que estaba su Sharingan. Podría caer en un _genjutsu_ sin apenas darse cuenta.

–Me faltaba un ojo para ser completo... Un ojo que reuniera las tres técnicas que se pronosticaban para tu tipo de Mangekyô Sharingan -explicó Tobi, avanzando más y más- Yo nunca las he poseído. Por eso era necesario que Sasuke te matara y lo obtuviera con ese asesinato. Tú estabas quedándote ciego y no me servías...

–¿Qué quieres decir...? -se aventuró Itachi, con el entrecejo arrugado, demostrando, por vez primera, una expresión de auténtico miedo.

La mención de su hermano empezaba a intrigarle. Y es que Tobi hablaba como si tratara de insinuar que él era inferior a Sasuke. Absurdo.

–Pero...ahora... has fracasado miserablemente -prosiguió Tobi, ignorando su pregunta- No eres un dios, Itachi, porque aunque intentes ahogarlos, no has sido capaz de matar tus remordimientos. Y mis ojos te han hecho enloquecer de ambición y dolor poco a poco. No eres más que un perro herido al que su amo abandonará en breve.

Y ya con sumo terror, Itachi contempló el gesto que había nutrido sus pesadillas durante prácticamente toda su vida. Un gesto que, irónicamente, él mismo había utilizado infinidad de veces con Sasuke.

Los dedos extendidos hacia él, clamando el sacrificio de sangre de los descendientes Uchiha. Sus ojos. El precio de la ambición y el salvoconducto a la oscuridad eterna.

–¡KATSU! -estalló una voz a espaldas de ambos.

Tobi apenas tuvo tiempo de girarse cuando una onda expansiva equiparable a la de diez sellos explosivos le alcanzó en el costado izquierdo. Giró sobre sí mismo, con la mitad del cuerpo reducida a una masa amorfa.

Deidara se mantenía en perfecto equilibrio sobre un ser de arcilla que serpenteaba como una cinta atada a merced del viento. La creación, de aspecto totalmente vivo, abría sus fauces amenazadoramente y rugía en dirección a su enemigo. Tobi le miró con altanería y rió de forma socarrona tras la máscara.

–Vaya, vaya, Deidara-_sempai _-comentó- Parece que has aprendido a apreciar a tus compañeros de equipo en estos años.

–¡Cállate! ¡No me hables con esa confianza, hijo de puta! -bramó el joven, ya a simple vista enfurecido- Tú no eres el mismo Tobi con el que compartí equipo hace siete años, hum.

–Tienes razón -admitió Tobi- No soy el mismo. Ahora soy alguien a quien debes temer.

–No me amenaces, hum -advirtió Deidara, alzando las manos en son de advertencia. Las bocas de sus manos hicieron chirriar los dientes- Aún no eres capaz de intimidarme.

Dicho y hecho, el dragón de arcilla emanó un grito de guerra y se lanzó sobre Tobi a una velocidad inhumana. El hombre se hizo a un lado para esquivarlo, lo cual no evitó que la cola del ser se enrollara en su cuerpo: ocasión que Deidara aprovechó para intentar rescatar a Itachi.

–¡Vámonos, Uchiha, hum! -bramó, tirando de uno de sus brazos.

Éste estaba aún demasiado anonado como para reaccionar en el acto, así que fue una suerte que la capacidad de reacción de su compañero estuviera en mejores condiciones, ya que logró subirle al dragón artificial y sentarle a su espalda. A una sola orden suya, el reptil soltó a su presa, se elevó en el aire y se perdió en el cielo dorado del atardecer, zigzagueando como un fuego fatuo.

Tobi se quedó en el suelo. En las sombras crecientes de la puesta de sol, su cuerpo se recompuso con un esfuerzo ínfimo, inexistente. Uno de sus poderes, mejor guardado que el mejor de los secretos.

–Interesante -comentó únicamente, riendo con ganas. Después, se teletransportó lejos de allí.

Aún tenía mucho tiempo.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

El dragón de arcilla serpenteaba por el cielo, con las luces del atardecer reflejándose en su superficie húmeda y de aspecto maleable. Deidara trataba a la vez de ralentizar sus desbocados signos vitales y de mantener en el aire, gracias a su conciencia, a su gran obra nacarada. Pero a decir verdad resultaba difícil. Demasiado información y muy poco tiempo para asimilarla.

–Tobi... es un Uchiha...hum -musitó, aún incapaz de creérselo- No entiendo cómo no me lo dijo en todo aquel tiempo que fuimos compañeros, hum...

Instintivamente, giró sobre sí mismo y se sentó de espaldas al viento. Itachi estaba todavía en la misma posición, inmóvil. Algo superior había arrancado de cuajo su infranqueable seguridad en sí mismo. De repente parecía confuso como un pez sacado del agua, que aletea desesperadamente por volver a sumergirse.

Tras el breve silencio, Itachi interpretó que Deidara quería respuestas. Y aunque le doliera, le había salvado el pellejo. Le debía más que fuera una escueta respuesta.

–Es mi mentor, Uchiha Madara. El fundador del clan Uchiha -declaró, con cierto tono de fastidio.

Los ojos azules de Deidara se dilataron hasta pareces dos zafiros ovales, densos y turbios como el agua profunda.

–Eso es imposible, hum -protestó con insistencia- Por lo que yo sé, el clan Uchiha es muy antiguo. El fundador no puede seguir vivo, hum. Tendría alrededor de...

–...doscientos años -terminó Itachi por él- Los tiene. Es una de las habilidades de su Mangekyô Sharingan.

Deidara no podía más que renegar de todo lo que estaba oyendo. Sabía que todos los Akatsuki (a excepción de él, por supuesto) habían perseguido el objetivo de perpetuar sus poderes en el tiempo. Teniendo en cuenta que Hidan estaba enterrado eternamente en un hoyo, Tobi o Madara, cómo fuera, era el único del que podía decirse que había obtenido su objetivo.

–Él me empujó a buscar un método de obtener el Mangekyô Sharingan y me entrenó en secreto desde que apenas podía tenerme en pie. Más antes de enfrentarme con mi hermano hace casi siete años... -relató Itachi- Intenté vencerle y derrocarle. Pero fracasé y tuve que huir. Tiene una experiencia escalofriante que ni siquiera mi Mangekyô Sharingan puede suplir.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ambos. No sólo tenían que evitar a todas la villas que les buscaban y que les darían muerte, sino que ahora debían preocuparse de un enemigo adicional. En aquel sentido, ser un criminal era una autentica mierda.

–Te has quedado sin arcilla -observó Itachi, alzando la mirada con lentitud.

–Bueno, hum... -masculló Deidara, dándole la espalda y fingiendo que no le importaba- Ya conseguiré más en algún sitio. En terrenos de la Hoja no debe ser tan difícil de encontrar, hum...

Después le miró de reojo, dándose cuenta de que estaban yendo sin rumbo fijo.

–Bueno, ¿aún quieres ir a Konoha, hum? -cuestionó.

–Más que nunca -aseguró Itachi apoyando el brazo izquierdo en una rodilla- Pero no nos será fácil entrar allí. En situación de guerra, la vigilancia debe estar triplicada. Y además... tengo la sensación de que alguien nos sigue desde hace días -añadió, mirando con desconfianza los bosques que sobrevolaban, como esperando ver una silueta furtiva siguiendo su trayectoria.

–No te preocupes. Déjamelo a mí, hum -dijo de pronto Deidara, con cierto orgullo en la voz.

Itachi no podía estar más perplejo. Miró a Deidara con los ojos rojos, por vez primera, con un inocente desconcierto.

–Aunque no te lo creas, soy bastante bueno disfrazándome, hum -aseguró el rubio, con una sonrisa de seguridad- No me costará nada adentrarme en Konoha en secreto.

Teniendo en cuenta que en su reencuentro le había confundido con una prostituta, Itachi no podía más que confiar en sus dotes. No obstante, había un hueco en aquel racionamiento que no encajaba.

–Dime una sola cosa. ¿Por qué alguien como tú arriesgaría su vida por mí? -sugirió el Uchiha, arrugando el entrecejo.

Deidara apenas lo meditó, pero se sonrió a sí mismo, moviendo la cabeza levemente.

–Quisiera saber quién fue el asesino de mi familia, hum. Pero, además, después de todo lo que he oído sobre los Uchiha... siento curiosidad. Sólo dime qué es lo que necesitas y yo lo conseguiré, hum.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

Noche profunda. Las puertas de Konoha cerradas y flanqueadas por una decena de _jounin_. Otros tantos patrullaban los puntos débiles de la muralla, a prueba de posibles intrusiones. Al pie del edificio del Hokage, Izumo y Kotetsu mantenían una firme posición. No obstante, llevaban horas de guardia y el cansancio empezaba a hacer mella en ellos. Kotetsu se apoyaba alternativamente en un pie y en otro, dolorido.

–Joder... -masculló entre dientes- Comprendo que alguien tenga que hacer esto, ¿pero no tienes la sensación de que siempre nos mandan a nosotros la guardia más larga?

–Bueno, al menos tenemos tiempos para dormir de vez en cuando -comentó Izumo en actitud pasota.

De súbito, una persona surgió de las sombras y llegó hasta el círculo de luz que proyectaba la desvencijada farola. La chica les saludó con un gesto de mano y una leve sonrisa.

–Buenas noches, chicos -saludó.

–Ah, hola, Sakura-san -devolvió Izumo, aliviado- ¿Qué haces a estas horas por aquí?

–Tengo que entrar en los archivos para coger unos libros sobre el tratamiento de venenos -aseguró Sakura, poniendo el primer pie en la escalera.

–¿Ha habido un nuevo ataque? -se preocupó Kotetsu, incorporándose.

–No, no os preocupéis -aseguró la chica, negando con las manos- Es sólo para informarme para la próxima misión. Hasta ahora, chicos -acto seguido, siguió escaleras arriba hasta que se perdió en la penumbra del edificio del Hokage.

Los dos _jounin_ se relajaron y se sumieron en un silencio confiado. Cuando llevaban dos minutos de aquel modo, Kotetsu arqueó la espalda y miró a su compañero mientras se apoyaba en su enorme arma, para él manejable como una ligera _katana_.

–Oye, Izumo -inquirió- ¿Sakura-san no estaba en una misión con Naruto-kun y Yamato-_taisho_?

–Bah, es la aprendiz de Godaime -repuso éste, restándole importancia, mientras ahogaba un bostezo- Tiene cierta libertad para hacer lo que quiera.

Kotetsu no comentó nada más, pero durante el rato que siguió tuvo una extraña sensación que no le dejaba sosegar, como el haber pasado algo por alto. Algo de vital importancia.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

Los pasillos eran bocas de lobo. Oscuros, siniestros, sin ninguna iluminación artificial. Llegar a un lugar en concreto se convertía en una auténtica odisea, al menos evitando las paredes contra las que uno podía chocar. Los pasos cortos y pacientes pronto se volvieron rápidos y sigilosos al asegurarse de que ningunos ojos se posaban en su persona.

Finalmente dio con lo que buscaba. Una puerta de madera oscura con una placa gravada en dorado. Los caracteres esclarecían a la perfección la función de la habitación que ocultaba.

"_Archivos de misiones"_

Con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, la figura hizo el ademán de arrancarse la melena de color rosado. En un estallido de humo blanco, la verdadera apariencia de dicho intruso quedó al descubierto, más nadie estaba allí para corroborarla.

–Estúpidos ingenuos, hum -rió Deidara por lo bajo, forzando la cerradura con un empuje de chakra.

En escasos segundos de ardua tarea, fue capaz de partir el pestillo y por consiguiente de entrar en la habitación. Una vez dentro, suspiró con alivio y observó el panorama. Por la diminuta rendija de la ventana de cristal del techo se colaba un rayo de luna intermitente. Y vio las estanterías. Hileras y columnas de cajones y más cajones. Miles y miles de registros de las misiones de la más poderosa de las naciones ninja.

Silencioso como un ladrón experto, empezó a rebuscar fichero tras fichero. Tal y como esperaba, los registros de las misiones estaban ordenados por rango y fecha, y no por lugar de destino, lo cual le dificultó un poco las cosas. Buscó entre las estanterías, reduciendo cada vez más el radio temporal de búsqueda. Haciendo un cálculo aproximado, cogió una caja que contenía las misiones de un lapso de cinco años. La cogió firmemente bajo el brazo y se dispuso a salir de una vez de allí. No obstante, justo cuando se dirigía hacia la puerta, ésta chirrió al otro lado de la enorme estancia. En unos escasos segundos, una voz estridente emitió una sonora señal de alarma:

–¡Rokudaime! ¡Hokage-sama! ¡Han entrado en los archivos! ¡El intruso sigue en la villa!

–Joder, joder... -maldijo Deidara, girando sobre sí mismo y dirigiéndose directamente hacia el lugar del que había venido.

Utilizar un camuflaje o un disfraz no le servía de mucho. Se había hecho pasar por la _kunoichi_ que derrotó a Sasori varios años atrás, pero no tenía ninguna explicación factible para el hecho de que ésta hubiera forzado la cerradura. No tenía demasiado sentido.

Dio gracias hasta a Jashin, quién quiera que fuera ése, por tener una flexibilidad superior a la normal, por lo que pudo encaramarse en una de las estanterías, partir la ventana cercana al techo con una patada y salir al exterior con la habilidad de un contorsionista. Apareció en un tejado que se inclinaba peligrosamente hacia la calle, con el viento zarandeando virulentamente todo su cuerpo. Desde aquella altura, llamó al dragon de arcilla que permanecía pacientemente oculto a un par de kilómetros de la muralla de Konoha. No podía reutilizar la arcilla, así que se había visto obligado a conservar aquel medio de transporte hasta el límite.

Pero, justo cuando apreciaba el destello nacarado del dragón de arcilla retorcerse en la lejanía, una sombra fugaz como un impulso eléctrico se cernió sobre él, y el impacto que alcanzó su rostro por poco le desvió la mandíbula. Cayó hacia atrás, golpeando con su cuerpo contra las tejas rojas y evitando por pura suerte que su preciada carga se le cayera. Se incorporó a duras penas, estremeciéndose por la mezcla de dolor y sorpresa, y descubrió un detalle familiar.

Su agresor iba totalmente vestido de verde, y no sólo por el chaleco típico de la Hoja.

–Tú... -susurró Lee, con los ojos desorbitados.

Deidara miró de reojo hacia la oscuridad, pero su dragón aún estaba algo lejos. Volvió a prestarle atención al joven ninja, retrocediendo mientras trataba de mantener su precario equilibrio. Tras la súbita la movida, la herida de su pierna volvía a reclamar su atención. Y, para colmo de males, aquel _jounin_ era todo un experto en _taijutsu_.

–¿¡Es que vosotros no morís nunca!? -bramó Lee, utilizando su inusitada velocidad para acercársele por detrás y envestirle con un golpe de pie.

Deidara recibió el impacto de lleno en la espalda y se dobló con un jadeo de dolor. Se arrastró lejos del alcance del ninja, pero de poco le servía. Lee se lanzó sobre él con ambos puños cerrados, y le propinó unos rápidos golpes en diferentes puntos del cuerpo. El criminal sintió que que alguna costilla le cedía, y el dolor le impedía pensar con claridad. Quizás por ello actuó de un modo aún más temerario de la habitual.

Rodando a un lado y recorriendo gran parte del tejado, se precipitó intencionadamente hacia el vacío. Una caída de cinco pisos, limpia y sin obstáculos. En otras palabras, un suicidio.

Pero era un genio del cálculo. Y como tal, había previsto el curso de los hechos. Por ello no sintió sorpresa alguna cuando su cuerpo cayó con suavidad sobre la superficie maleable de su dragón de arcilla. Sólo un metro le separaba del suelo cuando remontó el vuelo y eclipsó la luz de la luna a las decenas de _ninja_ que corrían bajo sus pies, apresurándose en un vano intento de atraparle.

Cruzó la muralla de Konoha y se adentró en el bosque profundo, volando a la altura suficiente como para no caer en una emboscada. Complacido, comprobó que la caja seguía, a pesar de todo, sujeta bajo su brazo. Intacta.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

Itachi aguardaba con paciencia decreciente en un claro del bosque, lo bastante alejado de las sendas principales que seguían los ninja de la Hoja. Deidara estaba tardando más de lo prometido y empezaba a preocuparse. No tanto por la suerte de éste, sino por el destino de su preciada carga.

Esa fue la razón de que saliera de golpe de sus pensamientos cuando percibió el sonido de algo avanzando torpemente entre los árboles, arrancando ramas a su paso como una bestia enfurecida a la que se le acaban las fuerzas. Y de pronto Deidara apareció en la penumbra, sangrando por la nariz, medio encogido y cojeando más de lo normal.

–Joder... Por qué será que últimamente siempre acabo hecho una mierda... -masculló entre dientes, valorando las heridas de su accidental encuentro. Afortunadamente, eran más superficiales y escasas de lo que había creído en un principio. Pero seguía doliéndole el costado y temía tener un hueso roto- Creo que intentarán seguirme, hum -se quejó.

–Silencioso y sigiloso como sólo tú -comentó Itachi con cierto tono de sarcasmo.

Deidara bufó por lo bajo, sintiéndose herido en su ego. La falta de arcilla era su principal inconveniente. Y ya que su última creación había expirado y disuelto en una masa amorfa e inservible, poco podía hacer a partir de entonces.

–¿Tras lo que te pedí? ¿El registro de la misión a Iwagakure? -preguntó el Uchiha con cierta urgencia- Necesito verlo.

–¡Joder, Uchiha, me está siguiendo media Konoha, hum! -gritó Deidara, un tanto fuera de sí- ¡Ya podemos irnos cagando leches!

–Necesito saberlo ahora -declaró Itachi, mirándole de un modo amenazador.

Deidara no podía eludir el efecto que aquellos iris rojos producían en él, de modo que asintió quedamente y le pasó la caja de archivos. Itachi aferró el objeto cúbico de rígido cartón y lo destapó. Descubrió entonces un sinfín de pequeñas fichas de papel ordenadas por fecha en diminutas carpetas.

–Aquí hay miles de misiones de rango S. Hay demasiado espacio de tiempo -murmuró con fastidio.

–Yo tenía seis años, así que debía ser el año treinta y uno.. -trató de hacer memoria Deidara, y apuntó una de las carpetas- Era verano, puede que julio u agosto... -murmuró.

Itachi no juzgó su memoria y cogió lo que le indicaba. Empezó a rebuscar misión tras misión, hasta que por fin dio con algo que podía ser la explicación a todo aquel embrollo en el que, sin saberlo, estaba metido desde su más tierna infancia. Aguzó los ojos y leyó:

_Misión 14572 del año CCXXXI_

_Días: 13 – 21 de julio_

_Rango: S_

_Objetivo: Infiltración en Iwagakure y ataque a civiles y ninja sin distinción de rango._

_Líder: Uchiha Fugaku_

_Subordinados:..._

Seguía una larga lista de nombres, pero Itachi no podía apartar los ojos del nombre del líder de la misión. Un balde de agua fría había caído sobre él y le había empapado hasta el alma, pues un estremecimiento semejante se había transmitido hasta cada milímetro de su ser.

Uchiha Fugaku. Su padre. El mismo hombre cuyo cuerpo destrozó con una _katana_.

Por inverosímil que pudiera resultar, el mismo que quemó la casa de Deidara con el Amaterasu.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

Itachi sentía compasión de sí mismo. Sí, se autocompadecía. No encontraba otra palabra que describiera mejor lo que sentía en aquellos momentos. Lo que había descubierto recientemente era la causa de su pesar.

Uchiha Fugaku, su progenitor, tuvo el Mangekyô Sharingan. Y, por el testimonio de Deidara, sabía utilizar el Amaterasu, el dios del Sol. Desconocía si también poseía el Tsukuyomi o el Susanoo, pero ello poco le importaba. Fuere como fuere, era un usuario del Mangekyô Sharingan.

Las ideas se agolpaban sin orden en su cabeza, y su mente hasta entonces lúcida empezaba a teñirse con el negro de la duda. Siempre había tenido claro que Madara había querido aprovecharse de él, sacar algún beneficio después de tanto esfuerzo porque él dominara su Mangekyô Sharingan. Sin embargo, siempre había creído que controlaba aquella situación hasta cierto punto, que tenía cierto dominio sobre lo que Madara hacía o dejara de hacer con él.

En aquel momento, pero, Itachi estaba cada vez más seguro de que sólo había sido un títere. Una muñeca desmadejada que Madara había controlado con unos hábiles hilos. Había sembrado en él el deseo de poder, la ambición y la indiferencia ante los lazos. Y él se había dejado hacer. Sin cuestionarse nada, sin preguntarse el porqué de nada.

A fin de cuentas, había sido un simple peón. Qué irónico que en el pasado él pensara lo mismo de cada miembro de Akatsuki que ostentaba un estatus inferior al suyo.

Suspiró levemente y se inclinó hasta que la barbilla descansó sobre su rodilla derecha. Por más seguridad, Deidara y él habían decidido pasar la noche en un hostal de una pueblecito cercano a la villa. Nadie sospecharía que un intruso se quedara tan cerca del peligro, de modo que era la opción más fiable. Mientras Deidara había caído rendido y respiraba rítmicamente al otro lado del cuarto, él era incapaz de dormir. De hecho apenas había dormido en los últimos años. Poco a poco su cuerpo se había acostumbrado al constante insomnio. La verdad es que nunca había sido muy dormidor. Lo evidenciaban las ojeras que surcaban su rostro desde que era un crío.

Se encogió súbitamente y ahogó un quejido. Aquel pulsante dolor volvía a latir en sus sienes. Era una sensación que le era ya demasiado familiar. Al principio se asustó mucho, pero tras tantos años de sufrir aquellos dolores nocturnos y las posteriores hemorragias, apenas le afectaba. Sólo le producía una exasperación mayor a la habitual, eso debía admitirlo. Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y sintió el líquido caliente deslizarse entre sus dedos. Pero no se preocupó.

La luna era creciente. Esa noche el dolor sería breve.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

Deidara no había dormido mucho aquella noche, aunque sabía aparentar muy bien todo lo contrario. Había estado dándole vueltas a asuntos que no le concernían y que carecían absolutamente de sentido para él. Aún así, le producían una curiosidad atrapante e imposible de eludir. Quería saber más, era algo innato en él.

Su cuerpo se quejó cuando un golpe bien dado le sacó bruscamente de aquel placentero linde entre la consciencia y el sueño. Con los ojos desacostumbrados a la luz, vislumbró a Itachi de pie frente a él, poniéndose la raída capa de viaje.

–Vámonos.

Deidara no comentó nada, pero sabía que los ojos de Itachi habían vuelto a sangrarle esa noche. La curiosidad y a la vez el pavor que le provocaba aquel continuo suceso desembocaban en una intriga tan hipnótica como magnética. Deseaba saber el porqué, y quería contemplar las lágrimas de sangre al mismo tiempo que huir de ese miedo.

Bostezó. Aún estaba demasiado dormido como para pensar con claridad. Se sentó al borde de la cama con cierto esfuerzo y buscó sus malolientes sandalias bajo la cama. Aquel único gesto le causó un ramalazo de dolor que le ascendió hasta el cráneo. Sí, ya era oficial, se había roto una costilla. Con cierto esfuerzo, siguió a su compañero escaleras abajo, intentando alcanzarle.

–¿A dónde vamos ahora, hum? -sugirió, frotándose el ojo izquierdo. ¿Por qué Itachi odiaba tanto estar siempre en el mismo sitio.

–Al templo de la familia Uchiha. O a lo que queda de él -fue la contundente y breve respuesta.

Fueron las únicas palabras que intercambiaron antes de salir al exterior, donde un día soleado y magnífico borraba toda evidencia de las tormentas sucedidas en los días anteriores.

Más ninguno de los dos había reparado en la persona que había estado apoyada al pie de la escalera de la posada. Una silueta que, discreta, había escuchado aquella última conversación. Si uno miraba bien, podía apreciar el brillo de unos ojos blancos como la sal bajo los pliegues de la capa de viaje.

–Así que el templo Uchiha...

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

Los pies de ambos jóvenes perseguidos se posaron en un terreno de rocas derrumbadas. Itachi observó con aparente indiferencia lo que en tiempos había sido el mayor templo que hubiera visto el hombre. No sentía orgullo alguno al pensar que su familia había sido la artífice de aquella monumental muestra de arquitectura. En el fondo, era un clan podrido y corrupto como cualquier otro.

Sólo un muro había resistido, prácticamente intacto. Manchurrones de sangre, impactos de golpes, dedazos de negrura y de odio. Signos de una batalla que la memoria ya parecía haber borrado. Y en aquella pared, bajo los signos del tiempo, inalterable, gravado en la roca por años y años, el enorme emblema de la familia Uchiha.

Itachi permaneció quieto unos instantes, contemplando aquel símbolo con una mezcla inexorable de emociones que, por supuesto, no demostró. Su rostro seguía siendo una tumba, sentimientos sin rostro para ser expresados.

–Aquí... nos enfrentamos mi hermano y yo hace siete años -declaró, con profundidad- Una lucha con un final inesperado -admitió.

Deidara se sintió sobrecogido por aquel silencio y los rastros de destrucción. Pensó en su modo de hacer volar las cosas y en lo hermoso que lo consideraba. Sin embargo, una explosión no dejaba aquellos retazos de luchas. Ni sangre, ni golpes, ni ecos de gritos arrancados sin compasión. Incluso él sentía cierto miedo por aquel basto cementerio de recuerdos.

Itachi decidió terminar con lo que había ido a hacer y se acercó a la resistente pared. Los caracteres dibujados en ella eran difíciles de leer, pues la intemperie había erosionado el contorno de las letras en algunos tramos y los trazos se desdibujaban. No obstante, logró encontrar el trozo que le interesaba. Aquellas palabras sólo estaban escritas en dos lugares: uno en el sótano de su antigua casa, en el corazón de Konoha. Otro era allí mismo, el único accesible para él en aquel momento. Empezó a refrescar sus conocimientos sobre la historia de su clan.

_"Los tres Sharingan..."_

Algo que ya sabía, por supuesto. La unión de los tres Sharingan daba al usuario un poder sin precedentes, una fuerza ilimitada que podía opacar a los propios dioses.

_"El sol, la luna y el trueno. Amaterasu, Tsukiyomi y Susanoo... La Tríada de dioses."_

Ello lo confirmaba. Y él había conseguido por fin reunirlos. A través de la rotura de lazos, se había apoderado de la esencia de las tres míticas divinidades. El fuego eterno, el mundo invertido gobernado bajo su yugo. Y el escudo irrompible más duro que el diamante, portado por el dios del trueno.

Volvió a mirar en la roca y descubrió unas frases que le llamaron la atención. Se preguntó cómo, en todas las veces que había ido allí, le habían pasado desapercibidas. Quizás es que en aquellos momentos, ya pasados y desfigurados en el tiempo, se creyó poseedor de toda la información que necesitaba. Entornó los ojos para distinguir las letras y siguió leyendo los retazos que aún pudieran resultar coherentes.

**"Asesinato del precedente..." "Nueva etapa..." "...hermano menor cederá sus ojos al mayor." "...la traición supondrá otro camino distinto..." "...el esfuerzo es la tercera vía..." "...cura posible para la oscuridad eterna..."**

**"La unión de los tres iniciará el proceso."**

Y cayó en el pavor más absoluto.

La última oración removió algo en su interior. Súbitamente, todo cuando había vivido cobraba un escabroso e inhumano sentido. Las palabras y los recuerdos se complementaban perfectamente en su mente, contando un cuento de proporciones épicas. Un cuento de terror que helaba la sangre en las venas.

Y él, como un niño asustadizo, bebió de aquel horror.

"_Lo he interpretado mal desde el principio. Mi padre tenía el Amaterasu. Yo poseía éste más el Tsukuyomi y el Susanoo.."_

La verdad cayó sobre él, amenazando con aplastarle. Podía ver el final de aquella macabra historia.

_"Si Sasuke me mata, obtendrá la Tríada... Y si Madara se mueve, los tres Sharingan estarán por fin juntos..."_

Tragó saliva. Toda la imagen que había construido de sí mismo se desmoronó en un segundo, hecha añicos. Por primera vez desde que se conocía, sus ojos amenazaron con llenarse de lágrimas de rabia.

"_¿Fue por eso..._

_...por lo que sucedió aquella masacre?"_

–¡Maldita sea! -bramó, dejando rienda suelta a las emociones.

Su puño cerrado golpeó la roca ante la que estaba inclinado. Se hizo daño, notó alguna contusión en los dedos. Sus rodillas dolieron de igual modo al impactar sobre la roca y dejarle rendido en una posición que él consideraba humillante.

–¿Qué significa esto, Uchiha? -quiso saber Deidara, tan alarmado como desorientado.

Itachi tardó un poco en responder, y cuando lo hizo no pudo retener una serie de escalofríos que recorrieron su cuerpo a sus anchas.

–Significa que si mi hermano descifra esto, me matará aunque le cueste cualquiera de sus miembros... Y entonces Madara se pondrá en marcha -musitó, con voz queda, girándose hacia él.

Deidara no podía asegurarlo, pero juraría que un atisbo de terror inhumano permanecía reflejado en aquellos iris negros como la noche. Un pánico demencial danzaba en cada milímetro de aquella negrura.

–Y si eso sucede... -Itachi negó con la cabeza, meditabundo, perdido en la oscuridad- ...ya no habrá retorno posible...

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

_Tras la putada de cortarlo ahí (XD), procedo a responder los reviews n.n_

_**Chica93**: Comentar lo de las metáforas. AMO utilizar metáforas cuando escribo, pero a veces no encuentro las que quiero y temo liarlo mucho si empiezo a abusar de ellas. Creo que en este fic estoy pecando mucho de esto y me paso con tanta metáfora y comparación. El ritmo se corta un poco en esos puntos. Me disculpo por ello u.u._

_LoL, NejiSaku, una buenísima pareja crack. Yo amo el crack, la verdad. Si por mi fuera, Kishimoto ya estaría juntando a Deidara con Sakura, jejeje. Pero bueno, en el manga real sí que prefiero el NaruSaku n.n. Nada, chorradas mías. _

_Por lo de los dedazos, tú tranquila. Una vez de me saturó el corrector de Word de tantos dedazos que hice juntos XD. Y comprendo lo que dices: da MUCHA pereza corregirlo todo. Soy la primera que pienso eso, jejejeje. _

_Muchos besazos enormes y gracias por tu infinita comprensión. _

_**Darklight ultimate**: Jeje, no sé, me apetecía poner a Hinata por ahí. Mira que a mí no me gusta, pero creo que necesitaba un empujoncito en su reducido ego, así que quien mejor que Naruto para eso XD. Lo del secreto de Sakura… Tiempo al tiempo XD. Salu2. _

_**Ligabiss**: Te amo por tus kilométricos reviews. Me lo paso pipa leyéndolos XD_

_Como dijo uno de los tantos Jacks del cine: vayamos por partes (XD)._

_Me alegra ver que no fui muy exagerada con el tema Sasuke. Yo le tengo algo de tírria (los que sigan el manga sabrán por qué. Me ha fastidiado mucho en DOS ocasiones T.T). Al final, como digo, todo el mundo tendrá lo que (a mi criterio, claro) se merece XD_

"_La anestesia es amor" XD, me pienso poner esa frase en el nick del Messenger algún día. Me apetecía poner una imagen así cruda, de esas que hacen que estés con los sentidos a flor de piel. Si lo he conseguido o no, yo ya no lo sé, es cosa vuestra XD. _

_Con Deidara sí que soy un poco cafre XD. Tengo una tendencia innata a hacer sufrir en los fics a mis personajes favoritos. Lejos de ser sadismo (?), creo que es para que el personaje en particular parezca más "humano". Cuando yo lo releo, siento que me acercó más al personaje, y eso me encanta n.n._

_Resumen, gracias por decir que lo dramático me quedó bien. Me siento un poco perdida en ése ámbito, la verdad u.u. _

_Lo de Hinata ya lo he explicado arriba XD. Creo que me vino la idea de manera inconsciente para suavizar el poco gusto que tengo por ella XD. De momento, creo que estoy superando muy bien el instinto de bashearla. Me siento orgullosa de ello XD. _

_De nuevo, Liga-san (y punto, ya no sigamos con esto XD) mil gracias por tu infaltable y siempre extenso review. Da gusto escribir por recibir reviews así (eh, sin menospreciar a los demás, que conste XD). _

_Besazos y puñados de abrazos._

_**NEIL**: Comentar que lo del OC sería algo muy secundario, apenas saldría. Me refiero en plan "X estaba con Y desde hacía unos años" y poco más XD. Tendré mucho tacto con ése aspecto. Ya he pasado por algunas situaciones delicadas con algunos OC. Salu2. _

_**Inuzuka pau: **Suigetsu es un salidorro, así de claro XD. Lo de Sasuke lo puse como manera de compensar. ¿Qué gracia tiene el lado oscuro si no tienes que dar nada a cambio? Para más información, un repasito a Star Wars XD (lo siento, adoro esas sagas XD). Salu2 y mil gracias. _

_**Santalia**: Jeje, tranki. Si me conocieras sabrías por donde van los tiros con Naruto y Sakura. Salu2. _

_**Lissy Aquarius: **Wao, una nueva amiga XD. No pasa nada, yo también hago eso a veces. Depende de cómo te motiva ese día para dejar el review. Sé lo que es eso XD_

_Yo a Sasuke tampoco es que lo odie en plan a muerte, pero me da un poco de rabia que siempre se salgo de rositas. Me gustaba mucho más como era en la primera temporada, era bastante más humano u.u. Iep, otra fan de Deidara XD. A mí me encanta y no puedo resistirme a hacerle salir mucho (como ya habrás comprobado XD). Me ha sorprendido el hecho de que no te guste Hinata. No es demasiado común O.o (pero me alegro de que hayamos coincidido, la verdad XD). _

_Muchas gracias por el comentario tan largo. Ya he comentado varias veces que me gustan así n.n. ¡Besazos y hasta pronto! (supongo XD)._

_**HikariBuffy**: XD. Tu revi es una obra maestra XD. Sí, yo también he sufrido alguno de esos síndromes de abstinencia. Y como soy rencorosilla, le hago lo mismo a las personas que siguen el fic, muajajaja (COÑA con mayúsculas, que conste XD). Ciento un abrazos y gracias por seguir el fic. _

_**Dirce-chan**: Wee, una compi de CN! Lástima que las últimas veces que he colgado allí el fic no lo ha leído nadie T.T. Pero weno, compensa con toda la gente que tiene la bondad de leerlo aquí en . A mí me pasa como a ti: Hinata y Sasuke no me caen de la patada tampoco, pero odio que los sobrevaloren y les tiren tantas florecitas (yap!). ¡Coincidimos con Temari! Es un modelo de mujer que me gusta mucho. Contrasta con Shikamaru, que es tan machista LoL. Bueno, el ItaDei… siempre tengo la manía de juntar a Deidara con alguien, y como las chicas presumo que estarán pilladas, le ha tocado a Itachi XD. Nop, en serio, es una pareja que me gusta. Pero por respeto a la gente que no le guste el yaoi, no escribiré nada fuerte n.n. _

_Ahora al dato: ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Nuriko-fan! ¡Fushigi Yuugi-fan! La verdad es que aunque escriba mucho más de Naruto, Fushigi Yuugi es el manga que más me gusta de todos los que he leído. Es muy especial n.n. _

_Besazos gigantescos XD_

_**Rakita92**: Lo de humanizar a Itachi es un proceso, pero no es de piedra (vamos, creo yo XD). Hasta los criminales normales tienen sentimientos, dejando de lado su demencia o ambición. Siempre hay algo que te puede hacerle sentir a uno. Bueno, y después del momento pasteloso, prosigo XD._

_Supongo que ahora ya sabes quién fue el Uchiha que vio Deidara en su pasado. Lo que ahora toca es explicar la razón de todo eso, kukuku. Pero tendrá que esperar un poco, la verdad XD. Llorar sangre es de lo más normal, ¿Qué no lo sabes? XD XD XD. Puede que me quedara un poco raro eso, pero después he explicado que en este fic super-raro, a Itachi le pasa desde hace mucho, así que ya se debe haber acostumbrado, digo yo XD. Juder, perdona si te he hecho odiar a Hinata, no era esa mi intención en lo absoluto O.o. Mira que intento que no bashear a nadie en los fics y mantener el OoC (ahora me esfuerzo más que antes, todo hay que decirlo XD). Siento de verdad si no me está saliendo como quería XD. A mí no me gusta Hinata, pero no quiero que nadie cambie de opinión por eso, jejé n.nU. Wao, debo decir que es raro que un NaruHina lea un fic NaruSaku, pero bueno, ojala todos fueran como tú, la verdad XD. _

_Gracias por tus halagos. De verdad no se merecen. Besos!_

_**Deborah!: **Jeje, mira que lo de llorar sangre es algo que quería poner en el El Destino del Clan Uzumaki, pero ahora que lo he puesto aquí, creo que se repetiría mucho LoL. Pero tranki, lo voy a seguir, pero con muchos cambios. Sólo tengo que poner las ideas en orden y empezaré la tirada larga T.T. Wei, me alegra que te gusten los fics yaoi XD. Es un género que está surgiendo ahora, e intento darle un toquecito. Me alegra que te hayan gustado XD. Salu2. _

_**Nyissa**: Tranki, yo también sé lo que es la universidad. Agobia mucho, sobretodo las prácticas (a mi parecer, claro. Aunque en algunas me lo paso pipa XD). Por cierto, ¿qué estudias? XD. Gracias por el revi que nunca falta. Te lo agradezco mucho n.n Besos. _

_Hasta pronto y muchas gracias por leer. Os quiero (ala, ahí está la vena pastelosa-Disney XD). _


	10. El hijo de Yondaime

Aquí estoy de nuevo dando la tabarra, jeje. A partir de ahora sí que no sé cuando voy a actualizar porque lo exámenes se me echan encima.

Disfrutad.

**Capítulo 9. Sin salida. El hijo de Yondaime**

El silencio le lapidaba sin compasión. De súbito sintió un acceso de conducta esquizofrénica: todo cuanto había a su alrededor le parecía peligroso, como si el cosmos entero forjara una secreta conspiración para lanzarse sobre él y sumirle en la oscuridad eterna. El corazón le dolía en el pecho, pero más que una dolencia física parecía algo que surgía de su alma, torturándolo más allá del límite.

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Itachi logró tensar las rodillas y ponerse en pie. Sus dedos se deslizaron por la roca grabada, acariciando las ancianas marcas sangrientas que habían aguardado por años que el que las dejara allí regresara al mismo lugar.

Todo se venía abajo a su alrededor. Su objetivo acababa de disolverse como tinta en agua, dejándole confuso como una bestia herida.

Cuando la resignación y el vacío ya habían inundado cada parte de su ser, reunió la fuerza suficiente para darse la vuelta y marcharse de aquel lugar, a partir de entonces, maldito para él.

Y lo sintió. De pronto una fuerza férrea como el acero había inmovilizado cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Creyó que era un efecto del pavor que estaba empezando a sentir, pero nada más lejos de la realidad: lo que le mantenía estático en el suelo era algo real, una fuerza que le tenía, literalmente, adherido al suelo.

–¿Qué es esto...? -articuló forzosamente, sin apenas dejar oír su voz.

Deidara notó que algo iba mal, así que hizo un ademán de acercarse para averiguarlo. No obstante, algo fugaz como un proyectil pasó rozando su mejilla izquierda. Insospechadamente, una fuerza surgida de la nada se abalanzó sobre él y le lanzó al suelo, hasta que su cuerpo impactó dolorosamente contra el terreno desigual.

–¿¡Qué coj...!?

Y ante sus ojos, una sombra vestida de blanco entró en su campo visual, apareciendo al lado de Itachi. Una melena de color ébano se deslizó en el aire al mismo tiempo que un movimiento de giro de su cuerpo.

–_¡Hakke: Rokujuuyonshou!_ -gritó Neji, lanzándose sobre su inmóvil blanco.

Por vez primera en su vida, Itachi vio como un ataque que escapaba a su comprensión recorría su cuerpo como saetas imposibles de esquivar. Sus ojos, aunque rápidos debido al Sharingan, fueron incapaces de seguir la trayectoria de los dedos del joven Hyuuga, que impactaban una y otra vez en su cuerpo, insuflando chakra que se clavaba en sus canales como agujas mortíferas.

Un mareo aplastante ascendió hasta los sentidos de Itachi, algo que nunca antes había experimentado. Las imágenes se convirtieron en manchurrones de colores borrosos antes sus ojos, y el mundo entero cayó a plomo cuando perdió el equilibrio y se precipitó hacia el suelo, inmóvil. Impactó sobre las rocas y se quedó allí, incapaz de moverse, sintiendo que el dolor de los golpes tardaba una eternidad en manifestarse.

Neji bajó los brazos, complacido por el efecto de su barrera de sangre. Se giró hacia sus compañeros ANBU, que procedían a inmovilizar al otro criminal.

–¡Vendadle los ojos! -bramó, señalando al Uchiha tendido ante él.

A su señal de alerta, dos ninja acudieron a toda prisa y apresaron a Itachi con cuerdas irrompibles. Sacaron sendas vendas gruesas y oscuras y cubrieron a sus ojos la luz del mundo. A espaldas de Neji, Deidara trataba de ponerse en pie, forcejeando en un vano empeño contra sus captores.

–¡Atadle las manos, deprisa! ¡Puede que utilice arcilla como explosivo! -gritó el Hyuuga al acercarse, conocedor de las habilidades de aquel Akatsuki.

Pero poco había de temer. Un único Juuken bien dado en el estómago bastó para cortarle la respiración a Deidara, el cual emanó un quejido de dolor y se desplomó rápidamente sobre el suelo de roca, inconsciente.

Neji se incorporó, con la respiración entrecortada, y un jadeo de cansancio se escapó de sus pálidos labios. Estaba agotado. Cuanto mayor es el chakra de un enemigo, mayor esfuerzo supone el sellarlo con el Juuken. Aquellos criminales tenían una fuente inagotable de éste, ciertamente impresionante. Una de las mayores que Neji hubiera visto en su vida.

Uno de sus compañeros ANBU acudió a él cuando vio que sus pies fallaban y amenazaba con desplomarse allí mismo, exhausto. Mientras le ayudaban a sentarse en un muro medio derrumbado, Neji sintió bullir el triunfo en su interior.

No había sido nada fácil. Desde que captara el rastro ya hacía días, les habían seguido la pista, pisándoles los talones a cada movimiento, esperando cual oportunistas cuervos el momento idóneo para caer sobre ellos. Cuando aquella mañana, en la posada, había oído que se dirigían al Templo Uchiha, lo tuvo claro. No habían necesitado más de unos minutos de ventaja para preparar la trampa: el sello paralizador, cuyos caracteres aún brillaban, negros, en el suelo, bajo el cuerpo de Uchiha Itachi.

Un éxito, sin duda alguna. Más lo que venía a continuación tampoco estaba muy claro.

–Hyuuga-san, ¿qué hacemos con ellos? -sugirió otro ANBU, que tiraba del cuerpo de Deidara para atarle las manos a la espalda.

–Los llevaremos a Konoha -ordenó Neji, asegurándose de que podía mantenerse en pie- Enviad un mensaje a la villa para que preparen una de las celdas de máxima seguridad. Llegaremos allí al anochecer.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

Llegaron a la villa de la Nube en el tiempo previsto, y eso que por el camino habían sufrido un par de emboscadas. Pero no había sido nada que un par de puñetazos (gentileza de Sakura) y unos cuantos ataques de Naruto no pudieran remediar.

Se encontraron en un terreno extremadamente accidentado, con cumbres coronadas por pequeñas borrascas que pintaban el horizonte de espirales negras. La lluvia era intensa, y una tormenta eléctrica de proporciones bíblicas cubría la vista en todas direcciones, dejando caer rayos que quebraban el cielo con un desgarrador estallido de truenos. Estuvieron a punto de desorientarse, más lograron localizar a lo lejos unos enormes portones tallados en la roca, envueltos en una densa masa de nubes blanquecinas, inmunes al inestable clima.

Los ninja de Kumogakureles detuvieron a la entrada, como era de esperarse. Naruto y sus compañeros se presentaron como miembros del ANBU de Konohagakure, y tras mostrarles las bandanas y sus credenciales, les permitieron pasar. Calados hasta los huesos, unos miembros del equipo médico les ofrecieron unas mantas para guarecerse del frío y la humedad mientras se dirigían al edificio central de la villa, que se erigía tallado en un pilar de roca maciza excavada en el valle oculto. Tras unas cuantas precauciones de rigor, que incluían dejar atrás todas las armas cortantes, el equipo de cuatro fue llevado a presencia del Raikage.

Naruto esperaba que el Raikage fuera cualquier persona. Después de todo, el Kazekage de la villa de la Arena había sido un chico de su misma edad con un demonio mapache en su interior. Pocas cosas podían resultarse inusitadas. Pero la verdad es que le sorprendió lo que encontró. La sala de recepciones de la aldea de la Nube era inmensa, y hecha de un cristal azul translúcido que permitía ver el cielo de fuera. Tras los muros semitransparentes, los rayos retumbaban y la lluvia resbalaba sobre la superficie curva. Y en el atrio donde debía sentarse el líder de la villa no había un sólo asiento: había dos.

No una, sino dos personas. Dos Raikage.

Lo más curioso del caso es que parecían hermanos, más exactamente gemelos. Un chico y una chica de más o menos su misma edad, con ojos dorados como los de un halcón y cabellos negros cual brea. Vestían el atuendo oficial del Kage, esa vez de un color amarillo. Sentados en sillones gemelos, inspeccionaban a los recién llegados con ojo crítico. La mujer habló, al parecer llevando la voz campante.

–Bienvenidos seáis, hijos de Konoha -declaró, de un modo ceremonial e impersonal- Yo soy Taiyou (1), Sandaime Raikage, y éste es mi hermano menor, Tsuki (1), Yondaime Raikage. Juntos ocupamos el puesto del anterior Raikage.

–Os comunico en nombre de mi equipo nuestro más sincero agradecimiento -concedió Yamato, inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto- Largo es el camino que nos separa ahora de nuestra villa y estamos exhaustos.

–Aquí podréis descansar cuanto gustéis -sonrió el chico, al parecer menos irascible que su hermana- Os prepararemos unas habitaciones para vuestra estancia aquí. Pero ahora discutamos la razón de vuestra visita, si no es molestia.

Los ninja de Konoha se miraron entre sí, sin saber exactamente cómo abordar aquella discusión. Antes de que pudieran decidir un modo de diálogo, Naruto se les había adelantado y, firmemente plantado ante los Raikage, y hablándoles en un son que podía describirse como amenazador.

–Hace más de un mes, la villa de la Nube le prometió al Hokage quinientos efectivos en señal de apoyo por la guerra que está sufriendo Konoha. Después recibimos una negativa que no venía al caso -declaró, sin tapujos- Hemos venido para asegurarnos de que se cumple esa promesa.

Los dos hermanos se miraron al mismo tiempo, al parecer tan idénticos en sus reacciones como en su aspecto físico. Parecieron tomar una decisión sin una sola articulación vocal, ya que fijaron de nuevo la vista en sus invitados y se dispusieron a hablar.

–Perdonad aquel mensaje de negativa sin ninguna explicación adyacente -se disculpó Taiyou, sin variar su expresión- Hace apenas dos meses que hemos ascendido a Raikage y los asuntos políticos aún nos quedan algo grandes. Esa decisión fue tomada por un consejo regente del señor feudal, sin nuestra participación y excluyéndonos del todo.

–Entonces, ¿nos vais a conceder el apoyo militar? -sugirió Naruto, esperanzado.

Los ojos dorados de la mujer impactaron sobre él, y de pronto el muchacho supo por qué ella era Raikage. Era la misma fuerza que habían irradiado en tiempo los ojos del anciano Sandaime y el mismo poder latente que aún era capaz de transmitir Tsunade con una mera mirada.

–Una cosa no implica a la otra -respondió Taiyou, casi masticando las palabras- No es una decisión que podamos tomar a la ligera. Deberemos retirarnos a discutir sobre...

–¡No hay tiempo! -gritó Naruto, dejando atrás toda precaución.

Su voz llena de rabia rebotó contra los muros cristalinos. Los ninja que guardaban por la vida de los Raikage se movieron un poco, inquietos, aguardando por cualquier intento de agresión contra sus superiores.

–¡Mientras nosotros estamos aquí discutiendo, Konoha podría estar siendo atacada! ¡No tenemos oportunidad alguna de ganar esta guerra sin ayuda! -vociferó, cerrando los puños con fuerza.

–No, Naruto... -intentó calmarle Yamato.

–Cuida tus palabras -intervino de pronto Tsuki, refiriéndose a Naruto, como si intentara sobreponerse a su propia candidez- Ahora no estás en Konoha. Si consideramos que es un peligro para nuestra villa enviar tropas de la Nube, no lo haremos.

–Pero las promesas deben cumplirse -protestó Naruto, respirando con fuerza- Prometisteis quinientos apoyos, y no me moveré de aquí hasta que nos acompañen hasta Konoha.

Dicho esto, separó firmemente los pies, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se sentó en el suelo con sus habituales movimientos felinos. Sus compañeros se miraron entre sí, totalmente estupefactos. Para ninguno era un secreto la incesante tozudez de Naruto, pero es que hacía muchos años que no hacía uso de ella. Definitivamente, la idea de no poder ser útil a su villa lograba alterarlo a sobremanera.

–Naruto, por favor, estamos ante los Raikage... -masculló Sakura entre dientes, intentando hacerle entrar en razón- Por favor...

Más vio algo en los ojos de Naruto que la hizo desistir de inmediato en su empeño de convencerlo. Un brillo de frustración en sus iris azules que pocas veces manifestaba con suficiente claridad.

La misma que relucía en su mirada siempre que fracasaba en traer de vuelta a Sasuke. Abstraída, se dio la vuelta para mirar de nuevo a los Raikage, que observaban la escena con sus bellos rostros inmutables. Asintieron al mismo tiempo y se pusieron en pie con graciosidad.

–Tenemos que retirarnos a valorar vuestra propuesta -anunció Taiyou, imprecisa en su tono- Mientras tanto, podéis descansar en la habitación que os prepararán. Qué descanséis.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

A pesar de que la habitación que les habían asignado era de lo más confortable, Sakura se sentía inquieta e increíblemente sola. Uno de los factores podía ser que sus dos únicos acompañantes en la noche profunda eran dos ANBU mucho más antiguos que ella, de modo que no hacían ruido alguno al respirar. Por ello se veía envuelta por las sombras y el silencio, y aquella sensación nunca había sido de su agrado.

Las casas de la villa de la Nube eran fascinantes, muy alejadas de la normalidad de las viviendas de Konoha. Hechas de un cristal tan azul como el cielo, aislaban perfectamente de la temperatura exterior y no dejaban pasar ni un mísero sonido del exterior. Uno podía ver todo lo que sucedía en el exterior, pero nadie podía atisbar lo que pasaba en el interior, tras el férreo muro visual y físico. No es necesario añadir que por fuera parecían simples rocas talladas en la montaña, lo cual resultaba una gran ventaja para no ser detectadas por posibles espías aéreos.

Bien, Sakura sufría insomnio. Y, por mucho que aparentara lo contrario, Yamato lo sabía. Fingir que dormía era una de sus muchas cualidades, por lo cual la chica no advirtió su estado de alerta cuando, calzándose las sandalias ninja, se deslizó silenciosa en la penumbra y salió al exterior. Para Yamato no cupo duda alguna de cual era su destino: Sakura se sentía por naturaleza llamada al lado de Naruto. Era un comportamiento que ya había observado la primera vez que le asignaron el equipo 7, o lo que quedaba de él. El paso de los años le había dado la razón, así como un poco de frustración: aunque Naruto y Sakura compartían una amistad fuera de lo corriente, de lazos irrompibles y férreos, su relación parecía haberse estancado en aquel punto. La causa no era ningún misterio: el desconocimiento de los sentimientos del otro.

Sin embargo, ajena a aquellas conclusiones, Sakura seguía su camino. Algunos ninja de la Nube se giraban a mirarla, pues reconocían su atuendo ANBU como distintivo de su villa. Los ignoró a todos y siguió su camino hacia el edificio de recepción al que llegaran hacía unas horas, en medio de una tormenta ya dispersa. Se adentró en la desierta sala central, cubierta por un velo de penumbra sólo atenuada por la luz natural exterior.

Tal y como había esperado, Naruto seguía sentado en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas, manteniendo un impenetrable empeño. Ni siquiera parecía afectarle el frío nocturno que reinaba en la sala desierta. Continuaba en la misma pétrea posición que antes. La chica se le acercó con pasos sigilosos y se mantuvo a cierta distancia.

–Naruto... No seas tan cabezota -le sugirió, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en una sola pierna- Aún no te han dicho que no. Sólo se han retirado para valorar nuestra propuesta. Anda, ve a dormir un rato...

–Me pone enfermo -expresó Naruto, con la vista fija en el suelo.

Sakura le miró sin decir nada, atenta a cada nimio movimiento de su cuerpo o a cada sonido que soltaran sus labios. Naruto parecía hundido en su propios dolor y autocompasión, y era en aquellos momentos en los que Sakura se sentía más miserable e inútil. Naruto nunca expresaba sus más profundas penas, soportaba en un aguante perenne, y verle sufrir de aquel modo, mecido por un lado por la inquietud y por el otro por la desconfianza en el porvenir, resultaba doloroso.

Atrozmente doloroso.

–Shikamaru, Gaara y sus hermanos seguramente se están jugando el cuello por revivir la alianza con Konoha -musitó, meditativo, tras un largo suspiro- Y si no conseguimos el apoyo de esta villa, Konoha está perdida. Y ya no podré volver a mirarles a la cara, a ninguno de ellos -concluyó, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

La chica fingió parecer inmutable, pero lo cierto es que algo empezaba a bullir en su pecho de un modo imparable.

–No soportas que te dejen atrás, ¿verdad? -sugirió.

Naruto alzó la mirada hacia ella, y Sakura hubiera jurado que podía verse reflejada en los iris azules del muchacho. Por un momento, el espíritu fogoso e imbatible del muchacho hiperactivo que conocía siete años atrás pareció reavivarse bruscamente. Más pronto cayó de nuevo en la oscuridad y el desánimo.

Fue más de lo que Sakura pudo soportar.

La chica giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a pasos agigantados hacia la puerta que podía ver tras el atrio en el que se habían sentado los Hokage esa tarde. Naruto descubrió los movimientos de su compañera y se apresuró a ponerse en pie de un salto para intentar seguirla.

–Sakura-chan... -emitió en un leve susurro, en un ademán de extender una mano hacia ella.

Pero la impresión le detuvo, pues hubiera jurado que los pies de su compañera creaban surcos en el cristal que estaban pisando. Prefirió optar por la alternativa prudente y mantenerse alejado. Sakura era impredecible y le era imposible saber si había hecho o dicho algo que la hubiera molestado. Permaneció mirándola mientras abría la puerta y se adentraba en la sala del otro lado.

Sakura irrumpió en la habitación contigua con la misma fuerza que un huracán, casi rompiendo la puerta de roca azul magníficamente tallada. Las personas allí reunidas se pusieron en pie a una velocidad alarmante, entre ellos los dos jóvenes Raikage. Antes de que pudiera parpadear, cuatro ANBU de la villa de la Nube la tenían rodeada, esperando cualquier atisbo de ataque por su parte.

–¿¡Qué es esto!? -exigió saber Taiyou, alarmada- ¡No se te permite estar aquí!

–Tranquilícese, Raikage-sama -apaciguó Sakura, con un gesto de manos- No tengo intención de hacer nada. Por favor, cerrad la puerta -aconsejó a los ninja, que no le quitaban los ojos de encima.

–¿Pretendes atentar contra nuestros Raikage, ninja de la Hoja? -sugirió un ANBU, con una voz grave y gutural.

–Nunca haría algo así. El país del Fuego es una nación pacífica -aseguró Sakura, ofendida. Posó la mirada en los jóvenes Raikage- Por favor, sólo quiero hablar con vosotros.

–La discusión ya había concluido de todos modos, y ante esto aún nos queda más claro -sentenció Taiyou con severidad, apartando la mirada- Kumogakure no ofrecerá apoyo militar.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior hasta el punto de hacerse daño como auto castigo. Y supo que era el momento. Si no lo decía entonces, la confianza que Kakashi había depositado en ella sería totalmente inútil. Agachó levemente la cabeza y tomó aire, aspirando así mismo el valor.

–Raikage-sama, por favor, escuchadme -suspiró a la desesperada-, Uzumaki Naruto, el líder ANBU del primer escuadrón, ése chico rubio que hay ahí fuera -especificó-, es el único hijo de Yondaime Hokage. No se irá de aquí hasta conseguir que le hagáis caso -aseguró con profundidad.

Aquellas palabras, cual inesperado catalizador de un irreversible proceso, produjo un silencio tan aplastante en la estancia como el que reinaba en plena llanura en una noche helada de invierno. Ambos Raikage permanecieron rígidos, y después se giraron hacia ella con la lentitud con la que corren las agujas de un reloj.

–¿Has dicho que es el hijo de Yondaime Hokage? -quiso saber Tsuki, con los ojos dorados llenos de interrogantes.

–Sí... -asintió Sakura en un quedo susurro- Sé que Nidaime Raikage, vuestro predecesor, tenía una deuda con Yondaime. Nunca hubiera recurrido a esto de no ser necesario, pero Konoha está en una situación desesperada -concluyó con firmeza.

Tsuki suspiró con una leve sonrisa gentil y, elegantemente, se desprendió del sombrero que cubría su cabeza y que le elevaba simbólicamente sobre los otros ninja de la villa de la Nube. Sus ojos del color del oro tenían un tinte melancólico cuando miró a Sakura.

–Vaya, no sabía que Yondaime Hokage hubiera tenido un hijo... -admitió el chico- Esto cambia las cosas.

–Esto no cambia nada, Tsuki -intervino Taiyou con fiereza- Sabes lo peligrosa que es esta situación. El país del Rayo podría sufrir el mismo destino que Konoha.

Los ojos del gemelo menor revelaron una gran fuerza de voluntad cuando encaró a Sandaime Raikage y la desafió con la mirada.

–Sea así. Sé que esa hubiera sido la voluntad de Nidaime -aseguró sin titubear.

Sakura había observado la conversación de ambos hermanos con incertidumbre, más pronto se vio obligada a reaccionar cuando sintió la mirada de Tsuki puesta sobre ella.

–Nidaime Raikage era nuestro padre -dijo el muchacho tristemente- Falleció hace dos meses debido a una enfermedad derivada de una herida incurable en una guerra ya pasada. Su mayor pesar en el lecho de muerte fue no haber podido pagar aquella deuda. Sé que no negaría nada al hijo de Yondaime Hokage.

Taiyou, a sus espaldas, frunció los labios, pensando en las posibles y nefastas consecuencias que aquella decisión podía acarrearles. Más el recuerdo de su padre seguía claro y vibrante en su memoria.

_"Taiyou, tú eres la mayor. Sé que sabrás juzgar justamente, no según lo conveniente, sinó según lo correcto. Brilla fuerte y cuida del honor de la Nube."_

Sonrió suavemente, y Sakura supo que todo iba bien, que las cosas iban a mejorar a partir de aquel momento.

Cuando salió unos minutos después de la habitación, Naruto la estaba esperando, sentado sobre sus talones a los pies de los sillones de los Raikage. Se puso en pie de inmediato al notar su llegada y sus ojos azules titilaron en la penumbra, ansiosos de saber.

–Sakura-chan, ¿qué ha sucedido? ¿Qué habéis decidido?

La chica estaba decidida a no mostrar ninguna expresión, pero no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran ligeramente en una sonrisa esperanzadora.

–Vete a dormir y descansa, Naruto -le aconsejó- Mañana al alba partiremos con quinientos ninja de Kumogakure.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

La mañana despuntó sombría en el norte, pues las nubes siempre estaban presentes en los días de la Nube. No había algarabía ni el habitual bullicio, ya que Kumogakure sufría un duro golpe: alrededor de la mitad de los ninja de la villa partían a luchar del lado de Konoha. Muchos sabían que no volverían, y aquel ánimo tenebroso había afectado a todos los habitantes.

Sobretodo teniendo en cuenta la visita del señor feudal esa mañana. A pesar del hábitat pintoresco de los ninja de la Nube, todos sabían que el regente de la zona era un hombre de escasa paciencia e intereses muy claros: dinero y poder. El individuo en cuestión había irrumpido de malas maneras en el despacho de los Raikage justo cuando éstos terminaban de firmar por escrito el acuerdo con Konoha. Ambos jóvenes giraron bruscamente para mirarlo, pues el hombre avanzaba enloquecido hacia ellos.

–¿¡Qué creéis que estáis haciendo, niños insensatos!? -bramó con su voz cavernosa y llena de poder.

–Firmar un pacto con Konoha -señaló Taiyou como si resultara obvio- En el futuro, este trato nos beneficiará.

–¡Konoha ya está perdida! ¿¡Acaso no oís las noticias que llegan del sur!? ¡Estan prácticamente sitiados! ¡Es sólo cuestión de días que sus defensas caigan! -vociferó el noble sin miramientos- ¡Perderemos la mitad de nuestros efectivos militares en vano!

Tsuki se frotó las sienes doloridas y después se encaró al hombre, que le sacaba tranquilamente dos cabezas de alto. A pesar de su corta estatura, su presencia logró impresionar al señor feudal.

–Hace años, la Nube estuvo a punto de ser exterminada. Si logramos sobrevivir fue sólo porque Yondaime Hokage mandó a la mitad de Konoha para luchar a nuestro lado. Mi padre selló aquel acuerdo con su puño y letra -señaló con firmeza.

–¡Esos pactos son papel mojado, niño estúpido! -gruñó el hombre agresivamente- ¡Inservibles, ya nadie los recuerda! ¡Konoha no podrá ganar esta batalla!

–Sí podrá -intervino de súbito Taiyou, mirándole de frente con sus ojos de halcón- Cuentan con algo que nosotros no podemos siquiera imaginar.

Aunque no lo dijeron abiertamente, a la cabeza de ambos hermanos acudió el rostro de Naruto, en una obstinación indoblegable y constante. La viva imagen de la Voluntad de Fuego.

Descubriendo de repente que no podía variar ni un ápice la decisión de los Raikage, el señor feudal optó por otra estrategia, bastante más arriesgada pero mil veces más efectiva.

–Os arriesgáis a que os envíe al destierro... -masculló de un modo amenazador- Si vuestro juego no sale bien, me aseguraré de que se os plasme en el Libro de Bingo como conspiradores contra el País del Rayo.

–Hacedlo si os place -protestó Tsuki, hinchando el pecho- Cuando Konoha gane la guerra y se alce triunfadora, vos tendréis que huir como un perro apaleado a esconderos entre la muchedumbre.

Y ése había sido el resultado del "encontronazo". Más los Raikage se habían repuesto y habían salido a las puertas ocultas de la villa a despedir a sus militares.

Naruto estaba en primera fila, ajustándose los protectores para los brazos y las tobilleras. Su rostro volvía a estar iluminado por una intensa y entusiasta sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sai se colocaba a hombros dos enormes pergaminos. Hacía apenas dos horas, tras despertar, había enviado con un pájaro de tinta un mensaje a Konoha para anunciarles la buena nueva. Sakura estaba a su lado, revisando su inseparable botiquín y analizando el muestrario de antídotos y demás medicinas. Se apresuró a ocultar de la vista la fotografía de la familia de Naruto cuando Yamato se le acercó a pasos livianos y silenciosos. Su rostro denotaba cierta intriga y ansias de saber.

–¿Todo listo, Sakura? -sugirió.

–Sí, Yamato-taisho -asintió la chica con una evasiva sonrisa.

El hombre miró derredor un par de veces, a modo de precaución, y después

–Sakura, ¿qué les has dicho para que nos concedieran el apoyo militar? -quiso saber, mirándola de medio lado.

La kunoichi meditó rápidamente sus palabras y decidió que aún era pronto para hacer público lo que había tenido el valor de revelar. Sonrió con hábil evasividad.

–Nada. Simplemente les hablé de Naruto -aunque había ocultado información, nadie podía negar que había sido absolutamente sincera en lo dicho.

Yamato pareció dudar por un segundo de la veracidad de sus palabras, pero finalmente asintió a modo de aceptación y se encaró a Naruto.

–Cuando quieras podemos partir -anunció. Después, se adelantó ya en el camino, pues era el encargado de llevar la avanzadilla y asegurar el terreno.

Naruto inspiró aire profundamente y lo expulsó por las fosas nasales con lentitud. Por mucha seguridad que aparentara, debía admitir que guiar a quinientos ninja hasta Konoha era una enorme responsabilidad. Un sólo fallo por su parte y todo podía echarse a perder.

Sintió dos golpes en los hombres, uno más fuerte que otro, todo hay que decirlo. Descubrió a lado y lado la expresión animosa de Sakura y una imperturbable y extraña mueca en el rostro de Sai, que interpretó como una señal de compañerismo.

Sus dudas se disiparon en el acto. Alzó un puño hacia el cielo y gritó.

–¡Escuchadme: tardaremos tres días en llegar a Konoha! ¡Debemos ser cautos y sigilosos! ¡Sólo pisaréis por dónde yo o mis compañeros pisemos! ¡Los terrenos de Konoha son muy distintos a estos y mucho más difíciles! ¡Recordad: sigilo por encima de todo! -esperó al asentimiento general- ¡En marcha! -ordenó en un clamor de guerra.

Como si fueran un sólo ser, él, Sakura y Sai se lanzaron hacia delante, descendiendo por la aguzada ladera con una agilidad casi etérea. A sus espaldas se encendió el sonido estrepitoso y dispar de mil pies siguiendo sus pasos. El triunfo y el arrojo eran palpables.

Konoha estaba a punto de ser salvada.

Naruto sonrió plenamente mientras salían a campo abierto, recorriendo el llano a toda velocidad.

_"Shikamaru, Gaara... Confiad en nosotros. Lo conseguiremos."_

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

El _jounin_ cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se frotó la frente con cansancio. Después fue hacia un grifo de agua preparado estratégicamente a unos pocos metros y vació en el hueco cóncavo todo un muestrario de agujas quirúrgicas. Dejó correr el agua, y ésta se tiñó de rojo al ir lavando la sangre adherida a los finos trozos de metal agudo.

Las torturas eran algo de cada día para él, cosas del oficio. Una vez fue él quién las recibió, y ahora en su trabajo debía imponerlas. No le producía especial placer encerrarse en una habitación insonorizada con un maníaco y obligarle a hablar mientras le veía sudar y gritar de dolor. Simplemente le era indiferente. Para los criminales, aquel era el precio a pagar por sus crímenes. No le despertaba ni lástima ni satisfacción. Fría indiferencia, nada más.

–¿Ya has terminado, Ibiki? -sugirió una voz femenina a sus espaldas, precedida por el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse.

El aludido reaccionó con suma lentitud al reconocer la voz, de modo que apenas hizo ruido al girarse. Mitarashi Anko seguía siendo una mujer imponente y peculiar, pero la guerra y los años habían limado su carácter. Apenas sonreía ya y poco quedaba de su célebre vitalidad y su travieso parecer. Otra de las muchas leyendas de la Hoja caídas en el olvido.

Morino suspiró cansadamente y hundió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

–Sí, pero no le he sacado nada... -admitió.

–¿Has sido compasivo? -le espetó Anko, entornando los felinos ojos pardos.

–Compruébalo tú misma -le invitó el jounin, haciéndole un gesto con el brazo.

Tras las paredes de cristal insonoro, Anko atisbó la figura del Nukenin que estaba siendo interrogado. El criminal tenía un aspecto lamentable. Incluso ella, acostumbrada a ver torturar y recibir dolor, encontró aquella visión totalmente escalofriante.

El joven permanecía sentado en una silla de hierro, con las manos atadas con cadenas selladas con chakra a los posabrazos, al igual que los tobillos en las piernas del asiento. Tenía el rostro lleno de manchas de sangre, y de hecho el líquido vital empañaba sus labios, como si le hubieran partido la boca varias veces consecutivas. El torso desnudo marcado por decenas de heridas de aspecto terrible. Pero sin duda lo más espeluznante de su apariencia eran sus manos. Las uñas ensangrentadas, de un color amarillento. Una escena macabra, capaz de nutrir pesadillas para toda una vida.

Anko retuvo un gesto de asco e, inevitablemente, lástima. La tortura que siempre terminaba por hacer hablar a los criminales era la especialidad de Ibiki. Consistía simplemente en introducir agujas debajo de la capa inferior de las uñas. El dolor era atroz y ni siquiera las mamparas insonoras podían acallar los gritos de los torturados, que solían escupir verdades a la desesperada.

–Está...totalmente destrozado -se sorprendió la _kunoichi_.

–Así es. Llevo más de cuatro horas torturándolo, pero no ha gritado ni una sola vez. Tampoco me ha dicho sobre Akatsuki o el supuesto Uchiha Madara -aseguró Morino- Sostiene que hace siete años que nada sabe sobre la organización y que seguramente se ha disuelto. Si sabe algo, realmente está hecho a prueba de torturas.

La _kunoichi_ observó al joven del otro lado. Su cabeza se movía alternativamente a un lado y a otro, balanceándose peligrosamente sobre el cuello, y sus labios ensangrentados parecían murmurar cosas incoherentes. Era la viva imagen del delirio. Dio gracias al hecho de que una banda metálica cubría sus ojos y le impedía verlos, pues lo más seguro era que estuvieran inyectados en sangre y que transmitieran el dolor con mucha más crudeza.

–Apenas está consciente, Ibiki -susurró Anko, arrugando el entrecejo- Creo que ya no puede más.

–Me sorprende incluso que haya aguantado tanto, a decir verdad -admitió el _jounin_, pensativo- Pero tienes razón. Morirá si sigo de este modo. Además...

Se rascó la mejilla, agudizando los ojos. Vio como Itachi Uchiha sufría un nuevo espasmo y después su cabeza quedaba inmóvil sobre su hombro izquierdo.

–...sospecho que hay algo de verdad en sus palabras -musitó- Llama a los _jounin_ y que le lleven a su celda. Avisa después a Tsunade-sama, por favor.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

La sala de recepción del Hokage estaba abarrotada de gente, resultando imposible que un sólo ninja más cupiera en ella. Habían retirado las mesas de admisión de la misiones hacia las paredes, siendo estas incluso llenas de ANBU que trataban de mantenerse en equilibrio en posturas ágiles y felinas típicos de ellos. No había _jounin_ o ANBU de Konoha que no estuviera allí, al menos estaban presentes todos aquellos que no estaban en el frente, alrededor de la mitad de los militares de la villa.

En una mesa rectangular colocada de modo estratégico en el centro de la estancia se sentaban los representantes que se consideraban indispensables. Obviamente, Rokudaime Hokage se sentaba a la cabeza, flanqueado a lado y lado por Jiraiya y Tsunade. Se distinguían otros _jounin _y_ ANBU_ importantes, como Hiashi Hyuuga y su heredero Neji, así como el trío de _jounin_ Ino-Shika-Chou. Shino Aburame se sentaba solo, pues su compañero Kiba seguía en paro temporal de sus misiones. Al lado de Tsunade, Ibiki Morino y Anko Mitarashi.

Kakashi suspiró antes de empezar a hablar y adoptar de nuevo una actitud despreocupada muy característica en él.

–Dado que era una información de alto secreto, parece lógico que el rumor ya se sepa por media aldea -aseguró- Os han llegado habladurías que en parte son ciertas, al menos en su base. El equipo de Neji Hyuuga ha capturado a dos miembros del antiguo Akatsuki, con vida. Uno de ellos es Uchiha Itachi.

El silencio fue instantáneamente rasurado por el sonido de cien murmullos crecientes que intentaban vanamente de hacerse oír sobre los demás. A pesar de que el rumor ya había corrido, que el propio Hokage confirmara la noticia había supuesto un impacto muy importante. Kakashi pidió silencio con las manos y después prosiguió.

–Ibiki ha sido el encargado de interrogar a Uchiha Itachi. El interrogatorio ha durado alrededor de cuatro horas y no ha conseguido ninguna información sobre Akatsuki. Al parecer es cierto que no ha vuelto a alzarse tras su caída de hace siete años -concluyó Kakashi.

–Rokudaime-sama, ¿qué pretende hacer con los dos criminales ahora? -sugirió un líder ANBU- Sé a ciencia cierta que su peligrosidad es máxima y que pueden resultar catastróficos a pesar de estar retenidos. Son astutos y pueden urdir con facilidad un plan para vengarse.

–Hay que ejecutarlos -intervino Inochi Yamanaka, como si fuera algo obvio- Tenerlos encarcelados resulta inútil, eso está claro.

Kakashi no supo qué decir en aquel momento, pero tampoco fue necesaria su intervención, puesto que alguien acudió instintivamente en su ayuda.

–El caso es que iban a ser inmediatamente ejecutados después de obtener la información necesaria, pero ahora hemos barajado otra opción -habló Tsunade, con las manos cruzadas sobre la mesa- Sus poderes son desmedidos y poco comunes, por no decir irrepetibles. A modo individual, Uchiha Itachi prácticamente no tiene rival. Su Sharingan es un arma de tortura como nunca se ha visto. Y Kuroishi Deidara, el ninja de la Roca, es el shinobi con mayor impacto de ataques masivos que haya visto nunca. Podríamos aprovechar ése potencial si formaran parte de nuestras filas -soltó con cierto temor la última frase.

Un tumulto de voces confusas estalló súbitamente. Los _jounin_ más veteranos se pusieron en pie, indignados, gritando palabras de odio e injurias contra los objetos de la conversación. Los miembros del equipo ANBU se miraban entre sí y negaban violentamente con la cabeza. Otros tantos presentes hicieron oír sus palabras de protesta.

–¡Silencio! -ordenó Tsunade. Al parecer aún gozaba de cierta autoridad, pues todos los presentes se silenciaron en el acto, más no volvieron a sus sitios- Konoha está pasando por una situación desesperada. Las alianzas que hemos intentado establecer aún son inciertas y es muy posible que fallen. Todos sabéis que si nos atacan ahora, no sobreviviremos. Cualquier apoyo, por nimio que sea, puede suponer la vida de muchos civiles o _ninja_.

–Son asesinos, Godaime -protestó Shikaku Nara con exasperación, como si todo aquel asunto resultara absurda- Tenerlos aquí libremente no haría más que ponernos en peligro. ¿Qué nos garantiza que no intentarán matarnos a la mínima? ¡No podemos confiar en su palabra!

–Nadie ha dicho nada de confiar en ellos -intervino Jiraiya, apoyando la barbilla en una mano- Son criminales despiadados, asesinos, dementes en cuyo raciocinio no cabe la lógica. Habíamos pensado en un método alternativo para tenerlos bajo control. La idea nos vino al pensar en la supresión que los miembros principales de la familia Hyuuga poseía en tiempos sobre los secundarios.

Los ojos del _sannin_ se posaron significativamente en Hiashi Hyuuga, el cual mantenía su porte firme e imperturbable, equiparable al de un anciano roble inmune a los cambios del mundo. El hombre comprendió en el acto aquella indirecta proposición y se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

–El sello de los Hyuuga puede ser controlado por cualquier miembro de la rama principal -explicó el hombre- Destruye las células cerebrales con una mera orden de un miembro del _souke (2)_. No habría problema en imponérselo a los dos Nukenin y tenerlos así controlados. No me agrada la idea de imponer de nuevo una técnica que yo mismo intenté enterrar, pero si es por el bien de Konoha no tengo nada que decir al respecto.

Tsunade y Jiraiya se miraron con complicidad y suspiraron con alivio. Habían supuesto de antemano que Hiashi se mostraría reacio a utilizar las técnicas secretas de su clan, pero al parecer la guerra también había logrado cambiar el férreo carácter del líder Hyuuga.

–Bien. Entonces éstas serán las condiciones: les propondremos inmunidad diplomática absoluta por el lado de Konoha -sentenció Kakashi, sin emoción o sentimiento en el rostro- No serán juzgados por sus crímenes mientras estén bajo nuestra jurisdicción. Y en el futuro, si cumplen con su cometido,... se les borrará del Libro de Bingo (3).

El silencio de nuevo se apoderó de la estancia cual todopoderoso verdugo. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada, pero sus miradas y algunos continuos gestos de negación con la cabeza dejaban bien claro que ninguno aprobaba la decisión allí tomada.

Por las mentes de todos circulaba el recuerdo del exterminio del clan Uchiha. Cuerpos despedazados, regueros y charcos de sangre manchando el asfalto, niños decapitados sin compasión... Eran imágenes gravadas en fuego en la historia de la villa y habitaban aún en las pesadillas de los ninja a los que se les encargaron retirar los cadáveres.

El hecho de que un Hyuuga pudiera controlar a Uchiha Itachi no era una garantía suficiente de seguridad.

–No debéis sufrir por ellos, no al menos por Uchiha Itachi -sentenció de pronto una voz anciana a sus espaldas.

Los ninja allí reunidos se apartaron como pudieron para dejar paso a tres personas mayores, que se abrieron camino de forma categórica hacia la mesa donde presidía el Hokage. Tsunade intercambió una mirada con Jiraiya y después posó sus ojos felinos en Koharu, la Honorable Anciana de la villa, intentando intimidarla. Más ella no iba sola, sino que la seguían Homura-sama y Danzou, el líder de la Raíz del ANBU, ya bastante impedidos por la edad.

–Qué grata sorpresa, Koharu-sama, Homura-sama -saludó Kakashi neutramente- Me sorprende veros aquí después de vuestro retiro.

–Ja, di mejor que te sorprende vernos aquí cuando no hemos sido informados directamente de lo sucedido -habló de forma hiriente Homura, moviendo inquietamente su cayado- Las noticias vuelan, Kakashi, para bien o para mal.

Tsunade frunció los labios, molesta. Para nadie resultada desconocido el hecho de que desconfiaba seriamente de aquellos ancianos y sus ardides, especialmente de Danzou, que se opuso al modo de gobierno de su mentor, Sandaime. Más se contuvo y echó mano de su autocontrol cuando se puso en pie y cruzó su mirada parda con la de los ancianos.

–Bien. Si tanto empeño tenéis en inmiscuiros en los asuntos de una generación que no es la vuestra, adelante -ofreció, notando sobre ella las miradas sorprendidas de Kakashi y Jiraiya.

Danzou dio unos pasos al frente, sosteniéndose con su bastón, y deslizó el enfoque de su único ojo sano por los presentes.

–Uchiha Itachi no atacará a la villa de la Hoja, aún si le dejáramos en libertad. Su clan no representaba ningún problema para él, pues gozaban de habilidades inferiores a la suya. Pero, a pesar de su locura y demencia, no es un necio. Sabe que no puede oponerse a toda Konoha él solo y que podemos vencerle con facilidad si nos unimos -sentenció- El sello del clan Hyuuga es la mejor restricción que podemos darles, pero no debéis temer por vuestras vidas mientras él esté aquí.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

Itachi llevaba horas inconsciente, o quizás balanceándose peligrosamente en el lindero entre ambos estados. Susurrando incoherencias de un modo casi inaudible, sufriendo convulsiones de vez en cuando. Estaba de aquel modo desde que abrieran la celda hacía ya horas y le arrojaran dentro sin el menor miramiento. Su aspecto era lamentable y cualquiera podía deducir a qué tipo de interrogatorio lo habían sometido. Para Deidara parecía obvio que él no hubiera resistido tantas horas consecutivas de inhumana tortura.

Al principio había pensado en pedir ayuda a alguien para que atendiera las heridas de su compañero. Después de todo, si le dejaban así las manos, lo más probable era que terminaran por amputárselas debido a la gangrena. Rato después, pero, había llegado a la conclusión de que sus vidas no valían nada para los ninja de Konoha. No eran más que despojos corruptos que merecían el peor de los finales. No albergaba esperanza alguna en que un alma caritativa viniera a paliar el dolor de Uchiha Itachi.

Él tampoco estaba precisamente de perlas. La costilla rota le producía un dolor creciente y punzante, y el hambre, el insomnio y el frío presionaban su ya previamente delicado estado físico. Pero se resistía a quejarse: tras ver el poco provecho que habían sacado del interrogatorio de Itachi, lo más seguro era que él fuera el siguiente. No le producían especial curiosidad las maniobras de tortura de la villa de la Hoja.

Con las manos encadenadas a la espalda, el esfuerzo para incorporarse requirió ser mucho mayor. Posó sus ojos ahora sombríos en la figura de Itachi, tendida en el suelo y recorrida por bruscos movimientos espasmódicos. Y de pronto se dio cuenta de que no podía apartar la mirada de él. Quizás lástima, quizás angustia, quizás el deseo de ver de nuevo aquellos poderosos ojos rojos como la sangre fresca.

El único arte que, una vez, admitió que era superior al suyo.

Súbitamente, la celda metálica emitió un sonido mecánico y se abrió hasta golpear contra la pared. Deidara giró bruscamente la cabeza en aquella dirección, como un gato alertado por un cercano sobresalto.

De pie en el umbral, con las manos apoyadas en las exuberantes caderas, Tsunade Hime clavaba sus ojos llenos de fiereza en él. Con un gesto de desprecio y desconfianza, giró la cabeza en dirección a los ninja que la acompañaban.

–Dadles un baño, a los dos -señaló la mujer a modo de orden- Proporcionadles ropa limpia y todo los enseres de higiene que necesiten y después traédmelos al despacho del Hokage.

No supo la razón de aquellas palabras, pero mientras dos _jounin_ se acercaban y le ponían en pie de malos modos, Deidara sintió una repentina punzada de esperanza.

Por alguna razón, no deseaba morir aún.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

Deidara nunca había estado en el despacho de un Kage, pero le pareció que el de Rokudaime era bastante austero en comparación a lo que había imaginado. Lo único que cabía resaltar eran los enormes ventanales que ofrecían una visión inmejorable de la villa de la Hoja: gris y moribunda, sí, pero magnífica.

Sólo había seis personas en la habitación cuando entraron: Kakashi, sentado en el escritorio, a lado y lado Jiraiya y Tsunade. En un rincón en sombras, los dos Sabios ancianos de la villa y Danzou. Deidara se temió lo peor.

La verdad era que después de que les hubieran bañado, cambiado de ropa, afeitado y peinado tenían un aspecto mucho más agradable. Además, Tsunade se había molestado en curarles las heridas, tanto las recibidas en el interrogatorio por Itachi como las que ya cargaban consigo. Nadie que no les conociera hubiera dicho que eran buscados criminales. Ello, claro está, sería obviando el hecho de que diez ANBU vigilaban cada uno de sus movimientos y les llevaban fuertemente sujetos con cadenas. En el caso de Itachi, ni siquiera le permitían tener los ojos al descubierto, aún vendados por una tira de lo que supuso plomo. La fama del Sharingan le precedía y nadie pensaba arriesgarse a sufrir sus efectos.

El silencio fue roto cuando Rokudaime se decidió a hablar. Pasaba su mirada de uno a otro criminal, intentando pasar por alto el odio que los ojos de Deidara demostraban al recordar el momento en el que perdió un brazo luchando contra él.

–Admito que no sé cómo manejar esta situación -comentó en un suspiro- Estamos pasando por una muy mala época y nos aferramos a un clavo ardiendo.

Se detuvo al escuchar la leve risa, burlona y prepotente de Deidara, que era incapaz de contener su excitación ante aquella confesión.

–Je, por fin lo admitís, hum -sentenció con desafío- Si para acabar con diez simples criminales necesitasteis a toda una aldea, ¿qué esperabais que sucediera cuando la Hierba, la Arena y sobretodo la Roca cayeran sobre vosotros, hum? Era predecible.

Aquellas palabras le costaron un golpe bien merecido en pleno rostro y un labio partido, más no cesó en su empeño de demostrar su alegría, y la sonrisa maliciosa no se borró de su rostro, aún decorada con el rojo de la sangre.

–Ahórrate tus burlas, Kuroishi Deidara -ordenó Kakashi, haciendo uso de su autoridad- No estás en condiciones de actuar como un crío consentido e infantil. Matarte ahora nos costaría menos que nada.

–Hablando de ello, ¿no resulta curioso que aún no lo hayáis hecho? -intervino de pronto Itachi, esbozando una leve expresión de seguridad.

–Es esa la razón por la que estáis aquí -admitió Jiraiya, apoyado en la ventana con los brazos cruzados- Tras arduas deliberaciones hemos decidido perdonaros la vida, pues no sois nuestra mayor amenaza ahora. Pero, como comprenderéis, ello implicará un precio.

Ninguno de los dos criminales se movió, simplemente permanecieron callados en su muda presencia. Las razones de aquel silencio resultaban inquietantes. Kakashi suspiró discretamente y luego continuó.

–Debéis combatir del lado de Konoha -sentenció- No se os permitirá utilizar vuestras técnicas en la villa, sólo en el frente, en territorios enemigos. Os ofrezco borraros del Libro de Bingo si demostráis lealtad.

–Ja. Hacer explotar este patético pueblo no me requeriría más de un segundo, hum -anunció Deidara son soberbia. Negó con la cabeza- Sencillamente rayáis la estupidez.

–Antes de poder hacerlo, ya habrías muerto -le anunció Tsunade, frunciendo los labios- Hiashi Hyuuga, el líder del clan más antiguo del País del Fuego, os sellará con una técnica levemente modificada con respecto a la original. Un miembro Hyuuga os vigilará las veinticuatro horas del día. Un sólo gesto que le indique que intentáis algo y moriréis de muerte cerebral en menos de un segundo.

El silencio que siguió a aquella amenaza resultó casi salido del averno. Itachi no sentía necesidad de decir nada, y Deidara no supo qué decir, a pesar de que deseaba saltar sobre ellos y emprenderla a golpes con todo el que se cruzara por delante. O aún mejor, a explosiones.

–Si no intervenís, supongo que significa que estáis conformes a las condiciones -supuso Kakashi, apartando la mirada y bajándola hacia su escritorio- Bien, ahora Tsunade os llevará a presencia de Hiashi Hyuuga para que... concluya con el asunto.

–Rokudaime -intervino de pronto la anciana Koharu, poniéndose en pie desde su silla en un rincón- Quiero pensar que no te opondrás a una diminuta proposición por mi parte.

–Habla, honorable Koharu-sama. Te escucho -asintió Kakashi, aunque con una mueca de escaso convencimiento.

Homura avanzó un poco hasta que la luz de la ventana lanzó sombras en sus nombrosas arrugas y se reflejó en sus pequeñas gafas.

–Quisiéramos hablar en privado con el Uchiha -explicó- Sería un buen punto que también Danzou se quedara. Ya sabe: nuestra generación fue la que decidió sobre sus crímenes. Queremos hacerle saber que ese odio aún pervive.

Deidara no dijo nada cuando le arrastraron a la fuerza al exterior de la habitación, pero no pudo evitar una leve sensación de miedo que se apoderaba de él lentamente.

Itachi siguió en el mismo sitio, inmóvil, con las manos atadas a la espalda en su silla. Seco e inmutable.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

La habitación era sombría con las persianas bajadas. La respiración de Uchiha Itachi no era apreciable para ningún oído humano, gracias sin duda al entrenamiento de ANBU que recibió a la corta edad de trece años. Y, entre sus otras habilidades desarrolladas en esa época, prestaba más atención que a ninguna otra a la que le permitía saber que había tres personas con él en el cuarto. Sentía sus respiraciones, el crujir de sus huesos y sobretodo sus miradas puestas en él.

–Bien, Uchiha, ahora eres un ninja de Konoha -sentenció Homura-, y por lo tanto eso te convierte en nuestro aliado. Pero hay un asunto que debemos zanjar antes de que empieces a ejercer como tal.

Itachi sabía de lo que iban a hablar, más no tenía nada que decir. Siguió quieto en su silla, atado, sin motivaciones para intentar siquiera soltarse y escapar. En realidad, tampoco tenía a dónde ir ni razones para tratar de poner en práctica una huída.

Así de vacío se sentía.

–Lo... acontecido hace trece años debe permanecer en secreto. Tus motivos, los recovecos de tus actos... -susurró Homura con imperturbable firmeza- Deben quedar sepultados en la memoria y nunca salir a la luz.

Aunque no pudieron asegurarlo, los tres ancianos contemplaron con rabia cómo los labios del chico se curvaban en una mueca burlona, llena de regocijo.

–Comprendo. Esa información no es de dominio público y no os conviene que lo sea. Pero ahora que la rotura de aquel pacto es tan evidente, carece totalmente de razones que yo lo mantenga en secreto -declaró Itachi de un modo apático.

Danzou y los Honorables Ancianos intercambiaron una mirada molesta, más permanecieron impávidos ante la recurrente amenaza de Uchiha Itachi.

–Debes reflexionar sobre el impacto que esto podría tener sobre Konoha -comentó Koharu-sama, frotándose las manos sobre su cayado- Estoy segura de que no has olvidado tus orígenes ni dónde están tus lealtades. Recuérdalos.

–Mi memoria es excelente, pero no pienso seguir cubriendo las espaldas de nadie -afirmó Itachi con adusta serenidad- No podéis pedirme que siga cargando con un crimen que yo no decidí llevar a cabo.

–Has vivido todos estos años en el exilio como renegado -se hizo oír Homura, ligeramente exasperado- Por la información que nos ha ido llegado, has seguido tus planes personales sin que ello supusiera una carga para tu misión original. ¿Por qué cambiar ahora?

Sumergido en la oscuridad que le impedía ver, Itachi se dijo que ya había tenido bastante. Demasiados años sumido en las sombras, demasiado tiempo ocultando verdades que podrían desmembrar al mundo ninja sin el menor esfuerzo.

–Estoy cansado... -admitió el chico, en un quedo murmullo- Cansado de mentir y fingir algo que no quiero ser. Destrocé mi vida y mi futuro por culpa de Konoha... Sólo pido que me dejéis en paz. Ya basta.

Los ancianos se miraron como si se sintieran inseguros, más sus ojos yacían fríos y pétreos, perdidos en el deseo de la estabilidad de todo lo que habían construido. Pero sus planes se habían ido desmoronando con la llegada de Itachi.

Le temían. Era la horma de su zapato.

Danzou sonrió levemente de un modo calculador y se acercó a Itachi, con la intención de ser oído con total claridad. Le observó por unos escasos segundos y luego alzó la cabeza.

–Callará -aseguró- Sabe que sólo nosotros podemos garantizar la seguridad de su hermano. Uchiha, Sasuke sólo será encontrado vivo si nosotros así lo queremos. Yo controlo la Raíz: un sólo movimiento en falso por tu parte, y los ANBU traerán a Sasuke dentro de una caja, ahogado en su propia sangre.

Hábiles en la detección del lenguaje corporal, a ninguno de los presentes les pasó desapercibido el escalofrío que recorrió la espalda de Uchiha Itachi. Casi podían ver como los pequeños engranajes de su genial mente le indicaban cual era la mejor opción a seguir.

Agachó la cabeza. La derrota simplificada en un sólo gesto.

–Tú mismo buscaste tu desgracia. No fuiste un buen ninja ni un buen artífice de la matanza Uchiha. Tu perdición no fue otra que tu rol y tu amor de hermano mayor -comentó Danzou ponzoñosamente.

Uchiha Itachi no respondió a aquel intento de enervarlo. Aquellas palabras no suponían nada nuevo para él.

Sabía que eran ciertas. Lo supo desde que Sasuke llegó al mundo.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

(1) _Taiyou & Tsuki: "Taiyou" _es "sol" y _"Tsuki" _es "luna". Es una manera de expresar la antigua creencia en algunos países de que los gemelos están hechos de contrapuntos y representan cosas opuestas: ying y yang, luz y oscuridad, cielo y tierra.

(2) _Souke & Bouke_: El _souke _es la rama principal del clan Hyuuga y sometían al _bouke _o rama secundaria mediante un sello de la esvástica budista en la frente.

(3) Libro de Bingo: En él aparecían los criminales de rango S de las naciones ninja.

**Ligabiss: **Wola, Liga-san. Como siempre, tu infaltable review n.n (ya es costumbre encontrarlo el primero XD).

Jiji, a Kiba aún le queda un ratito para pasarlo mal, pero después la recompensa será muy grande (es algo lógico que pase en mi fic ya que es uno de mis personajes favoritos, aunque no salga mucho XD). Lo de la orquídea … juas, ni siquiera sé por qué elegí esa flor, la verdad (mira que hay flores). Puede que sea porque es la que mi papi me regala por mi cumple y me parece muy chula XD (idas de olla mías, disculpa).

El sueño de Sakura (no diré que en el futuro no tendrá repercusiones porque sí que tendrá, kukuku) viene a significar que tiene que decidir de una vez cual de los dos es más importante para ella y eso será un paso de maduración. De hecho creo que en el manga ya tiene ese dilema xD.

A Lee sí que tengo ganas de hacerle salir. Es un personaje que me motiva mucho para escribir, de verdad. A ver si le pongo por algún sitio que el tengo medio abandonadito T.T.

Bueno, besazos y mil gracias por el comentario largo, como siempre. Salu2.

**NEIL**: Salu2. Buf, el síndrome de Kishimoto es de difícil recuperación. Aún se me va la vena Kishi XD. Gracias por leer siempre el capi. ¡Hasta luego!

**AniWitch**: Jeje, veo que hay más fans NaruSaku de lo que creía XD. Qué tiempos oscuros aquellos en los que éramos minoría y nos ganaban los NaruHina… (ahora que se aguanten, oye XD). A mí mi instinto me dice que le haga bashing a Hinata, pero no caeré en la tentación, no quiero que el fic quede mal por eso XD. Jeje, parece que también res Akatsuki-fan. La verdad es que también estoy bastante quemada con Sasuke por matar de maneras poco creíbles… y encima a mis personajes favorito -.-. Wenga, saludines!

**Inuzuka pau**: Wee, me alegro que no moleste lo de los Uchihas XD. Pero ahora (a partir del siguiente capi) me voy a centrar más en Naruto (que por algo es el prota, coñis XD). Como ya he dicho antes, Kiba tendrá su recompensa. También es uno de los personajes que más me gustan y no voy a dejarle así, claro está. Salu2 y hasta pronto.

**Lissy Aquarius**: Jeje, es cierto que los Uchiha son difíciles de ignorar, pero todo tiene un límite. Me voy a centrar a partir de ahora XD.

Es lo que yo digo con Hinata: Kishimoto tenía muchas posibilidades de hacerla un buen personaje y la dejó simple, hueca y con poco desarrollo. Me es cargante, la verdad XD. Tranki, ahora no saldrá prácticamente hasta dentro de … ocho capítulos o más XD.

Punto Deidara, algo fundamental XD. Sí que me gustan como equipo, la verdad. Mientras más diferentes sean, más dinámico queda el conjunto. Lo cierto es que sí que me estoy ensañando con Deidara, pero ya lo he dicho antes: siendo mi favorito se puede deducir que eso no durará mucho.

Lo del clan Uchiha e Itachi es algo que me venía dando vueltas desde hace tiempo, y con los recientes descubrimientos del manga se me encendió la bombilla a toda potencia XD.

Noooooo!! No caigas ante el relleno o irás a la hoguera!! XD.

Weno, besos enormes y hasta otra!

**HikariBuffy**: La idea del sueño es que Sakura se dé cuenta de su dilema y decida de una vez. Y, sí, de momento NaruSaku/SakuNaru hay muuuuuchos XD. Salu2.

**Nyissa**: Jeje, a mí las prácticas me gustan, pero me rompen toda la tarde X.x. Eso sí, como hago Ambientales, son la mar de entretenidas, con animalitos y esas cosas XD. Jeje, los Sabaku saldrán en el próximo. El problema con su sub-trama la tengo ideada pero las escenas de "en medio" me faltan y ahora mismo estoy en blanco con respecto a ellos. Algo se me ocurrirá para el próximo XD.

Lo cierto es que vi el dibujo y me quedé en plan LoLazo. Dibujas genial, pero (con perdón) me impactó más que tenías toda la razón. ¡Son Sakura y Naruto como me los imagino! XDDDD.

¡Cuidate y hasta pronto!

**Deborah**: Para eso estoy yo, para cambiar el mal destino de Itachi, muajajaja.

Jeje, lemon en plan yaoi no sé si voy a poner porque puede haber lectores a los que no les guste. Este fic es básicamente hetero, así que no sé yo… Puede que ponga algo, pero sólo insinuado y avisando de antemano, después no quiero quejas XD.

Espero que te pongas bien y mejores muy rápido n.n. Besazos!

Weno, sólo comentar 4 cosillas (dicho a ojo, creo que son menos XD).

El próximo capítulo será fundamental para el fic (a diferencia de este, que vaya rollo me ha salido XD). Habrá mucho NaruSaku y se centrará principalmente en Naruto y su relación (?) con Kyuubi.

También aparecerán Gaara & cía (por fin, oye, que me estaba pasando XD). Ya hecho en falta a Kankurô y Temari.

Decir que me ha encantado poner estos fugaces OC que son los Raikage de la villa de la Nube. Llevaba tiempo queriendo poner algún personaje hecho por mua, más que fuera salir en un par de capis. Por fin lo he conseguido XD

Y, por último, que ya tengo un poco más de la mitad del próximo capi de EDDCU. Sé que llevo tiempo prometiéndolo pero oye, estoy bastante espesa con respecto a ese fic. No sé qué hacer para suplir el dichoso atasco del ficker T.T.

Saludines a todos y millones de gracias por leer.


	11. Derrumbamiento

_Hola a todos, gente. Bueno, aún no he acabado los exámenes pero he decidido hacer una mini parada porque ya estoy hasta los mismísimos (ejem). Sólo en mi comunidad se les puede ocurrir acabar los exámenes a mitades de julio…_

_Este capítulo tiene MUCHO SakuNaru, no meloso pero sí intenso. Espero que os guste porque a mí no me ha gustado XD. _

_Bueno, disfrutad de la lectura. _

**Capítulo 10. Derrumbamiento. Incierto provenir**

Lo primero que Uchiha Itachi vio al despertarse de un sueño inducido de forma intencional fueron unos ojos blancos como un mar de sal. No reaccionó en absoluto, más bien dejó que sus sentidos alcanzaran el ritmo de procesamiento de su cerebro. Reconoció en el rostro adulto de aquel hombre una raíz de su propia técnica ocular. Los ojos de los cuales, según los mitos y la tradición, venía su propio Sharingan.

–Ya estás sellado, Uchiha -emitieron aquellos labios pálidos, cargados de desprecio.

Itachi no dijo nada, pero sabía exactamente qué significaba. Notaba aquel dolor latente cerca de su frente, un poder tan letal como efectivo, que podía aniquilarle con una facilidad bochornosa. Prefirió no saber si la marca era visible o qué forma tenía. Un irracional deseo de tranquilidad abarcaba en aquel momento sus prioridades.

Se incorporó y se sentó en la camilla en la que le tendieran, quizás varias horas, con anterioridad. Deidara estaba sentado en el otro lado del cuarto, frotándose la frente con insistencia. Itachi distinguió un dibujo en forma de cruz justo debajo de la línea del cabello. Al parecer Deidara consideraba aquella marca denigrante, pues buscó por todas partes la bandana de la Roca para cubrirla. No obstante, un apretón terrible de la mano de Tsunade sobre su hombro le detuvo.

–¿Qué crees que haces? -le exigió con fiereza- ¿Tan pronto olvidas dónde están ahora tus intereses?

Acto seguido, aferró un protector frontal de Konoha con una mano y lo estampó en el pecho del rubio, haciéndole daño, al menos a juzgar por su cara. Deidara se mordió la lengua y refunfuñó en voz baja, notándose deseoso de hacer explotar algo.

Itachi alzó la cabeza y su mirada se cruzó por un instante con la de la Quinta. Nunca había tenido el placer de combatir contra ella, pero su fama la precedía. Sólo una vez había conocido a una mujer cuyo poder era equiparable al suyo y teniendo en cuenta la caída de Akatsuki, seguramente debía estar muerta.

Tsunade era la segunda, pero le pareció inmensamente superior.

–Andando. Los dos -exigió, furiosa-. No sufráis: si tantas ganas, tenéis, pronto tendréis la oportunidad de cargaros a cuantos oponentes queráis.

Aquella idea pareció seducir a Deidara, que se apresuró a seguir a la mujer a pasos fuertes y largos. Itachi les precedió con más lentitud, rezumando seguridad por cada uno de sus poros. Cual condenados a muerte, avanzaron por el pasillo del edificio del Hokage, y un murmullo exterior les acompañó hasta que, finalmente, vieron la luz del día.

Ambos criminales se quedaron sorprendidos al comprobar que había toda una aglomeración de gente al pie del edificio del Hokage. A pesar de estar acostumbrados al odio y rencor público, tuvieron que admitir que el tener decenas de ojos puestos en ellos resultaba sobrecogedor y molesto.

La noticia había corrido como la pólvora. La nueva de que estaban relativamente indefensos ya era de dominio público. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ambos se sintieron como simple carnaza para el pueblo.

Izumi Hyuuga se adelantó frente a ellos, con una expresión que podía definirse como "de póker". Era un joven de unos veinti pocos, hijo de un primo de Hiashi Hyuuga y miembro de la rama principal. Él había sido el elegido para vigilar las veinticuatro horas del día a los dos _Nukenin_. Para tal objetivo se había elegido una vivienda vacía cerca de la ladera de los Hokage, lo más lejos posible del centro urbano. Y allí debían permanecer hasta recibir nuevas órdenes. Izumi les señaló con un dedo y apuntó después al frente, echando a andar a su lado.

Caminaron entre el silencio y las miradas hirientes. Pudieron ver rostros deformados por el odio y la repulsión. E, instintivamente, Deidara sabía que de un modo u otro él pasaba desapercibido en aquel juego de contactos visuales.

Itachi era célebre, era famoso por su crimen, por el exterminio más importante de la era. Él sólo era culpable de la muerte de unos _ninja_ del montón y de un Kage. Se mordió la lengua disimuladamente ante la paradójica mezcla de envidia y compasión.

De súbito, una mujer de mediana edad de entre el público lanzó algo contra Itachi. El caso es que el vegetal, de un intenso rojo, se estrelló en su mejilla izquierda y le ensució de jugo y vergüenza.

–¡Desgraciado! -bramó la mujer- ¡Te cargaste a toda aquella gente! ¡Asesino!

Itachi se incorporó ágilmente y trató de seguir su camino con la mayor dignidad posible, pero en ésta ocasión fue un cubo de agua el que impactó en su rostro. La cinta roja que recogía sus cabellos se desató, y su melena negra se desparramó, empapada, sobre sus hombros.

–¡Hijo de puta! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a volver por aquí!? ¡Basura! -otra señora se unió a la réplica.

Envalentonados por el arrojo de la mujer, todos los presentes se unieron a la protesta, emitiendo una serie de amenazas contra el último de los Uchiha. Deidara apenas podía dar crédito a lo que veía, al odio retenido por aquellas gentes. No eran Uchihas, ¿por qué se enfurecían por algo que no les atañía?

Tsunade, Hiashi Hyuuga, Rokudaime y todos los demás que permanecían en lo alto de las escaleras no movieron ni un dedo. A sus ojos, aquella sublevación contra Uchiha Itachi estaba totalmente justificada. Sin embargo, Deidara no pudo soportar la situación de su compañero, avanzando entre insultos e impactos de diversos objetos, manteniendo una expresión inmune que amenazaba por desmoronarse.

Y Deidara no pudo más. Emitió un grito de rabia y se volvió hacia un lado del gentío, en una posición amenazadora.

–¡Callaos, cabrones, u os mataré a todos, hum! -vociferó, estallando de ira.

No obstante, sólo hizo falta una mirada vacía del custodio Hyuuga para que el joven cayera de bruces al suelo, con la cabeza atenazada por el dolor de miles de neuronas siendo destruidas en milisegundos. Un grito agónico se escapó de sus labios, pero retuvo con fuerza el sonido, apretando la mandíbula tan fuerte que creyó que se le partirían los dientes. Hubo algunas risas de regodeo entre el pueblo, pero se acallaron pronto.

Itachi retrocedió sobre sus pasos y puso una mano ante el pecho de Izumi Hyuuga, en un intento de pararlo.

–Déjale -emanó Itachi, en son de amenaza-. No está haciendo nada.

Acto seguido, se hincó con una rodilla al lado de Deidara, que jadeaba en el suelo con fuertes estertores. Le ayudó a ponerse en pie, aunque el otro no se sostenía del todo de forma autónoma.

–Sigues siendo igual de estúpido... -murmuró Itachi- Frénate un poco o no vivirás para hacer explotar nada...

Profundamente fastidiado, Deidara comprendió que tenía razón.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

Naruto debía admitir que las cosas estaban saliendo a pedir de boca. Aunque no quería tentar a la mala suerte, no podía más que alegrarse. En casi tres días habían circulado por el camino más rápido entre la villa de la Nube y Konoha y en aquel momento se encontraban a sólo unas cuantas horas de la Hoja, ya dentro de las fronteras del país del Fuego. Avanzaban sin tregua por el cañón de un viejo río abandonado, cubierto a lado y lado por foresta.

El rubio capitán ANBU alzó la cabeza cuando Sai apareció en dirección contraria, esquivando como podía la oleada de ninja que se dirigían al corazón de la nación. Aterrizó junto a él y después tomó el mismo rumbo que él, corriendo a su lado.

–¿El camino está limpio? -sugirió Naruto.

–Parece que sí -informó Sai, a través de la máscara ANBU del pájaro- No hemos detectado presencias sospechosas. Sakura está a unos doscientos metros, a la izquierda del desnivel. Yamato-taisho aún no se ha puesto en contacto conmigo -señaló, golpeándose el transmisor que llevaba en el oído.

–Sólo quedan cuatro horas para llegar a Konoha -suspiró Naruto, dando un salto y subiéndose a la rama de un árbol- Espero que todo salga bien hasta entonces.

Hay personas que están seguras de poseer la habilidad para llamar los problemas. Puede asegurarse con total precisión que Naruto Uzumaki es una de ellas, pues en el mismo instante en el que terminó de decir aquella frase, algo estalló a unos pocos metros de ellos, y en escasos segundos se vieron absorbidos por una densa nube de humo.

El caos reinó. Los ninja que iban delante se detuvieron, sin saber en qué dirección ir, incapaces de cruzar aquella capa de denso gas que les asfixiaba y les hacía toser. Naruto alzó los ojos llorosos hacia la confusión gris y atinó a descubrir unas figuras fugaces que se deslizaban entre los árboles, camuflados en aquel aire contaminado. Aquella visión disparó todas sus alarmas.

–¡Nos atacan! -bramó, y su grito reverberó en las cercanas laderas que protegían el término de Konoha-. ¡Sacad las armas y agrupaos!

Los ninja de la Nube parecían muy capaces, porque atendieron a su llamada en el instante. Adoptaron una posición ordenada, en diversas filas, de modo que los atacantes de largo alcance se posicionaban detrás y los de cuerpo a cuerpo delante.

Era una autentica emboscada. Naruto reconoció a ojo los uniformes de la Roca y la Hierba en diversos de los atacantes. Un ejército como aquel estaba destinado a ser una unión terrible: los ninja de Iwa eran estrategas excepcionales, mientras que los de la Hierba se especializaban en camuflaje. Por lo general, uno podía matar a otro ninja sin que la víctima denotara jamás su presencia.

–¿Cómo es posible que no les hayamos visto hasta ahora? -sugirió Sai, aunque sin demostrar miedo alguno.

–Se escondían en la sombra de la montaña -opinó Naruto, sacando sus dos _katanas_ gemelas-. Por eso ha sido difícil verles. ¿Dónde estarán el capitán Yamato y Sakura?

Un estruendo semejante al desplome de una montaña reverberó en el cañón, llamando la atención de ambos bandos, que giraron en dirección sur. Una sombra enorme y temible se erguía por encima de las copas de los árboles, rugiendo de forma amenazadora. Naruto sintió que un miedo superior a él le tomaba desprevenido.

–¿Q-qué es eso...? -susurró, en un hilo de voz.

Lo primero que le había venido a la cabeza fue la imagen de un demonio de colas, semejante al Shukaku, que vio diez años atrás en una terrible manifestación de poder. Descubrió que el ser que se elevaba sobre las cabezas de los ninja tenía la anatomía de un dragón, con unas fauces titánicas abriéndose entre rugidos de guerra. Naruto advirtió con estupefacción que la piel del ser tenía la contextura de la madera. Y un profundo alivio inundó su pecho.

–Yamato-_taisho_... -susurró, sonriendo.

En efecto: la figura del ANBU permanecía firmemente plantada sobre la cabeza del enorme ser surgido de la naturaleza de _mokuton_, herencia del Primer Hokage. Corriendo cañón abajo apareció la figura fugaz de una _kunoichi_, que emanó un grito de potencia inhumana y golpeó el suelo bajo sus pies con una precisión única.

Un surco de aproximadamente siete metros de profundidad se abrió horizontalmente en el suelo, siguiendo la línea del barranco. La brecha desequilibró la parte este del cañón, provocando la caída a plomo de varios ninja que yacían ocultos en la espesura superior. Sakura aterrizó al lado de Naruto flexiblemente y adoptó una posición de ataque.

–Me alegro de que estéis bien -masculló rápidamente Naruto.

–No estamos bien, Naruto -repuso la _kunoichi_ con cierto aire de miedo en la voz.

El rubio ANBU la miró, y discernió el brillo verde de sus ojos tras los orificios de la máscara. Sakura estaba angustiada, hasta un punto que no recordaba haber distinguido en su rostro desde hacía varios años.

–Vienen más, Naruto. Muchos más. Todo un ejército de la Roca y la Hierba -susurró, tratando de mantener la voz firme-. Nos superan en número por mucho.

El chico agachó la cabeza, mirando al suelo sin mirar nada. La frustración estalló en su ser como un volcán. Su objetivo, su esperanza de éxito, se estaba desmembrando con una facilidad exasperante. Y no sólo eso, pues si no lograban frenar la embestida de sus enemigos, Konoha sería arrasada en cuanto el ejército llegara a sus puertas.

Miró hacia los efectivos de Kumogakure que aguardaban a sus espaldas. Algunos eran experimentados luchadores que llevaban toda una vida en batallas, pero otro sector, los más jóvenes, parecían atemorizados y confundidos. Seguramente muchos de ellos nunca habían salido de los confines de la Nube.

Y, desgraciadamente, muchos jamás volverían a su hogar.

–Debemos plantarles cara de todas maneras... -masculló Naruto, atenazado por la tensión-. No podemos dejar que lleguen a Konoha. Hay que advertir a la villa de esto.

–Deberíamos enviar un mensaje urgente para que evacuen a los civiles y después... -comenzó Sakura, analizando a sus oponentes.

No obstante, atisbó una silueta fugaz que se acercaba a ellos de frente, blandiendo un arma larga que se retorcía sobre sí misma, plagada de espinas. Ambos se apartaron de la trayectoria, y el enemigo que les había atacado encontró la derrota a manos del _Hiraishin no jutsu_ de Naruto.

Aquel primer ataque fue el detonante. Los enemigos cayeron sobre ellos en masa, y el choque fue tan brutal que mil gritos de guerra surgidos de ambos bandos se elevaron en el día raso del país del Fuego.

Yamato utilizó el _mokuton _para elevar decenas de postes de madera entre ellos y sus atacantes, tomándolos por sorpresa. Muchos de ellos se enrollaron en el cuerpo de algunos ninja y los hundieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en la tierra, siendo entonces blancos fáciles. Sin perder la concentración ni un sólo instante, el ANBU buscó en la mirada a Sai, localizándolo a unos metros de él, combatiendo cuerpo a cuerpo con tres rivales.

–¡Sai, son muchos! -vociferó, emprendiendo un golpe bajo contra una _jounin_ enemiga que le venía de frente- ¡Manda un mensaje a Konoha, rápido!

El joven ANBU atendió velozmente a su mandato, y sacó un pequeño pergamino que llevaba guardado en el portakunáis. Con su fugaz pincel, trazó la figura de un halcón y dentro de su perfil unos cuantos y desordenados caracteres. Invocó su poder con presteza y se vio envuelto por una voluta de humo.

En el mismo instante en el que el halcón negro se precipitaba hacia el cielo, alguien surgió velozmente por la espalda del chico y le propinó un terrible golpe en el lado derecho de la cabeza. El sonido resultante fue estremecedor y letal.

Sai sólo atinó a ver cómo el mundo se ensombrecía ante sus ojos antes de caer derrumbado en medio de un esporádico campo de batalla.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

El chico despertó suavemente en su cama, ahogando un quejido placentero. Las sábanas mullidas y cálidas por su propio cuerpo rodeándole le proporcionaban cierta seguridad, una sensación de protección que había buscado fervientemente en los últimos días. Permaneció unos instantes sumido en las profundidades de sí mismo, recordando por qué sentía que el mundo se abría a sus pies como un abismo inexorable y profundo como las bocas del infierno.

Y entonces le venía a la cabeza la razón y no podía parar de llorar.

Más ese día hizo un esfuerzo. Se puso en pie, arrastrando su cuerpo exhausto, y caminó descalzo entre los tres perros grises que dormían a los pies de su cama. Acarició efusivamente la cabeza del enorme can blanco que dormitaba entre suaves gruñidos cerca de la puerta, y después se dirigió a la espaciosa pero desordenada cocina. Por un momento esperó ver a Tsume andando de un lado para otro, con su habitual expresión enfurruñada, preparando platos de comida aquí y allá, tanto para sus perros como para sus hijos.

Pero no la vio, y en el fondo sabía que jamás volvería a verla. Su fuerte aroma no volvería a flotar en la cocina. Y empezaba a olvidar poco a poco su perfume.

Con los ojos oscuros y rasgados velados de lágrimas, el muchacho se acercó hacia el vestíbulo, ignorando el hambre que sentía. Descubrió entonces los gemidos lastimeros de un gran animal oscuro como la pez tendido en un rincón en sombras.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y abrió varios armarios de la cocina, buscando lo que quería. Vació una generosa ración de la mejor comida canina que podía encontrarse en Konoha en un bol y volvió al recibidor. Se agachó al lado del animal que lloriqueaba y le acarició la cabeza con una habilidad que sólo los Inuzuka podían conseguir. Acto seguido, le tendió el alimento que había traído para él.

–Venga, come algo... -rogó Kiba con dulzura y paciencia- ¿No querrás morirte de hambre?

El enorme perro negro olfateó levemente el plato que le tendía su nuevo y joven dueño, pero terminó por apartar la cabeza y apoyarla en el suelo, con la mirada de su único ojo perdida.

Kiba suspiró con pesadumbre y se mordió la lengua, como tratando de ahogar una tensión alojada en lo más hondo de su ser. Kuromaru, el compañero de su madre, se estaba quedando en los huesos, y es que desde el fallecimiento de Tsume no había comido nada. Kiba había intentado por todos medios alimentarlo, pero era inútil. El can parecía haber perdido incluso la habilidad de hablar.

Comprensivo, el joven sonrió tristemente y le rascó levemente la zona posterior de las orejas a Kuromaru.

–Yo también la echo de menos...

Tras unos largos segundos de silencio, Kiba se dejó caer sentado sobre el suelo, hundió la cabeza entre los brazos y empezó a llorar de nuevo, como había hecho muy a menudo en los últimos días.

Se sentía desamparado como un bebé perdido en el bosque. La casa en la que había crecido y pasado sus felices años le parecía ahora sombría y angosta, llena de recuerdos que le atormentaban sin pausa. Era como si el fantasma de aquel dolor no quisiera dejarle y fuera a alimentarse de él por toda la eternidad, cual vampiro sediento del sufrimiento ajeno.

Se rodeó los hombros con las manos y trató de contener sus llantos, convirtiéndolos en necias convulsiones. La tensión que requería aquel esfuerzo sobrehumano provocó que sus garras se hundieran en su carne, atravesando la leve ropa.

Pero ni siquiera en aquel silencioso dolor podía sentirse mejor.

–¡Kiba! ¡Eh, Kiba Inuzuka!

Secándose las lágrimas a toda velocidad, se apresuró a correr hasta la cercana ventana. Levantó la parte inferior del cristal y miró hacia abajo. Descubrió a un jounin que estaba gritando bajo su ventana. Sus ojos detectaron entonces otros muchos ninja que corrían en dirección a las enormes puertas de la villa, juntos y en pelotón, como una masa amorfa negra y verde.

–¿Qué pasa? -sugirió el joven Inuzuka, tratando que su voz sonara firme.

–Un ejército entero de ninja de la Roca y la Hierba ha emboscado al capitán Uzumaki cuando volvía con los refuerzos de la Nube -informó rápidamente el jounin- ¡Rokudaime-sama nos ha enviado en misión urgente a todos los que estamos aquí!

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

Un _kunai_ con un sello explosivo se hundió en la tierra blanda, denotando una explosión inminente. Naruto se apresuró a correr para cubrirle las espaldas a unos ninja de la Nube que, metidos de lleno en sus combates individuales, no habían notado aquel peligro. Lo desactivó con un golpe de chakra con un pie y después giró a toda velocidad para alzar sus _katanas_ en pos de dos jounin de la Roca.

El sudor brillaba en su frente y un dolor insistente reclamaba su atención a cada segundo, latiendo desde su muslo izquierdo. El corte empezaba a curarse pero, tal y como había temido, el proceso era mucho más lento. Llevaban casi dos horas de batalla y no parecían apenas progresar. Los enemigos seguían creciendo en número y ellos ya estaban cansados. Además, habían sufrido bajas. Alrededor de unos cuarenta, según los cálculos.

Algunos sólo niños.

–¿¡Cuando cojones van a llegar los refuerzos de la villa!? -bramó Naruto en un aullido mezcla de dolor y exasperación.

–Los rastreadores deberían llegar en una hora como mucho. Los demás puede que en dos o tres -anunció Sakura, soltando un fuerte puñetazo al frente.

–¡Eso es demasiado...! -vociferó Naruto, hundiendo con rapidez la _katana_ izquierda en el estómago de un enemigo-. ¡Podríamos estar aniquilados para cuando estén aquí...!

Sakura sabía que tenía razón, pero intentaba ser optimista. Confiaba en la efectividad de los escuadrones de avance y rastreo de Konoha y en que los encontrarían pronto. Por el momento, no podían hacer más que resistir.

Oteó la zona con la mirada. El aire olía a sangre y a muerte, y los gritos de los heridos y de los que morían llenaban los oídos. Había imágenes más suaves que podían producir pesadillas para toda una vida.

–Naruto, ¿dónde está Sai? -sugirió Sakura, en el momento en el que se cruzaban para intercambiarse los enemigos.

–No lo sé. Hace rato que no le veo. Estará en la zona de bosque -comentó Naruto, utilizando el _Hiraishin no jutsu_ para embestir contra dos ninja de la Hierba.

Sakura terminó con sus oponentes a la mayor velocidad posible y después giró sobre sí misma en un círculo completo, buscando fervientemente una cabeza negra en particular. Y la halló, más no como esperaba, luchando, sino caída en el suelo y rodeada por una terrible aureola roja...

–¡Sai...! -gritó, horrorizada.

Echó a correr en aquella dirección, preparando ya su chakra sanador, que borboteaba en sus manos como si manara de una fuente. Dos ninja enemigos trataron de bloquearla y abatirla, pero encontraron su perdición con la letal fuerza inhumana de la muchacha, que simplemente los hizo volar varios metros en el aire.

Sakura se hirió las rodillas cuando se dejó caer bruscamente al lado de Sai, que yacía inconsciente en el suelo, tendido sobre un charco de su propia sangre. Con un cuidado practicado durante años, depositó las manos bajo su cuerpo y le dio la vuelta, desprendiéndole la máscara del ANBU.

La herida brillaba con sangre en la cabeza del joven, y Sakura buscó de nuevo el valor que necesitaba para curarle tras comprobar que seguía teniendo signos vitales. Más Sai no reaccionaba, y eso no dejaba de ser una mala señal. Con delicadeza, depositó una mano sobre la herida, dejando manar el chakra con lentitud pero firmeza. Suspiró con alivio al comprobar que las células respondían y se apresuraban a obedecerla. Los labios de Sai temblaron levemente y ahogó un jadeo dolorido.

–Sai, ¿cómo est...? -empezó Sakura.

Algo la interrumpió, en forma de una fugaz _katana_ que surgió de la nada, directa a su cabeza. Echando mano de su capacidad evasiva, inclinó todo su cuerpo y emprendió un golpe de espaldas a la _kunoichi_ de la Hierba que había intentado atacarla. Vislumbró a otros dos oponentes acercándose por su retaguardia, pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reducirlos. Un lobo de tinta se había alzado entre ella y sus enemigos y rugía amenazadoramente, mostrando sus enormes colmillos.

Sakura vio a Sai con el pergamino abierto sobre las piernas, con la mano de dedos fugaces garabateando desesperadamente.

–Sai, ¿estás bien? -se preocupó- Aún no te he curado del todo -observó, notando que la herida aún estaba allí, pequeña, pero visible.

–Estoy bien -concedió el ANBU, aunque se le notaba aturdido y agotado-. Mejor ve a ayudar a Naruto-kun -le aconsejó, poniéndose en pie tan rápido como pudo.

Su instinto curativo le dictaba a Sakura que se quedara allí y terminara con su trabajo, pero sus ojos se posaron en el joven de pelo rubio que combatía a unos cincuenta metros de ellos, con una fiereza innata e inquebrantable.

No obstante, Sakura nunca llegó a correr hacia él. Una sombra terrible se cernió sobre ella y sintió una voz grave reverberar a sus espaldas:

–_¡Doton: shikei no sakebigoe!_ (Elemento tierra: grito de muerte)

Una fuerza terrible tiró de ella como un agujero negro, hundiéndola poco a poco en el suelo. La chica emanó un sonido de alarma y utilizó su fuerza sobrehumana para romper aquella atadura, aunque resultó más difícil de lo esperado. Y en aquellos valiosos segundos en los que forjeceó con el alud de tierra y rocas que quería ahogarla, el ninja que había invocado el elemento tierra cayó sobre ella.

No pudo evitar un alarido de dolor cuando el _kunai_ se clavó dolorosamente cerca de su hombro. La sangre salpicó su rostro y la sintió resbalar por su espalda. Cuando consiguió salir del hoyo, atacó ciegamente a su agresor, mandándolo unos diez metros más allá y llevándose posteriormente una mano a la herida para calmar el dolor y empezar a sanarse. Jadeaba por el esfuerzo y el cansancio, y la vista empezaba a emborronársele. Sólo entonces comprendió que el asunto era más grave de lo que creía: un _kunai_ envenenado.

Identificó de inmediato de qué tipo de sustancia tóxica se trataba. Algún veneno hecho con metales pesados. Los efectos empezaban con un dolor pulsante que se iba extendiendo por las células circundantes, apareciendo después efectos secundarios como parálisis y mareo. Ya sentía dos de aquellos síntomas, así que no se lo pensó dos veces y abrió el botiquín para sacar un antídoto.

Sin embargo, alguien la agredió por detrás en el momento en que sacó el pequeño frasco. Privada de la totalidad de sus habilidades físicas, se desplomó con pasmosa facilidad, de bruces sobre el lecho de rocas, totalmente indefensa. El antídoto que iba a salvarle la vida rodó por el suelo, lejos de su alcance.

Y Naruto lo vio. Y supo que no llegaría a tiempo para evitar que el ninja de la Hierba, de pie tras su compañera, le cortara el cuello de un sólo y contundente corte.

De súbito toda aquella guerra pasó a un segundo plano. Todo, desde los aliados que caían a sus pies a los enemigos que se desplomaban ante sus ojos carecía de importancia. El mundo entero se disolvía en un todo de color gris, donde sólo la sangre manando de la herida de su compañera resaltaba con una abrumadora crudeza.

Su mente se paralizó, y una voz rugiente y antigua como los pilares del mundo reverberó en su cabeza.

_"Quieres salvarla, ¿verdad? Tranquilo, yo te ayudaré..."_

Una risa macabra y gutural estalló en las inmensidades de su cabeza, estremeciéndole hasta el alma. Un miedo atroz se apoderó de él al comprender que lo que se avecinaba escapaba totalmente a su control. Lo supo con el característico arder de su cuerpo y el sudor frío que ensombreció su vista.

–¡NO...! -bramó a la desesperada.

Y el sello cedió.

--

Un hilo de saliva pendía de la comisura de los labios de Sakura, producto de un progresivo y letal envenenamiento. Sabía que uno de sus enemigos estaba sobre ella, quizás eligiendo de forma precipitada la manera más contundente de matarla. Esperó un fugaz tajo en el cuello, lo más rápido y eficiente en aquellos casos, pero aquel nunca llegó.

Un temblor de tierra hizo estremecer el barranco entero, desequilibrando al ninja que la amenazaba. Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, Sakura logró retorcerse y emprender un rodillazo contra el ninja en cuestión, sintiendo sus huesos astillarse bajo la rótula. Ajena al origen del terremoto, se estiró para alcanzar el antídoto y se lo clavó en el hombro, suspirando con alivio al notar sus instantáneos efectos. Se puso en pie con relativa facilidad y descubrió de reojo a Sai situándose a su lado, señalando algo que no atinaba a ver.

Sucedió. Una oleada de calor semejante a lo que debía ser la entrada el infierno sacudió el claro, logrando hacer retroceder a decenas de ninja y derribando a otros tantos. Sakura sintió el peso de un fornido _jounin_ de la Nube caer sobre ella. A su lado, Sai esquivó la misma situación con una felina y practicada agilidad.

Con un jadeo dolorido, Sakura apartó al hombre que la había aplastado y posó sus ojos en el centro del cañón. Un peso frío como el plomo se adueñó de su alma y la desgarró por dentro.

Entre una densa niebla rojiza como la sangre, se erguía una figura que podía medir fácilmente seis metros de altura. Una siniestra aura roja envolvía su silueta, más su cuerpo era negro como la pez, surcado por una miríada de surcos granates, cual arterias demasiado expuestas. A su espalda, seis colas de tamaño desproporcionado se batían ferozmente en el aire, alzando remolinos ardientes a cada leve movimiento.

–Naruto... -musitó, estática.

–Shh, no llames su atención... -susurró Sai, haciendo acopio de su sigilo para retroceder unos pocos pasos, tirando de Sakura.

La chica, aún demasiado impresionada, se dejó arrastrar hasta quedar ambos ocultos bajo la sombra de la ladera. Sakura no despegaba los ojos de la figura de Kyuubi, quieta e inmutable como una bestia al acecho que espera pacientemente a que su prese caiga en su campo visual. Los ninja que rodeaban la zona, tanto amigos como enemigos, se retiraban a toda velocidad del círculo candente, alarmados por la aparición de aquel ente que ni siquiera parecía corpóreo.

Sai obligó a Sakura a sentarse y trató de tranquilizarla. La _kunoichi_ no parecía muy lúcida, aún intoxicada por el envenenamiento recibido minutos atrás.

–Naruto... Sai, tengo que ir... -murmuraba de forma casi incoherente.

–Sakura-san, sé que quieres ir a curarle, pero tienes que calmarte un poco -le aconsejó el chico, poniéndole las manos en los hombros-. Intenta curar tus heridas antes, sino no podrás ayudar a Naruto-kun. Tenemos que esperar a que Yamato-taisho venga hasta aquí y utilice el colgante para sellar el poder de Kyuubi, ¿comprendes?

Pero Sakura negó con la cabeza, totalmente abstraída. Sus ojos verdes yacían desorbitados en la temible figura del Jinchuuriki, como si no fuera capaz de ver nada más en aquel mundo. El sudor brillaba en su frente y ensombrecía su vista.

–Mírale, Sai... -emitió, con una voz casi muda-. No es como aquella vez...

El ANBU dirigió sus ojos negros, carentes de brillo, hacia la figura desdibujada de lo que en aquellos momentos era Naruto. Las colas rojas y negras zarandeaban el aire de forma agresiva, creando pequeños torbellinos ardientes en su radio de efecto. Sai supo de inmediato a qué se refería Sakura.

–Son seis colas, no cuatro como en la última ocasión... -susurró, sobrecogida- Si la otra vez ya había perdido la conciencia de sí mismo... ¿Qué estará pasando ahora dentro de él?

La chica se estremeció y se rodeó los hombros con los brazos, temblando de forma visible. Reunió una pequeña cantidad de chakra sanador en su mano y empezó a suturar la herida del hombro. La impaciéncia y la angustia la aprisionaban como una irrompible garra. A medida que su cuerpo iba curándose, sentía que su alma se hería de un modo incurable. Una herida que se escaldaba cruelmente mientras más miraba la figura ardiente de Kyuubi.

Las esperanzas de ambos jóvenes aumentaron cuando Yamato surgió en el claro, algo malherido pero manteniéndose en pie con destreza. Sus ojos sabios y expertos comprendieron de inmediato la situación y localizaron en el acto a los otros dos miembros de su equipo, proporcionándole esto cierto alivio.

Sin más ceremonias, juntó las manos e invocó unos rápidos sellos.

–_¡Mokuton! (Elemento Madera)_

Sendos postes de madera, anchos como troncos, surgieron del subsuelo y rodearon en un abrir y cerrar de ojos al jinchuuriki, lo cual resultó bastante fácil teniendo en cuenta el tamaño del ente. Al notar que intentaban atraparlo, el ser de llamas negras reaccionó por fin y empezó a retorcerse, zarandeando su titánico cuerpo. Yamato invocó una segunda hilera de postes que reforzara a la primera, hasta que logró encerrar al ser demoníaco en una jaula tan hermética como una caja fuerte.

Tras aquel esfuerzo inicial, cayó de rodillas al suelo, agotado. Había recibido diversas heridas en la batalla y ello repercutía en su rendimiento. Se distrajo momentáneamente de intentar recuperarse cuando vio a Sakura y Sai acercarse a él a toda prisa.

–Deberías estar escondidos... Esto aún no ha terminado -repuso el ANBU, negando con la cabeza-. Los enemigos se han ido, pero ahora queda lo más difícil.

Dirigió una significativa mirada al cajón de madera, que contenía un ser más vetusto que la aparición del ser humano. Sakura juntó las manos levemente y se apresuró a curar las heridas de su superior mientras éste invocaba unos sellos, lentos pero seguros.

–No tenemos mucho tiempo -informó Sai, mirando hacia la estructura cúbica que tenían en frente.

Y tenía razón. La madera empezaba a humear por el centro, carcomiéndose poco a poco por los diversos ensamblajes. El fuego se estaba generando en aquella improvisada jaula, y el monstruo que contenía amenazaba por liberarse en una explosión que podía resultar catastrófica.

–¡Iros de aquí...! -vociferó Yamato, poniéndose en pie y empujando a sus dos discípulos con fuerza- ¡Se liberará pronto!

Reanudó la formación de los sellos, justo en el momento en el que una brecha enorme surgía en una porción de madera carbonizada y un hálito infernal emanaba de ella. Un gran ojo rojo, con un iris reducido a una ranura, le miraba amenazadoramente desde aquella obertura. Yamato trató de sobreponerse al pavor que le dominó y, en un último esfuerzo, logró completar su técnica.

–_¡Hokage-Shiki Jijun Jutsu: Kakuan Nitten Suishu!_ (Estilo Hokage – Técnica de Sumisión: Santuario de Manos Entrelazadas)

Seis pilares enormes surgieron de la nada, rodeando a la mezcla de Naruto y Kyuubi como un círculo de destrucción. Yamato juntó ambas manos e invocó la fuerza del colgante, que aún debía estar en algún lugar de la inmensidad de chakra rojizo, pendiendo el cuerpo vacío de Naruto.

Sin embargo, resultó catastróficamente inútil. Kyuubi emitió un aullido de triunfo y sus colas se enrollaron en los pilares, cada una en uno, quebrándolos cual irrisorios mondadientes. Yamato se vio presa del más absoluto terror.

–¡Imposible...!

Y él era el primer objetivo. Una de las colas de Kyuubi se lanzó directa hacia él, aunque retuvo el impacto a duras penas con triple escudo de madera.

–¡Huid! ¡Huid todos! -gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Kyuubi por fin parecía haber despertado de su letargo, como si ya poseyera por completo el control. Su mirada sedienta de sangre humana oteó el claro, eligiendo a sus presas en un juego aleatorio de macabro azar.

¡Zas! Sus zarpas atravesaron el cuerpo de una _kunoichi_ de la Nube, matándola en el acto. ¡Bum! Su colas aplastaron sin ninguna complicación a un ANBU de la misma aldea. Y la destrucción no parecía cesar. Pronto fue una realidad cruel: ninguna guerra podía producir aquella masacre instantánea. En un hora podía acabar fácilmente con los quinientos efectivos.

Y entonces sería el fin. De una villa, de un sueño. De todo.

--

Sakura observaba aquel terrible panorama semioculta en una roca. Incapaz de hacer nada, se había encogido sobre sus rodillas, con las manos en la cabeza en un ciego intento de evadirse de aquella situación que la estaba matando dada su veracidad. Lloraba de puro pánico, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo temió de verdad por su vida, anteponiendo esa preocupación a cualquier otra cosa. Y se sintió sucia y despreciable por ello, aún a pesar de saber que aquella emoción era un sentimiento anti natural producido por la cercanía del Bijuu.

El estado de Sai tampoco era mejor y ello sólo incrementaba la certeza de muerte en Sakura. No se movía, pero sus iris negros miraban fijamente al Jinchuuriki. Sus pálidos labios entreabiertos temblaban ligeramente, lo cual era la mayor muestra de miedo que había visto en su rostro desde que se conocían.

La chica gimió en voz baja y deseó hacerse pequeña e insignificante para que nada reparara en ella. Ningún mal, ninguna amenaza. Que todo se solucionara como la última vez.

Y de súbito recordó.

"_No importa lo que puedas o no puedas hacer por Naruto. Lo importante es la fuerza de tus sentimientos hacia él"_

–Naruto... -susurró.

Sólo en aquel momento descubrió lo que tenía que hacer. Lo que su alma confundida pero libre le ordenaba que hiciese, porque sino se arrepentiría toda su vida. Porque sino jamás volvería a ser feliz.

No sin él.

Y tal y como sucedió siete años atrás, salió a la carrera en pos de Naruto. A buscarle, a traerle de vuelta. Poco importaba que Sai intentara detenerla, o el estado en el que quedara su cuerpo después de llegar hasta Naruto, ni el dolor que sufriera cuando el _chakra_ ardiente la alcanzara.

Sólo deseaba ver de nuevo su limpia mirada azul. Y aquel deseo era tan irracional que nada podía vencerlo.

–¡Naruto, vuelve en ti! -vociferó con todos sus pulmones, sin detener su marcha.

Los ojos sangrientos del Kyuubi se posaron en ella, estudiándola durante milésimas de segundo. Dos colas se lanzaron sobre ella, dispuestas a ahogarla cual molesto insecto, pero sin embargo resistió el empuje, esquivando el radio abrasivo con un salto. Siguió avanzando, y un aliento de fuego le quemó parcialmente la cara, haciéndola aullar de dolor. Pero ni siquiera entonces se detuvo, con el rostro abrasado por lágrimas y calor.

–¡Naruto, debes reaccionar...! -gritó con más fuerza aún, quemándose la garganta en el intento.

"_Así, grita más. Grita su nombre. Más fuerte. Tan fuerte que pueda oírte. Como él hizo contigo... aquella vez"_

Kyuubi parecía haberse hartado de sus molestos chillidos, pues bramó con violencia y apresó el cuerpo de la _kunoichi_ entre sus zarpas. Sakura, ensangrentada y aturdida, siguió intentando desasirse, sin cesar en ningún momento de gritar el nombre de su compañero. Las llamas empezaron a lamer su cuerpo, quemando su ropa y rozando dolorosamente su piel, efecto que contrarrestó en gran parte con sus habilidades curativas. Hizo acopio de su fuerza sobrehumana y liberó el _chakra_ violentamente: logró liberar su cintura y cayó al suelo, retrocediendo un par de pasos pero sin alejarse.

No iba a darse por vencida.

El problema principal era que Kyuubi parecía haber perdido el interés en ella. La joven casi juraría que había reído de forma macabra mientras giraba sobre sí mismo y apuntaba con una creciente esfera de energía negra hacia los _shinobi_ de Kumogakure que permanecían ocultos en la espesura inferior del cañón.

Era el momento.

–¡NO! ¡BASTA, NARUTO! -bramó Sakura, haciéndose oír sobre el rugido animal.

Y de súbito la enorme bestia se paró en seco, como si fuera una estatua de pura roca.

Un silencio increíble, totalmente etéreo, se expandió en el ambiente como aceite sobre una superficie lisa. Al menos en un corto lapso de tiempo, antes de que un escalofrío total recorriera el cuerpo maleable del Jinchuuriki.

Sorpresivamente, Naruto no embistió contra sus aliados. El ser en el que estaba convertido emanó un aullido de demente locura y se estrelló de manera premeditada contra la ladera de piedra. Algunas rocas se desprendieron de la cumbre, impactando en el cuerpo envuelto de chakra del Jinchuuriki, pero el ser ni humano ni demonio le proporcionó inmunidad frente a dichos impactos.

–¿Qué está haciendo...? -sugirió Sakura, incapaz de siquiera parpadear.

–Parece que intenta... frenarse a sí mismo -explicó Sai, unos metros más allá, sobándose la cabeza dolorida. La miró, no exento de cierta sorpresa en su expresión-. Tu voz le ha despertado. Ahora es un poco más Naruto-kun.

Volvieron a posar sus ojos en el ser llameante. Seguía golpeándose contra las rocas, con una insistencia creciente, como si tratara de dejarse inconsciente a sí mismo. Y, quisieran o no, era una cosa que iba a suceder pronto.

Un crujido terrible reverberó en los muros de piedra cercanos, y la fuerza ardiente implosionó. De nuevo una nube de polvo cegó la vista de los presentes. Cuando se disipó, más deprisa de lo esperado, Naruto yacía en el suelo, inmóvil, con las ropas carbonizadas y un alarmante color marrón recorriendo su piel.

–Naruto... -susurró Sakura, echando a correr hacia aquella dirección.

Esquivando los diversos bloques desprendidos, la chica logró llegar hasta él. Temblando toda ella de inseguridad, se dejó caer a su lado, observando los daños a simple vista. Dolía mirarle, pues tenía los brazos, el pecho y las piernas abiertos en algunos casos por heridas de aspecto desconocido. Preparó su chakra con fugacidad y procedió a cumplir su trabajo, tratando al mismo tiempo de serenarse.

En el mismo instante en el que puso las manos sobre el pecho de Naruto, una energía maligna y enferma la golpeó de pleno. Un ramalazo de dolor se extendió por sus brazos y se acercó peligrosamente a sus puntos vitales. Un alarido de sufrimiento se escapó de sus labios al tiempo que retiraba las manos en un acto reflejo. Jadeando y sudando frío, temblando a la par de pies a cabeza, comprendió la situación en la que se encontraba.

_"Es su chakra... El chakra de Kyuubi. Jamás había sentido nada tan... terrible."_

Miró a Naruto con los ojos desorbitados. Su piel brillaba con una leve pero casi palpable aureola negra y roja.

_"Su cuerpo ya no puede retenerlo más... Se está..."_

En una reacción precipitada y para nada meditada con anterioridad, volvió a apoyar sus manos, envueltas en chakra curativo, sobre el pecho del chico. Sintió de nuevo aquel chakra siniestro tratando de extenderse por sus canales, pero fue más rápida: protegió sus órganos vitales con una gran proporción de chakra, evitando que fueran dañados y que ello la interrumpiera.

El dolor empezó a agarrotar sus brazos, pero no cesó en su empeño. Sintió su chakra abriéndose paso a ciegas por los canales de Naruto, reparando lentamente unos daños que lograban incluso horrorizarla. El chakra demoníaco no sólo había dañado las células: las estaba devorando lentamente. Para ella resultó evidente que seis colas habían sido demasiado.

Sin embargo, a pesar del espanto y la dificultad inicial, se sorprendió gratamente al ir viendo que la curación avanzaba bien. La piel quemada de Naruto se recomponía poco a poco, recuperando el aspecto liso y levemente moreno que tuviera en un principio. No obstante, Naruto seguía sin moverse, y su corazón latía de forma muy lenta e irregular.

Sakura sudaba a raudales, y un progresivo agotamiento se extendía por su cuerpo a medida que se vaciaba de chakra y descuidaba sus propias heridas en el proceso. No obstante, el resultado fue tan gratificante como comprobar que Naruto empezaba a reaccionar, primero con un temblar de los párpados y luego con la articulación de unos labios mellados por la sequedad.

–Sakura-chan... He oído tu voz...

La aludida se tragó las lágrimas de alivio y siguió con lo suyo, evitando pensamientos que pudieran suponer una interrupción. Pudo ver el azul de los ojos de Naruto, velado por la debilidad y el dolor, pero cada vez más puro.

Y tras distinguir el rostro de Sakura lleno de quemaduras ennegrecidas, el brazo ensangrentado cruelmente desgarrado y los lágrimas resbalando profusamente por sus mejillas, Naruto supo de inmediato qué había sucedido.

Nunca antes había sentido tantos deseos de morir como en aquel momento.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

Sentado en el barandal que cerraba el pequeño parque, Shikamaru esperaba con infinita paciencia que la persona a la que esperaba llegara. Harto de fumar, había intentado dedicarse a su otro _hobby_ solitario. Sin embargo, la iluminación artificial del cielo de Suna, a prueba de invasiones, hacía imposible distinguir ni siquiera un mero jirón de nubes. Así que estaba mortalmente aburrido y un tanto cansado de esperar a un contacto que no parecía llegar.

Cuando su reloj digital anunció las dos de la madrugada, percibió unos pasos acercarse a su posición. Era un modo de andar sutil, delicado y elegante, como si aquellos pies apenas rozaran el suelo al desplazarse. La otra persona se situó de pie a unos diez metros de él y esperó en silencio.

Shikamaru no podía estar seguro a simple vista de que aquella era la persona a la que estaba esperando. Había seguido al pie de la letra las instrucciones de Baki y éste había acordado una reunión con el contacto, pero no le había proporcionado ninguna descripción física. De todos modos, el desconocido iba cubierto de pies a cabeza por una capa, con lo cual aquella información tampoco hubiera resultado demasiado útil.

El chico suspiró y miró hacia el cielo como si estuviera allí por casualidad.

–Apenas hay estrellas esta noche -emitió de forma trivial.

–Porque la sombra del viento las ha apagado (1) -respondió la otra persona.

Era una voz de mujer, seria pero suave como el terciopelo. Shikamaru sonrió con cierto aire de triunfo y se volvió. La desconocida había respondido bien al santo y seña, luego debía ser la persona que buscaba. Intentó ver en las inmensidades de la capa, pero la penumbra jugaba en su contra.

–Has tardado -repuso Shikamaru-. Baki acordó que a la una de la madrugada.

–He tenido contratiempos. La villa está muy bien vigilada -repuso la mujer con serenidad.

Shikamaru rió para sí al identificar aquel tono altivo con el de cierta mujer en la que no podía dejar de pensar. Más esta carecía del tinte espontáneo y lleno de confianza que poseía la voz de Temari.

–Al grano. Baki me ha dicho que nos conviene tenerte de nuestro lado. Asegura que puedes sernos de mucha utilidad -informó.

–Bueno, reconozco que mis habilidades no son precisamente comunes. No es simple conveniencia: me necesitáis para contactar con Konoha y mantener un canal abierto. La gente para la que trabajé con anterioridad podían comunicarse en pocos segundos gracias a mis técnicas -sugirió la mujer, en un tono totalmente apersonal.

Si aquello era cierto, Shikamaru debía reconocer que era un buen as en la manga. Si querían aliarse con Konoha, la comunicación era elemental. Si aquella mujer podía ayudarles, no debían dudar en acoplarla a sus filas. No obstante, quedaba un detalle pendiente.

–Simple curiosidad. ¿Por qué quieres combatir con nosotros? -sugirió, esperando obtener una respuesta concisa.

No podía asegurarlo, pero hubiera jurado que ella dibujaba una leve sonrisa a la sombra de la capucha. Sus ojos pálidos destellaron en las tinieblas. Con una elegancia digna de un grácil cisne, la mujer elevó una mano de dedos pálidos para recibir a una pequeña mariposa de papel que se posó en ella.

–Asuntos personales -fue la breve respuesta.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

(1): Es un juego de palabras. "_Kazekage_" es "sombra del viento". Viene a decir que la presencia de un mal Kazekage ha apagado las estrellas.

_Bueno, gente hermosa. A partir de ahora voy a hacer caso a las normas y sólo contestaré aquí los reviews anónimos. Los demás revisad vuestros correos que allí estará XD (aunque puede que mañana, que hoy ya tengo mucho sueño T.T)._

_**Deborah**: Wola! Jeje, pues pobre tu profe, porque anda que parecerse a Ibiki…XD. Bueno, del NaruSaku ahora va a venir mucho y del fuerte. Espero que lo disfrutes. Pues Gaara no ha salido en este capi, pero para el siguiente sí que saldrá y bastante (creo, no lo tengo seguro XD). Salu2._

_**HikariBuffy**: Me parto con lo del descarga in neurona, pero suena mejor golpe de remo XD. Buf, muy contentos no deben estar, más uno que yo me sé, que no soporta que le den ordenes XD. Pero bueno, es lo que hay, ya lo he puesto y punto. Mil gracias por seguir leyendo. Besos!_

_**Inuzuka pau: **Supongo que a estas alturas ya debes haber acabado los exámenes, espero que hayan ido bien XD. Yo también prefiero mi fic al manga XD. Nah, es coña, pero ahora el de verdad está un poco lioso y en este fic yo soy la dueña, muajaja. Salu2. _

_**Rakita92**: Siento mucho haberte spoilereado el manga. Lo siento, creía que todos lo habían leído a estas alturas (aunque en tu situación lo comprendo XD). Temí que Naruto me saliera demasiado infantil en ese momento, pero es que no deja de ser él XD. Precisamente una escena que tenía pensada es el encuentro de Naruto y Sakura con Itachi. Sakura rifa hostias e Itachi tiene todas las de ganar, jejejej. Nada, espero que te hayan ido bien los exámenes. Un abrazo!_


	12. Un remanso de paz

_¡Holas! Siento mucho la enorme tardanza, han sido MESES sin actualizar. He tenido uno de mis importantes bajones creativos en cuanto a este fic, pero me he recobrado, lo prometo. No pienso dejarlo a medias XD_

_Agradezco enormemente a toda la gente que se molestó en dejarme reviews. He contestado a los que me los enviaron firmados, al resto a la próxima vez, por favor. Gracias anticipadas por la comprensión XD_

_Besazos y disfrutad de la lectura. _

* * *

**Capítulo 11. Un remanso de paz. Movilización**

El primer indicio para el ojo experto de Yamato de que algo no iba bien fue la posición de las espaldas de Sakura. Un ninja nunca relaja los músculos a no ser que esté seguro de la lejanía de los enemigos. Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando la chica se tambaleó ante sus ojos y se desplomó limpiamente sobre el suelo, en un ángulo anormal.

–¡Sakura! -bramó, corriendo hacia ella e inclinándose a su lado- ¿Estás bien?

–Naruto... Naruto... -balbuceaba Sakura fervientemente.

Yamato buscó alguna evidencia que apuntara hacia la causa de la debilidad de la chica, pero descubrió que no era más que un uso extremo del chakra curativo. Lucía pálida y débil y temblaba de forma imperceptible. El ANBU la levantó con ambos brazos, más la mano férrea de Naruto se lanzó sobre él para evitar que se la llevara.

–Yamato-taishou... -musitó.

Pero el mayor tuvo que apartarse a toda prisa, como si se hubiera quemado. Alarmado, contempló las manos del rubio líder ANBU. Aún había un fuerte rastro de letal calor en su piel y ésta ardía en contacto con algo. Naruto escondió las manos, frotándoselas con preocupación. Tembló por unos instantes, mordiéndose el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que se hizo sangre, más después giró sobre sí mismo y se alejó lentamente en dirección contraria.

–Espera, Naruto-kun... -protestó Sai, dando un paso al frente.

–¡No os acerquéis! -bramó el aludido.

Ambos se quedaron estáticos, contemplando cómo Naruto se llevaba las manos al rostro. Un sonido de claros sollozos se elevaba en el cañón, sólo audible para el oído humano.

–Por favor, dejadme solo... -rogó, ahogado por sus propias lágrimas.

Después, dio un ágil salto y se alejó de la vista, dejando detrás una estela de destrucción y un miedo atroz en todos los ninja de la Nube que le miraban. Un silencio irrompible se extendió por el cañón, cubriéndolos a todos y asfixiándolos, hasta que finalmente una voz grave rompió el silencio.

–Yamato-taishou -llamó, sin demasiada fuerza.

Éste se dio la vuelta, y vio llegar hasta ellos a un muchacho montado sobre un enorme perro blanco. Su rostro estaba pálido y sus ojos ya estaban desorbitados cuando llegó hasta ellos y detuvo a su gigantesco compañero.

–Eras Kiba Inuzuka, ¿verdad? -sugirió Yamato.

–Sí. Vengo como avanzadilla del escuadrón de rastreo... -musitó el chico, apenas sin voz.

El joven tragó saliva de un modo imperceptible, y de pronto Yamato supo que había visto demasiado, al menos lo que podía considerarse seguro para sí mismo. Se inclinó en el suelo para dejar reposar a Sakura sobre éste, tendiéndola lo más cómodamente que pudo. Después, clavó sus irascibles ojos oscuros en el chico.

–¿Qué has visto? -preguntó, sin que su voz temblara ni un ápice.

Kiba no respondió en el acto, pues no estaba muy seguro de qué debía decir. Su corazón latía dolorosamente a la altura de la nuez y un miedo atroz se aposentaba en su pecho al recordar lo que acababa de presenciar hacía escasos minutos.

Era un jounin, casi un ANBU, y desgraciadamente había visto muchas masacres en sus años de servicio. Pero nunca nada le había suscitado un terror equiparable a aquel, el que había sentido en el momento en el que llegó al borde del cañón y vio una figura llameante arrancando vidas con aquella espantosa facilidad. Nunca había visto a Kyuubi como tal, pero las leyendas que circulaban sobre él habían sido suficientes para que se hiciera la idea de su aspecto.

–Más de lo que hubiera querido, señor -admitió el chico.

–Eres amigo de mis chicos, por lo que tengo entendido, pero especialmente de Naruto -dijo Yamato con seriedad-. Supongo que imaginas lo que podría pasar con Naruto si lo sucedido aquí lo descubren las personas equivocadas...

–Soy consciente de ello, capitán -aseguró Kiba, asintiendo con rapidez-. Seré una tumba.

Pero algo más llamó la atención de Yamato: un balbuceo incoherente provinente de un punto situado cerca de sus pies. Sakura empezaba a despertar y movía la cabeza a ambos lados como si quisiera desasirse de algún tipo de atadura. Parpadeó un par de veces y separó los labios.

–Na-naruto...

–Naruto está bien, Sakura -aseguró el ANBU, tratando de calmarla.

La chica se limitó a cerrar los ojos y a ahogar un quejido lastimero, denotando que no comprendía del todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

–Kiba, encárgate de llevar a Sakura de regreso a Konoha -indicó Yamato, frotándose la frente-. Que un ninja médico intente curarle las heridas. Especialmente... la de la cara.

El joven vio a qué se refería mientras sujetaba con cuidado a Sakura por debajo de las axilas e intentaba subirla al lomo de Akamaru. La _kunoichi_ tenía el lado izquierdo de la cara, desde la oreja hasta cerca de los labios, totalmente desfigurado. Dudaba de que alguien pudiera curar algo así, pero no comentó nada al respecto. Con una última mirada de asentimiento a su superior, Kiba susurró algo en el oído de Akamaru y el perro se alejó de un salto, perdiéndose en la frondosa foresta.

–¿Qué hacemos ahora, Yamato-_taishou_? -preguntó Sai de forma apática.

–Reunir a todos los ninja de la Nube que aún queden. Debemos llegar a Konoha cuanto antes. Deben estar reunidos antes de que llegue el grueso del escuadrón de rastreo.

En el momento en el que le dio la espalda, la última pregunta de Sai quedó en el aire.

–¿Y Naruto-kun?

Yamato se detuvo y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. No se sentía preparado para tomar una decisión tan difícil y mucho menos después de todo lo sucedido. Y, seguramente, no fue lo más correcto moralmente hablando.

–Será mejor... dejarle solo un rato -aseguró-. Ahora es tan peligroso para sí mismo como para Konoha...

* * *

Sakura sentía que el mundo se balanceaba sin equilibrio ante sus ojos cuando despertó súbitamente.

Había sido una sacudida brusca la que la había arrancado tan desgarradoramente de su sueño intranquilo. Parpadeó un par de veces y un agotamiento sin precedentes la golpeó con la contundencia de un mazazo. Arrugó la nariz: un olor semejante al de pelo mojado flotaba a su alrededor y le irritaba la nariz. Unos brazos fuertes y morenos le rodeaban la cintura, quizás asegurándose de que no se caía. Al principio pensó que se trataba de Naruto pero entonces vio las uñas anormalmente largas y cayó en la cuenta.

–¿Kiba...? -exhaló, con la garganta ardiendo a causa de la sed.

Éste reaccionó al oírla y acarició el cuello de Akamaru para que fuera más despacio. Evitar que Sakura sufriera más daño del justo era su misión en aquel momento.

–¿Cómo te encuentras, Sakura? -preguntó.

–Todo me da vueltas... -aseguró ella, llevándose una mano a la frente y presionándose posteriormente las sienes.

El dolor pulsante en su cabeza no desaparecía y no la dejaba pensar con claridad. Los recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente pero lo hacían todos a la vez y le impedían sacar algo que pudiera identificar como verdadero. Estaba sudando frío y de repente sentía un calor terrible en el lado izquierdo de la cara, como si lo estuvieran achicharrando en vivo. Se tocó aquella zona de forma casi instintiva y sintió pliegues anormales bajo los dedos.

La verdad la alcanzó como una flecha. El torrente de recuerdos no parecía capaz de detenerse y cada imagen era más terrible que la anterior. Cuando por fin lo recordó todo, las lágrimas aparecían en sus párpados y amenazaban con derramarse por su rostro.

–¿Dónde está Naruto, Kiba...?

–S-se ha quedado atrás -repuso éste, intentando sonar tranquilizador-. Supongo que necesitaba poner sus pensamientos en orden. Pero está bien, tranquila.

No. Sakura sabía discernir la mentira con bastante facilidad, especialmente si era una mentira benévola. Y aunque seguramente lo estaba haciendo por su bien, Kiba le estaba mintiendo deliberadamente. Sin pensárselo dos veces y a pesar de su precario equilibrio, apoyó las manos en el cálido lomo de Akamaru e intentó saltar al suelo. La mano de Kiba la aferró por el hombro, impidiéndole alejarse.

–Yamato-taishou me ha ordenado expresamente que te lleve a Konoha -se explicó.

–¡Suéltame, Kiba! -vociferó ella, logrando desasirse de él con un brusco movimiento.

Aquel esfuerzo fue demasiado para su débil estado y terminó cayendo de bruces sobre la hierba húmeda de rocío. Jadeando dolorosamente, intentó ponerse en pie por sí sola, evadiendo con destreza los intentos de Kiba por ayudarla.

–No estás bien, Sakura -le reprobaba él, sin saber muy bien cómo convencerla-. Y tu cara... Te llevaré con la Quinta y ella te curara.

–Naruto... -susurraba Sakura, lloriqueando. Parecía incapaz de pronunciar ninguna otra palabra-. Tengo que verle... No ha sido culpa suya... Quiero que lo sepa...

Y dicho esto forzó al máximo sus reservas de chakra y de energía, proporcionándose un empuje suficiente como para lanzarse hacia la foresta y empezar a correr con una torpeza inusitada. Consiguió un ritmo aceptable, recordándose el ritmo óptimo de la respiración y manteniendo los latidos del corazón estables.

Kiba no parecía ceder en su empeño y él y su compañero canino habían girado sobre sus pasos y ahora corrían a su lado. El chico cerró su mano entorno al brazo de la chica y tiró de ella con clara intención de volver a sentarla sobre el lomo de Akamaru. Sakura empezaba a mosquearse seriamente.

–¿¡No te he dicho que me sueltes...!? -chilló con esfuerzo.

–No te lo voy a impedir. Te acompañaré si eso es lo que quieres. Llegarás antes si te lleva Akamaru y además podrá seguir el rastro de Naruto -explicó él.

Ello terminó por borrar todas las dudas de Sakura, que se apresuró a saltar, insegura, a la espalda de Kiba. Se aferró con ambos brazos a su pecho pues estaba segura de que más movimiento la desequilibraría de nueva cuenta. Intentó marearse lo menos posible mientras cruzaban el bosque a toda velocidad y concentrarse en incitar a sus células a que se restauraran, pero el chakra que le quedaba era tan poco que para cuando lo hubiera recuperado su rostro ya no tendría remedio.

Pero había cosas más importantes.

Oyó un rugido manso de Akamaru y el curioso y simpático sonido que hacía al husmear.

–Ya ha encontrado a Naruto. Llegaremos en menos de diez minutos -aseguró Kiba.

–Gracias... por desobedecer a Yamato-taishou por mí... -susurró.

Kiba no sabía qué decir al respecto. Jamás había tenido una relación demasiado estrecha con Sakura. Le caía simpática y todo eso, pero sólo en aquel preciso momento sintió una súbita empatía hacia su persona.

–Lo hago por Naruto, igual que tú... Es un buen amigo -expresó.

–Gracias... -repitió Sakura, suspirando con dificultad.

El trayecto no duró mucho más, pero tuvo complicaciones. Kiba creyó detectar el olor de los ninja de la Nube por una dirección y no les convenía especialmente que Yamato descubriera que había desobedecido sus órdenes, al menos no de momento.

Akamaru se detuvo al cabo de un rato. Gimió muy bajito y agachó las orejas, como si algo le hubiera sobrecogido súbitamente. Kiba le rascó las orejas para tranquilizarse y después observó el claro frente a él. No tenía una vista por encima de la media, así que no pudo ver nada, pero sí sintió un olor característico en aquella dirección, mezclado sudor y sangre...

...de diversas personas.

–Naruto está ahí delante. Y no es por hacerme el cobarde, pero creo que será mejor que vayas tú sola a buscarle -expresó, estremeciéndose levemente-. Si tiene que escuchar a alguien para entrar en razón, será a ti. Si la cosa va mal o sucede algo... da un grito e iré a ayudarte.

Sakura asintió un par de veces y bajó del lomo de Akamaru. Su cuerpo dolorido se quejó fervientemente con tanto movimiento pero lo ignoró cuanto pudo. Se adentró en la maleza sin dirigirle ni una sola mirada a su colaborador, pero no era descortesía. Su mente sólo podía fijarse en algo y ése algo era Naruto. Si Sakura hubiera pensado en sí misma tiempo atrás no hubiera podido imaginarse algo semejante. Sus padres, su maestra, Konoha e incluso Sasuke... Delegados a un segundo plano de un modo totalmente incomprensible.

Llevaba rato oyendo algo, pero no había logrado identificarlo hasta aquel momento. El corazón se le oprimió dentro del pecho al caer en la cuenta de que eran llantos.

Un llanto roto, desesperado, que no había oído emitir ni al más desdichado de sus congéneres.

Naruto estaba sentado al pie de un árbol cualquier, con la cabeza hundida entre las rodillas. Apretaba las manos contra sus oídos, como si quisiera acallar a la desesperada voces acusadoras que le gritaran al oído. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, como si sufriera convulsiones, y su voz tan alegre se había convertido en un débil lloriqueo totalmente irreconocible. No parecía haber notado que ella estaba allí, así que se acercó con sigilo y se aventuró a hablar.

–Naruto...

Él se puso rígido en el acto y todos sus músculos se tensaron de forma visible.

Naruto sentía un caos interno casi imposible de ordenar. El miedo, el horror y la desesperación se mezclaban de forma ilógica con el alivio de que Sakura estuviera allí. Pero a la vez tenía miedo de mirarla y ver su rostro destrozado por las heridas, su bello parecer masacrado por un monstruo que no había sido capaz de controlarse. Y sobretodo temía ver rechazo y miedo en sus ojos, algo que no sería capaz de soportar.

Pero alzó la vista, por instinto, por mera necesidad. Como todas aquellas veces en las que ella le encontraba comiendo _ramen_ y gritaba su nombre para llamar su atención.

Deseó estar muerto, incluso más que antes. ¿Qué engendro podía haberle hecho algo semejante? El lado izquierdo de su rostro estaba irreconocible y las quemaduras deformaban levemente la comisura del labio y el contorno del ojo. Pero sin duda lo más doloroso fue descubrir que estaba llorando. Y él se sentía impotente sin saber a ciencia cierta cual era el origen de aquel llanto.

Tragó saliva con dificultad, creyendo que habría olvidado para siempre cómo se hablaba.

–Eso... te lo he hecho yo, ¿verdad? -musitó en un hilo de voz.

Sakura se llevó la mano al rostro de nuevo, acariciando los jirones de piel con cuidado. Después negó levemente con la cabeza y la decisión asomó en sus ojos verdes.

–No. Ha sido Kyuubi, ese monstruo que habita en tu interior... No tienes nada que ver con él...

–Me gustaría que fuera así... -susurró Naruto, ido, asintiendo repetidas veces-. Pero recuerdo perfectamente a todos los que he matado hoy...

Levantó las manos ensangrentadas y las ganas de llorar sacudieron su pecho con mayor violencia. Incluso entonces, sus dedos le parecieron sorprendentemente parecidos a garras. Los contrajo y relajó repetidas veces inconscientemente.

–Veo sus rostro deformados de pánico... Oigo sus voces aullando de terror... Me veo reflejado en sus ojos... Saben que van a morir...

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y un llanto más extremo emanó de su garganta. Las lágrimas eran tan profusas que parecían ahogarle, impidiéndole respirar y proporcionándole una fuerte sensación de ahogo. Los ojos enrojecidos le escocían tanto que deseó arrancárselos.

–Deberías irte de aquí, Sakura-chan... Podrías ser la siguiente si volviera a perder el control...

No mentía. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que ella girara sobre sus talones y le dejara allí, que corriera lejos de su alcance, donde la mano asesina de Kyuubi no pudiera rozarla. Y en lugar de eso recibió un regalo inesperado, tan simple y a la par tan importante que le dejó sin respiración.

Sakura le abrazó.

Era un abrazo cualquiera, como el de una madre a un hijo, como el de dos amigos que hace tiempo que no se ven o el que dos hermanos se profesan antes de irse a dormir tras un día de verano. Pero aquel tenía una tintura indefinidamente más profunda, una mixtura incomprensible de rudeza y calidez.

Ella quería consolarle y decirle sin palabras que llorara cuanto quisiera.

Él así lo hizo. Aferró la ropa de Sakura y lloró a pleno pulmón. Ella se comportó como un muro y por fuerte que él tirara ella no se movía y seguía rodeándole con sus brazos, con una mano apoyada en su cabello rubio y la otra frotándole la espalda. Intentaba ofrecerle esperanzas entre murmullos, calmando poco a poco su alma malherida y rugiente. ¿Qué había que perdonarle a Naruto cuando nada había hecho por sí mismo? ¿Quién sería tan despreciable de mirarle mal después de lo sucedido, sabiendo que él sufría tanto después de aquella matanza?

Poco a poco llegó la calma que sigue al llanto y las manos de Naruto se relajaron poco a poco. Levantó la cabeza fijamente y sólo vio que ella le sonreía con dulzura. Le pareció lo más parecido a una sonrisa maternal que había visto jamás. Se obligó a relajar también su rostro y un atisbo de ánimo apareció en él. Le cogió la mano y ella tiró de él hasta ponerlo en pie: no volvieron a soltarse en varios minutos. Inspiraron en un par de veces en armonía y después avanzaron hacia la dirección en la que Kiba les esperaba, quizás con demasiada paciencia.

Sakura pensó efímeramente en la foto que llevaba guardada en el portakunáis, pero aquella idea huyó rápidamente de su cabeza.

No. Aquel no era el momento.

* * *

Suigetsu se sentía eufórico. La razón era tan evidente como que al día le sigue la noche: seguían en terrenos de la Cascada, una zona extremadamente lluviosa, especialmente en otoño e invierno. La sequía le ponía de malhumor, pero el superávit de agua era una pequeña bendición para su cuerpo, compuesto casi en su totalidad de la misma. Ni siquiera necesitaba beber para mantener la humedad de su anatomía.

Karin estaba sentada a su lado, inmóvil, abrazándose las rodillas y al mismo tiempo manteniendo el equilibrio en la roca en la que estaba. Sus ojos oscuros brillaban tras los cristales mojados de la gafas, reflejando las ondas plateadas de los charcos.

Aquel silencio les sobrecogía. La visión casi anulada por la densidad de la lluvia helada. Aislados en un mundo etéreo y acuoso, que confundía los sentidos dada la escasez de estímulos. Romper el encanto de aquel ambiente inmutable resultaba un pecado demasiado grande como para intentarlo.

Suigetsu se apoyó en su espada y mantuvo un férreo parecer. El instinto intentaba advertirle de algo, pero era incapaz de predecir si un peligro inminente estaba acechándoles. Debían tener cuidado ahora que Sasuke contaba con un estado tan precario. Aunque fueran sus custodios, era él el que solía hacer todo el trabajo a la hora de defender al grupo. Juugo estaba a unos cien metros de la gruta, ojo avizor, pero no podían confiarse.

Sus pensamientos fueron súbitamente interrumpidos cuando captó por el rabillo del ojo un movimiento lento pero constante. Giró la cabeza y descubrió a Sasuke andando a pasos inseguros, apoyándose en las paredes naturales de roca para no perder el equilibrio. Su rostro tenía un color cetrino de lo más enfermizo. A pesar de llevar días descansando, parecía no haberse repuesto del todo. Alzó la mirada, velada por la debilidad, y pareció requerir un esfuerzo sobrehumano para hablar.

–Karin, acércate -musitó.

La chica le miró levemente y después acudió a su lado, obediente y dócil como un cordero. Suigetsu sabía bien que aquel modo tan pacífico de acatar las órdenes por parte de Karin ya no correspondía a un deseo irracional de que Sasuke se fijara en ella. Con el tiempo había aprendido a temerle, pues sediento de venganza el Uchiha era extremadamente peligroso e impredecible.

La mujer se detuvo frente a Sasuke y alzó la mirada, evitando fijarse directamente en sus ojos.

–Karin, una vez dijiste que harías todo lo que yo te pidiera -susurró Sasuke, abstraído.

Ella asintió quedamente, sin saber a dónde quería ir a parar. Sasuke tragó saliva de un modo imperceptible, sin mirar a nada en concreto. Era consciente de que sus siguientes palabras podían tener un efecto radical.

–Necesito que... revivas el clan Uchiha conmigo -dijo, con indiferencia.

El tiempo se detuvo para más de una persona, en especial para Suigetsu, que había oído el leve intercambio de expresiones. Sus ojos dorados se contrajeron por una mezcla indefinible de frustración y desesperación. Pero permaneció impasible, siendo un confidente discreto y perfecto.

Oía pero no opinaba. Sabía pero fingía no saber. Y aparentó no sentir nada cuando vio a Karin seguir a Sasuke hacia el interior de la cueva, quedando ellos sumidos en la oscuridad y él solo en un mar de confusión plomiza.

* * *

Tsunade parecía una figura mártir esculpida en pura agonía.

No era que demostrara abiertamente su pesar pero quien la conociera sabía distinguir aquellos pequeños rasgos de angustia en su rostro. Aquella pequeña curva en las elegantes cejas, el temblor casi imperceptible de sus labios o el constante ir y venir de su mirada, entre otros. El cúlmen ya fue llevarse la mano a la boca, algo totalmente anómalo en su indiferente parecer.

Yamato estaba de pie frente a ella, Kakashi y Jiraiya. Parecía un condenado a muerto compareciendo ante los jueces, o al menos su rostro demostraba la misma angustia. Tuvo que intentarlo varias veces antes de poder hablar con fluidez, incapaz de responder a la pregunta.

–Suéltalo, Yamato. ¿Cuantos efectivos se han perdido? -preguntó Kakashi.

–Sesenta y cuatro, y agradezco que no hayan sido más -admitió éste con sinceridad. Se apresuró a rectificar sus palabras-. Pero no todas las bajas han sucedido en... el accidente. Más de la mitad cayeron ante los enemigos.

Jiraiya se rascó la cabeza y se frotó la barbilla, pensativo. Su elocuencia no parecía servirle de mucho en aquella ocasión y se sentía nervioso por ello. Quería decir algo en defensa de Naruto pero no le salían las palabras. Él mismo había sufrido en carne propia la cólera de Kyuubi y tenía aquella horrible cicatriz en el abdomen para demostrarlo. Se aclaró la garganta y miró fijamente a Tenzou, viéndole de pronto como el muchacho tembloroso al que había rescatado tantos años atrás de un laboratorio sombrío en el que Orochimaru tan cruelmente había experimentado con él.

–Cuéntanos los detalles, por favor.

–No hay nada que explicar... -exhaló Yamato. Parecía un poco desequilibrado, habiendo perdido todo su rigor profesional-. Al parecer Sakura estaba en peligro y Naruto explotó. Kyuubi se liberó y llegó a la sexta cola. Ni siquiera la técnica del Primer Hokage logró suprimir el chakra demoníaco. No me pidáis que describa más detalles, por favor...

–De acuerdo -asintió Kakashi, entornando los ojos-. ¿Supones que Naruto es una amenaza real para la villa en este momento?

Yamato negó con la cabeza varias veces. Todos podían ver su deseo de evadirse de lo sucedido. No podían siquiera imaginar el horror que había contemplado que había sido capaz de dejarle en aquel estado dado su historial.

–No sé qué decir...

–¡Rokudaime-sama! ¡Rokudaime-sama...! -gritó una voz masculina en el pasillo.

Un muchacho bastante agraciado y alto apareció en la puerta, abriéndola sin permisa ni ningún tipo de protocolo. El rostro enrojecido y la respiración jadeante les indicaron que traía noticias importantes.

–¿Qué sucede, Konohamaru? -preguntó Kakashi poniendo los ojos en blanco.

–N-naruto oni-san y Sakura-san... Están aquí, han vuelto -informó el chico, con una mano en el pecho y la lengua fuera.

La reacción fue instantánea. Los tres líderes de la Hoja se pusieron en pie al mismo tiempo y salieron por la puerta como alma que lleva al diablo, arroyando al pobre nieto del Tercer Hokage en ello. En apenas medio minuto estaban en la entrada del edificio del Hokage y contemplaban el panorama con expectación e inseguridad.

Naruto y Sakura avanzaban por la calle sin mirar a ambos lados. Él, parcialmente cubierto de sangre; ella con un lado del rostro desfigurado. Mucha gente allí reunida les miraba y señalaba con el dedo, acompañando aquellos gestos con un rumor creciente que se extendía de un lado a otro. Era sobrecogedor, pero la serenidad en los rostro de ambos era absoluta. Sakura tiraba de la mano de Naruto hacia el frente, ignorando cualquier otra cosa. En un momento dado, cuando casi había llegado a la altura de los escalones, Sai hizo un ademán de acercarse a ellos, pero Sakura le miró fijamente y negó con la cabeza repetidas veces, dando a entender que agobiar a Naruto no resultaría productivo. La pareja de compañeros se detuvo frente al Hokage e inclinaron rápidamente la cabeza con respeto.

–Hemos vuelto, Hokage-sama -informó Sakura, increíblemente serena.

–Bien. Me alegro de... vuestro éxito -murmuró Kakashi. Levantó una mano hacia su derecha-. Jiraiya, Tsunade. Acompañadlos a sus casas. Estoy seguro de que querrán descansar y curar sus heridas.

Los _sannin_ asintieron obedientemente y descendieron las escaleras con rapidez. Tsunade cogió a Sakura por el brazo y un retuvo un estremecimiento al ver la quemadura que deformaba parcialmente los rasgos de su aprendiz. Para entretenerse, empezó a pensar en diversas maneras de reparar aquel destrozo. Jiraiya dudó un poco, pero finalmente apoyó una mano en el hombro semi desnudo del chico y le empujó con cariño.

Se alejaron paulatinamente de las voces, sumergiéndose en el alivio que les producía la soledad. La confianza era prácticamente absoluta entre ellos cuatro: más que una relación maestro-aprendiz era una de padres a hijos.

Jiraiya llevaba rato intentando decir algo constructivo. Quería preguntar a Naruto sobre lo sucedido sin herir sus sentimientos, sin rememorarle todo lo malo que había sucedido. No parecía peligroso, sólo deshecho y profundamente arrepentido. El ermitaño estaba a punto de abrir la boca para emitir palabras de consuelo cuando se cruzaron con tres personas. Los ojos de Naruto y Sakura se posaron inmediatamente en éstas.

Cualquier que no los conociera hubiera pensado que eran unos _jounin_ cualquiera de la Hoja, unos del montón. Llevaban el mismo atuendo, con el chaleco verde que les ayudaba en el camuflaje y la bandana con el símbolo de Konoha gravado. Calzaban sandalias ninja y vestían camisas de red debajo de la ropa. ¿Cual era entonces la diferencia?

Que muchas mentes jamás olvidarían que habían sido los artífices de algunas de las matanzas más sangrientas de la historia.

Sakura abrió la boca y los ojos al máximo, en una reacción conscientemente exagerada, y aferró el brazo de Naruto por instinto para evitar que se lanzara con ademanes asesinos sobre aquellos dos criminales.

–¿¡Es que Kakashi-sensei ha perdido la chaveta!? ¿¡Qué hacen esos indeseables aquí!? -bramó Naruto, señalándoles.

–Mira quien fue a hablar, hum -protestó Deidara, alzando orgullosamente la barbilla.

Itachi no comentó nada pero observó a Naruto con sumo interés, analizando cada uno de sus gestos con sus ojos puramente Uchiha. El último encuentro que había tenido con él había estado lleno de misterio y de doble juego, así que comprendía la rabia que había desencadenado en el chico su simple presencia.

–Naruto, tranquilízate. Tú y Sakura, venid conmigo. Hay algo que debo explicaros -indicó Jiraiya con un gesto de cabeza.

Empujó a Naruto por un hombro lejos de Itachi y Deidara, el cual siguió dirigiéndola una sonrisa altanera y hasta cierto punto divertida. De reojo, Naruto reconoció a la tercera persona a la que identificó como un Hyuuga a juzgar por sus ojos blancos, tan parecidos a los de sus amigos Neji y Hinata, más no comprendió qué relación tenía éste con aquellos dos asesinos.

–¡Ero-sennin! -gritaba Naruto a pleno pulmón, intentando desasirse de su agarre-. ¡Estáis como cabras! ¡Ésos mal nacidos intentaron matar a Gaara e...!

Se calló. Estuvo a punto de decir _"Itachi mató a los padres de Sasuke"_, pero no le pareció adecuado en aquella situación. Se concentro en morderse la lengua con extrema fuerza mientras Sakura hacía crujir amenazadoramente los nudillos. Ella parecía más lanzada al autocontrol que él, pero eso no impedía que su mirada verde presentara un brillo asesino.

–Sabéis que la situación es desesperada -describió Jiraiya, haciendo gala de una absoluta tranquilidad-. El destino de Konoha está en el filo de la navaja. A esos dos los capturó el equipo de Neji hace unos días, después de que marcharais a Kumogakure. Tras mucho deliberar decidimos que lo mejor sería dejarles luchar de nuestro lado.

–¿No se os ha ocurrido pensar que en un pequeño descuido puedan matarnos a todos? -gruñó Sakura, cruzándose de brazos.

–Por el de la Roca no debéis temer. Adora las situaciones difíciles y las luchas a la desesperada. Mientras tenga enemigos a los que hacer explotar le tendremos de nuestro lado -aseguró Tsunade, restándole importancia-. Uchiha Itachi es otro cantar, por supuesto, pero hemos tenido precauciones para con él. El sello de los Hyuuga pesa sobre él y no podrá utilizar el Sharingan si su custodio está cerca.

–¡Ese tipo debería estar muerto! -protestó Naruto, dando una patada al suelo-. ¿¡Acaso no sabéis todo lo que _nos_ ha hecho!?

–Nadie te pide que lo comprendas, Naruto -aseguró Jiraiya, negando con la cabeza-. Incluso nosotros teníamos nuestras dudas al principio, pero no puedes ni imaginar lo beneficioso que ha sido para nosotros tenerlos de nuestro lado. En sólo tres días Deidara ha roto la ofensiva de la villa de la Hierba en el norte e Itachi ha descubierto los planes y la información secreta de la Arena mediante el uso de su Sharingan. Además... -suspiró profundamente- ...serán condenados a muerte en cuanto termine la guerra.

Tsunade abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y miró a su compañero con cierto reproche, sorprendida de que mintiera de forma tan descarada. Más sabía que era una mentira piadosa y no dijo nada al respecto. Negó un par de veces con la cabeza de forma discreta y apoyó una mano en el hombro de Sakura.

–Ven conmigo, Sakura. Intentaré curarte esa quemadura.

Las dos mujeres se alejaron calle abajo mientras Tsunade examinaba detenidamente el flanco izquierdo del rostro de la muchacha. Naruto la vio irse con resignación: no se había separado de ella desde que le había encontrado en el bosque y temía que su mundo se bamboleara con la ausencia de Sakura. Pero comprendió que debía curar aquellas feas heridas y reparar aquel rostro demacrado. Y él...

Giró sobre sí mismo y encaró a su maestro. Él tenía que hablar largo y tendido con Jiraiya y decidir sobre su futuro, quizás buscar redención por todo lo que había pasado por su causa. El _sannin_ asintió en señal afirmativa y ambos juntos se dirigieron al puesto de _ramen_, el lugar en el que hablaban habitualmente desde hacía más de siete años.

* * *

Una tormenta de arena sacudía Sunagakure con la ferocidad de un tornado.

Ni una sola persona por las calles vacías, entre las cuales el viento se deslizaba y ululaba ásperamente, cegando la vista con los granos de arena que tan fácilmente levantaba. Los pocos niños que salían jugar en aquella época de guerra estaban resguardados en sus casas y nadie se atrevía a salir siquiera a comprar alimentos básicos. Sólo un pequeño grupo se aventuraba a cruzar las calles sombrías y nadie en su sano juicio se aventuraba a acercarse demasiado.

El Kazekage se deslizaba con su escolta. Acababa de sellar la sentencia de un ninja desertor y volvía al edificio central con una expresión petulante, con la cabeza bien alta. Tras la caída de Konoha sería irrevocable el que se convirtiera en el líder de la nación más poderosa del mundo ninja.

Sumergido en aquellos delirios de grandeza y dominación política, apenas se dio cuenta de la mendiga que yacía sentada miserablemente en un portal, envuelta por una capa raída y sucia. Se apoyaba sobre algún tipo de pieza negra, pero era difícil distinguir más detalles en la oscuridad. Se detuvo y la miró con un gesto de asco y después sonrió cruelmente.

–En Sunagakure no queremos pordioseros -escupió-. Sal del camino del Kazekage.

La mujer permaneció quieta por unos segundos, como si no lo hubiera oído. Los guardaespaldas del Kazekage gruñeron y se sobaron los puños, sin importarles que el blanco de su brutalidad fuera una mujer indefensa. Más ésta se removió y alzó la vista hacia el Kazekage.

Sus ojos verdes brillaron un instante en la confusión de arena antes de que el abanico conocido como las Tres Lunas de la Arena se desplegara y enviara una ráfaga cortante sobre él.

El hombre retrocedió por instinto, un tanto impresionado, pero nada pudo hacer para evitar que un corte enorme apareciera en su pecho y la manchara las ropas de sangre roja y brillante. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, el Kazekage alzó la mirada hacia ella y la desafió con vehemencia.

–¿¡Quién eres, maldita zorra!?

–La hermana del legítimo Kazekage -informó una voz monótona a sus espaldas.

Los cuatro hombres giraron en otra dirección y vieron una segunda sombra surgir de la nada, despegándose de la oscuridad con serenidad y firmeza. Su aspecto era mucho más temible del que el actual Kazekage podía demostrar en todo su esplendor. Un estremecimiento de pánico los recorrió por instinto, de un modo totalmente irracional. Quisieron huir, sus sentidos les decían que _debían_ correr. Pero no habían percibido la sombra sinuosa que, escurriéndose bajo sus pies, los había atado irremediablemente a la posición que tenían en aquel preciso momento.

El segundo desconocido avanzó un poco más, dejándose ver bajo el radio de una desvencijada farola. La luz mortecina iluminó sus ojos rodeados por unas profundas ojeras, pero lo vieron un sólo instante antes de que la arena les cubriera la visión del mundo...

...para siempre.

–_¡Sabaku Sou Sou!_

* * *

_Siento que el capítulo haya sido tan flojito, pero es que estoy desentrenada, intentad comprenderme XD_

_Salu2. _


End file.
